Une singulière expédition
by Iferil
Summary: Fanfiction sur les Big Four dans l'univers de Dragon où Jack, Mérida et Raiponce sont des vikings. Après l'exploit de Harold de réunir dragons et vikings, le village de Beurk organisent de grandes explorations pour découvrir leurs contrées. Nos quatre compères sont choisis pour participer à une expédition et croyez-moi, elle ne sera pas de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfiction sur les Big Four, qui se déroule dans l'univers de dragon, entre le premier et le deuxième. Oui, pour faire mon histoire, j'ai dû ignorer toute la série de Riders of Beurk, sinon c'était pas logique.

Première tentative, donc, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews si elle vous a vraiment plus.

Je publierai environ toutes les deux semaines (vu que c'est ma première je vais y aller en douceur).

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les plus que probables fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas compris comment fonctionne la beta donc j'ai juste fait relire par mon entourage, à savoir ma famille.

Disclaimer: les personnages super cools des univers de Rise of the guardians, How to train your dragon, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont à Dreamworks, Disney et Pixar, les petits radins...

Enfin bref, bonne lecture à vous!

Bienvenue à Beurk!

Une île perdue au milieu de nulle part, sur les territoires de nos chers et valeureux vikings.

Vous connaissez sûrement déjà cette île. Après tout, c'est ici que ce sont déroulés des événements que vous n'êtes pas prêts d'oublier! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Je m'empresse d'écourter ces entre-faits, car j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter. Une bonne vieille histoire comme vous les aimez, avec de l'aventure, du frisson, de l'amitié, du suspense, et qui sait? De l'amour peut-être. Asseyez-vous confortablement, fermez les yeux et écoutez-moi...

(*)

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis que les dragons et les vikings ont acceptés de vivre ensemble. Ils s'entendent à merveille, malgré les défauts de chacun. Et tous ça grâce à Harold, le fils de Stoïck la Brute, le chef de Beurk. Celui qui a su dépasser les croyances et les craintes pour aller à la rencontre de ces créatures fabuleuses.

Ce furent trois années de paix, de découverte et d'acceptation mutuelle.

Dans l'arène de l'entraînement dragon, désormais inutile sans son objectif premier et laissée temporairement à l'abandon, deux vikings s'entraînaient au combat pendant la fin d'après-midi.

-Plus fort, Imbécile! Tu ne serais même pas capable d'assommer Gueulfor bourré, à ce rythme! S'écria une voix féminine amusée.

-Si tu avais remarqué, ce dont je doute avec ta capacité d'appréhension, mes coups sont faits pour trancher et non pas assommer, tête de Gronk! Répliqua l'autre voix, masculine et légèrement condescendante.

-Mérida, Jack! Quand est-ce que vous aurez fini de vous bagarrez? Fit une troisième voix féminine elle aussi, hors de l'arène.

-Chut Raiponce, on ne peut pas se concentrer!» Firent les deux voix en chœur.

La dénommé Mérida frappa son adversaire d'un ample coup d'épée. Elle était habillée d'une veste de cuir, d'une longue jupe et de bottes de cuir résistantes. Ses cheveux roux étaient sommairement attachés en queue de cheval. Un fourreau pendait à sa ceinture et ses yeux bleu azur brillaient d'entrain alors qu'elle maniait son épée avec adresse.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle para vivement le coup pour riposter. Le dénommé Jack était quant à lui vêtu d'une tunique bleue fourrée, d'une cape en peau de mouton avec un capuchon bordé de fourrure, d'un pantalon de cuir brun à lacets et de bottes de cuir fourrée. Ses cheveux entièrement blancs étaient particulièrement ébouriffés, dû à son combat acharné contre la jeune fille. Un coutelas dépassait de sa botte, mais son arme principale était autrement plus étrange, ressemblant un peu à une crosse. C'était un long bâton droit à l'extrémité recourbée comme un crochet. L'intérieur de ce crochet était équipé d'une lame courbe effilée qui faisait penser à une serpe. L'arme semblait efficace pour parer les coups et faucher ses adversaires, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il discerna une seconde d'inattention de la part de sa camarade.

-Encore gagné!» S'écria-t-il avec amusement.

La jeune fille se releva en grommelant.

-Arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas à chaque fois!» dit-elle en le frappant sur le crâne.

Le jeune homme tira la langue.

-Je pense que vous avez assez combattu pour aujourd'hui, vous ne croyez pas?» Interrogea la deuxième fille hors de l'arène.

Elle portait une robe violette qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, entourée par une ceinture et un fouet enroulé autour de sa taille, des bas et des bottines. Elle avait une poêle à frire -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- attachée à sa ceinture. Ses très longs cheveux blonds, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tressés, touchaient presque le sol. Ses yeux verts fixaient l'adolescent avec lassitude alors qu'un terreur terrible entièrement vert était juché sur son épaule.

-Oui, oui, on a fini! Fit la jeune fille rousse en souriant. On arrive!»

Elle s'approcha de la herse et récupéra ses affaires; une cape en peau d'ours et un arc pourvu d'un carquois. Ils quittaient l'arène et rejoignaient Raiponce quand Jack se tourna vers elle et demanda:

-Tu as eu le temps de faire la modif' que tu voulais?

-Bien sûr!»

Elle appuya sur un bouton au centre de l'arc et deux lames vinrent épouser les contours extérieurs du bois.

-Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu essaies de me surprendre, fit-elle avec un sourire sadique, couic! Plus de Jack Frost!»

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Ma chère Mérida Dunbroch, le jour où tu réussiras à ma couper la tête, Varek sera maigre comme un clou, les jumeaux deviendront intelligents, Rustik sera le type le plus humble du monde et Astrid aura abandonné la baston comme mode de communication!»

Il sourit, fier de sa tirade, lorsqu'un poing vint voler à la rencontre de son crâne.

-Dans ce cas, j'aime bien communiquer avec toi, Frost. Répondit placidement Astrid, qui venait d'arriver par derrière.

-Aïe! C'est donc une manie de toujours me frapper! Je suis pas un défouloir!» Se plaignit Jack

-Si, justement! Affirma Mérida en lui claquant vigoureusement le dos.

-Tape moins fort, réclama le jeune homme. Tu ressembles bien à ton oncle sur ce point, une vraie grosse brute... acheva-t-il en marmonnant.

-Jack, sourit Raiponce. C'est parce que tu t'emportes autant qu'elles continuent. Si tu réagissais moins, peut-être qu'elles arrêteraient.

-Elles, arrêter? S'écria Jack, faussement effaré. Par Odin, si un jour elles arrêtent, je suis prêt à faire un câlin à Rustik!

-Je serai tentée de le faire rien que pour voir ça!» Ricana Mérida.

Raiponce se frappa le front du plat de la main, mi-amusée, mi-consternée. Un grognement du terreur terrible sur son épaule lui confirma qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Pascal. Il mériterait qu'on le jette à l'eau du haut de la falaise.

-Quoi? Ça va pas bien?» protesta-t-il, indigné.

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux aux ciels. Ils rejoignirent le village quand Mérida demanda:

-Au fait, Astrid, où sont les autres?

-Ils ont été appelés à la réunion, répondit la jeune fille. Stoïck va envoyer de nouvelles expéditions d'exploration, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher.»

Ils suivirent la jeune vikings jusqu'à la grande salle, où tous les guerriers étaient réunis autour de leur chef.

-Enfin, il ne manquait plus que vous!» dit le chef.

Les quatre vikings s'approchèrent de la carte que Stoïck avait étalée sur la table.

-On formera des groupes de quatre, chacun avec une carte vierge à remplir. Le but est de trouver d'autre nids de dragon.

-Et si possible de nouvelles espèces.» Intervint Harold, le fils du chef.

Il prenait part depuis peu aux réunions, comme ses camarades. Le garçon s'était étoffé, avait grandi et acquis une notoriété certaine au sein du village depuis son exploit. Il était différent du Harold de 15 ans maigrelet et rejeté qu'il était à l'époque.

Raiponce souriait fièrement. Elle avait bien connu Harold à cet âge. Elle avait été une des rares à se comporter normalement avec lui car pour elle , les gaffes du garçon n'étaient pas vraiment de sa faute. Sans pour autant être très proches, ils avaient été bienveillants l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils se croisaient et Raiponce avait été très heureuse de changement.

Jack, lui, l'observait d'un air un peu plus intrigué. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'il était arrivé ici. Il n'avait côtoyé Harold que lorsqu'il était adulé de tout le village. Cependant, il avait compris à travers les plaisanteries qu'il entendait que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Que le jeune homme avait été incompris jusqu'à ces événements particuliers. Il se demandait souvent à quoi avait pu ressembler un Harold encore plus chétif et rejeté.

Mérida, elle aussi, observait Harold et songeait au passé, mais avec un peu plus de culpabilité. Leur deux pères, Fergus et Stoïck, étaient frères et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Stoïck, étant l'aîné, avait pris la tête du village pendant que Fergus était parti s'installer sur les côtes écossaises avec sa femme Élinor, reine d' Écosse. Il étaient revenus quand Mérida avait eu 10 ans, afin qu'elle fasse connaissance avec sa famille viking, malgré la désapprobation de sa mère. Elle s'était toujours tenue à distance d'Harold. Elle ne lui avais pas pardonné d'être un garçon et si ridiculement faible, alors qu'elle était une fille et dix fois plus forte que lui. Mais lorsqu'elle avait découvert le dragonnier en lui, que sa force ne résidait pas dans sa musculature mais dans son esprit ouvert, elle avait décidé de mettre sa fierté de côté et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ils s'entendaient nettement mieux, le garçon ayant plus ou moins deviné qu'elle n'avait été victime que de ses illusions.

D'une certaine façon, elle lui en voulait aussi un peu de ne pas avoir pu participé à l'entraînement dragon. Elle n'avait qu'un an de moins à ce moment et il avait été supprimé juste avant, n'ayant plus de raison d'être. Pas qu'elle voulait tué des dragons, plus maintenant! Mais pour elle, l'entraînement dragon était la meilleure façon de prouver aux autres qu'elle était forte - surtout à sa mère- et qu'elle pouvait décidé elle-même de son destin.

Plongés dans leur pensées respectives, ils n'entendirent pas lorsque le chef annonça:

-Et pour le dernier groupe: Jack, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold.»

Il se tourna vers eux, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il reprit plus fort:

-DERNIER GROUPE: Jack, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold.

-QUOI?!»

Deux exclamations scandalisées résonnèrent tandis que le reste de l'assistance levait les yeux aux ciel.

-Il est hors de question que je bosse avec ce givré de service! S'écria Mérida.

-Je refuse de faire équipe avec une furie pareille! Ajouta Jack.

-Bon, ça commence à bien faire.» entendirent-ils.

Raiponce décrocha sa poêle à frire et asséna deux grands coups sur les crânes respectifs de Jack et Mérida, l'écho du choc résonnant très distinctement dans la salle.

-Aïe! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur

-Si j'entends encore une seule protestation comme quoi vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir, fit-elle d'un ton sinistre, je vous jure que vous serez tellement amochés que vous ne pourrez pas parler pendant 5 jours.»

Il fermèrent aussitôt les clapets qu'ils avaient tenté d'ouvrir avant la tirade de la blonde, qui se tourna vers le chef.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous mettre tous les quatre? Ne sommes-nous pas sensés avoir au moins un adulte chevronné avec nous?

-Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas assez de dragonniers compétents pour tous vous accompagnés. Harold est avec vous parce que c'est celui qui connaît le mieux les dragons. Toi, Raiponce, parce que tu as deux dragons, ce qui est très utile en cas de danger. De plus, même s'ils s'affrontent très souvent, Jack et Mérida sont de très bons combattants et forment un excellent duo. J'ose espérer que vous saurez mettre votre rivalité de côté et faire preuve d'esprit d'équipe. acheva-t-il à l'adresse des deux concernés qui se jaugèrent du regard.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Capitula Jack en ayant l'impression de s'arracher lui-même la langue

-On s'en sortira. Affirma Mérida avec la même sensation.

-Bien! Conclut le chef. Toutes les expéditions partent demain et reviennent au plus tard dans une semaine.»

Comprenant que le sujet étais clos, ils quittèrent tous la grande salle pour retourner vaquer à leurs occupations ou se préparer.

Une fois éloignés du chef, la rousse et l'albinos se défièrent du regard.

-Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Grinça Mérida.

-Et si tu crois que quelque chose réussira à m'en empêcher, tu te berces d'illusions. Grogna Jack.

-Mais allez-vous arrêtez à la fin?!» S'écria Raiponce.

Harold, qui avait suivi la petite troupe, soupira. Le trio était célèbre dans tous le village pour ses pitreries, ça n'allait pas l'aider. Il examina chacun d'entre eux.

Il comptait tacitement sur l'aide de Raiponce pour contrôler les deux autres. Après tout, ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, même si elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les deux autres.

Mérida et lui se connaissait de mieux en mieux, il savait que lorsque la situation le demandait, elle pouvait ce montrer suffisamment sérieuse.

Quant à Jack, c'était celui qu'il connaissait le moins. Il le savait incorrigible farceur, bon combattant, et étrangement incapable de garder un dragon très longtemps. En fait, c'était pratiquement tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir s'intégrer à un groupe aussi soudé que le leur alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas la totalité de leur membres?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui s'agitait devant son visage, celle de Mérida.

-Alors, Harold, quelles sont les instructions? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Euh... pourquoi c'est à moi que tu poses la question?

-Parce que c'est toi le chef, bien entendu!» répondit-elle comme un évidence.

Harold vit que les deux autres avec la même expression. Il soupira.

-Écoutez... je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous diriger. Faites comme vous voulez, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça.

-Comme tu voudras. Dit Raiponce. C'est vrai qu'on ne t'as même pas posé la question avant, désolé.

-Bon bah moi je veux bien être le chef, alors! Plaisanta Jack.

-Dans tes rêves!» Rétorqua Mérida.

Cette dernière plaisanterie prononcée avec humour les fit sourire et ils se séparèrent d'un accord tacite. Mérida rejoignit très vite sa maison, impatiente. Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle vit ses trois frères. Ils avaient fait la courte échelle pour atteindre un placard et son contenu. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement si vivement qu'ils dégringolèrent de leur perchoir. Mérida explosa de rire devant leur mine contrariée. Ils se remirent rapidement sur pieds et lui pointèrent le placard avec d'adorables petits yeux suppliants.

-Désolée les garçons! Cette fois, je ne vous aide pas. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à faire.» se rengorgea-t-elle.

Les triplés la dévisagèrent, attendant les détails.

-Je pars en expédition!» fit-elle en brandissant les poings.

Les trois petits s'entre-regardèrent en souriant largement. Ils étaient tous contents pour leur sœur. Ils perçurent de lourd bruit de pas et décampèrent par la porte. Fergus Dunbroch finit de descendre l'escalier, tout sourire.

-C'est bien vrai, ce que j'ai entendu? Demanda-t-il en rugissant.

-Oui! OUI! Je pars en expédition!

-Ha! Ha! Je suis fier de toi, ma fille! Beugla-t-il.

-Je suis si contente! Ça, c'est de l'aventure! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Et comment comptes-tu l'annoncer à ta mère?»

La jeune fille se rembrunit subitement, avant de regarder son père avec les mêmes petits yeux adorables et suppliants que ses frères.

-Tu veux bien le faire pour moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mmmhmm... hésita Fergus.

-S'il te plaîîîît! Insista Mérida

-Bon d'accord. céda-t-il

-Merci!»

Elle enserra le ventre de son père avec ses bras. Elle l'embrassa et fila à toute jambe dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. À ce moment, la tête d'un cauchemar apparaît à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Prépare-toi, Angus! Dit-elle au reptile. Demain, on part en expédition! Et avant, je vais aller m'entraîner au tir dans la forêt.»

Le dragon poussa un grognement de plaisir, impatient.

De son côté, Raiponce s'était précipitée voir Maximus, son dragon vipère blanc.

-Maximus! On part en expédition!»

Le dragon, en pleine sieste, redressa la tête, l'air de dire: ''Pas possible!''.

-Si!» S'écria Raiponce en même temps que Pascal grognait la même réponse.

Elle fila préparer ses affaires. Étrangement, sa mère n'était pas là. Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure, elle aurait tout le temps de le lui annoncer avant de partir. Elle voyagea dans toute la maison avec un empressement évident. Qu'elle avait hâte au lendemain! Maximus et Pascal se mobilisèrent pour l'aider à réunir tout le nécessaire, tout aussi impatients qu'elle. Elle détacha ses cheveux et fit quelques cabrioles aériennes en chantant, se laissant emportée par son imagination.

Jack, quant à lui, même s'il était très enthousiasmé par la nouvelle, n'avait personne à qui l'annoncer. Il se contenta donc de sourire pendant qu'il faisait ses affaires. Sa maison était parmi les plus petites du village, mais étant donné qu'il vivait seul, ça ne posait pas de problème. Il fit ses affaires avec empressement lui aussi, puis posa son sac dans l'entrée et ressortit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un dragon qui accepterait de rester avec lui pendant une semaine.

Les dragons... Jack se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée sur l'île, il y a trois ans. Les villageois l'avait accueilli avec gentillesse, un naufragé abandonné sans aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Malgré son amnésie, la crainte des dragons était resté ancrée en lui, et quelle surprise de voir vikings et dragons cohabiter ainsi! Il s'y était toutefois rapidement habitué, et avait ardemment cherché lui aussi un compagnon.

Qui ne venait pas. Pas que les dragons le détestaient, au contraire! Il semblait les amuser et ils s'approchaient volontiers de lui. Mais très vite, ceux qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser se lassaient et s'éloignaient. Comme si le garçon était trop froid avec eux, qu'il ne parvenait pas à tisser des liens suffisants. Il rêvait de trouver un dragon qui l'accepterait et le comprendrait vraiment.

En attendant, il devait se cantonner au sol ou aux dragons de ses amis. Qui n'étaient pas des plus ordinaires. Harold avait Crocmou, le seul furie nocturne qu'on ait pu approcher ou même voir. Raiponce avait deux dragons très attachés à elle: Pascal et Maximus. Mérida avait un cauchemar monstrueux, comme Rustik, mais le sien était un des plus énormes de son espèce! Et lui, rien.

Il fallait qu'il en trouve un qui l'accepterait pour une semaine entière, et ce n'était pas de la tarte. Il avait presque épuisé le village! Il décida de tenter sa chance auprès des dragons libres qui squattaient régulièrement le village pour chiper quelques moutons. Il se balada donc un moment à travers l'île, essayant auprès de tous les dragons qu'il savait n'être lié à personne.

Après un nombre incalculable de refus et de tentatives infructueuses, passablement vexé, Jack prit le chemin de la forêt. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Harold, lui, était déjà prêt. Il avait toujours un sac avec le nécessaire à portée. De ce fait, il se balada dans le village à la recherche de Crocmou. Il arrivait parfois que son meilleur ami profite de ses contraintes pour jouer tout seul ou avec les autres dragons. Le temps que le viking le retrouve était assez varié, allant de quelques secondes à deux heures entières. Mais pour une fois, Harold ne le trouva pas dans le village. Au bout d'une demie-heure de recherches infructueuses, il décida d'aller voir dans la forêt. Il s'enfonça dans les bois en appelant le dragon de temps en temps. Puis il perçut des éclats de voix. Il s'en approcha, curieux, et distingua bientôt le bruit des lames qu'on croise et des voix colériques. Il s'approcha encore et découvrit Mérida et Jack qui se battait avec hargne devant un Crocmou aussi hilare que pouvait l'être un dragon -c'est à dire beaucoup-. La vision le surprit tellement qu'il resta un moment hébété, jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami l'aperçoive et vienne se frotter affectueusement contre lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore? Demanda-t-il au dragon qui haussa les épaules, ou du moins fis le geste qui s'en rapprochait.

-Je vais t'embrocher, abruti de Frost!

-Dans tes rêves, Furie!»

Les deux vikings n'avaient même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Harold -ni celle du dragon, d'ailleurs-. Harold les observa se battre, un peu inquiet mais aussi assez impressionné. Ils esquivaient ou paraient tous leur coups respectifs pourtant d'une bonne virtuosité tout en s'invectivant à pleins poumons avec des insultes d'une rare ingéniosité. Harold se demanda un instant s'ils n'étaient pas pire que les jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur. Il tenta de s'interposer avant que l'un deux ne se blesse pour de bon:

-Hé, vous deux! Arrêtez de vous battre deux minutes!»

Aucun des deux ne réagit. Harold échangea un regard entendu avec Crocmou.

-Bon, ça suffit! S'écria-t-il alors que Crocmou tirait une boule de plasma pour séparer les deux adversaires, ce qui eut le mérite de les calmer. Vous pouvez m'expliquez comment vous en êtes arrivés là?»

Il était particulièrement curieux de la réponse.

Les deux vikings se séparèrent et remarquèrent enfin sa présence et celle du dragon. Ils mirent un moment avant de se rappeler la question et Mérida obtempéra, répondant de façon concise:

-J'étais tranquillement en train de m'entraîner au tir à l'arc quand cet abruti de glaçon a débarqué d'un coup et m'a prise par surprise. Du coup, je l'ai empalé sur un arbre et il s'est énervé. Avoues, tu me suivais! Explosa-t-elle, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

-Mais pas du tout! Répliqua Jack, tout aussi remonté.

-Stop! Ordonna Harold avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'étriper. Et toi, Jack? Oh, et arrêtez de vous jauger avec ces regards assassins!»

Ils s'interrompirent et Jack parla, après avoir gratifié Mérida d'un dernier coup d'œil foudroyant qu'elle lui rendit bien:

-J'étais parti à la recherche d'un dragon, commença-t-il difficilement. Comme j'en ai emprunté quasiment la totalité dans le village, j'ai essayé avec les dragons libres. Ils ont tous refusés! Fit-il en riant jaune. Du coup, je suis venu ici pour me défouler. J'ai parcouru la forêt en grimpant aux arbres. Sauf qu'à un moment, j'ai atterri sur une branche plus très fraîche et je suis tombé. Et juste après, je me fais embroché avec ma cape sans aucune raison!

-Pourquoi tu m'as aussitôt attaquée avec ton fichu bâton, sombre idiot?! Réagit aussitôt Mérida

-Excuse-moi du peu, mais c'est toi qui as ouvert les hostilités!

-Ce n'était qu'un réflexe!

-Ce réflexe aurait pu me coûter la vie!»

Les deux vikings continuèrent à se chercher des poux, haussant graduellement le ton. Harold se sentit à la fois dépassé et agacé. Ces deux-là ne faisaient-ils donc que se battre? Le dragon jeta un œil interrogatif au jeune homme et Harold hocha la tête.

-Crocmou, je t'en prie...»

Le dragon hocha joyeusement la tête et une boule de plasma vint à nouveau séparer les deux jeunes gens. Très surpris, ils stoppèrent net et se turent, conscients qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

-Jack, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as aucun dragon pour l'expédition? Demanda Harold pour détourner la conversation.

-Non. Confirma sombrement le jeune homme.

-Je vois. Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à en trouver un.»

Jack n'osa pas répliquer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Il l'avait suffisamment énervé et de toute façon, il avait besoin d'une aide cruciale. Il suivit donc un Harold soulagé d'avoir réussi à les calmer. Mérida, elle, se contenta de récupérer ses affaires et retourner chez elle, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde! Me revoici avec un second chapitre à dévorer! Je me suis aussi corrigée sur le précédent, il y a moins de fautes (et dieu sait combien j'en avais fait...).

Actuellement, je fonctionne en continuité, et j'ai un peu de mal à séparer en chapitre (mais bon, vous vous en fichez, tout ce que vous voulez c'est la suite, je suis sûre). Je vous adore, vous qui lisez mes histoires, vous êtes géniaux, fabuleux, fantastiques, splendidement incroyables et incroyablement splendides.

Bon, je passe ma crise de Bisounours, je vous fais un gros bisou et je vous envoie le chap que vous attendez tous, j'en suis sûre, avec une très grande impatience.

Mais avant, Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de Rise of the guardians, Tangled, Brave ou How to train your dragon (J'aime bien les titres anglais) ne m'appartiennent , et gna gna gna...

Bref, Bonne Lecture! X)

***(*)***

Le soir venu, tout le monde était prêt. Jack avait trouvé un dragon qui avait fini par accepter, convaincu par Harold.

Raiponce était avec sa mère. Elle tenta de lui parler de l'expédition pendant le repas, mais Gothel lui assura être épuisée et elle reporta son annonce au lendemain. Elle aurait bien assez de temps le matin.

-Ma chérie, viens donc chanter pour ta mère. Lui demanda Gothel. Je me sens un peu lasse, ce soir.»

Raiponce hocha la tête. Elle se leva de table et alla chercher un pot de terre sur le buffet, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une jolie fleur dorée. Elle en caressa les pétales, les trouva ternis. Elle l'apporta à sa mère, qui le prit dans ses mains et caressa les pétales avec douceur. Raiponce se mit à chanter.*

Doucement, la fleur commença à luire et les rides sur le visage de Gothel disparurent. Elle se redressa, reprenant des couleurs et une peau parfaitement lisse. Avec cela, elle sera tranquille pour au moins une semaine. Raiponce s'arrêta de chanter et la fleur s'arrêta de briller. Elle la reprit et la reposa avec délicatesse sur le buffet, sachant ses gestes épiés par Gothel qui craignait qu'elle ne l'abîme. Elle retrouva son sourire dès qu'elle sut la plante en sécurité et appela Raiponce près d'elle.

-Viens donc, mon enfant. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de ce que tu as fais cette semaine.»

Raiponce lui sourit et s'assit en face d'elle devant la cheminé s'occupa avec soin de Gothel et elles discutèrent au coin du feu de tout et de rien, comme une mère et sa fille, pendant toute la soirée. Elle dormit avec Pascal installé au pieds de son lit et Maximus sur le tapis, rêvant de voyages et de contrées inexplorées.

Mérida, avec l'aide de son père, parvint à convaincre sa mère, en utilisant divers arguments. Elle argua que Stoïck avait déjà décidé, que l'en empêcher mettrait le chef dans l'embarras, que ses voyages pourraient lui être utiles pour ses futurs devoirs de reine d'Écosse, qu'elle serait prudente, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Elle fut soulagée lorsque sa mère capitula et elle se détendit. Elle passa la soirée à écouter son père parler de ses exploits passés avec les triplés et se coucha tôt, impatiente d'être au lendemain.

Harold subit tous les conseils inquiets de son père en souriant. Après tout, Stoïck envoyait son fils unique vers l'inconnu et il était davantage stressé que si c'était lui qui partait. Ils passèrent un bon moment à quatre avec le dragon du chef et Crocmou. Les deux sauriens, sentant l'excitation ambiante, étant bien agités et s'ensuivit une certaine pagaille lorsqu'ils décidèrent de jouer à se poursuivre sous les yeux attentifs de Harold et son père. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils mettent le feu à la bâtisse.

Tandis que les autres étaient avec leurs familles, Jack était juché sur le toit de la maison. Il observait la lune, ronde et pleine. Il lui parlait, exposant son éternel problème avec les dragons et demandant conseil. Il avait pris cette habitude, de s'adresser à l'astre. À travers elle, il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. À son arrivée, comme il ne se souvenait plus de rien, il avait été incapable de donner son nom. Un homme, de passage à Beurk, lui en avait proposé un. Jack Frost. Ce nom avait grandement plus au jeune homme. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont il lui eut jamais parlé, car l'homme s'était évanoui dans la nature dès le lendemain. Et l'homme lui faisait toujours pensé à la lune, et la lune à l'homme. Dans son esprit, ils étaient étroitement liés. Bientôt, n'ayant plus rien à raconter, il descendit du toit et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, Raiponce se réveilla à l'aube. En général, les expéditions ne partaient que tard dans la matinée, mais elle commença à ressentir l'urgence d'en parler à sa mère. Elle se leva, réveillant Pascal au passage. Elle s'habilla, tressa longuement ses cheveux et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle dû attendre une bonne heure que sa mère se lève pour lui annoncer la nouvelle à table.

-Maman? Aujourd'hui, je part en expédition!» Fit-elle, tout sourire.

Elle cru que sa mère allait s'étouffer de surprise avec sa nourriture. Elle se précipita et l'aida comme elle put à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que sa mère ne risquait plus rien, elle attendit la réponse avec anxiété. La réaction fut immédiate:

-C'est hors de question. Fit Gothel avec dignité et froideur. Tu restes avec moi et si tu veux voler, tu n'as qu'à me demander, nous ferons un petit tour.

-Mais...le chef à déjà décidé, insista Raiponce.

-Je le dissuaderait. Éluda-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Il te remplacera.

-Mais ils n'ont personne d'autre! S'enhardit la jeune fille en joignant les mains.

-Tu n'iras pas! Ordonna Gothel en haussant le ton. Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un caprice de ta part!»

Raiponce serra les poings. C'était injuste. Elle avait autant que les autres le droit de voyager! Ça n'avait rien d'un caprice, elle était dans son droit.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea-t-elle doucement. Je veux juste vivre pour de bon, mère. Je reste cloîtrée sur cette île, je n'ai même pas le droit de voler sans vous.

-Tu ne comprends pas les dangers qu'il y a hors de cette île.» fit sa mère en s'adoucissant.

Elle prit Raiponce dans ses bras et l'enlaça doucement. Raiponce lui rendit son étreinte.

-Il y a les autres vikings. Ils sont agressifs, mauvais, ils voudront sûrement tuer tes dragons.

-Je sais! Mais nous devons rester en équipe, et nous n'approcherons pas des îles habitées, argumenta Raiponce.

-Il y a beaucoup de tempêtes et d'orages! Comment pourras-tu les affronter sur un dragon, ballottée par les vents?

-Oui, mais les dragons les sentent à l'avance, et Harold saura prévoir leur réaction, on pourra les éviter.

-Il y a les autres dragons! tenta Gothel. Ils pourraient être mauvais, hostiles!

-Nous ne chercherons pas la confrontation, assura Raiponce. Si cela devenait dangereux, nous nous en irions aussitôt! Tu vois, je ne risque rien.

-Je m'y oppose! S'écria Gothel. Si je ne peux pas te convaincre toi, alors je ferais mieux d'aller voir Stoïck!

-Non, je t'en prie!» Supplia Raiponce.

Gothel se dégagea et sortit, suivit par la jeune fille qui tentait de la retenir, en vain. Elle se rendit au port au pas de course, outrée. Raiponce y vit du coin de l'œil ses trois amis parmi les dragonniers qui se préparaient et qui les observaient de loin, intrigués de voir Gothel aussi remontée.

-Stoïck! Appela Gothel. Il est hors de question que ma fille participe à tout ceci!»

Le chef soupira en entendant la voix de la femme avant de se tourner lentement vers elle. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de discussion. Quelques uns se retournèrent pour observer la scène et Mérida adressa un signe de soutien silencieux à Raiponce, qui lui fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Elle se plaça derrière sa mère et attendit, espérant de tout cœur que le chef parviendrait à convaincre sa mère.

-Gothel, Raiponce est bien assez grande pour choisir ce qu'elle veut faire. Soupira-t-il. Elle s'est porté candidate elle-même, et il me semble que tu l'y as toi-même autorisée.»

Gothel déglutit. Elle avait effectivement accepté que sa fille se propose, mais seulement car elle ne pensait pas qu'elle y participerait réellement. Jack pouffa dans le dos de Harold en voyant la mine déconfite de Gothel.

-Et vu l'enthousiasme qu'elle a manifesté, continua Stoïck en distribuant des cartes aux voyageurs, elle en a parfaitement le droit.

-Je suis sa mère! C'est moi qui décide ce qui est bien pour elle ou ne l'est pas!

-Maman!» Intervint Raiponce d'une voix forte.

Sa mère se tourna vers elle, surprise de l'entendre s'affirmer ainsi.

-Je veux y aller. Dit Raiponce avec détermination. Je veux partir en expédition. Je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne risquons rien, nous éviterons le danger, je te le promets! Et au moindre problème, j'enverrai Pascal te prévenir. Et je reviendrais! Ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours!»

Gothel regarda autour d'elle. Tous les autres vikings approuvaient les paroles de la jeune fille et hochaient la tête avec conviction. Elle vit aussi le petit groupe d'amis qui la regardait avec défi, prêts à intervenir pour que Raiponce ait le droit de partir à son tour. Elle soupira, tentant de se convaincre que Raiponce n'aurait rien et reviendrait vers elle, puis capitula.

-...Très bien. Mais tu reviens ici après, sans faute, c'est la première et la dernière fois.»

Raiponce se força à sourire. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier et remonta chez elle chercher ses affaires. Pascal et Maximus l'accueillirent avec des regards interrogatifs.

-Elle a accepté.» Leur dit Raiponce.

Pascal se mit aussitôt à faire des cabrioles dans les airs et Maximus rugit, heureux de pouvoir voler avec Raiponce sur son dos.

-Raiponce?»

C'était Gothel qui l'avait rejointe. Elle avait un visage un peu triste. Elle prit Raiponce dans ses bras et la jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je ne voulais pas que nous nous quittions fâchées. Dit sa mère. J'attendrais ton retour avec impatience, et n'oublies surtout pas que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Je vous aime plus encore, mère. Assura Raiponce.

-Et je t'aime bien plus que cela.»

Elles se séparèrent et Raiponce quitta la maison tandis que Gothel la regardait partir. Raiponce rejoignit rapidement ses amis et chargea Maximus, qui était déjà prêt à partir.

-Eh ben! S'exclama Mérida. Elle est pire que la mienne, ta mère! Quand je pense que je prenais notre confrontation pour un duel à mort...»

Raiponce sourit doucement pendant que Harold et Jack ricanaient en imaginant la scène.

-Un problème, Jack? Gronda Mérida, la main sur la garde de son épée.

-Hey! Harold riait aussi! Se justifia l'albinos.

-Oui mais moi, tant qu'il y a Crocmou, je suis intouchable, expliqua Harold, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est marrant, j'ai cru que tu allais dire que t'étais le fils du chef, remarqua Jack.

-On se demande lequel est le plus dangereux, entre Stoïck et Crocmou.» dit Mérida.

Le furie nocturne se redressa et grogna férocement.

-Je penche pour Crocmou.» déglutit Jack.

Harold flatta le cou du saurien en souriant. Son meilleur ami avait quand même une sacré haute estime de lui-même. Stoïck s'approcha d'eux.

-Voici la carte de ce que nous savons déjà et des cartes vierges à remplir, commença-t-il. Vous devez franchir cette passe et après vous pourrez commencer votre travail.

-Entendu.» dit Raiponce en prenant les cartes.

Jack et Mérida s'approchèrent pendant que Stoïck et Harold se disaient au revoir.

-Depuis quand vous vous intéressez aux cartes? S'étonna la blonde.

-Ma mère m'en fait manger à toutes les heures de leçons, je ne fait qu'y jeter un coup d'œil, se rembrunit la rouquine.

-Et toi, Jack? Continua-t-elle vers l'albinos qui semblait plongé dedans.

-Mmmh? Oh, je sais pas, un vieux réflexe. Dès qu'on me montre une carte, faut toujours que je l'apprenne par cœur. Peut-être un vestige de ma vie d'avant.»

L'amertume dans sa voix mit les deux jeunes filles mal à l'aise.

-Jack? Hésita Mérida.

-Oui? Répondit-il en levant les yeux. Bah alors, qu'est ce qui vous fait tirer cette tronche? Vous avez vu les culottes de Gueulfor ou quoi? Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Non, c'est juste ta tête de désespéré qui m'afflige. Contra aussitôt Mérida.

-Tout le monde est prêt? Demanda Harold en arrivant.

-C'est partiii!» S'écria Mérida en enfourchant Angus qui fila dans les airs.

Ils montèrent tous sur leurs dragons, Raiponce notant au passage que Jack avait trouvé un bragetaure qui semblait tout de même assez réticent.

Il prirent leur envol, Harold en tête, Jack et Mérida au même niveau et Raiponce un peu en arrière, comme en losange.

-Yahou! S'écria Jack en tapotant le cou du braguetaure. Ça m'avait trop manqué!

-Ça fait combien de temps exactement que tu n'as pas volé? Interrogea Harold en échangeant un regard avec Crocmou -ils auraient du mal à ne pas voler ne serait-ce que pendant une journée, tous les deux-.

-Mmmh... je dirais à peu près deux mois. Dit Jack en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Tu m'étonnes que ça te manque! S'exclama Raiponce.

-Et toi alors?ça fait quoi de voler sans ta mère? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-C'est fantastique! S'écria Raiponce alors que Maximus rugissait de plaisir. Je me sens libre!»

Jack avait remarquer plusieurs fois en se baladant sur les toits de Beurk qu'il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille voler seule. Sa joie faisait plaisir à voir pour tout le monde.

Passés les premiers émerveillements, la routine du voyage s'installa. La journée s'annonçaient très douce, le ciel paré de quelques nuages voyageurs. Ils avaient fait quelques courses et cabrioles aériennes avec délice, autant pour les dragons que les dragonniers, mais pour éviter de se fatiguer, ils devaient tout de même conserver leurs forces et adopter un rythme pas trop fatiguant. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, concentrés sur le vol et la direction à prendre, et quand ils le faisaient, Jack et Mérida étaient relativement calmes dans leurs confrontations, ce qui était plutôt reposant. Au départ, lorsqu'ils survolaient des îles habitées, les habitants les saluaient de la main avec bonhomie.

-Ça ne vas pas durer. Assura Harold. D'après la carte, nous atteindrons la passe demain et là-bas, personne ne voit de vikings chevauchant des dragons.

-Déjà demain? S'étonna Mérida. C'est plutôt étonnant. On est pas encore allé plus loin?

-Je crois que c'est à cause de la passe, justement. Dit Jack. C'est un très gros glacier accessible pour les dragons mais pas les hommes, donc on a reporté l'exploration des contrées derrière à plus tard.

-Récemment, on a trouvé une faille dedans, ajouta Raiponce. Elle est un peu difficile d'accès pour les vikings-types, mais nous, nous devrions passer sans problème.

-Tu viens de dire qu'on est squelettiques, en gros.

-Jack, tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire croire que tu es aussi massif que Gueulfor! Railla Mérida. On sait tous que tu es une véritable brindille.

-J'ai comme l'impression de me répéter, mais Harold aussi.» soupira le jeune albinos.

Mérida ne releva pas, mais elle se mit à rire, tandis que les deux autres souriaient, amusés.

Ils passèrent le repas sur une île minuscule et repartirent. L'après-midi passa de la même manière, entrecoupée d'éclats de rire lorsqu'un dragon faisait des siennes. Souvent celui de Jack, d'ailleurs. Le soir, ils se posèrent sur une petite île inhabitée. Ils choisirent pour monter le camp un plateau au bord de l'île dominant la mer et à quelques mètres d'une forêt.

Crocmou atterrit le premier, suivit d'Angus et Maximus. Lorsque le braguetaure de Jack atterrit, il le fit un peu trop violemment et le pauvre passa par-dessus bord, rattaché à la sangle de secours.

-Euh, mon gars, je suis suspendu, là. S'adressa-t-il au dragon tandis que ses camarades riaient aux éclats. Je peux pas descendre.»

Le dragon l'ignora et se balada autour d'eux, ballottant Jack comme un vulgaire sac de poisson.

-Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, bande de faux-frères!» appela Jack en voyant Mérida se rouler par terre.

Toujours hilare, Harold s' approcha, les mains en avant, et calma le dragon d'une caresse sur le museau pour qu'il accepte de déposer Jack à terre. Celui-ci se détacha en grognant et pris son bâton qu'il avait coincé dans les selles et ses affaires et les rejoindre près du foyer qu'ils préparaient.

-Je le retiens, lui. Grommela-t-il en balançant son sac à côté de lui.

-Tu vas pas te plaindre, il t'as déjà supporté une journée entière!» se moqua Mérida.

Jack ne répondit pas et s'assit en tailleur, le visage sombre. Mérida haussa un sourcil devant son manque de réaction. Mais Harold, lui, avait deviné le fond du problème.

-Ça doit être dur d'être ignoré ainsi.» Remarqua-t-il.

Jack se tendit imperceptiblement, mais choisit de répondre franchement.

-Très. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait dans ma vie d'avant, mais ils m'en veulent.»

Il y eut un instant de flottement où ils se sentirent légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Pendant que j'y pense, ça fait combien de temps que vous utilisez l'arène pour vous entraînez?demanda Harold pour changer de sujet.

-Bientôt dix mois, réfléchit Mérida. Le terrain est vraiment très adapté et il y a tous le matériel nécessaire, je me demande pourquoi personne n'y as songé avant.

-Peut-être que ton esprit de combattante endurcie est le plus rapide. Dit Jack avec un sourire.

-Peut-être. Concéda Mérida en parvenant à allumer le feu. C'est vrai que quand je me déplace, je cherche toujours des endroits pour m'entraîner au tir à l'arc.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Raiponce. Moi je préfère les lieux où je peux peindre en toute tranquillité.

-Avec Crocmou, on cherche toujours des endroits pour faire des figures de vols. Souligna Harold.

-Moi j'aime bien les lieux où il y a de la neige. Acheva Jack. Bah quoi, on as pas le droit d'aimer la neige? Ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage perplexe des autres.

-Si, si, assura Raiponce. C'est juste que je n'aurai pas pensé que tu dirais ça en premier.

-Que pensais-tu que j'allais dire? Questionna Jack, narquois.

-Un endroit d'où tu peux sauter et t'écraser lamentablement comme un splendide gronk obèse? Suggéra Mérida en ricanant.

-Tu veux vraiment ma mort,ma parole!» s'emporta-t-il.

La jeune rousse hocha vigoureusement la tête. Jack prit son bâton juste à côté, prêt à se venger sur le champ, mais quelque chose l'attrapa par la capuche et le souleva de terre.

-Eh! S'exclama le jeune homme. Angus! Reposes-moi tout de suite!

-Il ne fait que devancer les ordres de sa maîtresse, je crois. Dit Harold alors que Crocmou se roulait par terre en ricanant.

-Dis à ton foutu lézard inflammable de me lâcher!

-Angus? Demanda Mérida. Lâche-le.»

Le dragon obéit et Jack atterrit sur les fesse à deux mètres du sol. Il se redressa en grommelant, maudissant les dragons et les écossais en frottant son derrière endolori.

-Un jour, Dunbroch, tu paieras pour tout ça. Menaça-t-il.

-J'attends toujours.»

Heureusement, ils finirent par arrêter de se chamailler. Ils mangèrent des poissons cuits à la broche avec talent par Mérida puis se couchèrent, les garçons d'un côté du feu et les filles de l'autre, les dragons ayant trouver diverses couchettes confortables à proximité.

(*)

Le lendemain, Mérida fut la première à se réveiller. Elle émergea des couvertures encore ensommeillée et observa autour d'elle. L'arrivée de l'aube l'avait réveillée d'un rayon de soleil en plein dans la figure et elle sourit largement en se rappelant où elle était. Elle observa ses compagnons de voyage. Raiponce dormait profondément à sa gauche, Pascal agréablement blotti contre elle. Plus loin derrière la jeune fille endormie elle voyait la forêt, d'où provenaient nombre de bruissements et craquements signalant la présence d'animaux. Elle jeta un œil du côté des garçons. Harold dormait comme un bienheureux. Quant à Jack, il avait repoussé les couvertures et devait mourir de froid, cette andouille. Derrière, elle pouvait voir l'océan qui se mouvait lentement. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, prit son arc et son carquois et partit visiter la forêt. Tout était plutôt paisible, au lever du soleil. Elle s'entraîna, tira quelques flèches, les récupéra... puis elle se dit qu'un petit déjeuner bien consistant ne serait pas de trop. Elle décida donc d'aller chasser un peu.

Harold fut le second à se réveiller, le visage étrangement humide, il ouvrit les yeux sur un Crocmou à la langue baveuse qui le léchouillait avec entrain.

-Crocmou! Tu sais bien que ça ne part pas au lav... bon, d'accord, c'est mon visage, mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire prendre un bain de bave. Oh, par Odin, c'est dégoûtant...»

Il s'essuya le visage et se redressa alors que le dragon bondissait joyeusement dans tous les sens. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et remarqua la couchette vide de Mérida. Crocmou lui désigna la forêt.

-Elle est partie chasser? Comprit Harold. On a le temps de voler un peu avant que les autres ne se réveille, c'est ça?»

Crocmou hocha la tête et Harold acquiesça.

-Ça marche, allons-y mon grand! La vache, Jack va attraper la crève comme ça.»

Il remonta rapidement la couverture de son camarade et rejoignit Crocmou qui ne tenait plus en place. Il rajusta sa prothèse et ils s'envolèrent pour s'entraîner à quelques acrobaties.

Raiponce fut réveillée quelques minutes plus tard par Pascal qui se réveillait. Elle ouvrit et remarqua les deux couchettes vides et l'absence de Crocmou.

-Ahlàlà... On dirait bien qu'ils sont partis s'amuser sans nous, Pascal.»

Elle vit que le soleil avait presque finit de surgir derrière l'horizon. Elle s'étira.

-Ça te dirait à toi aussi une petite balade? Proposa-t-elle au petite dragon. On dirait que tu as besoin de te dégourdir les ailes.»

Le terreur terrible fit un petit looping. Raiponce regarda autour d'elle et se dit qu'elle verrait volontiers la plage qui existait sûrement un peu plus bas. Pascal voleta à ses côtés pendant qu'elle partait chercher un chemin pour y accéder.

La première chose que remarqua Jack en se levant en se réveillant , c'était qu'une délicieuse odeur de viande cuite flottait dans l'air. La seconde, qu'il était allongé sur de la terre et qu'il y avait de sacrés courant d'air pour l'intérieur d'une maison. La troisième, que le soleil lui tapait allégrement sur les paupières. Il grommela et se mit sur le côté pour échapper aux rayons.

-Sa majesté des glace daigne enfin manifester sa présence?» Fit une voix sarcastique.

Celle-ci lui fit instantanément comprendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Trois sourires narquois le fixaient.

-Ça y est... soupira-t-il. Je suis mort dans mon sommeil et trois démons ont emporté mon âme au Niflheim.**»

Il se redressa sur le coude tandis qu'ils riaient et se pinça le nez entre son pouce et son index.

-Oooh, par les dieux, j'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir.

-Peut-être que si tu dormais avec une couverture... avança Raiponce.

-Je n'avais pas froid, au contraire. J'avais trop chaud à cause du feu. Dit-il en se levant.

-Si tu veux, on échangera de place la prochaine fois, proposa Harold.

-Ouais, je ne suis pas contre.

-Maintenant, viens manger un morceau, ordonna Mérida. Il faut que tu te remplumes, brindille que tu es.

-... on va dire que chuis pas réveillé et que j'ai pas compris l'allusion.» lâcha-t-il en soupirant, peu motivé pour se battre dès le matin.

Cette phrase les fit à nouveau rire. Il s'asseyit près du feu et prit la broche que lui tendit Mérida, mordant dedans avec avidité. Le soleil avait définitivement achevé de se lever et c'était presque le cas du campement.

-J'ai beaucoup dormi? Questionna Jack.

-Je me suis réveillée au lever du soleil et j'ai eu le temps d'attraper ça, donc oui. Dit Mérida en achevant son repas.

-Quand partons-nous?

-Dès que tu as fini.» annonça Harold.

Jack hocha la tête et se dépêcha de finir.

(*)

Ils repartirent dans le ciel après avoir levé le camp et chargé les dragons -le plus légèrement possible, bien entendu-. Le ciel était plutôt dégagé, mais ils s'approchaient d'une zone parcourue par de fréquents courants d'air froid qui manquaient de les faire glisser au sol sans leur sangle de sécurité. Les dragons manœuvraient avec habilité pour éviter trop de turbulences à leurs cavaliers.

-À ce rythme, on sera à la passe dans l'après-midi, estima Harold.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, ça fait quelques mois que personne n'y est retourné, dit Raiponce. Vous croyez qu'elle est toujours en état?

-Bien sûr! Répondit Mérida. Elle ne va pas disparaître comme ça.

-Ce que je me demande, c'est si elle est toujours praticable.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir!» Répondit Harold en accélérant l'allure, rapidement suivit des trois autres.

(*)

*Je vous épargne la chansonnette, je pense que vous la connaissez déjà. X)

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est une sorte d'enfer dans la religion nordique.

Voilà voilà, un petit chapitre plutôt calme pour une expédition d'exploration! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vois encore ça comme une introduction (J'ai des intros vachement longues, en fait!) et il y aura plus d'action la prochaine fois, je pense.

À la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? (question bête, puisque vous ne pouvez pas répondre...)

Tout d'abord, je voulais adresser un _énorme_ remerciement à zora324 et cyclonedragons car grâce à ces deux personnes, j'ai eu mon premier follower, mon premier... (comment on dit?) favoris et ma première review! XD (merci beaucoup cyclonedragons, tu m'as vraiment rendue heureuse pour au moins trois mois! Et non, je ne trouve pas ça exagéré.). J'ai également atteint les 100 vues, alors merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, c'est déjà énorme.

À propos du rythme de publication... ben je ne suis pas en retard (je publie dans la soirée avancée, c'est tout), donc je vous soûle pas plus.

À propos de l'histoire du chapitre: Il est possible qu'au fil des chapitres il y est des personnages qui agissent un peu moins que d'autres, qui soient moins sous le feu des projecteurs. Quand j'ai eu cette idée, il y a un personnage pour lequel j'ai été très inspirée et les autres sont venus après. Et puis c'est un peu dur de faire évoluer Harold pour que ce soit comme si tout c'était _vraiment_ passé entre le dragons 1 et le 2, donc il en fait peut-être un peu moins. Mais je vais essayer de respecter l'équilibre le plus possible! X) Et ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les autres parce que je voulais vraiment m'arrêter là, donc je me suis permis de parler un peu plus en début de chapitre...

Maintenant, la Disclaimer (alias le moment lourd): les personnages et univers de How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardians, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne absolument pas, et c'est bien dommage.

Sur ce: Bonne Lecture!

Ps:C'est vraiment tout à la fin, mais dans ce chapitre on commence les choses sérieuses! J'espère vous surprendre (ou pas)!

***(*)***

En fin de matinée, une ligne sombre commença à se détacher de l'horizon. Une promesse d'inconnu vers laquelle les jeunes gens se précipitaient avec allégresse. Ils progressèrent dans sa direction et à l'heure du repas, la ligne de glace devint évidente. Les heures passèrent avec lenteur, et au fur et à mesure, la passe les dominait de sa présence écrasante. L'énorme bloc de glace semblait un rempart infranchissable. Son sommet se perdait dans les nuages et à sa base, des pans de glace se détachaient parfois pour dériver sur l'eau. S'il ressemblait à une muraille, il n'était pas aussi lisse. De nombreux pics, plateaux et crevasses le décorait un peu partout.

-C'est magnifique! S'extasia Jack en admirant les lieux.

-Comme ça brille au soleil...fit Raiponce.

-C'est vrai que c'est beau, mais maintenant il faut trouver le moyen de passer au travers.» Intervint Mérida.

Ils longèrent la passe par la droite, chacun à un niveau de hauteur pour trouver le passage. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver l'entrée, qui malgré le fait qu'elle soit minuscule sur la carte, était tout de même impressionnante. Ils trouvèrent un espace où atterrir et descendirent de selle.

-Pour passer, les dragons se servent des courants ascendants au-dessus. Si on n'y va pas avec eux, c'est parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop violents pour qu'ils puissent les supporter avec une charge tel qu'un être humain. Et en plus d'ajouter un poids, nous pourrions les déstabiliser en leur ordonnant de prendre des directions contraires à ce que leur instinct leur dicte, expliqua Harold. On ne fera que les gêner et c'est pour ça que nous, nous utilisons la passe.

-Est-ce que ça ira pour Crocmou? Interrogea Mérida. Il peut voler tout seul?

-Oui. J'ai fabriqué une selle spéciale pour qu'il puisse voler en liberté. Ça a été dur de le faire accepter! Pas vrai, mon gros bébé? se moqua-t-il alors Crocmou faisait semblant de le frapper mollement de sa patte pour protester.

-On prend nos affaires avec nous? Demanda Raiponce.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Par contre, attachez-les bien.»

Ils obtempérèrent et resserrèrent les liens qui attachaient leur paquetage. Ils firent un gros câlin à leurs dragons respectifs, sauf Jack qui se contenta d'une caresse affectueuse. Ce dragon s'était drôlement bien habitué à lui, et il reçut un petit coup de tête. Les sauriens s'envolèrent vers les hauteurs. Ils les regardèrent battre vigoureusement des ailes pour atteindre le haut de la muraille, puis passer de l'autre côté.

Les quatre vikings firent face au long couloir de glace qui s'étendait devant eux.

-Oh, et parfois il y a de très violents courants d'air ici aussi, se rappela Harold. Le vent peut vous arracher une épée des mains.

-Sérieux?! Déplora Jack.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû laisser ton bâton avec ton dragon...remarqua Raiponce.

-Laisser mon bâton?! S'exclama Jack, outré, en le serrant contre lui. Jamais!»

Il se pencha et défit un des lacets qui entourait le bas de son pantalon. Il noua les deux extrémités dessus et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, un peu comme l'arc de Mérida.

-Ingénieux, fit Harold. Je me demandais à quoi ces lacets pouvaient bien te servir. Mais pourquoi lui as-tu mis le crochet vers le bas?

-Au cas où d'éventuels cinglés voudraient me couper la tête avec, dit-il en fusillant Mérida du regard, qui pouffa.

-Elle a déjà essayé? S'étonna Raiponce.

-Et pas qu'une fois, assura sombrement l'albinos.

-Oh, allez! C'était juste une blague! Tu m'en veux encore? plaisanta Mérida.

-À ton avis? répliqua Jack.

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourra peut-être y aller?» Suggéra Harold en souriant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'engagèrent dans la passe. À leurs pieds, la falaise fissurée leur offrait un chemin tout frais, et au-dessus de leurs têtes ils pouvaient voir le ciel, parfois caché par des blocs de glace. De temps en temps, ils voyaient une ombre passer au dessus de leur tête et se demandait si c'étaient leurs dragons ou autre chose. Le passage semblait particulièrement fragile, mettant les jeunes vikings assez mal à l'aise.

-Combien de temps ça prendra de la traverser? demanda Mérida en se baissant pour éviter un pic qui lui barrait le passage.

-Ils ont estimé à peu près une heure, répondit Raiponce.

-Mais ça fera probablement plus que ça, corrigea Harold.

-Fabuleux...»

Ils se turent. Tous les sons leur semblaient étrangement lointain, ici. Leur bruit de pas, le ressac de l'océan, le sifflement du vent au-dessus de leur tête... Plusieurs fois, un violent courant d'air venait titiller leur équilibre. Ils progressaient prudemment, le sol étant plutôt glissant. Il leur arriva de devoir longer des gouffres profonds ou escalader des blocs un peu trop gros. La falaise de glace était un véritable gruyère, mais au moins elle semblait capable de tenir encore plusieurs centaines d'années. Ça n'aurait pas été très agréable de se prendre des tonnes de blocs de glace sur le dos, effectivement.

-Stop.» annonça Harold, en tête de file.

Raiponce, Mérida puis Jack pilèrent net. Une crevasse s'ouvrait devant eux, leur barrant la route.

-Mince! fit Mérida. On ne peut plus avancer.

-C'est rageant, quelques centimètres de moins et on aurait pu sauter sans risque... marmonna Harold

-On va quand même pas rebrousser chemin maintenant!» Se plaignit Jack.

Raiponce resta silencieuse, observant autour d'elle.

-Regardez... fit-elle en désignant les parois. On peut peut-être passer en escaladant le mur par le côté.

-Aoutch, oui. Mais ça va être galère, fit Harold en examinant la paroi.

-Mais non, c'est du gâteau, affirma Mérida en hochant résolument la tête.

-D'une facilité désarmante, renchérit Jack avec un sourire. Je vois pas comment tu peux dire ça.»

Raiponce et Harold soupirèrent de concert et les deux autres échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Bah quoi?» demanda très élégamment Jack.

Harold leva la jambe gauche et rappela l'existence de sa prothèse à leur bon souvenir.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. S'excusa Jack avec une grimace.

-On fait comment, alors? Demanda Mérida.

-Moi, je peux me servir de mon fouet, dit Raiponce. Ce pic à l'air solide, là-haut.»

Harold étudia toute la paroi, retraçant le possible trajet qu'il était capable d'effectuer avec son handicap. Au bout de quelques secondes, il pointa un point sur la roche.

-En fait, il me manque juste un appui ici. Pour le reste, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.»

Ils se mirent à cogiter tous les quatre à la recherche d'une solution pour fournir à Harold son point d'appui.

-Je sais! S'écria Mérida triomphalement. On n'a qu'à utiliser le bâton de Jack!

-En quel honneur je te prie? fit Jack. Tu me vois faire un trou dans la glace pour y planter ça?

-Non, mais s'il est suspendu avec le fouet que Raiponce aura accroché à ce pic, et que quelqu'un le tient pour qu'il ne bouge pas, c'est parfait.

-Tu as conscience que c'est le plan le plus foireux et le plus bancal que j'ai jamais entendu? ricana Jack.

-Tu as une meilleure idée? Non, alors réfléchis et préviens-moi quand tu en auras une.»

Jack leva les mains pour capituler et ils évaluèrent sa proposition.

-Mouais... ça pourrait marcher... avança-t-il, s'attirant un ricanement tout fier auquel il répondit par un regard foudroyant .

-Tu te sens de faire comme ça, Harold? demanda Raiponce.

-Eh bien, ça pourrait le faire, mais il faudra vraiment que ça ne bouge pas.

-Comptes sur nous! Si tu tombes, j'ai une corde pour te rattraper, dit Mérida. Ah mince, c'est vrai, elle est restée avec Angus.»

Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à Harold. Raiponce soupira et décrocha son fouet.

-Je passe en première, Jack après avec son bâton, Harold et ensuite Mérida.»

Elle lança son fouet qui agrippa le pic. Elle tira dessus violemment pour tester sa résistance. Apparemment satisfaite, elle prit son élan et sauta. Elle atterrit sans encombre de l'autre côté, conservant son fouet en main. Jack commença à escalader la paroi sur le côté. Il arriva devant elle quelques minutes plus tard et défit aussitôt les nœuds de son bâton. Ils les attachèrent de sorte que Jack pouvait le tenir par le crochet sans problème. Il le tendit à bout de bras, s'agrippant par l'autre main à un renfoncement de la paroi en s'assurant de sa bonne prise. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son équilibre.

-C'est bon, là?

-Parfait.» assura Harold.

Le viking s'engagea à son tour, plus lentement. Il prit tout son temps pour traverser, peu désireux qu'un peu trop de précipitation le... eh bien le _précipite_ au fond du gouffre. Arrivé au niveau décisif, il inspira fortement et posa son pieds valide sur le bâton, qui tint bon. Il y mit un peu plus de poids. Tous retenaient leur souffle, anxieux.

-Tu tiens? demanda-t-il à Jack.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas.» assura le vikings, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Soudain, le pic craqua. Harold retira aussitôt son pied. Il respira profondément. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. En une fraction de seconde, il s'appuya de tout son poids et se propulsa jusqu'à la prise suivante, posant les pieds sur le sol par la même occasion. Le pic céda dans un craquement sinistre qui n'aurait pas été de très bonne augure si Harold était resté une seconde de plus, puis il s'écroula. Les deux filles applaudirent, infiniment soulagées que cette épreuve qui leur avait donné des sueurs froides soit terminée. Harold lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Jack remonta son bâton et le fouet, auquel le pic était encore accroché.

-Au moins, on est sûr que c'est pas ça qui aurait lâché! plaisanta-t-il en rendant son fouet à la jeune fille.

-Mérida, à toi!»

La jeune fille s'engagea et les rejoignit sans problème d'un pas leste et assuré, habituée aux exercices d'escalade.

-Ouf! fit-elle. Je me demande quand même comment on fera pour le retour.

-D'ici là, on aura le temps de trouver un truc.» éluda Jack.

Ils reprirent la marche. Maintenant un peu plus conscients que cette expédition ne tenait qu'à un fil, ils avaient hâte de voir la fin de ce passage. Ils accélérèrent légèrement l'allure, pas assez du moins pour risquer un quelconque danger. La marche prit fin au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté.

-Waouh!» firent-ils en chœur.

Devant eux s'étendait l'océan, immense, majestueux. Des îles plus ou moins grandes s'étendaient à perte de vue, jusque vers l'horizon. Le soleil hivernal les accueillit, les réchauffant doucement de leur séjour dans les entrailles de glace. Ils pouvaient le voir d'ici, l'autre côté de la passe fourmillait de vie. Il y avait des dragons dans les airs, des créatures marines dans les remous de la mer et nombre d'êtres vivants sur les terres. Certaines des îles, les plus proches de la passe, étaient parsemées de neige alors que d'autres verdoyaient tranquillement. Quelques icebergs pas bien gros flottaient à la surface, détachés comme de l'autre côté de la gigantesque muraille de glace.

-Trop bien!» S'écria Jack en écartant les bras, fasciné.

Leurs dragons les rejoignirent rapidement, l'air de dire ''Vous en avez mis, du temps!''. Ils les enfourchèrent et partirent se poser sur l'île la plus proche, plutôt surélevée et pourvue d'une grande forêt.

-On va rester ici un moment, annonça Harold. Il est temps de tracer la carte.

-Oui bon, ça... On vous laisse faire... dit Jack en s'esquivant lâchement.

-Un petit combat, Frost? proposa Mérida pour se défiler à son tour.

-Comment refuser une si délicate proposition?»

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et commencèrent à se taper allégrement dessus. Raiponce sortit les cartes de la selle de Maximus.

-On s'y met à deux, alors.» dit-elle.

Elle commença à travailler. Elle devait un peu se retenir pour donner une dimension plus artistique à la carte, mais en général elle s'en tint aux consignes standards pour dessiner les cartes. Harold lui était d'une grande aide pour convertir les distances. Elle joua habilement du crayon pour couvrir le papier de dessins précis pendant une quinzaine de minutes, au terme desquelles ils eurent finis. Maximus s'approcha et jeta un œil perplexe au-dessus de la carte. Angus voulut faire de même mais Harold l'éloigna.

-Pas toi, Angus! Tu serais capable de mettre le feu à la carte.»

Le dragon lui adressa un regarde pitoyable et s'éloigna observer le combat de sa maîtresse.

-Bien! fit Raiponce avec un sourire satisfait en essuyant son front avec sa mèche -il faisait plutôt chaud, dans le coin-. Alors, comment on les appelle?

-Crocmou!» appela Harold.

Le dragon arriva docilement en se léchant le bout du nez.

-Naseaux mouillés, d'accord.» décida-t-il en écrivant.

Raiponce resta bouche bée un moment, très surprise de cette façon de faire.

-Celle-là? continua Harold sans voir la stupeur de son amie. Poussière-dans-l'oeil, ça marche.

-Euh... tu vas vraiment toutes les faire comme ça? Interrogea Raiponce, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Oui, pourquoi? J'ai pas d'idée pour les noms, alors Crocmou m'est très utile pour ça. Expliqua-t-il alors que le dragon se rengorgeait fièrement.

-Oh, pour rien.»

Raiponce capitula avec un sourire amusé et le laissa faire, riant de ces noms particulièrement farfelus.

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent interrompus par un grand cri de victoire.

-J'ai gagné!»

Une Mérida enchantée menaçait un Jack allongé de tout son long sur le sol, l'air vexé.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.» marmonna-t-il.

Elle dégagea son épée et il se releva. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres.

-Vous avez fini?

-Non, pas encore. Ils nous en reste trois à nommer. Dit Harold.

-On peut en faire? réclama Jack, le visage illuminé d'une lueur enfantine.

-Oui, si tu veux.»

Les trois autres se penchèrent sur la carte et s'assirent, remuant leur méninges pour trouver des noms qui leur plaisent.

-Regardez celle-là, on dirait un flocon, dit Jack...''Burgess''!

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Interrogea Raiponce avec curiosité.

-Aucune idée. Probablement rien du tout, s'amusa-t-il pendant que Harold écrivait.

-Hé, celle-là, on dirait un ours, comme le symbole de mon clan, remarqua Mérida. Pourquoi pas Dunbroch?

-Ça va les chevilles, pas trop gonflées? ricana Jack sans que la rousse prenne la peine de relever.

-La dernière me fait penser à un soleil... ''Corona''?

-Ça me dit quelque chose, tiens! songea Harold. Ça vient d'où?

-Je l'ai inventé.» dit Raiponce.

Harold écrivit rapidement et brandit la carte à la lumière du soleil.

-Et voilà! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les explorer pour voir quelles espèces elles abritent.»

Cette tâche leur prit le reste de la journée. Les types de dragons étaient sensiblement semblables à ceux de Beurk, peut-être juste un peu plus hauts en couleur. Il y avait davantage d'espèces marines et assez peu de petits dragons, mais globalement la faune était la même.

-Tiens, on l'a déjà vu celui-là, remarqua Mérida en pointant un dragon rose vif.

-Il doit y avoir un réseau souterrain.» supposa Jack.

Les îles avaient toutes une végétation pratiquement identique. Tout le reste de la journée, ils cherchèrent également des traces d'activités humaines, mais rien ne contredisait l'idée que les dragons étaient les seuls maîtres des lieux. Lorsque le soleil acheva sa course, ils se posèrent harassés sur une des îles, dans un paysage assez paradisiaque.

C'était un creux de falaise, une petite vallée verdoyante traversée par une cascade et une petite rivière qui se jetait dans la mer, avec une petite colline en amont. Ils installèrent leur campement près de celle-ci.

-C'est étonnant que l'eau soit si fraîche, remarqua Jack en déposant son sac au sol.

-Il doit y avoir une source quelque part, dit Mérida en ramassant des pierres pour délimiter le foyer. Peut-être aussi que c'est pour ça qu'il y a pas mal de dragons sur ces îles. En tout cas, on a aucune inquiétude pour l'eau aujourd'hui.»

Ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu rapidement allumé qui prévenait de la fraîcheur du soir, leur dragon autour d'eux.

-C'est fou, les dragons n'ont pratiquement pas réagis à notre présence, fit remarquer Mérida. J'aurais penser qu'ils nous attaqueraient, mais ils complètement ignorés.

-C'est parce que l'on a aucune intention hostile envers eux, dit Raiponce. Les dragons sont quand même très sensibles aux changements d'humeurs, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils nous comprennent aussi bien, ajouta-t-elle en caressant les écailles de Pascal.

-Mouais. En attendant, y a pas grand chose de nouveau par ici, dit Jack. J'aimerais bien qu'on découvre une nouvelle espèce.»

Il bailla bruyamment et son signe de fatigue s'étendit à tous ses camarades, dragons inclus. Harold était adossé à Crocmou, Raiponce s'était blotti entre les pattes de Maximus tandis que Pascal jouait avec sa tresse, Mérida était à moitié allongée sur Angus et Jack et son dragon temporaire étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'ambiance générale était à la somnolence et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Jack et Harold échangèrent de place près du feu et chacun s'endormit confortablement dans ce paysage paradisiaque qu'ils avaient hâte de retourner explorer à l'aube.

(*)

Alors que le soleil était couché depuis quelques temps déjà, du mouvement se fit dans la petite crique. Des silhouettes progressaient dans l'ombre, convergeant vers le campement des vikings. Les silhouettes encerclèrent leur futurs victimes, prêts à agir, lorsque Crocmou se réveilla brusquement, sentant un danger imminent. Il redressa brutalement la tête et se leva en rugissant pour réveiller ses camarades, sans même prendre le temps d'identifier les agresseurs. Les quatre jeunes gens se réveillèrent en sursaut, mais les silhouettes hostiles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et se jetèrent sur les dragonniers, abandonnant la discrétion. Mérida et Jack eurent le réflexe de saisir leurs armes, mais les agresseurs étaient plus nombreux et plus entraînés. Alors qu'il ne voyait rien dans le noir, Jack sentit qu'on lui arrachait violemment son bâton des mains et qu'on l'assommait par-derrière.

-Crocmou!» Hurla Harold alors que les dragons étaient neutralisés.

Il se précipita pour tenter de libérer son ami qu'on avait attaché dans un filet, mais un des agresseurs l'assomma à son tour. Mérida avait eu le temps de saisir son épée et donnait des coups dans tous les sens, tentant de se fier aux sons pour repousser ses adversaires. Raiponce s'était réfugiée derrière elle et ordonna à Pascal:

-Vole, Pascal, va chercher les autres à Beurk! Va leur demander de l'aide avant qu'ils ne t'attrape toi aussi!» dit-elle avec urgence.

Le petit dragon n'hésita qu'un instant et fila dans la nuit chercher les autres vikings. Mérida fut vaincue rapidement et Raiponce également. Ils étaient faits prisonniers. Raiponce eut juste le temps de voir qu'on les embarquaient mais que les dragons muselés et entravés étaient abandonnés là avant qu'on ne l'assomme. _Sûrement eux pourront au moins s'échapper_ , pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

(*)

Jack fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Son crâne avait adopté l'enclume et le marteau de Gueulfor, son flanc le tiraillait à cause des bleus qu'il avait probablement reçus et il avait mal aux fesses. Il regarda autour de lui en grimaçant. Ils étaient tous les quatre attachés au mât d'un bateau et le décor avait radicalement changé. Ils étaient actuellement dans une espèce de falaise de glace, il ne saurait nommer correctement ce type de lieu. Ils étaient en mer, il y avait de l'eau, là-dessus pas de doute. Les parois de glaces s'élevaient bien au-dessus du mât, ce qui lui faisait penser à des falaises, mais il y avait un dôme de glace au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ce n'était pas pour autant une caverne, car il y avait nombre d'autres chemins et de trous.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là?» se demanda-t-il.

Il s'agita et parvint à réveiller Mérida et Harold, qui réveillèrent Raiponce à leur tour.

Puis le pont se remplit soudainement de gens. C'était pour une grande majorité de solides guerriers aux visages hargneux. Ils les encerclèrent, à une distance raisonnable qui les empêchaient de les frapper, même si ils étaient déjà solidement attachés. Certains étaient tournés vers la poupe du bateau.

-Détachez-les et amenez-les moi.» fit une voix suave dont seule Raiponce, face à la poupe, pouvait distinguer le propriétaire.

Quelques hommes s'exécutèrent. Les mains des quatre compagnons étaient reliées entre elles par des chaînes mais au moins, ils pouvaient marcher sans problème. Ils furent mis face à face avec celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe et le détaillèrent. C'était un homme plutôt grand et longiligne au teint grisâtre. Il portait un longue cape noire d'encre et ses yeux dorés les fixaient avec attention. Son visage passa de la neutralité ennuyée à une expression plus vivante.

-Ça alors! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement surpris. Jack Frost!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde! Je suis de retour!

J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour voir votre réaction à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'espère vous avoir surpris! Ou alors vous vous y attendiez totalement... O_O je me pose la question, tiens. Dites-le moi avec les reviews! X)

Enfin bref. Dans ce chapitre il y a l'apparition de plusieurs autres nouveaux personnages, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à inventer la petite histoire que vous lirez, et j'espère que ça vous feras rire aussi (ça fait beaucoup de ''j'espère'', tout ça...).

Disclaimer: les personnages de How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardians, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas, parce que sinon ça se saurait.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture! Gros bisous!

***(*)***

-Ça alors! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement surpris. Jack Frost! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. À vrai dire, je te croyais mort.»

Les quatre vikings retinrent des exclamations de stupeur, estomaqués. Ce type connaissait Jack? Une drôle de sensation parcourut le ventre de Jack, lui tordant les boyaux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il ne le connaissait pas.

Ce type le connaissait dans sa vie d' _avant_.

Pourtant, il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Il y avait en lui un truc de pas net. Sa tête lui déplaisait, ou quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui faisait peur, étrangement peur. Et pour braver la peur, Jack Frost n'avait qu'un seul moyen. Il fit le malin.

-Oh, salut, vieille branche! Content de te revoir! Mais dis-moi, on se connaît?»

L'homme sembla surpris et demanda:

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Rien du tout.» Affirma Jack en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

L'homme le considéra un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de faire un petit sourire.

-Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de faire l'imbécile, même après quatre ans de disparition?»

Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et se plaça en face de l'albinos. Jack resta droit, bien qu'il fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude.

-Ça va peut-être vous décevoir, mais je ne me souviens vraiment de rien.

-Je vois. Ça t'intéresserai que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire? Proposa abruptement l'homme en noir, apparemment amusé.

-Volontiers.» confirma Jack, fébrile.

Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle. Que savait et homme à propos de Jack? Qui était le Jack d'avant? Le jeune homme se promit de ne pas trop apporter de crédit à cet étrange personnage, mais en même temps, il se sentait prêt à croire n'importe quoi.

-Je vais donc te raconter une petite histoire. Dit l'homme en commençant à marcher devant eux, ignorant leur trouble. Il donnait l'impression de prendre part à une petite blague. Je me nomme Pitch Black, et je règne sur cet archipel. Mon armée et moi, nous nous battons souvent avec d'autres vikings aussi têtus et avides de pouvoir que nous. Il se trouve qu'ici, beaucoup de passages sont impraticables pour les gens de la stature de mes guerriers. Il nous fallait donc de jeunes enfants, qui nous informaient de la progression de l'ennemi en mettant leur vie en péril dans le but de nous assister.

-Laissez-nous deviner, intervint Mérida, que ce petit jeu agaçait. C'était Jack, votre espèce de mouchard?

-Exactement approuva l'homme d'un hochement de tête. Tu as l'esprit vif, jeune fille. Jack nous a rendu de fiers services pendant longtemps. Dommage que tu ai eu l'esprit rebelle et que tu ai choisi de nous trahir en nous donnant de fausses informations!» S'énerva-t-il en crachant les deux derniers mots à la figure du jeune homme.

Il semblait extrêmement furieux, mais en un instant il reprit une attitude distante et sous le couvert des mots, il semblait davantage effrayant.

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est sûrement parce que vous le méritiez!» Répliqua jack, bravache.

Pitch le jaugea un instant puis claqua des doigts.

-Flynn? Enfermes-lez dans la cale. Veilles à ce qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper. J'ai de la nouvelle main-d'œuvre.

-Oui, monsieur.»

Un des brigands saisis les chaînes et s'empara d'une lanterne. Il esquiva habilement lorsque Mérida tenta de le frapper et lui chuchota:

-Je te déconseille de faire ça, ou vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de sortir d'ici.»

Ces paroles surprirent la jeune fille qui s'arrêta. Il les conduisit à la cale, le visage sombre. Il les attacha à des anneaux sur la coque. Mais au lieu de repartir, il se planta devant eux.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ou Pitch va se douter de quelque chose, alors je vais faire court: il faut que vous l'empêchiez de franchir la barrière de glace. Il ne doit pas réussir son projet d'envahir l'autre côté de la passe.»

Ces paroles stupéfièrent les quatre compagnons.

-Euh... t'étais pas censé être dans son camp? Remarqua stupidement Jack, ce qui fit soupirer le concerné d'un air excédé.

-C'est bon Jack, Pitch est en haut, t'as plus besoin de jouer la comédie, même si je reconnaît que c'était une bonne idée.

-Quelle comédie? S'étonna Jack.

-Arrête de faire l'amnésique! S'énerva Flynn.

-Euh... je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, intervint Raiponce, mais Jack est VRAIMENT amnésique.»

Flynn digéra un moment l'information et déglutit, pris de cours.

-Donc si tu pouvais me faire un petit résumé, ce serait pas de refus... dit Jack. T'as l'air de me connaître aussi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te racontes? T'es vraiment amnésique?

-Je sais pas, moi! Dis-moi comment j'ai atterri là-dedans, pour commencer.

-Ben... Pitch t'avait récupéré après une razzia sur un village éloigné. Tu étais son petit préféré, parce que tu te faufilais partout sans problème. Grâce à toi, il a pratiquement pris contrôle de l'archipel.

-Y a un truc qui m'échappe,intervint Harold. Comment Jack aurait accepter de les aider juste comme ça? Il a trop bon fond pour faire une chose pareille.»

Sa remarque toucha le jeune albinos.

(*)

Mais alors que Flynn allait répondre, une voix appela d'en haut.

-Alors, Flynn? Ils sont attachés ces prisonniers? Je descends voir ça!»

Flynn jura aussitôt.

-Mords-moi! Ordonna-t-il en tendant son bras à Raiponce, la plus proche de lui.

-Quoi?! S'insurgea-t-elle.

-Fais ce que je te dis! Il me faut une raison pour être rester plus longtemps!»

Raiponce obéit et mordit très fort dans son poignet.

-Aoutch!» Fit-il très distinctement.

Il remonta presque aussitôt alors qu'un des guerriers ouvrait la trappe. Ils entendirent leur conversation:

-Mais pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps?

-Une des filles est une vraie tigresse! Se plaignit Flynn. Elle m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre.

-Je vois ça, elle t'a pas loupé! Mais la prochaine fois, grouille-toi un peu ou on va finir par se méfier de toi.»

La trappe quadrillée fut refermée et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Un long silence attentif dura pendant qu'ils essayaient de percevoir les conversations, en vain.

-C'était...surprenant. Lâcha Mérida.

-Je me demande surtout où est Crocmou. Déplora Harold.

-Ils doivent les avoir embarqués aussi. Dit jack.

-Non, il les ont abandonnés là où ils étaient, mais ficelés, corrigea Raiponce. Ils cherchaient peut-être à gagner du temps avant qu'ils ne se libèrent. J'espère que juste que Pascal a pu s'échapper sans encombre.

-On doit trouver et libérer nos dragons, empêcher ce Pitch Black de contrôler l'archipel machin-chose en neutralisant probablement une flotte entière et sauver une dizaine d'île à nous quatre... Splendide! Marmonna Harold.

-Nous quatre, c'est à dire deux brindilles et deux furies, continua Jack. Ou si vous préférez, un amnésique, un unijambiste une gamine pourrie-gâtée et une manieuse de poêle à frire. Un jeu d'enfant! Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

-C'est moi la gamine pourrie-gâtée?! S'insurgea Mérida.

-Qui d'autre? Tu fais pas frire des poissons avec ton arc, que je sache. Soupira-t-il.

-La manieuse de poêle à frire t'as assommé un bon nombre de fois, rappela Raiponce. C'est une arme efficace, donc t'as intérêt à te taire.

-Comment vous trouvez encore l'assurance de vous menacez alors que vous avez les mains attachés? Demanda Harold, effaré.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ton non-pieds en métal, tu es le seul encore en état de faire mal, remarqua Mérida. Ça doit être douloureux, un coup de pieds métallique!

-Jack, qu'est ce que tu fais?» Interrogea Raiponce.

Le jeune homme venait d'enlever sa botte et d'étirer la jambe.

-Humpf! J'essaie d'attraper le petit couteau juste là qu'aucun d'entre vous n'avait remarqué, que Flynn a fait tomber. Enfin je crois, je l'ai pas vu de mes yeux. À moins que vous ne vouliez rester ici toute la journée?

-Les croisières à fond de cale c'est pas mon truc, donc si tu pouvais accélérer, l'albinos, ce serait bien. Rétorqua Mérida.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler des fois?! S'étrangla l'intéressé. Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de te sortir de ce pétrin!

-Un peu difficile quand on est attachés, fit judicieusement remarquer Harold. Ton sens de l'observation fait peine à _voir_.

-Si même toi tu t'y mets, Harold, j'ai pas fini de me sentir soutenu...marmonna Jack. Je l'ai!»

Il ramena vivement sa jambe et se tortilla pour placer la lame dans la main d'Harold, son voisin. Il y réussit après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux.

-Alors, furie? Plutôt efficace, pour une brindille, non?» Dit-il alors que Harold commençait à couper les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets.

Le jeune vikings eut tôt fait de finir et libéra à son tour ses compagnons. Ils se levèrent et s'étirèrent, soulagés.

Soudain, une brusque perte d'équilibre les renvoya au sol.

-Qu' est ce qu'il s'est passé? S'écria Mérida en se relevant.

-Je crois que le bateau s'est mis en mouvement.» Répondit Harold.

Ils se redressèrent et s'adaptèrent comme ils purent au roulis. Pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se passait, ils se rapprochèrent de la trappe et observèrent, cachés dans l'ombre.

-On dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation là-haut. Remarqua Raiponce en voyant autant de passages.

-Il faut qu'on récupère nos dragons et nos armes.» grogna Mérida.

À ce moment, ils virent un des brigands trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur la trappe quadrillée. C'était Flynn, qui lâcha discrètement un morceau de papier que Raiponce attrapa au vol. il se releva et repartit après un tonitruant:

-Flynn, qu'est ce que tu fous?»

Les quatre se précipitèrent sur le bout de papier. C'était ne carte grossièrement dessinée avec des petits dessins d'armes et de dragons.

-Ils nous indiquent où ils sont! S'extasia Raiponce

-Il faut profiter de l'agitation pour y aller. Les enjoignit Mérida.

-Inutile, contra Harold. Ils nous repéreraient tout de suite. Au contraire, attendons qu'ils aient tous baissé leur vigilance.»

Tombés d'accord, il retournèrent s'asseoir là où ils avaient été attachés par Flynn. Ils durent s'armer de beaucoup, beaucoup de patience pour rester sans bouger.

(*)

Au fur et à mesure, la luminosité baissa, et il n'y eut plus un son. Le bateau était arrêté depuis longtemps, comme si tout l'équipage avait débarqué. Très prudemment, ils se levèrent et allèrent sous la trappe. Jack prit Mérida sur ses épaules et celle-ci souleva la trappe, qui grinça.

-Ben dis donc, ils ont vraiment pas peur qu'on les agresse, c'est même pas verrouillé. Constata-t-elle en l'ouvrant bien en grand.

-Oui ben accélère alors, réclama Jack, parce que t'es pas si légère!

-Silence albinos, tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Elle a raison, tais-toi.» intervint Harold alors que Jack ouvrait la bouche.

Mérida se hissa sur le pont puis hissa ses amis. Ils refermèrent pour ne pas laisser de trace et suivirent le petit plan de Flynn, récupérant leurs armes dans un coffre à l'abandon.

-C'est presque trop facile, ça m'inquiète.» Chuchota Harold.

En se fiant au plan,leurs dragons étaient planqués bien plus loin, sur la terre ferme. Ils s'approchèrent de la proue et jetèrent un œil par-dessus le bastingage.

Il y avait un campement gigantesque sur la rive! Les lieux étaient plongés dans la neige, mais il y avait de nombreux feux de camps, ainsi que des tentes, des espèces d'entrepôts, nombre de structures de ce genre et beaucoup de monde.

-Il faut qu'on trouve nos dragons dans un bazar pareil? Déglutit Mérida.

-Commençons déjà par descendre du bateau. Dit Harold. On avisera après.»

Ils se mirent du côté du quai, la planche qui permettait de descendre avait été retirée, mais au moins il n' y avait personne pour garder le bateau. Jack défit le reste de ses lacets et les noua entre eux, mais c'était trop court.

-De toute façon, ils étaient trop usés pour que j'accepte de m'en servir. Dit Mérida.

-On devrai plutôt chercher une corde libre sur le bateau.» Proposa Harold.

Ils obtempérèrent et en dégotèrent une sans problème. Ils glissèrent un par un sur le quais, à la fois réjouis et très inquiets que personne ne leur prête attention. Ils avaient presque l'impression de tomber dans un piège. Pour être plus discret, Jack rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux et Mérida fit de même. Heureusement, le campement était jonché de tas de bois, de charrettes, de tonneaux, qui leur permettaient de se cacher à tout moment et facilitait leur progression.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la lumière et des feux et progressèrent dans la galeries de glace, marchant dans la neige.

-Normalement, on devrait y être.» annonça Harold au bout d'un moment.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout n'était que neige et glace.

-Alors pourquoi il n'y a rien? S'étonna Raiponce.

-Il nous as menti! Comprit Mérida.

-Le sale petit...»

Jack ne put achever, car un grand cri de guerre retentit et une masse s'abattit sur lui.

-Ounf!» Fit-il, le nez dans la neige.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Mérida se sentit saisie par les épaules, Harold fut à moitié étranglé et Raiponce soulevée de terre par la taille avant d'être tous fourrés dans un grand sac (vraiment grand, parce que même à quatre brindille, il faut le faire). Ils se débattirent en criant mais des coups donnant à travers la toile les dissuadèrent d'insister. Ils se sentirent ballottés et embarqués. Ils n'osaient parler, incapable de savoir si leurs agresseurs les écoutaient ou non.

(*)

Le voyage sembla durer une éternité. Un voyage vous semble toujours plus long lorsque vous êtes inconfortablement installés, un peu trop secoués ou en compagnie de gens que vous ne supportez pas. C'était le cas de nos amis. Ils s'aimaient bien, je veux dire, mais même sans connaître leurs kidnappeurs, ils les détestaient déjà.

Heureusement, au bout d'un moment, ils perçurent un changement de température et un brouhaha de conversations. Ils furent brusquement jetés à terre et sortis un par un avant d'être attachés les uns aux autres.

-Je sais pas vous, mais j'en ai un peu marre d'être constamment pris par surprise. Dit Harold.

-Je vous aime bien, mais pas au point de m'attacher à vous _physiquement_.» Marmonna Jack en triturant ses liens.

Ils observèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une immense grotte éclairée et chauffée par cinq foyers aux dimensions impressionnantes disposés en cercle. Plusieurs embranchements indiquaient des galeries partant dans à peu près toutes les directions. Il y avait un grand nombre de tables, de bancs et de gens assis dessus qui les dévisageaient hostilement.

Un homme s'avança. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, un air autoritaire et une stature impressionnante, presque aussi massive que celle de Stoïck. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau rouge et d'une toque en fourrure et brandissait une paire de sabres menaçants.

-Maintenant, Vikings, dit-il, vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous vous êtes approchés de notre campement armés, avec une carte, et vous allez nous révéler les plans de votre chef.»

Les quatre compagnons comprirent aussitôt qu'on les prenaient pour des hommes de Pitch.

(*)

Jack, toujours aussi frondeur, ne put s'empêcher de fabuler.

-Pour votre campement, on n'étaient pas au courant, mais a deuxième réponse est plus facile, commença-t-il. Notre chef est un certain Robert Génoise de la pissotière publique et son prochain objectif est l'île de la tortue violette à corne joufflue. Il compte en prendre possession par la voie de terre et distribue à tous ces hommes la plus terrible des armes... Fit-il avec un air de mystificateur. Personne ne résiste à cette arme, d'une rare efficacité et d'un impact foudroyant...»

Il retint son souffle un instant et l'assistance fit de même, puis il afficha une expression toute simplette pour finir:

-Je parle bien sûr de la poêle à frire, que vous pouvez voir accrochée à la ceinture de mon amie blonde.»

Il jeta un regard appuyé et joueur aux autres, qui le fixèrent comme des poissons morts jusqu'à ce que Mérida écarquille les yeux. Elle afficha le visage d'une parfaite Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout et dit:

-Bien entendu, l'île de la tortue violette à corne joufflue n'est qu'une étape. Notre véritable but est d'y trouver la pierre de Brunetignasse. Elle a l'étonnante capacité de rendre les cheveux bruns... Car voyez-vous, la moitié de notre tribu est atteinte de canitie précoce. Constatez par vous-même la surprenante blancheur immaculée de mon camarade, il ressemble déjà à une vieille peau.

-Je t'en ficherais des vieille peau, moi, marmonna Jack pour que seuls ses compagnons l'entende.

-Le petit problème, intervint Harold, c'est que le chef de cette île est le terrible, que dis-je, terrifiant Bavetympan. Son nom vient du fait qu'il ne s'est jamais nettoyé les oreilles de toute sa vie et que la cire s'écoule de celles-ci quand il était en colère! Évidemment, il est sourd comme un pot et ne communique qu'avec les mains. Lorsque nous avons voulu négocier pour obtenir la pierre, ce fut un échec critique, car nous avions envoyé cette jeune fille. D'une part, c'est une véritable poire en langage des signes et de l'autre, il ne supporte pas les gens qui ont des cheveux qui ressemble à de la laine de mouton rouillé, donc c'était déjà mal parti.

-Nous avons donc décider de les attaquer de front, reprit Raiponce. Mais malgré nos assauts, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à percer leur défense. En effet, ils se sont dotés de Mâcheurs, c'est à dire une espèce très rare de moutons rouillés qui ont une mâchoire en fer. Ils ne vivent pas très longtemps car leur fameuse mâchoire rouille très vite, mais ils sont redoutables. Voyez le pieds de mon ami, c'est la marque d'un combat féroce avec l'un d'entre eux particulièrement hargneux.»

Elle se tut. Ils échangèrent des regards, surpris de cette histoire complètement délirante qu'il venait d'inventer sans aucune raison particulière. Des sourires irrépressibles prirent d'assaut leurs visages. Ils se mordirent les joues pour se retenir, en vain. Raiponce pouffa la première, très vite suivie des trois autres.

Puis ils éclatèrent franchement de rire, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Par les dieux, c'était énorme! Parvint à articuler Mérida. De la laine de mouton rouillé? T'étais sérieux Harold?!

-Parle pour toi! S'exclama un Jack hilare. Je t'en ficherais des canities précoces!

-Raiponce, je te fais si pitié que ça pour perdre ma jambe contre un MOUTON? Insista Harold, des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux.

-C'est pas plus délirant que de baver de la cire par les tympans!»

Les larmes aux yeux et les abdominaux douloureux, ils rièrent encore un peu puis finirent par se calmer, essoufflés, et revinrent à la réalité. La plupart des vikings les fixaient, bouche bée. Quelques uns ricanaient, amusés, et d'autres fronçaient les sourcils, méfiants. Le géant qui semblait présider l'assistance avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité et les regardait avec de grands yeux.

-C'est...pour le moins surprenant, dit-il. Votre chef s'appelle vraiment Robert Génoise de la pissotière publique?

-Mais non, camarade!» Fit un des guerriers avec exaspération.

C'était un homme plutôt grand aux courts cheveux gris dont les bras nus étaient ornés de tatouages tribaux.

-Leur histoire sort tout droit de leur imagination! Et aussi du trou du cul d'Odin, parce que c'est vraiment nul.

-Essaie un peu de te mettre dans la même situation, répliqua Jack, et on verra comment tu t'en sors, mon lapin!

-Un lapin?! Tu te crois en position de dire quelque chose? Et d'où tu sors ça?

-Eh bien du trou du cul d'Odin, à ton avis?

-Bunny! Intervint le géant en le retenant par l'épaule. Tu entres dans son jeu. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les quatre jeunes gens, bien que votre histoire soit des plus amusantes, j'aimerai que vous nous contiez la vrai.»

Ils s'entre regardèrent et d'un accord tacite, laissèrent Harold prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes des vikings de Beurk, et nous étions en mission d'exploration quand nous avons été capturés par les hommes d'un certain Pitch.

-Mensonge! Intervint le fameux Bunny. Je ne connaît aucune tribu du nom de Beurk!

-Nous venons de l'autre côté de la passe! Répondit Harold. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de nous!

-Impossible, dit le géant. La passe n'est praticable que par les dragons.

-En fait... nous _avons_ des dragons, dit Harold en s'humectant les lèvres, sachant qu'ils abordaient la partie la plus délicate. Ça peut paraître surprenant, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

-Pour le coup, votre histoire de tortue violette et de Bavetympan était plus crédible.

-Bunny, laisse-lez parler, enfin! Intervint une jeune femme fluette à la peau bronzée.

-C'est la vérité! Insista Jack. Pourquoi on vous mentirait à nouveau?

-Peut-être parce que c'est totalement imbuvable! Des dragons chevauchés, et puis quoi encore?

-Des écureuils roses à pattes palmés.

-Jack, ce n'est plus le moment de plaisanter. Le reprit Raiponce.

-Ces gars ce fiche de nous, camarade. Je propose de les égorger ou de les jeter à l'eau.

-Ça va pas bien?! S'insurgea Mérida. C'est toi qui devrai te rafraîchir la tête!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici?»

(*)

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Flynn. Ils le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits, tandis que lui-même semblait se poser des questions sur le déroulement des événements.

-Flynn, tu les connais? Demanda le géant.

-Tout à fait! C'est moi qui les ai envoyé.

-Ah bon?!»

La plupart des vikings poussèrent des cris de surprise.

-Nord, ne me dis pas que vous les avez pris pour les autres grosses brutes?»

Le géant se gratta la nuque, embarrassé. Flynn soupira.

-Bon, il me semble que des présentations dans les règles de l'art s'imposent, dit-il. Vous quatre! Le géant avec la grosse bedaine, c'est Nord, le chef de l'un des quatre îles principales de l'archipel. Faites gaffe à ses sabres et à ses câlins, vaut mieux subir aucun des deux. Lui, c'est Bunny. Malgré ses cheveux gris et ses vêtements en peau de lapin de vieux croûton -Jack ricana-, c'est un très bon guerrier. Il est nerveux, évitez de le prendre par surprise. Celle avec toutes les couleurs et les oiseaux apprivoisés, c'est Tooth. Ne vous fiez pas à sa taille. Et le petit blond muet avec les fouets, c'est Sab. Idem. Voici les quatre anciens chefs de l'archipel et désormais de la résistance contre Pitch. Et moi, je suis comme qui dirait un agent infiltré.

-Ancien voleur qui a tellement de dette envers moi qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser le boulot.» marmonna Bunny assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Il ne semblait pas avoir digérer son portrait. Flynn le fusilla du regard.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est ce qu'on a à voir avec ça? Demanda Mérida.

-Vous autres! Dit Flynn en l'ignorant. Le gars avec les cheveux blancs, je le connais. C'est l'ancien mouchard de Pitch.»

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jack avec une colère phénoménal.

-Ouhlà! Fit-il, soudainement très mal à l'aise. J'ai vraiment dû bien faire mon travail pour que vous me regardiez comme ça.

-Fais pas le malin, lui glissa Flynn. Vous inquiétez pas, il est amnésique. Il se souvient de rien du tout. Je sais pas si ils viennent vraiment de Beurk, mais l'histoire des dragons est vraie! J'ai même vu un furie nocturne avec eux!

-Mais au fait, intervint Harold, je croyais que ta carte allait nous mener à nos dragons, mais ce sont eux qui nous sont tombés dessus...»

Flynn sembla soudain aussi mal à l'aise que Jack.

-C'était bien un piège! S'insurgea Raiponce. Vous êtes ignoble!

-Doucement, Blondie! Je vous libère de Pitch, alors estimez-vous heureux. Vos dragons, j'ai aucune idée de où ils sont passés.

-Magnifique! Ironisa Mérida. Je me demande si on va rentrer chez nous un jour!

-En attendant, ce serai pas mal de nous libérer, réclama Jack, maintenant que vous savez qu'on est des gentils, non?

-Pas le mouchard! Fit quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Il est la source de trop de nos malheurs!»

Jack eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait une pierre au fond de l'estomac lorsqu'une vague de protestations s'éleva contre lui. C'était toujours difficile quand on était rejeté par son entourage, et il ne se sentait plus l'énergie de faire le fier.

-Vous réfléchissez deux minutes?! Cria Mérida avec énergie. Pour info, Jack s'est fait jeté par-dessus bord pour trahison, ça m'étonnerai que ce soit un signe de sympathie! Je le connais depuis seulement trois ans, mais je sais que c'est un indécrottable optimiste. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça de son plein gré! Et il est amnésique, il a tout oublié! Donc soit vous l'acceptez aussi, soit vous nous avez tous les quatre sur le dos!»

Comme pour souligner les dires de la rousse, il se rapprochèrent tous les trois de Jack. Leur geste fit chaud au cœur du jeune homme, soudainement ému.

-Je savais pas que tu m'observais autant, Furie. Dit-il pour cacher son émotion.

-Tais-toi, andouille, je te sauve la mise. Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Moi aussi je t'adore.» Ironisa-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà avec la suite de... mais? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Quelle est cette étrange chose qui nous fonce dessus à grande vitesse, auréolé de lumière tant elle traverse la vitesse du son pour se jeter sur nous? Un ovni?! Un oiseau?! Un avion?! Superman?!

Non, attendez... je crois savoir. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être... Il me semble que... mais oui, c'est bien ça! Une DEUXIÈME REVIEW! Ça alors! Applaudissez, mes amis, applaudissez!

Hum... pardon, je me suis un peu emballée. X) mais j'avais très envie de faire ça pour inaugurer, parce que je trouvais que c'était pas assez... énergique, passionné pour la première. Vous inquiétez pas, vous avez le droit de vous enfuir si je vous ai fait peur.

Vous êtes toujours là? Oh, merci! Je vous adore!

Merci cyclonedragons pour m'avoir donné cette magnifique occasion! À propos de cette histoire de tortue à corne joufflue, de bavetympan et de mouton rouillé (les mâcheurs sont les préférés): j'ai mis très peu de temps à l'écrire, mais une fois finie, j'étais vraiment pas sûre que ça plairait. Ça me semblait tellement aberrant et ridicule que j'aurais jamais cru faire rire avec. O.O Sourire, à la limite. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir rassurée sur ce point-là!

Concernant les éventuels couples de la série, je pense que vous avez compris que ce sera du Jarida (Jack et Mérida). Au tout départ, je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question. Et puis au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, ce ship est apparu de façon évidente pour moi. Vous pouvez les remercier, car c'est grâce à ça que j'ai décidé de faire apparaître Flynn! D'ailleurs, il a pris sacrément de la place dans cette histoire... Raiponce sera donc avec lui, bien entendu. Mais notre Harold ne vas pas revoir sa Astrid avant un bon moment, le pauvre.

Pour le contenu de ce chapitre, vous allez voir une bagarre détaillée de Jack et Mérida pour la première fois. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour être claire, mais si il y a quelque chose qui vous chiffonne dites-le moi. On va aussi un peu plus s'intéresser au passé de Jack, vous allez voir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (promis, je recommencerais pas à faire la folle XP ).

Et puis n'oublions pas cette fichue disclaimer, toujours là pour nous casser les noix: aucun des personnages de How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardians, Brave et Tangled, ne m'appartienne, hélas...

Sur ce: Bonne Lecture! (qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de publier! Deux semaines à patienter c'est super long!)

***(*)***

Nord agita les bras pour attirer l'attention et calmer le brouhaha.

-Je pense que nous devrions lui accorder une seconde chance, qu'il nous prouve ses bonnes intentions, dit-il avec gentillesse. D'ailleurs, Flynn, pourquoi les avoir amenés ici?

-Je pensais qu'ils nous seraient plus utiles, et je n'allais pas les laisser aux mains de Pitch.» dit-il en regardant Raiponce qui détourna le regard, toujours vexée qu'il se soit joué d'eux.

Nord hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-Très bien. Et vous, acceptez-vous de combattre à nos côtés pour repousser Pitch Black?

-À la base, on ne faisait que passer, dit Harold, mais je suppose qu'on a pas trop le choix si on veut retrouver nos dragons.»

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec lui.

-Merveilleux! s'extasia Nord. Ça tombe bien, nous faisons une escarmouche dès demain matin contre un campement isolé, vous participerez.»

Sab sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et les libéra. Ils se frottèrent les poignets, soulagés d'être parvenus à s'innocenter.

-En attendant, que fait-on? interrogea Jack.

-On va vous assigner des lits et vous pourrez vous reposer. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours venir vous entraîner ou faire connaissance avec les résistants.»

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sab les guida dans les galeries jusqu'à un dortoir seulement en partie occupé. Il leur désigna des lits en souriant avec bonhomie et les quitta. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un lit et soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Je ne suis pas mécontente que l'on soit sorti de ce bateau, remarqua Mérida en s'allongeant.

-Il n'empêche que on a retrouver nos armes, mais pas nos dragons, constata Raiponce.

-Je m'inquiète pour Crocmou. dit Harold. Où peuvent-ils être?

-Arrête de de stresser, tu finiras bien par le retrouver, rétorqua Jack. Est-ce que je panique pour le mien?

-Tu es comme qui dirais un cas particulier. Dit Raiponce. Les dragons ne s'attachent pas à toi, et tu ne t'attaches pas aux dragons. D'où peut bien venir cette froideur respective? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement songeuse.

-...

-Rien à répondre! S'étonna Mérida en se redressant. Ça doit être important. Allez, déballe ton sac, l'albinos.»

Jack se frotta la nuque. Son hésitation intrigua les trois autres qui attendirent la réponse avec curiosité.

-Eh bien...en fait, j'ai peur des dragons.»

Les trois autres attendirent , mais il ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à ajouter.

-C'est ça? Mais on avait tous peur des dragons avant! Rappela Harold.

-Non, je veux dire, je suis terrifié! Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer. J'ai toujours une trouille qu'ils me crame la tronche, ça m'est arrivé d'en faire des cauchemars.

-Monstrueux? ricana Mérida.

-C'est pas drôle, Méri, dit-il sombrement. En fait, j'ai peur du feu en général. Et je crois que les dragons ont compris que j'ai vraiment peur d'eux. Ça s'est amélioré avec le temps, mais du coup j'ai toujours une certaine distance avec eux, et eux avec moi.

-Et ça serait pour ça qu'ils ne restent pas longtemps avec toi.» devina Raiponce.

Jack hocha la tête. Ils méditèrent un instant sur cette révélation, qui expliquait au moins un peu le problème du garçon.

Puis Mérida s' écria:

-Oooh! On réfléchit trop, là! Jack, moi je suis sûre qu'il existe des dragons dont tu n'aurais pas peur. Après tout, les braguetaures ne font que faire exploser du gaz, alors je suis sûre qu'il y a des dragons qui ne crache pas de feu du tout. Alors arrête de broyer du noir. Quant à toi, Harold, Crocmou est débrouillard. Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera un moyen de te retrouver, alors cesse de t'inquiéter à l'excès. Franchement, les garçons dépriment pour un rien!

-Mérida... commença Jack alors que Raiponce éclatait de rire et que Harold restait bouche bée.

-Ah non! s'emporta le jeune fille. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre comme quoi un tel dragon n'existe pas et d'autres fadaises de ce...

-Mérida! cria Jack assez fort pour l'arrêter dans sa tirade.

-Quoi?!

-Merci.»

Il souriait sincèrement à la jeune rousse. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle se préoccupait grandement de ses amis et ses paroles lui étaient d'un grand réconfort.

-M'enfin... qu'est ce qui te prends tout à coup? balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

-Je te remercie parce que ce que tu as dit m'as remis d'aplomb, tête de nœud! Expliqua-t-il alors que Harold hochait la tête. T'as vraiment trop l'habitude qu'on se bagarre, toi et moi.

-Mouais, de rien. marmonna la jeune fille, embarrassée. À propos de bagarre, je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée et faire connaissance avec des résistants hargneux et hostiles ne me tente pas plus que ça. Je propose donc qu'on aille jeter un œil à leur salle d'entraînement, ça vous dit?

-Tout à fait, approuva Raiponce. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées!

-Moi de même. Et avec un peu de chance, on en apprendra un peu plus sur ce qui se passe dans les environs.» confirma Harold.

(*)

Ils prirent donc leurs armes et sortirent du dortoir. Ils demandèrent leur chemin plusieurs fois et on leur indiqua la galerie appropriée. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande grotte en forme de coupole où traînaient beaucoup de râteliers, d'armes et de mannequins de combats en tout genre. Les vikings présents les observèrent un moment avant de retourner à leurs exercices. Les quatre dragonniers regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y avait des manieurs d'épées, de haches, de masses, de lances, de couteaux... leurs regards furent attirés par des éclairs dorés. Dans un coin de la salle (même si elle est ronde, oui, je sais. Disons un bord du cercle), Sab s'entraînait avec deux fouets couleur or. Il était adroits et les lacets de cuir formaient une barrière à peine tangible mais infranchissable. Raiponce s'approcha, admirative. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

-C'est génial, ce que vous faites! Je ne m'en sers sûrement pas aussi bien, même avec un seul fouet!»

Le petit bonhomme sourit et lui montra quelques mouvements du poignet qu'elle s'empressa d'exécuter.

-Raiponce vient de se trouver un prof.» Constata Harold.

Le géant Nord, qui s'exerçait également avec ses sabres, le repéra et s'approcha.

-Oh, alors vous êtes venus vous entraînez! Fantastique! Se réjouit-il en agitant ses sabres dangereusement prêt. Qui d'entre vous manie l'épée?»

Jack et Mérida pointèrent Harold du doigts pendant que la jeune fille dissimulait son fourreau derrière elle, peu désireuse de se battre avec le géant, ne serait-ce que pour s'entraîner.

-Hé! Protesta Harold.

-Est-ce le cas? Demanda Nord.

-Euh, j'ai le prototype d'une épée enflammée, mais ce n'est pas très sécurisé. Je préfère autant ne pas me battre avec.»

Le géant sembla déçu. L'idée d'une épée enflammée avait l'air de particulièrement l'intéresser.

-Trouillard. lâcha Mérida par pur bravache.

-Bah vas-y, puisque t'es si courageuse. s'énerva Harold.

-Et vous, quels armes avez-vous?» Interrogea Nord.

Mérida présenta son arc et son épée.

-Une archère!? C'est fabuleux! Peut-être pourrons-nous revoir notre stratégie grâce à tes capacités, jeune fille. Et toi, mon garçon?»

Jack montra son bâton.

-Quelle étrange arme! S'étonna Nord. Elle est au moins aussi bizarre que celle de Bunny!

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, mon arme?» intervint ce dernier en arrivant.

Jack se fit la remarque que le guerrier aux cheveux gris et aux tatouages avait une ouïe drôlement fine. Il tenait dans ses mains des espèces de bout de bois recourbés qui effectuaient un large cercle et revenaient dans ses mains comme par magie lorsqu'il les lançait. Il s'approcha et vit le bâton de Jack.

-Elle est _encore plus_ bizarre que la mienne! J'ai jamais vu ça nulle part, alors que les boomerangs sont des armes courantes dans le sud.

-Pourrais-tu nous faire une démonstration?» demanda Nord.

Les vikings aux alentours s'étaient arrêtés et les observaient de loin.

-Oh, c'est plutôt simple, dit Jack avec son visage blagueur. Vous pouvez faire des chorégraphies plutôt jolies avec, c'est pas mal. C'est très pratique pour grimper aux arbres et rattraper les furies par la capuches... Aïe!»

Mérida venait de le frapper d'un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Ils te parlent de combat, andouille.

-Si on ne peut même plus faire d'humour... se plaignit Jack. Plus sérieusement, je m'en sers pour parer les coups, c'est très efficace. Le but premier est de faucher ses adversaires et de les décapiter dans la foulée, mais ça, j'évite de le faire.

-Pourrait-on se battre un peu avec toi pour voir?

-En fait, si vous voulez voir l'étendue des capacités de cette arme, il faudrait que j'affronte ma furie préférée, dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Mérida. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que c'est vraiment marrant.

-Oh, formidable...fit Mérida en retirant le bras de Jack négligemment. Je ne suis pas spécialement tentée par un combat devant des centaines d'inconnus où je vais probablement perdre.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, ça! Dit Jack avec déception. D'habitude, tu ne refuses jamais un combat, et tu es toujours persuadée de gagner. Esprit, sors de ce corps!

-C'est juste que je suis sûre que pour ne pas perdre la face, tu vas me sortir ta botte secrète, et je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle fonctionne. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-Ah, t'avais remarqué...déplora Jack. Moi qui pensais avoir garder le secret...

-Pour qui tu me prends, Jack?

-Eh bien, je te promets de ne pas l'utilisée, alors.

-Ah, franchement, il y a des jours où je ne comprends pas comment il peut m'arriver de perdre face à un demeuré pareil!

-Je sens que ton esprit combatif ramène sa fraise, la titilla , Furie, me dis pas que t'as peur de te mesurer à moi, quand même?»

Ce fut le coup de grâce qui piqua la fierté de Mérida. _Elle, peur? Et puis quoi encore?_

-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, abruti de Frost. Sourit-elle.

-Je t'attends.» rétorqua Jack avec un sourire satisfait.

Mérida posa son arc et son carquois et retira sa cape en peau d'ours. Elle s'étira quelques secondes et posa la main sur son fourreau.

-4 mètres de diamètre, dit-elle pour établir les règles. Le premier au sol, le premier pas en dehors ou le premier blessé. Tous les coups sont permis, mais on reste bon joueur.

-Ouh, j'aime quand tu prends des initiatives, Méri.» ricana Jack en retirant sa cape.

Tous les coups permis incluait l'étranglement par la capuche qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ré expérimenter. Il traça un cercle approximatif de 4 mètres au sol avec son bâton. Nord, Bunny, Sab, Harold et Raiponce les observaient attentivement. Jack se plaça à un bord du cercle et Mérida de l'autre côté. Il fit tournoyer adroitement et se mit en garde, tout comme elle. Raiponce leva trois doigts et décompta:

-3...2...1... Combattez!»

Ils ne se jetèrent pas tout de suite l'un sur l'autre, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour jouer. Ils tournèrent à l'intérieur du cercle en se jaugeant. Mérida fit un léger mouvement de recul pour l'inviter et Jack accepta volontiers, engageant le premier assaut. Il fit décrire à son bâton un large arc qui s'abattit sur Mérida. Celle-ci contra en le repoussant du plat de l'épée. S'ensuivit une véritable danse des lames. Jack attaquait par tous les côtés disponibles, en haut, à gauche, à droite, à revers, en bas... Chaque fois Mérida plaçait judicieusement son épée pour repousser l'arme. Alors que Jack tentait une coupe horizontal, Mérida s'accroupit subitement et roula de l'autre côté du cercle avant de faire volte-face et d'attaquer Jack. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et placer son bâton sur la trajectoire. Il pencha son bâton en biais, vers le sol, pour que la force que Mérida employait fasse glisser l'arme vers le bas. Il profita pour suivre le mouvement et frapper Mérida à la tempe avec l'autre bout de son bâton, mais celle-ci avait aussi exploiter le mouvement pour se baisser et faire pression sur l'arme de Jack. Il fit un bond en arrière et rassura sa prise sur le bâton qu'il avait failli lâcher. Elle ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit et attaqua de tous les côtés. Jack para, cherchant une opportunité. À la dernière attaque, Jack avait placé son crochet pour que la lame soit à l'intérieur. Il fit aussitôt pression vers le bas pour qu'elle lâche prise. Mérida réagit aussitôt par réflexe. Elle ne tint son épée que d'une main et se décala pour donner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de Jack. Il relâcha la pression et elle libéra son épée avec précipitation. Il recula de l'autre côté et se massa douloureusement le menton.

-On dirait que je t'ai un peu trop provoquée, Furie... souligna-t-il.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, l'albinos! confirma Mérida.

-Il va falloir que j'y mette un peu plus de sérieux si je ne veux pas que tu me tues pour de bon.

-Je vais moi aussi placer la barre plus haut, alors.»

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et se remirent en garde. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mérida qui entama la danse. Jack esquiva et se mit à bouger un peu dans tous les sens. Au lieu de parer les attaques de Mérida qui avaient doublé de fréquence, il se contenta de se déplacer pour les éviter. Il semblait être devenu un véritable courant d'air insaisissable. Pourtant, Mérida continuait de le malmener en frappant avec une précision et une rapidité redoutable. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du bord du cercle. Il chercha à la faucher avec son crochet, et elle sauta de côté. Il continua son mouvement et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand l'autre extrémité de l'arme vint la frapper au creux du ventre. Mais elle agrippa le bâton, le décala et tira d'un coup sec. Jack fut entraîné en avant et elle lui adressa un sourire de triomphe en pointant son épée vers lui. Elle avait parfaitement visé. Soit Jack esquivait, et il faisait un pas hors du cercle, soit il n'esquivait pas et l'épée entaillait sa joue, faisant de lui le premier blessé. Qu'allait-il choisir?

La surprise remplaça la fierté lorsqu'elle sentit que le bâton se replaçait sur son ventre et réappuyait, la précipitant vers le sol. Elle heurta le sol en fermant les yeux, encaissant le choc sans broncher, avant que Jack ne touche aussi la terre. Elle ne resta allongée qu'un quart de seconde et se relava en serrant les poings et les dents.

-C'est pas vrai! Ragea-t-elle. Pourquoi j'ai encore perdu? J'y était presque!

-À vrai dire, tu y était totalement.» rétorqua calmement Jack.

Il venait de se lécher le pouce et de le passer sur la fine estafilade qui lui barrait la joue. Mérida resta stupéfaite un moment. _J'ai réussi?._ Puis elle demanda:

-Quand...?

-Aucune idée. Je ne saurais dire si c'était avant ou après que tu ai touché le sol, donc je pense qu'on peut parler d'égalité. répondit Jack.

-J'aurais préféré gagner.» fit-elle avec une moue déçue, ce qui le fit rire.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que la totalité des vikings s'étaient arrêtés de s'entraîner pour les observer et la plupart applaudissaient. Jack et Mérida s'entre regardèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à un tel succès. Harold et Raiponce applaudissaient également leurs amis. Nord cognait ses sabres entre eux avec la joie d'un enfant.

-Splendide! dit-il. Si toutes nos jeunes recrues étaient de votre trempe, Pitch Black n'aurait aucune chance!

-C'est rare de voir un niveau de ce genre à votre âge.» concéda Bunny.

Jack se frotta l'arrière du crâne, l'air à la fois gêné et fier. Mérida le saisit aussitôt par l'oreille avec une expression blasée.

-Prends pas la grosse tête, l'albinos, ou je me charge de la dégonfler.

-Mais c'est pas possible, tu veux _vraiment_ me tuer! protesta Jack en se frottant l'oreille.

-Je ne vous avais jamais vu vous battre pour de bon, dit Harold. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné.

-Je joue toujours l'arbitre, expliqua Raiponce, et je peux dire que celui-ci n'est pas mal dans son genre.»

Les vikings reprirent leurs exercices avec entrain, plus que jamais impatients d'en découdre avec le tyran de l'archipel. Après ce petit événement, les quatre amis avaient définitivement gagné, la confiance de Nord et Sab. Bunny, lui, était toujours sceptique – il ne digérait pas l'épisode du lapin et Tooth n'était de toute façon pas dans les parages. Sab avait presque adopté Raiponce. Les deux blonds s'étaient trouvé une étrange complicité dans leur arme commune. Harold avait fini par accepté de leur montré son épée enflammé et Nord, surtout, avait été enchanté. Une fois que l'on passait outre son air de colosse, il ressemblait juste à un grand enfant. Bunny aussi avait fini par admettre que l'arme de Jack était plutôt classe. Pendant une heure ou deux, ils s'entraînèrent aux côtés des résistants dont ils avaient gagné l'estime. Jack affronta tous ceux qui le voulaient avec son arme dans le but de le battre, avec certaines difficultés, reconnaissons-le. Mérida s'entraîna durement au tir à l'arc, car c'était ce dans quoi elle était la meilleure et il n'était pas question de rater une seule heure d'exercice. Raiponce travaillait avec ardeur à s'améliorer avec son fouet, bien que son arme favorite resta la poêle à frire. Harold, qui n'aimait pas vraiment se battre, fit à peine quelques mouvements d'épée avant de proposer ses talents d'ingénieur pour améliorer les mannequins d'entraînement , ce que Nord accepta volontiers.

(*)

Après ces deux heures ardues d'entraînement, les quatre dragonniers étaient assis en rang adossés à la paroi, épuisés.

-J'ai jamais mis autant d'énergie dans un entraînement! fit remarquer Jack, en tailleur.

-T'as jamais autant participé à un entraînement. rappela Mérida, les jambes étendues. Pour ma part, je suis complètement crevée.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir pu tester mes idées de mannequins d'entraînement! se réjouit Harold, les bras autour des genoux. Mais je n'aurai pas pensé que ça me fatiguerait autant.

-Je ne sens même plus mes poignets!» se plaignit Raiponce, assise sur ses genoux.

À ce moment, Tooth et Flynn entrèrent dans la salle.

-Nord! appela la viking. Nous avons fini le rapport de Flynn et les cuisines annoncent que le repas est prêt, je pense que nous pouvons aller manger.»

Tous ceux à qui cette information parvint se réjouirent. Le fracas des armes s'arrêta rapidement et les vikings sortirent tranquillement de la salle en foule désordonnée. Fynn rejoignit les quatres adolescents harassés.

-Alors, ce premier entraînement? leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire compréhensif.

-Épuisant, mais on a tous bien bossé! répondit Mérida.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de rapport? demanda Raiponce

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis agent infiltré, rappela-t-il. Régulièrement, je dois venir ici et raconter tous ce que j'ai pu voir ou entendre d'intéressant. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers de Pitch et je ne suis pas au courant de tout, alors nous devons être très prudent avec les informations. expliqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas compromettant pour vous, de rester aussi longtemps? demanda Raiponce.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne me vouvoie pas, Blondie! Je ne dois pas avoir plus de 4 ans de plus que vous. Et sinon, ça n'est pas vraiment dangereux. On a le droit de passer de camp en camp sans problème et je fais régulièrement croire que je m'isole dans mon coin, donc si personne ne me voit pendant quelques heures, ce n'est pas très grave.

-C'est quand même vachement dangereux comme boulot, non? insista Harold.

-Y a toujours des risques, effectivement. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix... dit Flynn en foudroyant Bunny du regard qui l'ignora royalement en sortant.

-J'y pense! Intervint jack en se redressant. Tu me connaissais avant, toi! Que sais-tu de moi?»

Les trois autres se remémorèrent également cette information et tendirent l'oreille. Flynn soupira et s'assit en tailleur à leur niveau.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne savais pas grand-chose de toi. Déjà, à l'époque, tes cheveux étaient entièrement bruns.»

Cette remarque les surpris. Le simple fait que ses cheveux soit blancs était un mystère, alors qu'il ne les ai pas toujours eu comme ça... il prit une mèche entre ses doigts et la fixa avec perplexité.

-Je sais pas du tout comment t'as fais pour les avoir blancs. Je te côtoyais pas beaucoup, mais en général les autres disaient que tu étais sacrément insolent et bravache. T'en faisais baver à Pitch sévèrement. Mais il pouvait pas te virer, parce que t'étais leur seul mouchard. Du coup, tu le provoquais souvent. Et puis, bon, euh... franchement, toi et moi, on s'entendaient pas.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Jack. Pourquoi?

-C'est juste que t'étais constamment optimiste, toujours en train de sourire et de dire que tout allais bien. Je suis un sacré pessimiste, alors je comprenais rien à ta façon de penser, alors ça finissait souvent en dispute. On se bagarrait partout, tous le temps, mais je sais quand même pas grand chose de toi. Un jour, j'ai appris que Pitch avait un moyen de pression sur toi et …

-Lequel? le coupa fébrilement Jack.

-Aucune idée, répondit Flynn en douchant son maigre espoir. En tout cas, il t'as fait quelque chose qui t'as complètement anéanti. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir fait autant de mal et...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Mérida. Je connais Jack. Si tu l'avais vraiment blessé, il t'aurait ignoré ou encaissé sans broncher. Ou alors il t'aurait décapité. À mon avis, il aimait bien se disputer avec toi.»

Les quatre la dévisagèrent, surpris. Jack la regarda d'un air sceptique, peu convaincu de ce qu'elle racontait.

-Je ne me rappelle pas être aussi maso, Furie. dit-il.

-T'as toujours peur que les autres t'ignores, s'expliqua la rouquine en soufflant. C'est ton plus gros défaut, l'albinos. T'as besoin d'interagir avec les autres, et t'es content quand on t'engueule, ça se voit. Ne nies pas, t'es toujours bêtement content de te faire choper pour toutes tes bêtises désastreuses.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pousserait la réflexion aussi loin, concéda Harold. Je croyais que tu te moquais encore de Jack.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le langage des armes! fit la rousse sans s'offusquer. En clair, Flynn, tu peux continuer à lui gueuler dessus, ça lui fera toujours plaisir.

-Si vous le dites. concéda l'homme sans conviction.

-Et donc, que s'est-il passé après? l'enjoignit Raiponce.

-Et bien, après ça, Jack avait l'air franchement mal. Jusqu'au jour où il a trahi Pitch. Tu lui as menti avec tellement d'aplomb, on aurais vraiment cru que tu disais la vérité. Quand il a compris, il t'a jeté par-dessus bord. J'étais sacrément mal pour toi, alors pendant plusieurs jours, je t'ai cherché. Pendant à peu près 1 mois, puis comme je te pensais définitivement mort, j'ai abandonné.

-C'était il y a combien de temps exactement? Questionna Harold.

-Je dirais presque 4 ans. Au plus précis, 3 ans et 10 mois.»

(*)

Les quatre dragonniers s'entre regardèrent. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. Flynn repéra leurs regards sceptiques et demanda:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ben, Jack est arrivé il y a seulement trois ans et quelques mois, pas plus de quatre, expliqua Raiponce. Comment as-tu pu survivre tout seul pendant 6 mois? dit-elle, le menton entre deux doigts.

-Aucune idée, puisque je suis amnésique, répliqua Jack en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. C'est tout ce que tu sais de moi? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Flynn.

-Oui. Pendant les recherches, j'ai croisé la route des résistants, du coup. À la base, je suis un voleur, et Bunny m'a fait passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de ce qu'il m'étais arrivé de faire aux alentours de l'archipel.

-Comment t'es-tu retrouvé sur le bateau de Pitch? demanda Raiponce, curieuse.

-Une combine qui a mal tourné. J'étais en Corona quand les deux lascars qui me servaient de complices m'ont abandonné à Pitch en emportant le butin.

-Corona... ce nom me dit quelque chose. Songea Harold.

-Oh, un pays tout au sud. Paraît qu'ils ont perdu leur princesse, ou un truc comme ça.

-Ah! fit une voix victorieuse. Je savais bien qu'il nous manquait des gens à table!»

Ils se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix. C'était Tooth, postée à l'entrée de la salle désormais vide hormis eux cinq. Elle les regardait en souriant et les rejoignit en sautillant. Elle semblait particulièrement petite et fluette, malgré les petites rides d'âge qui commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de vie et ses cheveux chocolat voletaient autour de son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. Elle avait à sa ceinture plus d'une dizaine de couteaux à plume colorés, apparemment très aiguisés. Des armes plutôt originales, et elle en cachait sûrement ailleurs.

-Qu'est ce que vous vous racontez encore? demanda-t-elle gaiement.

-Je racontais à Jack tout ce que je savais de lui. Expliqua Flynn en se relevant et en époussetant son pantalon.

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu as perdu la mémoire, se rappela-t-elle en adressant un regarde compatissant à Jack. Mais tu sais, si tu faisais partie des habitants de l'archipel, il est possible de savoir qui tu es! Je tiens un registre de tous les habitants de l'île avec un petit résumé des familles et des histoires.

-C'est la mémoire de l'archipel, confirma Flynn.

-C'est vrai? S'exclama Jack en sautant sur ses pieds. Je peux le voir maintenant?

-Tu pourras le voir n'importe quand, si tu veux. Mais, là, on vous attend pour manger et le repas finira par refroidir si on se dépêche pas. hésita Tooth.

-Allez, tu peux bien attendre quelques heures de plus, l'albinos! dit Mérida en se levant. Moi j'ai trop faim pour attendre!

-Oui, je suppose que je peux encore patienter, rien ne presse, dit Jack en s'entendant gargouiller férocement. Moi aussi, j'ai une faim de tous les dieux!»

Raiponce et Harold se levèrent à leur tour et ils suivirent Tooth jusqu'à la salle à manger.

(*)

La pièce était en fait la même que celle où ils avaient été débarqués la première fois. Il y avait un grand nombre de vikings attablés en train de se remplir la panse de victuailles. Tooth, les guida jusqu'à la table où mangeaient Nord, Sab et Bunny.

-Venez donc avec nous! Proposa-t-elle. On s'ennuie avec ces ronchons.»

Ils s'installèrent avec ceux que Flynn leur avait appris être surnommé les gardiens de l'archipel. Le repas fut long, agréable et fructueux. Les quatre Beurkiens en apprirent beaucoup sur la vie à l'archipel avant l'arrivée de Pitch. Les lieux semblaient particulièrement prospères à l'époque, malgré la menace des dragons. Ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs contentés des îles abandonnées autour, les deux espèces cohabitant sans se croiser. Les dragonniers apprirent qu'il n'y avait pas de nid semblable à celui de Beurk de l'autre côté de la passe, et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que les dragons étaient moins belliqueux. Le revers de cette médaille étaient qu'enivrés par leur sécurité et leur prospérité, certains hommes comme Pitch oubliaient de se serrer les coudes, ils perdaient cette solidarité qui soudait les habitants de Beurk. D'une certaine façon, les dragonniers se réjouirent que même sans les dragons, Beurk soit une île dure à vivre. À leur tour, ils parlèrent de la vie à Beurk et des dragons qu'ils avaient apprivoisés.

-Ce serait formidable si nous pouvions faire comme vous! imagina Nord. Nous n'aurions aucun mal à vaincre Pitch, et nous n'aurions plus à craindre leurs attaques.

-Malheureusement, soit ils attaquent en groupe massifs, soit ils se terrent hors de notre portée. déplora Tooth alors que Sab hochait la tête, du même avis.

-Pour ma part, je vis bien mieux les deux pieds sur terre. affirma Bunny.

-Oh, ne fais donc pas ton lapin mouillé, Bunny! se moqua Nord en lui administrant une bourrade entre les omoplates.

-Mon quoi?! s'offusqua le guerrier, choqué. Tu te moques de moi?»

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se chamailler un moment alors que Sab et Tooth riaient. Lorsque le repas prit fin, Jack prit Tooth à part.

-Tooth? Est-ce que je peux voir le registre maintenant?

-Bien sûr! dit-elle gentiment. Suis-moi.»

Ils quittèrent la grande salle, Jack serrant son bâton avec fébrilité. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir trouver là-bas?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde! Ravie de vous revoir! XD

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de USE (une singulière expédition, quoi)! Celui-ci est plus long de deux pages à l'ordinateur, je pense que ça vous fera plaisir d'avoir un peu plus à lire. Et puis j'avais le temps d'écrire, comme je suis en vacances, donc profitez!

Vous allez voir que dans ce chapitre, la grande bataille contre Pitch prend un peu plus de consistance. Nos amis vont se battre vaillamment, mais à quel prix! (j'aiiime titiller votre imagination). Il y aura aussi l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Pour répondre à la reviews de cyclonedragons, je vais faire des efforts pour espacer les textes plus longs pour que ce soit plus facile à lire. D'ailleurs, cyclonedragons, j'ai une question: est-ce que tu m'en voudra si je tue Astrid? O.O parce que t'as l'air de vraiment apprécier le Hiccstrid, donc je me demande... je plaisante, vous inquiétez pas. Quoi, que...

Au fait, vous pouvez me laisser une reviews si vous voulez! Pour me prouvez que vous aimez ce que je fais et que je suis pas la seule à être complètement timbré de ces quatre-là! Allez-y, c'est juste en bas! X)

Enfin bref! Il est temps pour la sinistre heure de gloire de cette fichue disclaimer qui doit bien ricaner, parce que: aucun des personnages de How to train your dragon, Rise of the guardians, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartiennent, snif!

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

***(*)**

Il quittèrent la salle et elle emprunta un grand nombre de galeries, Jack sur ses talons. Ils s'éloignaient progressivement des lieux les plus fréquentés et finirent par traverser un passage poussiéreux et mal éclairé. Ils débouchèrent sur un embranchement avec cinq chemins supplémentaires.

-Ce sont les salles réservées aux gardiens de l'archipel depuis des décennies, expliqua Tooth en répondant au regard interrogatif de Jack. Il y a celle de Nord, de Bunnt, de Sab, et la mienne. Le cinquième appartenait à l'homme de la lune.»

Jack sursauta à la mention de ce nom qui lui faisait penser à un personnage familier.

-Qui était-il? Demanda-t-il avec respect.

-Le chef de nous tous. Un homme généreux, droit et honnête. Un véritable guide. Il nous as quitté il y a quelques années pour voyager à travers le monde. Il disait qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacé.

-Je vois.» fit Jack.

Il était presque certain que l'homme de la lune et celui qui lui avait donné son nom était une seule et unique personne.

-Nous y sommes.» annonça Tooth.

Toute la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait les murs couverts d'étagères, celles-ci remplies de livres. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, tous soigneusement organisés à leur place, quelques plaques sur le bois aidant à se repérer dans l'agencement.

-Ce sont tous des registres? S'étonna Jack, impressionné.

-C'est une vieille tradition des chefs de l'île l'Est, répondit Tooth. Nous conservons l'histoire, de chaque habitants de l'archipel. Voyons ça! Quel est ton nom complet?

-Jack Frost, répondit machinalement Jack avant de se corriger. Oh, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom! C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'a donné, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je m'appelle en réalité...

-Eh bien, donne-moi ton âge, alors.

-Euh... environ dix-sept ans, je crois.

-Mais tu n'en ai pas sûr. On va commencer par là.»

Elle se faufila dans les rayonnages avec une expression concentrée, s'emparant d'un livre avant de le reposer à sa place. Elle finit par dégoter un ouvrage qui sembla la satisfaire. Elle le prit, le sortit et le posa sur le large bureaux qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il craqua lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle feuilleta quelques pages pendant que Jack attendait en jouant nerveusement avec son bâton. Enfin. Après trois ans de brouillard, de questions et d'incompréhension, il allait enfin savoir.

-Ici! S'écria triomphalement Tooth en pointant une page. Je savais bien que j'avais préparé quelque chose pour les personnes dans ton genre! Voici la liste des garçons nés dans l'archipel qui ont aujourd'hui entre 15 et 19 ans. Pas mal, non?»

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Jack quand il vit la page. Son nom était peut-être parmi ces lignes! Tooth soupira tristement.

-Il va falloir que j'en barre quelques uns, dit-elle. Certain d'entre eux étaient de très jeunes membres de la résistance, ou des prisonniers de Pitch dont il ne s'est pas encombré.

-Je suis désolé, murmura sincèrement Jack.

-Oh, tu n'as pas à l'être, le rassura Tooth. Cela arrive parfois, que de jeunes enfants meurent avant même d'avoir pu s'être fait de bons souvenirs. Mais cela arrive beaucoup trop souvent depuis que Pitch est au pouvoir, ajouta-t-elle en serrant le poing. C'est pour ça que nous devons l'arrêter à tout prix. Je ferais tout pour que les enfants qui viennent me parler de leur journée ne parlent que de jeux, de bêtises sans incidence ou d'événements aussi futile qu'une écaille de dragon trouvée dans le jardin. Je veux qu'ils puissent rire ou sourire avec inno...»

Ils perçurent un soudain bruit de tremblement qui interrompit Tooth. Les murs tremblèrent comme si le marteau de Thor s'abattait sur la grotte et quelques gravillons tombèrent du plafond.

-Qu'est ce que...? fit Jack en titubant, désequilibré.

-Les dragons! Comprit Tooth. Ils sont de passage! Il faut y aller!»

Elle fila sans attendre rejoindre les autres. Le regard de Jack alterna entre l'endroit où elle était partie et le livre ouvert avec frénésie.

-Oh, et puis par Odin!» s'emporta-t-il, agacé.

Il déchira la page du livre et la fourra dans sa poche avant de se précipiter à son tour dans la galerie. Il n'avait aucune idée s'ils étaient attaqués, mieux valait s'assurer de pouvoir vérifier, car il avait l'impression que le grotte allait s'écrouler. Il se retrouva dans la grande salle où les vikings s'activaient avec empressement. Le grotte tremblait toujours, par intermittences irrégulières.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Jack à Flynn, le plus proche visage connu qu'il rencontra.

-Les dragons passent au-dessus de notre repaire! Expliqua l'ancien voleur. Notre grotte est en dessous d'un passage qu'ils empruntent régulièrement. Nous devons empêcher la grotte de s'écrouler ou toute les galeries sont fichues!

-Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes installés dans un endroit aussi dangereux? S'étonna Jack en se protégeant des gravats avec son bras.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi?»

Flynn fut appelé à l'aide par un viking et laissa Jack seul. Le Beurkien louvoya entre les bancs, cherchant ses amis des yeux.

Il se sentit soudainement saisi par la capuche et tirer au sol. Il faillit se cogner contre le rebord et découvrit ses amis tranquillement assis sous le meuble.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là? Demanda-t-il en remettant en place la capuche qui avait manqué de l'étrangler.

-On se protège des gravats, benêt. Dit Mérida. On peut pas faire grand chose à part les gêner, actuellement.

-Pas faux... concéda Jack en se frottant ostensiblement le cou.

-Et arrête de faire comme si Mérida avait failli te tuer,dit Raiponce en repérant sa mimique. On sait que c'est effectivement le cas et tu es toujours vivant.»

Jack hocha docilement la tête et arrêta. La terre s'arrêtait parfois de trembler, mais les vagues étaient régulières et rapprochées. Ils patientèrent sous la table, observant les jambes de vikings se déplaçant avec des buts précis sans leur prêter attention.

-Ça à l'air d'être une sacrée crise... constata Raiponce.

-J'espère juste que ça ne blesse personne.» Ajouta Harold.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus et attendirent que la vague de tremblements passe définitivement. Elle se termina quelques minutes plus tard et ils sortirent de sous la table, mais il fallu encore un moment avant que les gardiens ne se pointent.

Ceux-ci étaient accompagnés de Flynn et affichaient une mine sombre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Harold, inquiet. Il y a eu des problèmes?

-Il y a eu une brèche, dit Bunny. Heureusement, l'éboulement est dans une zone très peu utilisée et n'as boucher aucun accès. Il n'y as pas eu d'autres conséquences et le trou est rebouché.»

Il fit signe à Flynn de continuer. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avec embarras et ajouta:

-J'ai vu Jamie.

-Jamie? Firent les quatre sans comprendre.

-C'est le nouveau mouchard de Pitch après Jack, expliqua le voleur. Il ne doit pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année et Pitch lui fait faire ce qu'il veut. Il lui suffit de menacer Sophie, sa petite sœur, et Jamie fait tout ce qu'il lui demande.

-Sa petite sœur... murmura Jack, intrigué.

-Mais c'est horrible! S'emporta peut-on être aussi ignoble?

-En attendant, il devait découvrir ce tunnel quand il nous as vu réparer les dégâts, déplora Nord. À l'heure qu'il est, Pitch doit déjà être au courant.

-Il va falloir revoir toute notre stratégie, dit Tooth. Tous à la salle du conseil! Il nous faut agir vite.»

Les dragonniers suivirent les membres de la résistance jusqu'à une grande salle. Il n'y avait qu'une table et un ou deux meubles remplis de documents. Tooth récupéra une carte de l'archipel et la posa sur la table. Il y avait beaucoup de vikings, apparemment des chefs de groupes, des espèces de lieutenants ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ils restaient tous debout, conversant entre eux avec anxiété. Les gardiens se penchèrent sur la carte et les quatre dragonniers les observèrent de loin.

-Réfléchissons bien, dit Tooth. Il va sûrement profiter de cette occasion pour nous attaquer.

-Il faut renforcer nos défenses, dit Nord.

-C'est dangereux, camarade, intervint Bunny. Une seule brèche et nous sommes faits comme des rats. Il faut conserver le plus longtemps possible notre repaire secret.

-C'est vrai, mais comment?» interrogea Nord.

Les quatre Beurkiens repérèrent Sab qui faisait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de ses compagnons, sans succès. À court de patience, il sortit une cloche de sa poche et l'agita vigoureusement sous leur nez. Visiblement, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'inconvénients.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sab?» demanda Nord.

Le muet soupira de soulagement. Il mit deux doigts sur le repère de Pitch et les déplaça en simulant des jambes jusqu'au camp des gardiens, puit revint pointer le camp de Pitch en faisant une croix avec ses mains.

-Il n'y aura plus personne au camp de Pitch, traduisit Tooth, les sourcils froncés. Et donc?»

Sab refit ses petites jambes et les fit partir de leur camp à eux jusqu'à un camp isolé marqué d'une croix.

-Tu proposes d'attaquer leur campement pendant qu'il n' y personne chez eux? Avancer notre tactique pour maintenant au lieu de ce soir? Comprit Nord. C'est une bonne idée, mais que ferons-nous de notre campement attaqué?»

Le petit blond leva le doigts, sur le point d'expliquer, avant de se raviser et de froncer les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas avoir songer au problème. Harold fronça les sourcils à son tour, un semblant d'idée prenant forme dans son esprit.

-Flynn, est-ce que Jamie est bon avec les distances? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, est ce qu'il pourrait avoir mesurer précisément l'emplacement du campement?

-Je ne pense pas,répondit l'intéressé. Il peut indiquer les changements de direction, mais il est trop jeune pour estimer les longueurs à l'œil nu, je pense.»

Ayant obtenu les informations qui lui manquaient, Harold s'approcha de la table. Les gardiens se tournèrent vers lui.

-Excusez-moi, mais je pense avoir une idée. Proposa-t-il.

-Dis-nous, mon garçon. L'enjoignit Nord.

-Nous pourrions faire comme a dit Sab -pardon, montré-, avança-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Mais au lieu d'envoyer tout le monde, on laisserai quelques hommes sur place, se plaçant sur le chemin entre Jamie et l'accès qu'il a repéré. Apparemment, il ne calcule pas les distances, et ces hommes pourront se charger de semer les hommes de Pitch dans les galeries de glace, les éloignant du campement.

-C'est possible, réfléchit Nord à toute vitesse. Il y a de nombreux accès très surveillés pour les semer, ils s'échapperont facilement.

-Une trentaine de personne qui connaissent bien les tunnels devrait suffire. Estima Bunny.

-C'est une brillante idée!» Le félicita Nord d'une claque dans le dos.

Le jeune homme crut qu'un bloc de pierre s'abattait sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il tituba et reprit son équilibre, souriant à Nord pour le remercier, même si ce sourire ressemblait davantage à une grimace de douleur. Par les dieux, il tapait aussi fort que Stoïck, celui-là! Cette pensée rappela à Harold sa famille. Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte de retrouver Crocmou et Stoïck! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Il ne se féliciterait jamais assez de l'avoir convaincu de mettre la selle spéciale pour qu'il vole seul. Il laissa les gardiens fignoler les derniers détails et rejoignit ses compagnons.

-Ça, c'était une idée fantastique! Le félicita Jack en lui administrant une nouvelle claque.

-Carrément! Je suis fière de toi, Harold! Confirma Mérida en l'imitant.

-Mais arrêtez! Supplia Harold. Vous voulez vraiment me faire embrasser le sol! Pour un peu, Jack, je croirais que tu es le fils de Nord.

-Tu dis ça à cause de nos cheveux blancs? Ricana Jack en sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

-Moi, je dirais plutôt à cause de votre manie d'agiter vos armes sous le nez des gens sans se rendre compte que c'est vraiment très, _très_ dangereux. Fit Raiponce.

-Alors là, Ponce, tu l'as complètement mouché! S'amusa Mérida. Mais c'est vrai que ton cerveau a dû blanchir aussi, avec le temps! Mima-t-elle en ouvrant exagérément les yeux. Il ne doit presque plus rien avoir dedans.

-Il y en a encore bien assez pour te botter les fesses, petite furie prétentieuse.» argua Jack.

Les gardiens s'écartèrent de la table, apparemment d'accord sur tout. Ils distribuèrent un grand nombre d'instructions. Les vikings agirent en conséquence et bientôt chacun su ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Vous quatre! Dit Tooth en désignant les Beurkiens. Vous venez avec nous. Vos talents nous serons sûrement utiles.

-Je vais rejoindre Pitch, dit Flynn. Je n'ai plus que quelques heures de sécurité avant qu'il ne se pose des questions.

-Prenez... prends soin de toi. Lui conseilla Raiponce avec gentillesse.

-C'est ça, va pas te faire griller par cet épouvantail!» Confirma Mérida.

Il les quitta et ils suivirent les gardiens. Les vikings se réunissaient progressivement dans la grande salle. Nord brandit un de ses sabres et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Résistants! Aujourd'hui, comme chaque jour, nous allons mettre des poutres dans les roues de Pitch et l'empêcher de mettre son sinistre projet à bien! Pour que nos jours futurs soient remplis de merveilles, d'espoir, de rêves et de bons souvenirs! En avant!»

Sa voix de stentor avait galvanisé les troupes, car les vikings répondirent par un cri de guerre et de bravoure. Ils le suivirent et quittèrent la grotte. Les dragonniers purent voir le chemin qu'on leur avait fait emprunter en étant ballottés dans un sac. C'étaient des couloirs de glace sinueux et truffés de stalactites, dont ils furent incapables de retenir l'agencement tant il y avait de croisements et de virages. En revanche, les gardiens semblaient parfaitement savoir où ils allaient et guidaient la troupe sans hésitation.

(*)

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent des étranges galeries, ils étaient sur un plateau presque au niveau du toit de glace des falaises. Ils surplombaient de 15mètres environ un campement isolé appartenant à Pitch. Il était situé près d'un grand passage menant aux autres campements et d'un ravin énorme, une très bonne défense en soi. Plusieurs autre régiments de résistants avaient emprunté d'autre accès et étaient répartis un peu partout sur différents plateaux et niveau, pour le moment encore invisibles et attendant le signal de l'attaque.

-Il y a beaucoup plus d'hommes que prévu! S'alarma Bunny.

-Ils ont dû arriver aujourd'hui, intervint un viking. J'étais de patrouille hier et il y avait toujours le même nombre.

-Cela veut dire qu'il s'est dégoté des alliés, comprit sombrement Nord. Ça complique les choses

-Mais s'ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui, dit Tooth, ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de se préparer, et nous avons toujours l'effet de surprise.»

Mérida se redressa et arma son arc, le visage déterminé.

-Je peux abattre ceux qui sont hors du campement. Intervint-elle.

-Tu comptes les tuer? S'étonna Jack.

-Non, seulement les mettre hors d'état de nuire en les empêchant de bouger. Corrigea-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit Nord. Nous allons descendre sur eux, et tu pourras commencer à leur tirer dessus quand nous serons à mi-chemin. Après, tu risquerais de blesser les nôtres.»

Mérida estima leur position et hocha la tête. Elle encocha une flèche et se tint prête. Les gardiens guidèrent leurs troupes et dévalèrent la pente en silence, bientôt suivis des autres escadrons, dissimulés par de nombreux blocs de roche et un parcours soigneusement tracé.

(*)

Jack s'attarda auprès de Mérida et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Je vais parler pour nous trois, Méri, dit-il gravement. Sois prudente. Ne t'avises pas de mourir.

-Vous non plus, assura Mérida. Jouez pas les sauveurs chevaleresques ou les héros invincibles.

-Maintenant, je veux parler pour moi, dit-il en ignorant sa petite plaisanterie maladroite, les sourcils fronçés. Je t'interdis formellement de mourir. Si tu meurs, je te jure que je te ressuscite pour te tuer à nouveau, et une fois au Walhalla à mon tour, je te tuerai encore une quarantaine de fois. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans ma furie préférée.

-Seulement une quarantaine? Se moqua Mérida. Si toi tu oses crever comme un lâche, menaça-t-elle avec détermination en le pointant du doigt, je te jure que tu ne seras même plus capable de compter les milles manières dont je te tuerai.»

Ils échangèrent un large sourire.

-On est vraiment en train de se menacer de se tuer mutuellement pour ne pas mourir? Rit-il doucement. C'est stupide.

-Sans doute.»

Jack ouvrit la bouche, la referma, lui pressa l'épaule et s'éloigna.

-Meurs pas!»

Il fila rejoindre les autres dans la file.

-Tu lui as dit de faire attention de notre part? Demanda Raiponce.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est proprement menacés de se tuer à nouveau si l'un de nous meurt.

-Tant mieux. Dit Harold. Il vaut mieux être déjà mort si on veut supporter la mort qu'elle nous fera subir.»

Ils se turent et progressèrent sans bruit. Le campement était trop éloigné et trop occupé pour les remarquer pour le moment. Les vikings s'étendirent en arc de cercle, prêt à déferler sur le camp. Bientôt, ils virent les hommes les plus isolés s'effondrer, les jambes transpercés par les flèches de Mérida. La jeune archère observa les résistants accélérer et déferler sur le camp. Les hommes furent complètement dépassés. Elle continua à tirer, cherchant à sectionner les tendons de ses ennemis. Elle ne vit qu'au dernier instant une flèche foncer sur elle et elle plongea au sol. Ils l'avaient repérée. Elle jura et releva la tête. Une flèche fonça à nouveau dans sa direction mais elle n'eut qu'à baisser la tête pour l'éviter.

 _Ils sont mauvais_ , constata-t-elle avec dédain. Elle exécuta plusieurs feintes de ce genres et les flèches continuaient à voler dans sa direction. Puis les archers ennemis cherchèrent à l'ensevelir et une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur elle. Elle ne dû sa survie qu'à un petit rocher creux derrière lequel elle pu se réfugier. _Mais combien en ont-ils?_ Se demanda-t-elle en voyant des dizaines de flèches se ficher dans la neige. La vague stoppa et Mérida soupira de soulagement. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours seule. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelqu'un vienne l'attaquer par derrière maintenant. Elle se redressa et chercha les archers du regard. Elle les repéra sans mal, installés dans de petites tours surélevées, partant à la recherche de nouvelles munitions.

-Oh que non mes amis, vous n'allez pas bouger d'ici.»

Elle banda son arc et tira, les neutralisant un par un. Avec le nombre de flèches qu'ils avaient gâchées maintenant intactes et juste à côté de Mérida, elle pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie sans épuiser le stock.

Puis elle perçut un sifflement sinistre et plongea à terre de nouveau, esquivant de justesse le trait qui aurait pu lui percer la gorge. Elle releva la tête et parvint à repérer un dernier homme. Elle eut tout juste le temps de retenir sa position et de remarquer la masse de flèches qu'il avait encore. Sans doute les avait-il économiser au lieu de la bombarder comme les autres. Elle jura.

-Ça m'aurait vraiment bien arrangé qu'ils soient tous stupides, soupira-t-elle.»

Elle encocha une flèche lorsqu'elle aura décider de passer à l'action, il lui faudra agir vite. Elle inspira puis expira et se redressa. L'archer d'en face avait déjà bander son arc dans sa direction et tira. Elle s'abaissa aussi sec.

-Il va bien finir par être fatigué de tendre la corde.»marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle attendit une minutes en comptant les secondes, qui lui semblèrent des heures, et recommença. Cette fois, elle eut le temps de compter ses flèches restantes: deux carquois pleins. Il avait encore une large marge de manœuvre et elle ne pourrait pas esquiver indéfiniment, il lui fallait de l'aide. Elle se rappela de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours et soupira pour relâcher la pression. Elle allait devoir tirer puis se cacher en à peine quelques secondes.

Elle se redressa et pointa son arc, avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise. L'archer était aux prises avec un Jack Frost furieux. Le jeune homme l'occupait tant que possible, et on aurait cru qu'il voulait le tuer. Mérida se re concentra rapidement et profita d'un instant de faiblesse où l'albinos était repoussé en arrière pour tirer sur l'homme et le priver de l'usage de sa jambe gauche. Jack eut un instant de surprise puis se tourna vers Mérida, le pouce en l'air, avant de filer reprendre part au combat.

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour repérer cet archer et comprendre que je galérai?» se demanda-t-elle en le suivant des yeux.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le combat. Les vikings étaient en pleine mêlée. Ils saccageaient tout sur leur passage et avançaient inexorablement. Les agressés avaient fini par réagir avec ardeur et repousser les résistants comme ils pouvaient. Malheureusement, Mérida ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses alliés de ses ennemis et la mêlée étaient trop compacte pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec un arc. Elle récupéra les flèches intactes en grommelant contre leur piètre qualité et les rangea dans son carquois avant de dévaler la pente. Elle rejoignit très vite Nord, se dernier étant facile à repérer vu sa taille.

-Comment ça se passe? Demanda-t-elle e criant pour couvrir le fracas des armes.

-Je pense que nous menons! Répondit-il. Essaie de trouver ton ami brun, c'est lui qui est le mieux placer pour te répondre.»

Mérida dégaina son épée et combattit à son tour. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer les hommes de Pitch, car ils arboraient un peu partout sur leurs armures leur blason, une espèce de tête de cheval noir aux yeux dorés. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus crasseux que la moyenne...

Mérida repéra rapidement ses amis, en plein milieu de la bataille, à côté d'une butte et non loin du gouffre. Mérida frappa dans le tas pour se frayer un chemin, mais un détail la surpris. Certaines des pièces d'armures ou des armes de ses ennemis lui étaient étrangement familières. Elle reconnu même des blasons écossais et s'alarma. Les alliés de Pitch que Nord avait mentionnés venaient-ils de sa terre natale? Elle rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient placés un peu à l'écart de la bataille.

-Tout le monde va bien? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, les bras engourdis de fatigue.

-Oui, répondit Raiponce. Aucun de nous n'est blessé. Et toi?

-Je vais bien, dit-elle avant de se rappeler les difficultés qui avait failli lui coûter la vie face à l'archer. Au fait, Jack, comment tu as su que ce type était sur le point de m'avoir?

-C'est Harold qui l'a repéré. Je me suis juste porté volontaire pour lui casser la gueule, expliqua Jack en souriant.

-Je vois, éluda-t-elle. Les gars, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. J'ai vu des armes et armures écossaises parmi les hommes de Pitch, je crois que...»

Elle fut interrompue par un hurlement de guerre à peine humain qui les fit frissonner de terreur. Ils firent volte-face et se rendirent compte que les résistants perdaient du terrain. Il y avait quelque chose sur la ligne de front qui les empêchaient d'avancer.

(*)

Ils se tournèrent vers la provenance du son. Parmi les guerriers ennemis se trouvait un colosse, un véritable géant qui faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que Nord. Un homme massif, féroce, qui taillait dans la masse de résistants comme dans du beurre. Les quatre dragonniers se figèrent, terrifiés. Ce guerrier semblait tout droit sorti de leurs cauchemars d'enfants, comme les histoires terrifiantes qui se racontent les soirs d'hiver à Beuk. Mérida surtout semblait s'être pétrifiée sur place. Elle connaissait cet homme. Sa mère le lui avait tant décrit, lorsqu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre ses leçons, qu'elle connaissait sa silhouette par cœur.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre? Murmura Harold, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

-Je... je connais cet homme, murmura Mérida. C'est Mordu.»

-C'est qui? Fit Jack sans comprendre.

-Mordu, répéta Mérida. Un guerrier écossais qui as voulu s'approprier le pouvoir à l'époque où l'Écosse était encore unie. On raconte qu'il a fait appel à la magie et peut se transformer en ours et est devenu fort comme dix hommes.

-C'est lui, l'allié de Pitch? S'inquiéta Raiponce.

-Si c'est le cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! S'écria Jack. Il est en train de décimer nos amis!»

Il se mit à courir vers la petite butte et y grimpa rapidement. Une fois en haut, il se tourna vers le guerrier. Il inspira un bon coup et plaça ses mains en porte-voix.

-Eh, Mordu! Je suis sûr que t'auras jamais le cran de venir combattre une brindille comme moi!»

Le guerrier tourna la tête vers lui un instant puis, semblant le juger sans importance, recommença son carnage alors que Nord sonnait la retraite. Jack continua à s'époumoner, mais l'homme ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Mérida monta à son tour et posa sa main sur le bras de Jack, stoppant le garçon essoufflé dans sa tentative de provocation. Il se tut et la regarda pendant qu'elle inspirait profondément et effectuait le même geste que lui.

-Mordu! S'égosilla-t-elle. Est ce que ça te dirai de tuer la princesse héritière d'Écosse, pauvre débile?

-Le pauvre débile était peut-être de trop.» remarqua Harold alors que Raiponce hochait la tête.

Le colosse s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle, soudainement curieux. Encouragée par cette réaction, elle continua:

-Avoues, tu aimerais bien te venger de tes frères qui t'ont exclu du partage des terres?! Je suis une de leur descendante, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça? T'as pas envie de m'ouvrir le ventre? Trouillard, va!»

En bas, Harold repéra Nord, qui semblait s'intriguer de leur petit manège. Il lui fit comprendre comme il pouvait de continuer l'offensive pendant qu'eux se chargeaient d'occuper Mordu, comme cela semblait être le plan de Mérida et Jack.

Le géant aux sabres et donna des instructions en s'assurant de bien se faire entendre de tout le monde. Le colosse que Mérida tentait d'appâter sembla mordre à l'hameçon et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas lourd, ignorant ou repoussant les quelques hommes qui continuaient de le frapper. Les épées, les masses s'abattaient sur son armure indestructible sans qu'il ne réagisse et bientôt les résistants le laissèrent simplement avancer jusqu'aux quatre dragonniers.

-Venez! Les pressa Mérida en dévalant la butte. Il faut l'attirer hors d'ici!»

Ils dévalèrent la petite colline à sa suite et se dirigèrent hors du champ de bataille. Le géant les suivit en accélérant le pas. Ils se retrouvèrent non loin du ravin, dans la neige piétiné par les résistants quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Plus vite! Plus vite!» ordonna Mérida.

Lorsqu'elle les estima assez loin, elle fit volte-face et dégaina son épée. Les trois amis firent de même, brandissant bâton, poêle à frire et épée enflammée. Le géant courait vers eux désormais. L'espace d'un instant, ils crurent qu'il tombait, mais il se mettait simplement à quatre patte et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était un ours rugissant et furieux qui leur fonçait dessus.

-Les légendes étaient vraies...» chuchota Mérida, pétrifiée.

Le spectacle d'une bête sauvage écumante de rage qui courait vers elle à toute vitesse la tétanisa de terreur. Elle se reprocha de tous les noms d'avoir attiré sur elle la colère dévastatrice du monstre. Son cerveau moulinait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution avant que les crocs avides de sang ne la déchiquette en morceaux. Son épée trembla dans sa main et ses dents serrés agitaient sa mâchoire. Elle devait à tout prix esquiver ce monstre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une petite voix résonna dans sa tête. _Moi? Peur? Et puis quoi encore?_ Elle déglutit et rassura sa prise, les mains moites. Non, elle ne céderai pas. Elle allait se battre pour aider ses nouveaux amis et rien, pas même ce monstre, ne l'en empêcherait.

-Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-elle aux trois autres. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire, mais on va devoir le faire vite et bien.

-T'inquiète, Furie, c'est pas le premier ours qui va finir en couverture, et ce sera pas le dernier, fit Jack.»

L'ours n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il fit un bond spectaculaire en avant, droit sur Mérida. Ils se séparèrent tous les quatre et la jeune fille plongea en avant pour échapper aux griffes acérées. Elle roula hors de portée. Raiponce frappa un grand coup sur la tête de l'ours et recula. Celui-ci sembla désorienté et secoua la tête avant de foncer vers la jeune fille.

-Pas si vite!» ordonna Mérida.

Elle tenta de lui trancher une patte mais la peau de la bête était bien trop résistante. Le monstre se tourna vers elle en grognant, levant la patte à peine entaillée. Il s'interrompit en sentant son flanc droit chauffer brutalement et se tourna vers Harold qui venait de l'enflammer. Il se roula dans la neige hors de portée pour étouffer les flammes.

-Il ne sait plus où se donner la tête! Il faut l'emmener près du ravin et l'y faire tomber!» Ordonna Mérida avant de hurler.

L'ours avait profiter de son inattention pour la frapper et lui faire lâcher prise. Elle s'effondra dans la neige et recula en dérapant. L'ours se redresse, remplissant ses poumons d'air avant de lâcher un puissant hurlement. Puis il fut brusquement forcé de se taire car Jack s'était servi de son crochet pour lui rabattre le museau.

-On touche pas aux amis, boule de poils puante!» cria-t-il.

Il tira d'un coup sec et l'ours fut entraîné, laissant Mérida, le museau en sang. Jack relâcha sa prise et se mit à courir vers le ravin le plus vite possible, l'ours à ses trousses, furieux d'avoir été blessé par l'albinos. Les trois autres suivirent pour servir de renforts. Jack, presque au bord, dérapa et vira vers la droite en espérant que le poids de l'ours l'emporterai de lui-même.

Mais l'ours était assez vif pour ne pas se faire avoir et fit de même. Dans quelques secondes, ses griffes allaient lacérer le dos du jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci leva la patte, Raiponce utilisa son fouet pour les déséquilibrer, enroulant la bande de cuir autour de sa patte, le visage tiré par l'effort pour maintenir la patte hors de portée de Jack. L'ours s'efforça de se libérer de la prise et Mérida et Harold en profitèrent.

-On le transperce à deux!» dit-elle alors qu'ils lui fonçaient dessus.

Ils avaient l'avantage. L'ours était tout au bord, il allait se faire transpercer par deux épées et tomberai bientôt. Ce fut peut-être de savoir qu'il était presque condamné qui décupla ses forces. Il tira violemment sur sa patte entravée avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Raiponce se sentit brutalement tirée en avant et ne put résister à l'élan qui l'attirait tout droit vers le gouffre. L'ours tira sur le fouet pour se libérer et s'en servit pour la balancer au-dessus de l'abîme. La jeune fille hurla, aucune prise ne lui permettant de stopper sa chute.

-RAIPOONCE!» hurla Jack, se jetant au bord du gouffre pour tenter d'apercevoir son amie.

Stupéfaits, Harold et Mérida ralentirent leur course. L'énorme monstre sauta littéralement sur l'occasion. Il les esquiva d'un bond et d'un large coup de patte, les propulsa à leur tour vers l'abîme. Jack regarda ses deux amis tomber avec horreur, incapable de les sauver. Il hurla leurs noms, les larmes aux yeux. Il vit leurs corps tomber dans le vide, inexorablement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ours se dirigea vers lui qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il se redressa et pointa son bâton en avant. Sur son visage se partageait la rage et la terreur. En face de lui, l'ours avançait d'un pas lourd. Il se redressa sur deux pattes et redevint humain. Jack revit la face de cauchemar, couvertes de cicatrices et vide de toute émotions positives. Il voulut reculer, trébucha, les larmes sillonnant désormais sur ses joues. Incapable de maîtriser sa détresse, il ne sut plus comment réagir.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son arme, il se jeta en avant sans réfléchir une seconde. Il poussa un cri de guerre vengeur. Mordu savait qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Il n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté pour esquiver et le saisit à la gorge. Il le souleva sans difficulté et le tint au-dessus du ravin. Les pieds de Jack s'agitèrent dans le vide tandis qu'il s'agrippait à son avant bras, à la recherche d'oxygène, ses yeux étaient plissés et ses dents serrées sous l'effort.

-Repose...moi... parvint-il à articuler.

-Va saluer tes amis de ma part au royaume des morts.» lui dit Mordu d'une voix caverneuse et gutturale.

Sans plus de considération pour le jeune vikings, il le lâcha. Jack sentit soudainement qu'on le privait d'appui et il ressentit la force de la gravité dans toute son écrasante pression. Il tomba, dans une chute sans doute mortelle de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Il hurla, terrifié, appelant désespérément à l'aide, les stalactites au-dessus de sa tête s'éloignant à toute vitesse, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles.

(*)

Sur le champ de bataille, les résistants avaient gagné. En l'absence de Mordu, ils étaient parvenus à exterminer le campement. Leurs pertes étaient lourdes, mais pas catastrophiques. L'homme-ours n'avait pas reparu. Les résistants rassemblèrent et quittèrent les lieux, leurs visages défaits. Ils n'avaient pas pu sauver leurs quatre nouvelles recrues, et se jurèrent de les honorer dignement une fois ce combat fini. On récupéra l'arc et le carquois de Mérida, abandonné dans la neige lorsque la jeune fille avait dû se battre contre l'ours. Nord, Tooth, Sab et Bunny étaient anéantis. Cette victoire sonnait comme une défaite. Plus tard, Flynn apprendrai à son tour la nouvelle et le serai également. En l'instant présent, ils quittaient les lieux, observés sans le savoir par l'œil de Mordu.

L'homme se sentait épuisé par sa transformation, et il n'avait pas estimé regrettable de perdre autant d'hommes. Il s'éloigna, la démarche déterminée. Il avait quelques informations à soutirer à Pitch à propos de cette jeune rouquine avant de reprendre le combat, et le camp de cet épouvantail était assez éloigné pour qu'il ne se permette pas de lambiner. Et le cauchemardesque bonhomme allait de voir répondre à _toutes_ ses questions, s'il voulait que le métamorphe accepte de continuer à se battre pour lui.

***(*)***

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous dites de ça, hein? À votre avis, que va-t-il leur arriver? Vont-ils survivre? Vont-ils retrouver les résistants? Dites-le moi dans les reviews! X) (décidément, j'utilise trop de point d'exclamation... allez, encore quelques uns pour la route!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?! XD

Il se trouve que moi je suis plutôt en forme, et que j'ai hâte de vous faire lire mon chapitre suivant ! Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas pu abandonnez nos quatre compères à leur triste sort (eh oui, que voulez-vous, je suis trop sensible). Vous comprenez, ce pauvre Crocmou m'a fait les yeux doux pour que je lui dise que son Harold était vivant, alors j'ai pas pu résister...

Sinon on serait passé de ''une singulière expédition'' à ''la triste histoire de la dépression de Flynn et Astrid''. Et je pense pas que ça ferait un carton.

Enfin bref ! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez finalement rencontré...des Dragons ! Je sais, je sais, je suis originale. Ça vous en bouche en coin, pas vrai ?

Alors, d'abord, cyclonedragons, il est hors de question que Raiponce meurt. Soit c'est tout le monde, soit c'est personne ! Et je serais toi je ferais gaffe, car Maximus risquerai de se lancer à ta poursuite pour te faire payer tes paroles, aussi inconsidérées soient-elle... méfie-toi, mon enfant, méfie-toi.

Trêve de plaisanteries ! J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui vous déchirera le cœur autant qu'à moi. T~T Je... ne pourrais pas publier dans deux semaines. Impossible.

Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Eh bien je vais tout simplement passé deux semaines en camp scout, donc pas d'électricité, pas d'ordinateur, pas de téléphone portable et surtout j'aurais trop de trucs à faire à la minute (c'est vraiment un truc à plein temps les camp scout et j'adore ça, surtout que c'est ma dernière année.). Je ne serais de retour que le 24 juillet, donc je m'empresserai de publier la suite une fois de retour, mais en attendant je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous privez d'un chapitre.

Croyez-moi, ça me fend le cœur de pas pouvoir concilier les deux (en témoigne ce looong commentaire...). Donc voilà, profitez bien de celui-ci, savourez le, et Bonne lecture !

Ah nan. C'est vrai. J'allais oublier cette fichue Disclaimer : les peronnages de HTTYD, ROTG (ça sera plus facile comme ça parce que c'est long de réecrire les titres à chaque fois. Oui, ma main est une feignasse), Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce, et pour de bon : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)**

-Jack! Ohé, Jack! Mais réveilles-toi, bon sang!»

La voix parvint jusqu'au jeune homme déformée, brumeuse, comme un écho lointain.

-Laisse-lui le temps, Méri. Il a fait une aussi mauvaise chute que nous.»

Jack eut du mal à comprendre où il était. Il se sentait lourd, épuisé, et il aurait bien voulu se rendormir. Quelles étaient ces voix qui l'empêchaient de sommeiller en paix?

-Évites de le secouer, si c'est ce que tu comptes faire. Il est sûrement blessé quelque part aussi.»

Jack voulut secouer la tête pour chasser ces voix, et l'effort lui parut insurmontable. Il eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser sous la douleur.

-Nnngh... fit-il, grimaçant.

-Jack!»

Il sentit qu'on le saisissait par les épaules et il cria de douleur. Il avait eu la sensation qu'une lame effilée entaillait son bras au niveau de l'épaule. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, la lumière l'éblouissant. Il papillonna des yeux et sa vision d'abord floue s'ajusta.

Trois têtes étaient penchées au-dessus de lui, l'air profondément inquiètes.

-Méri...? Harold...? Raiponce? Parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté d'une voix pâteuse. Vous...vous êtes vivants?

-Évidemment, andouille! Dit Raiponce. Et on a eu très peur que ce ne soit pas ton cas.»

Il voulut se redresser en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche, mais stoppa son geste net en sentant une douleur foudroyante le traverser. Il se redressa sans l'utiliser, avec précaution. Il tint son bras douloureusement et les observa. Mérida avait des tas d'écorchures sur le visage et son bras entourait soigneusement son ventre, elle devait avoir quelques côtes cassées. Harold se frottait machinalement la jambe gauche, car sa prothèse déformée par un quelconque choc était particulièrement désagréable. Il allait sûrement boiter s'il marchait, en plus de son épaule qui le faisait grimacer dès qu'il bougeait. Raiponce avait une grosse bosse à la tempe et des bleus un peu partout.

-Vous êtes salement amochés, dis donc, remarqua-t-il en riant avant de tousser.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, rétorqua Harold. Tu as le front et le crâne couverts de sang.»

Harold leva les yeux pendant que Jack tâtait sa tête pour constater les dégâts. Les bord du ravin semblaient plus lointain depuis le fond.

Harold se redressa et se leva avec difficulté. Les autres firent de même.

-Vous avez jetez un œil aux environs?

-J'ai été la première à me réveiller, dit Mérida. Je me suis contentée de vous cherchez, et j'ai retrouver nos armes, aussi. Le ravin s'étent assez loin, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une issue de sortie. On va devoir grimper à la paroi, et ça risque d'être long.

-Et on est en trop mauvais état pour une folie pareille, dit Harold.

-Si seulement je pouvais vous soigner!» Déplora Raiponce.

Elle songeait à la fleur de soleil chez sa mère, et regretta profondément de ne pas en avoir à proximité pour guérir les blessures de ses amis.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, enfin? Se moqua gentiment Jack. Tu ne peux pas nous guérir par miracle, ce n'est pas ta faute. Alors arrêtes d'imaginer des situations farfelues et concentrons-nous sur le présent. Je suis sûr qu'on peut sortir d'ici.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, un indécrottable optimiste... marmonna Mérida.

-Je pense que je peux me le permettre, vu qu'on a survécu à une chute de plus d'une vingtaine de mètre. Rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

-On a dû rebondir sur les rochers jusqu'à atterrir en bas, supposa Harold. C'est un vrai miracle qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit mort sur des morceaux pointus.»

Raiponce hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Personne n'était grièvement blessé, ce qui aurait dû être le cas car dans ce genre de ravin il y avait toujours des parois pointues et dangereuses sur lesquelles se blesser. Ils étaient pratiquement des miraculés. Ils commencèrent à avancer d'un commun accord après avoir récupérer les armes que Mérida avait retrouvé, cherchant un moyen de sortir de ce tombeau glacé, avançant avec méfiance.

Leurs pas crissant sur la neige étaient étouffés, ils ne percevaient que le bruit de leur respiration et les froissements de tissu. Au loin leur parvenait des cris d'animaux.

-On dirait des dragons.» murmura Harold.

Il avait l'impression qu'il serait sacrilège de parler à haute voix dans ce lieu.

-Oui, sûrement, approuva Mérida avec la même sensation. Mais on ne peut pas savoir d'où ils viennent.»

Elle avait prit la tête de file de sa propre initiative. Ils continuèrent à progresser, les bruits s'amplifiant.

-Je crois qu'on va droit sur eux.» souffla Jack.

Après encore quelques virages, ils en eurent la confirmation. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une demi-douzaine de sauriens, très surpris. Les deux espèces se figèrent et se dévisagèrent.

Les quatre vikings furent stupéfaits. Jamais ils n'avaient croisé de dragons de cette sorte-là. Ils faisaient à peu près la taille d'un cauchemar monstrueux, et ils variaient de nuances entre le bleu et le blanc. Ils avaient un cou assez long, un museau allongé, et ils étaient couverts de fourrure au niveau du cou, des pattes et de la queue. Celle-ci était très longue et se terminait comme une empêne de flèche. Leurs ailes semblaient petites mais particulièrement puissantes et articulées. Leur souffle rejetait de la buée mais aussi de minuscules particules glacées. Ils avaient pour la plupart des œufs bleus dans la gueule, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à déplacer leur nid ailleurs. Ils les fixaient sans agressivité, mais avec une certaine méfiance. Ils déposèrent doucement les œufs au sol et les repoussèrent d'une patte pour les cacher derrière eux.

-Ils sont magnifiques... chuchota Jack.

-Harold, tu peux essayer de les apprivoiser rapidement? Demanda Mérida. Ils m'ont l'air un peu tendus.

-Entendu, je vais essayer quelque chose.»

Harold se détacha lentement du groupe et s'approcha tout doucement des dragons, les paumes tournées vers le ciel avant de stopper à une distance raisonnable. Les dragons ne bougèrent pas. Harold fit un pas en avant et se dirigea vers le plus proche. Le dragon tendit légèrement le cou et renifla sa main. Quelques un se rapprochèrent à leur tour, attirés par la sensation de douceur qui émanait du jeune homme. Harold sourit. Avec des gestes lents, il sortit son épée. Après les avoir intéressés, il comptait les fasciner avec son épée de flamme, comme il le faisait parfois avec Crocmou pour jouer. Il n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

(*)

Aussitôt que l'épée s'enflamma, tous les dragons commencèrent à pousser des cris de fureur et des jappements effrayés. Ils reculèrent en battant vigoureusement des ailes et Harold tomba à la renverse dans la neige, déséquilibré par sa prothèse.

-Ton épée! Cria Raiponce. Éteints ton épée!»

Harold s'empressa d'obtempérer et les dragons cessèrent de s'agiter, continuant néanmoins à grogner après lui à une distance raisonnable, protégeant d'autant plus leurs œufs.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harold en revenant vers eux, désorienté. D'habitude, ce truc les fascine, comme eux aussi ils crachent du feu.

-Pas ceux-là...» comprit Jack en se redressant.

L'un des dragons, apparemment plus stressé que les autres, ouvrit la gueule et cracha sur la paroi pour décharger sa frayeur. Un jet de glace s'abattit sur le mur.

-Ça n'a pas marché car ils ont peur du feu! S'enthousiasma Jack. Ils crachent de la glace!»

Le jeune homme avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Des dragons qui ne crachaient pas de feu! Pour lui qui avait si peur de cet élément, quelle découverte! Mérida s'empressa de le ramener sur terre:

-En attendant, ils sont quand même drôlement effrayés, je vois pas comment on peut les amadouer maintenant.

-J'ai une idée.» fit Jack, confiant.

Il se détacha du groupe et les dragons grognèrent à son attention. Jack les ignora et défit les lacets de chevilles. Une tâche assez difficile avec son bras qui le tiraillait, mais il y parvint. Ils les attacha soigneusement à différents niveaux de son bâton, les transformant en rubans de cuir. Ils les fit tournoyer un instant, le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant l'élancement de son bras. Il se mit en mouvement.

Au départ, les vikings ne comprirent pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils exécutait d'amples gestes lents, les yeux fermés, plongé dans son monde.

-Je crois qu'il danse...» chuchota Raiponce, incertaine.

Et effectivement, c'était une danse. Le jeune homme faisait tournoyer son bâton et ses rubans, suivant un mouvement continu. C'était un enchaînement de gestes reliés entre eux à la fois martiaux et gracieux, dont la délicatesse était amplifiée par les mouvements du bâton et des rubans.

Les dragons le suivaient des yeux en silence, fascinés. Les vikings l'étaient tout autant, avec néanmoins beaucoup plus de surprise. Il acheva ce qui leur sembla des heures plus tard et n'était en réalité que quelques minutes. Jack rouvrit les yeux et baissa son arme, tendant la main vers les dragons. L'un d'eux se détacha de son groupe et vint frotter son museau contre la paume du jeune homme. Jack se tourna vers ses amis.

-Vous avez vu? Ça a marché! Se félicita-t-il, tout sourire. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils seraient aussi curieux et affectueux.»

Les trois amis, étrangement, ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La surprise de voir Jack danser était telle qu'ils étaient pris d'une crise de fou rire nerveux. Jack se renfrogna et les fixa avec déception.

-Vous êtes sérieux? Je vous semblait si ridicule que ça?»

Ils repartirent en arrière, les larmes aux yeux. Il leur fallu une bonne dose de respirations et de self-control pour se calmer. Ils se redressèrent, les abdominaux douloureux.

-Disons que l'on ne s'y attendait tellement pas que c'était drôle, dit Raiponce pour rassurer Jack. Mais je t'assure que c'était magnifique!»

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, continuant légèrement à pouffer. Jack se détendit et se tourna vers le dragon qu'il grattouillait désormais sous le menton. Ils étaient tout simplement splendides. Jamais des dragons ne lui avaient parus aussi gracieux. Cette idée qui lui était venue de danser n'était pas une réflexion aboutie. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, se laissant porter par son instinct. Et cela semblait avoir été une bonne idée.

Les dragons se rapprochèrent de lui et il les câlina un instant, avant d'appeler ses amis:

-Eh bien, venez! Je pense qu'on peut venir un par un, maintenant.»

Raiponce s'avança la première, avec douceur et timidité. Elle s'approcha d'un des dragons et lui caressa la tête. Celui-ci ronronna comme un chat, lui montrant qu'il l'acceptait. Mérida s'approcha à son tour et tendit la paume vers un des plus grands sauriens. Celui-ci s'abaissa, ignora sa main tendue et lui donna un petit coup de museau sur la joue, ce qui la fit rire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'acceptent tout de suite, dit Harold en voyant un dragon grogner. Même s'ils sont moins farouches que la moyenne.

-Attends, je sais, dit Jack. Sors ton épée, et pose-la par terre. On va laisser les plus curieux l'observer et ils se rendront compte tout seul qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de danger.

-Et avec un peu de chance, je n'ai plus assez de combustible et elle s'éteindra toute seule!» Approuva Harold en obtempérant.

Il sortit son épée et la déposa au sol, flammes rengainés, à quelques mètres de dragons. Il s'assit devant, s'armant de patience et d'un sourire rassurant. Et être assis était quand même plus confortable avec sa prothèse déformée. Jack fit signe au dragon qui s'était avancé le premier vers lui. Il était très petit par rapport aux autres, il faisait environ un mètre assis et arrivait au niveau du ventre de Jack. Sans doute était-ce le plus jeune et le plus curieux. Jack lui tapota le dos. Le petit dragon regarda d'abord l'albinos, avant de se tourner vers Harold et de s'avancer.

Quelques uns des plus âgés grognèrent pour l'en dissuader mais il les ignora. Il tâta l'objet du museau, avant de lui donner de petits coups avec sa patte. Les quatre dragonniers retinrent leur souffle, anxieux. Tout dépendait de lui. Il finit par enclencher le mécanisme et recula avec un petit cri de frayeur quand la lame et les flammes jaillirent. Les dragons feulèrent, inquiets, mais le petit curieux fut vite fasciné. Il s'apprêtait à y mettre la patte quand Harold l'arrêta et secoua la tête. Le petit dragon comprit le message et ne tenta rien de plus.

Bientôt les dragons se détendirent, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien de grave, et quelques uns s'approchèrent à leur tour. La flamme finit par s'éteindre, à court de combustible, et ils semblèrent presque déçus.

Puis il s'agitèrent. Ils prirent les œufs dans leur gueule les quelques œufs restants et adressèrent des signes empressés aux quatre vikings. Apparemment, ils voulaient qu'ils les suivent. Ils se laissèrent faire lorsque les dragonniers montèrent sur leur dos et décollèrent.

-Wouhou!» S'écrièrent-il, très contents d'être sortis de cette galère.

Étrangement, ils se sentaient tous les quatre très excités, l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines, contrant les effets de leurs blessures. Les dragons filaient à toute vitesse dans les galeries glaciales. Ils étaient à l'aise dans leur environnement et évoluaient avec grâce. Ils empruntèrent un passage hors du ravin, des galeries sombres, traversèrent de grandes cavernes. Ils s'élevèrent même au-dessus du toit de glace. Ils se trouvaient au niveau des nuages, le soleil dans les yeux et l'horizon sans fin. Puis ils redescendirent et empruntèrent un nouveau passage, qui semblait mener à leur destination finale. C'était un long boyau de roche, qui déboucha quelques secondes plus tard vers un immense dôme à ciel ouvert.

-Une vallée de dragons...» murmura Harold pour eux tous, émerveillés.

La vallée abritait un petit lac, de grandes combes, des plateaux couverts de mousse... il y avait aussi beaucoup de grottes sur les parois, servant de salles pour ceux qui voulaient dormir dans l'ombre ou pour garder leurs œufs. C'était vers une de celle-là qu'ils se dirigeait. Les dragons déposèrent délicatement les œufs et s'envolèrent de nouveau, les vikings toujours sur leur dos. Ils se posèrent sur les bords du lac, où tous les dragons s'attroupèrent pour les détailler.

(*)

Les quatre vikings n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'émerveiller car déjà, une masse noire, blanche et rouge leur fondait dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au sol, piégés par trois dragons qui leur léchaient allégrement le visage.

-Ounf! Protesta Mérida, dont le bras blessé venait de se faire écrasé.

-Crocmou! S'exclama Harold en le reconnaissant, enchanté. Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué, mon grand!»

Harold essaya d'attraper la tête du dragon pour le câliner -et accessoirement l'empêcher de le recouvrir de bave-, mais le dragon, joueur, ne se laissa pas faire et continua d'augmenter son taux d'humidité. Les deux jeunes filles avaient elles aussi retrouver leurs dragons avec bonheur. Mérida se faisait pousser sans ménagement par Angus qui lui donnait de grands coups de tête affectueux, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la frapper sur ses blessures et Raiponce grattouillait Maximus dans le cou tandis que le vipère se tortillait de bonheur, refusant de risquer de la blesser mais avide de caresses.

Soudain, il se redressa et adressa un regard interrogatif à son amie.

-Pascal est parti chercher de l'aide, expliqua-t-elle pour le rassurer. Il a réussi à esquiver nos agresseurs et il est en chemin pour Beurk. Il doit y être, à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, se rappela Jack en se débarrassant des pattes de Crocmou et Maximus qui le maintenait au sol avec une grimace douloureuse. On aura besoin d'eux contre Pitch.

-Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici?» demanda Harold à Crocmou.

Il retirait toute la bave qu'il pouvait avec des gestes secs et Mérida s'éloigna de lui avec une grimace de dégoût. Le furie nocturne s'agita en grognant joyeusement, désignant de la tête une grotte particulièrement vaste. Les quatre vikings levèrent la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-bas?» demanda Raiponce.

Maximus lui donna un petit coup de flanc et ils comprirent que les dragons les invitaient à aller voir en montant en selle.

-Où est passé ce fichu braguetaure?» grommela Jack, ennuyé.

Il le repéra en train de barboter dans le lac, l'air de l'avoir totalement oublié. Jack se rembrunit sombrement. En à peine quelques jours, il avait complètement oublié sa présence. Le pauvre garçon en avait un peu marre de toujours devoir se rappeler à la mémoire de ces dragons amnésiques.

Ce fut alors que le jeune dragonnet de tout à l'heure arriva derrière lui et le poussa gaiement dans le dos, comme s'il voulait jouer. Jack sursauta et fit volte-face, dévisageant le petit dragon avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci lui sourit et ''roucoula''*.

-Il se souvient de moi...fit Jack, aux anges. Vous avez vu?! Dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis. Il se souvient de _moi_! Je n'ai rien eu à faire pour qu'il revienne me voir!»

Un grand sourire illumina son visage tandis que ses yeux brillaient, n'osant y croire. C'était tout de même incroyable! Il avait chercher si longtemps un compagnon, et c'était quand il s'y attendait le moins que celui-ci débarquait! Un léger rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge, avant de devenir plus franc.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Fit-il. Wouhou!»

Il s'accroupit et pris le petit dragon dans ses bras, serrant son cou avec affection. Le dragon se mit à ronronner, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la cause de toute cette joie. Jack se redressa, essuyant négligemment quelques larmes de joie d'un revers de main. Les autres, interloqués, avaient assisté à la scène sans piper mot, jusqu'à ce que Mérida prenne la parole avec sa délicatesse habituelle:

-Je rêve ou tu pleures, Frost? Fit-elle remarquer, plus abasourdie que moqueuse.

-Moi aussi je t'adore, Furie! S'exclama Jack sans en prendre ombrage, allant jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi, tête de gronk!»

Jack éclata de rire, ivre de bonheur. Il enlaça à leur tour Raiponce et Harold, qui se laissèrent faire sans protester avec un sourire attendri. Crocmou, empressé, mit fin à cette joyeuse scène en sautillant autour de Harold, la langue sortie, comme une menace s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, mon grand, le calma Harold en montant sur son dos. Emmènes-nous!»

Raiponce et Mérida montèrent sur leur dragons respectifs pendant que Jack enfourchait le dragonnet qui s'était porté volontaire.

Ils se firent embarqués sans cérémonie jusqu'à la grotte. Le trajet fut rapide, à peine une poignée de seconde, et ils descendirent de selle une fois à l'intérieur. Assez difficilement d'ailleurs, car leurs blessures les lançaient encore. Il faisait plutôt sombre dans la pièce pour les yeux des vikings, mais cela ne dérangeait pas les dragons qui avaient une très bonne vision nocturne. Ils plissèrent les yeux et s'approchèrent du fond de la grotte, encouragés par les dragons qui les poussaient dans le dos. Ils finirent par distinguer une forme tout au fond. C'était un énorme dragon d'un blanc immaculé. Il était couché sur un banc de pierre polie et semblait ratatiné par l'âge. La fourrure sur son cou était particulièrement drue et ses muscles étaient affaiblis.

-Je crois que c'est une femelle.» constata Harold.

Au son de sa voix, la dragonne -car c'était bien une dragonne- ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête avec lenteur. Ses iris bleutés se posèrent avec tranquillité sur eux. Ils se firent tout petits devant son regard qui recelait une sagesse et un savoir incomparable. Crocmou s'agita un peu et montra la dragonne de la tête alors que Maximus lui jetait un regard réprobateur. Celle-ci sembla sourire, amusée de l'agitation du furie nocturne.

-Attends, fit Harold, qui essayait de comprendre ce que lui disait le dragon. Après qu'on se soit faits capturés par Pitch, vous êtes venus ici?»

Le dragon hocha la tête pendant qu'Angus montrait les dents, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pu protéger son amie durant cet épisode.

-Et cette dragonne vous a accueillit? C'est elle la chef des dragons de cette vallée?

-Mrrrr! Confirma Crocmou.

-Donc, quand nous nous sommes faits capturés, résuma Harold, ils ont essayé de suivre nos traces, qu'ils ont perdus.

-En même temps, sur un bateau et mélangés à autant d'odeurs nouvelles...imagina Raiponce.

-Ensuite, ils ont rencontrés les dragons et les ont suivis jusqu'ici, continua Harold.

-Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis à notre recherche?» interrogea Mérida en câlinant Angus.

Crocmou se plaça à côté de la dragonne et lança un regard appuyé à Harold.

-Elle a proposé de vous aider? Supposa le viking. Oh, attendez, je vois. Ici, les vikings sont encore hostiles aux dragons, ils étaient en danger. Enfin pas vraiment, mais vu le nombre d'hommes... et regardez leur couleur, se dissimuler pour nous chercher sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux-même, c'est impossible. C'est ça, Crocmou?»

Le dragon continua à hocher la tête. Il allait attraper un torticolis, à force.

-Et les dragons ici sont beaucoup plus aptes à se camoufler avec leurs couleurs, dit Raiponce, ils auraient pu accepter de les héberger et chercher à leur place.

-Ils ont dû reconnaître notre odeur, supposa Mérida. On a côtoyé les dragons très longtemps, ça doit se sentir pour eux, et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas farouches.»

Ils se tournèrent vers la dragonne. Celle-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer leurs hypothèses. Le jeune dragon vint à elle et ils se frottèrent le museau avec affection.

-Vous avez vu leur ressemblance? Dit Raiponce. Elle doit être sa mère.

-Plutôt sa grand-mère, alors.» corrigea Jack.

La dragonne se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un signe de tête pour les congédier. Les quatre dragons et les quatre vikings quittèrent la grotte respectueusement avant de retourner au niveau du lac.

(*)

-On arrive à la fin d'après-midi, constata Raiponce, le soleil commence à se coucher.

-Ça fait quelques heures qu'on a perdu les résistants, le combat doit être terminé... j'espère au moins qu'ils ont réussi leur entreprise, dit Mérida.

-Bon, résumons, je me sens paumé au niveau des objectifs, là, réclama Jack en s'asseyant en tailleur sur un rocher. Maintenant qu'on a retrouvé nos dragons, on doit botter le cul de Pitch, finir la carte et rentrer, c'est bien ça? Pas de buts secondaires, d'entourloupes et autres magouilles imprévisibles qui vont encore nous foutre dans la me...hum, qui vont nous causer des ennuis? On est d'accord, Pitch et la carte?

-Ça a l'air tellement simple, présenter comme ça, soupira Harold en s'asseyant à son tour, adossé à Crocmou.

-Il ne faut pas oublier que Pascal est retourné à Beurk. Ils vont sûrement venir à notre secours, mais il n'y a pas de passage pour eux dans la passe. Comment nous rejoindront-il? Souleva Raiponce en jouant avec sa tresse.

-Il va falloir trouver une solution, éluda Harold. Pour l'instant, le principal est de retrouver les résistants.

-Il vaut mieux y aller quand il fera jour, dit Raiponce. Si on y va maintenant, il fera trop sombre pour faire de longues recherches.

-On n'a qu'à dormir ici cette nuit et on repart demain! Conclut Mérida. Ah, j'aime quand le but est clair.»

Elle se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

-On dormira dans les grottes, Croc'?»

Le dragon confirma d'un grognement ensommeillé. Cette vallée était décidément très confortable pour faire la sieste.

-Bon, et bien qu'en attendant nous avons plusieurs heures de quartier libre, dit Raiponce. Quel dommage que les cartes soient restés au... Mérida, où tu vas? Interpella-t-elle.

-Visiter les lieux! Répondit la rouquine sans se retourner. J'ai envie de connaître cet endroit!

-Attends, je viens avec toi!» Décida Raiponce.

Elle rattrapa son amie et elles choisirent une direction au hasard et commencèrent à explorer. Jack se tourna vers Harold, qui était littéralement emprisonné par Crocmou qui le couvait d'une aile protectrice.

-Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air décidé à te lâcher, remarqua l'albinos.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Rigola Harold. Je pense qu'il a eu aussi peur que moi que je sois mort. Je me suis sûrement autant inquiété que lui.

-Oui mais là, tu es totalement privé de liberté de mouvement, ricana Jack.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'éloigner de lui, et faire un seul pas commence à devenir sérieusement douloureux, grimaça Harold.

-C'est ta prothèse, c'est ça?

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave qu'elle soit tordue, mais je me suis aussi blessé là et je risque d'aggraver si je continue à bouger.

-Je vois. Bon bah moi, je vais juste essayer de trouver un bon coin pour faire la sieste, je te laisse.

-À tout à l'heure.»

Jack s'éloigna en quête d'un lieu confortable et Harold se blottit contre Crocmou qui se mit à ronronner de contentement.

***(*)***

*Je sais que ça ressemble pas trop aux dragons de roucouler, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. C'est plus sonore qu'un ronronnement et plus aiguë qu'un grondement, donc je me suis dit que ça correspondait bien à ce que j'imaginais ! XD

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! J'ai adoré imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler cette nouvelle espèce de Dragon, même si je suis sûre que ça a déjà été fait, et ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir vous présenter la vallée des dragons.

La prochaine fois, certains événement enfouis referont surface...

To be continued... *musique de suspense épique insoutenable*


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde ! X) Que c'est bon d'être de retour ! Vous m'avez tant manqué ! Et avec un peu de chance, je vous ai manqué aussi ? Ou alors juste l'histoire ? En tout cas, me revoilà !

La dernière fois, je me suis arrêtée... où je me suis arrêtée, déjà ? *va sur le site et relit son dernier chapitre en entier* Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bah c'était pas une fin de chapitre très palpitante, finalement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qui se déroule dans celui-ci vaut largement le détour ! Je ne vais rien dévoiler parce que si je dis un seul truc vous aurez deviné. À moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas depuis que vous avez lu la petite note de fin... nous verrons bien !

Suite à une certaine remarque de cyclonedragons, j'ai farfouillé un peu et trouvé qu'on disait aussi bien Crocmou que Krokmou, mais que Krokmou est plus utilisé et dans les site officiel c'est écrit de cette façon . Merci cyclonedragons, je t'adore, maintenant il va falloir que je relise toute ma fanfic en entier pour traquer tous les ''Crocmou''... mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris d'écrire son nom autant de fois ?! -_-

J'espère que mes dragons vous ont plu ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça me ferait ultra plaisir (allez, juste pour le petit dragonnet trop mignon et adorable qui je suis sûre à fait fondre vos petits cœurs avec ses roucoulements... XD)

À propos du petit dragonnet... au départ, je n'avais aucune intention de le faire exister. Il est arrivé comme ça, tout seul, au fil de l'écriture ! Il me regardait comme ça, avec ses petits yeux, et j'ai pas pu résister. Maintenant, c'est un personnage à part entière de cette histoire ! XD

Enfin bref ! (comme disait Pépin...) il est temps pour la disclaimer, et ensuite vous pourrez profiter tout votre soûl de ce chapitre que j'ai préparé avec amour : les personnages de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas. Voilà, c'est dit.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Mérida et Raiponce jubilaient comme des petites gamines. Elles venaient de trouver un petit passage accessible seulement par elles et les bébé dragons, cachée dans la roche par des fougères. Elles s'engagèrent dans la passe avec le même excitation que si c'était leur anniversaire.

-Que penses-tu que l'on trouvera? ricana Mérida, en avançant courbée.

-Peut-être des plantes rares, ou un passage secret vers les campements, proposa Raiponce.

-Ce serait drôle, imagina Mérida. Oh, on peut se mettre debout.»

Elles se redressèrent et observèrent autour d'elle. Le passage s'arrêtait là, mais en levant le nez, elles découvrir une véritable cheminée avec de nombreux paliers de glace faciles à atteindre.

-Ça te dit, un peu de grimpette?» proposa Mérida en commençant à monter.

Elle évita soigneusement de s'appuyer sur le ventre pour se hisser.

-Volontiers!» répondit Raiponce.

Elle s'engagea à sa suite. Elles firent la course à celle qui grimpait le plus vite, en empruntant des chemins différents.

-Je crois que j'y suis presque! annonça Mérida en apercevant de la lumière. Je vais gagner!

-J'ai encore une chance!» se défendit Raiponce.

Elle accéléra, mais ce fut quand même Mérida qui arriva en haut la première, essoufflée. Elle leva les bras en signe de victoire avant d'observer le paysage autour d'elle. Elle repéra, presque à ses pieds, de jolis fleurs. Raiponce la rejoignit très vite, reprenant elle aussi son souffle.

-Alors, dit Mérida en souriant. Ça fait quoi d'être battu par l'incontestable championne d'escalade?

-Plus grand-chose, je commence à y être habitué, s'amusa Raiponce. Et puis, même si tu avais un bras blessé, moi j'ai des bleus sur au moins chaque articulation, donc ne me sors pas le coup du handicap.»

Elle se posta au côtés de Mérida.

-Alors, qu'est ce que nous avons de...!»

Elle mit brutalement un genou à terre et Mérida s'étonna de sa réaction. Elle était planté devant les fleurs, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Raiponce? appela Mérida en agitant une main devant son visage. Tu es avec moi?»

Raiponce se reprit très vite et se redressa aussi sec, observant le soleil presque couchant avec panique. Mérida eut un mouvement de recul surpris et haussa un sourcil.

-Ce sont des fleurs de soleil! s'exclama Raiponce. Je dois les emmener en bas! Vite, aide-moi à en cueillir une!»

Elle commençait déjà à gratter la terre avec ses ongles. Mérida s'accroupit à côté d'elle et l'imita.

-On ne pourrait pas en arracher une au lieu de la déterrer? Je suis sûre que...

-Non! Il ne faut surtout pas! l'arrêta Raiponce.

-D'accord, d'accord, la rassura Mérida. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y touche pas.»

Elles parvinrent à déterrer une grosse partie autour d'une des fleur et l'embarquèrent avec elles. Elles redescendirent à toute vitesse, dévalant presque la cheminée et empruntant le passage. Raiponce appela les deux garçons.

-Jack! Harold! Venez, dépêchez-vous!»

Alertés par son ton empressé, les deux vikings la rejoignirent au plus vite.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette plante? Demanda Harold. Je n'en ai jamais vu av...

-On s'en fiche, pour le moment, dit Raiponce. Touchez ses pétales, ordonna-t-elle en s'exécutant. Ne les lâchez pas, mais ne les agrippez pas trop fort non plus. Oh, pourvu que ça marche!» ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à chanter avec précipitation, manquant de buter sur les mots. Ses trois amis, qui tenaient des pétales dans leur doigts, écarquillèrent les yeux, ébahis. La fleur se mit à luire doucement, une lumière douce et chaude, bienveillante et apaisante. Ils sentirent une chaleur partir de leurs doigts et commencer à parcourir leur corps. Les pétales, soyeux sous leur doigts, leur transmettait une immense énergie réparatrice. Ils se rendirent compte que les blessures de leur chute et la fatigue qui alourdissaient leur muscle disparaissaient lentement. Une énergie nouvelle s'empara d'eux.

Raiponce cessa de chanter, alors que le dernier rayon de soleil disparaissait derrière la crête de la vallée. La fleur s'éteignit. Ils retirèrent leur doigts et s'examinèrent sous toutes les coutures, incapables d'y croire.

-Je... Waow! s'exclama Jack en palpant son front, à court de mots. Raiponce! C'était... c'était... pourquoi est ce que tu nous a caché ça?!

-Mère me l'a interdit, expliqua la blonde. Elle disait que ça pourrait attiser la cupidité des hommes. Mais à vous, je vous fais confiance. Oh, j'ai eu si peur que ce ne soit pas les bonnes !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais un pouvoir pareil, souffla Harold en se mettant debout pour s'essayer à marcher. C'est tout bonnement incroyable! Comment ça se fait?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis née comme ça, à ce qu'il paraît. Ça... ça ne vous fait pas peur? Interrogea-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

-Peur? Nous? Et puis quoi encore? S'écria Mérida. Tu nous a guéris, Raiponce ! Tu es notre amie. Jamais ce que tu feras, surtout si c'est ce genre de chose, ne nous fera peur.»

Elle enlaça son amie chaleureusement et Raiponce lui rendit son étreinte, infiniment soulagée. Harold et Jack les rejoignirent en souriant pour un câlin général.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu avais ce pouvoir tout ce temps, marmonna Jack. Eh, mais maintenant, je peux faire toutes les bêtises que je veux!

-Jack! protesta Harold.

-Pour une fois, je ne vais rien dire, j'ai eu la même idée, ria Mérida.

-Vous êtes impossible!» s'écria Raiponce en éclatant de rire.

Il y eut un léger silence, où ils s'entre regardèrent avec des sourires de connivences. Puis ils semblèrent se rappeler de l'heure de la journée.

-Je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher, dit Harold. On a une longue journée de recherche demain.»

Ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres. Leurs dragons avaient choisis exprès une grotte qu'ils pouvaient atteindre sans eux et ils se blottirent tous les uns contre les autres à l'intérieur, se servant des capes et des manteaux pour se faire une couchette plus confortable.

(*)

Il faisait nuit noire à présent, et les étoiles brillaient faiblement dans la voûte céleste. Malgré la fraîche température qui aurait dû l'aider à dormir et sa capeline qui lui servait d'oreiller, Jack ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et à vrai dire, il ne le cherchait pas. Il réfléchissait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé de l'autre côté de la passe, il avait beaucoup d'impressions de déjà-vu. Trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Et puis, il avait découvert que Flynn le connaissait, que Pitch le connaissait... il avait aussi eu ce sentiment, quand Flynn avait parlé de la petite sœur de Jamie. Une sorte de nostalgie, un désir profond de protection, et il n'avait aucune idée de sa provenance. Et puis, il avait aussi le registre de Tooth...

-Le registre de Tooth!» se rappela-t-il brutalement en se redressant.

Un concert de grognements lui répondit, lui rappelant l'heure qu'il était. Il se ratatina, pendant que les grommellements s'éteignaient. En toute discrétion, il se glissa hors de la grotte en silence.

La vallée était calme et paisible. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. La lune trônait sur sa toile sombre, ronde et scintillante. Jack y vit un signe, qu'il était sur une piste. Il sortit la feuille qu'il avait arrachée au repaire des résistants. Il la défroissa soigneusement et entreprit de la lire à la lumière de la lune. Aucun des noms qu'il ne parcourait ne lui semblait familier. Le seul qui le lui était un peu, ce n'était que parce qu'il ressemblait à son prénom actuel, un certain Jackson. Il y avait peu de chance pour que la coïncidence soit la bonne. Il soupira. Qu'il aurait aimé, en voyant ces noms, en reconnaître un, se souvenir! Plongé dans ces tristes pensées, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui se glissait discrètement derrière lui. Il sursauta violemment en sentant le museau du dragonnet taper sur son dos.

-Aah! S'écria-t-il de frayeur. Oh, c'est toi...comprit-il. Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, enfin!»

Il lui grattouilla le cou dans les fourrures et il ronronna.

-Et bien, tu es vraiment très affectueux avec moi, toi.»

Le petit dragonnet se dégagea et se mit dans son dos pour le pousser en direction d'une grotte.

-Tu veux que je te suive? D'accord, emmènes-moi.»

Jack monta sur son dos et s'agrippa à sa fourrure pendant que le dragon s'envolait. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en sentant un brusque courant d'air sur son visage mais tint bon. Ils atterrirent dans une grotte bien en hauteur et assez éloignée du petit lac. Jack descendit. Le petit dragon l'appela jusqu'au fond de la grotte et Jack le suivit. Il découvrit un autre dragon confortablement endormi. C'était aussi une dragonne. Elle avait exactement la même nuance de blanc à fourrure bleuté que le dragonnet et il comprit que c'était sa mère . De nouveau, il ressentit une sévère impression de déjà-vu.

La dragonne, réveillée par le bruit, ouvrit les yeux. Apercevant Jack, elle se redressa et ouvrit grand les yeux. Jack se tendit, surpris de sa réaction. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha vivement de lui avant de le renifler sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle fit un gigantesque sourire et ronronna bruyamment en se frottant contre lui.

-Que.. mais qu'est ce qui lui prend?» fit Jack, trop effaré pour en rire.

Le dragonnet se joignit à eux. Conciliant, Jack les enlaça tous les deux. Ces dragons étaient décidément adorables. Il soupira, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se redresser brutalement, subitement alarmé.

-Attendez... je connais cette sensation...»

Il avait ressenti, l'espace d'un instant, un bien-être qu'il savait déjà avoir vécu. Une sensation qu'il connaissait du plus profond de son être. Pris d'un gros doute, il s'empressa de recommencer. Il prit entièrement la dragonne dans ses bras et hoqueta.

Une déferlante de sentiments venait le frapper comme les vagues s'écrasant sur les bateaux de Beurk. Des sensations, des images, des odeurs, des noms tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Des visages surtout lui revinrent en mémoire. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, un torrent de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux, alors qu'il sanglotait:

-Emma...»

Sa sœur. Son adorable petite sœur. Un rayon de soleil dans les jours sombres qu'il avait vécu. Sa petite princesse pour qui il aurait tout donné. Il revit sa famille. Sa mère, une femme forte et douce. Son père, qu'il avait peu connu, mais dont il gardait une sensation de sécurité et de bienveillance.

Il revit toute sa vie à grande vitesse, étourdi par la foule de sentiments contradictoires. Il pleura et ria en même temps, pour tous les moments tristes et joyeux qu'il revivait. Il pleura pour dire adieu à toutes ces années sans attache où il était perdu. Il avait retrouvé son point de départ. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux attendris de la dragonne.

-Toundra...» murmura-t-il.

La dragonne pencha la tête sur le côté, réagissant à l'appellation. Jack la relâcha, les yeux toujours larmoyants, et s'approcha,d'un coin de mur. Deux initiales étaient gravés, exactement comme il s'en souvenait: J.O. Jackson Overland. Son nom. Lui. Il ressortit la feuille et jeta un œil au nom écrit. Les larmes ressurgirent en voyant la courte description. Il était bien écrit qu'il avait une petite sœur, qu'il avait disparu il y a plusieurs années avec sa famille dans la razzia de Pitch à Burgess. Le nom de la ville l'émut. Une petite île à la limite de l'archipel, la ville dans laquelle il avait vécu ses années les plus heureuses, sûrement. Sur la carte, c'était le nom qu'il avait donné à l'île en forme de flocon. Sans même le savoir, il avait déjà tout en lui, simplement enfoui. Le dragonnet posa son museau sur son épaule, sensible à son trouble et son trop-plein d'émotions. Jack lui grattouilla la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu as grandis, en 4 ans. Il faut que je raconte tout aux autres! Toundra, tu viens?»

(*)

La dragonne le suivit joyeusement. Il monta sur son dos avec aisance et elle le déposa dans la vallée. Il sauta à terre et déboula dans la grotte.

-Les gars! Les gars! Je me souviens!»

Il les vit s'agiter, troublés dans leur sommeil.

-Allez, debout! Il faut absolument que je vous raconte!

-Mmmmh? Fit Mérida qui daigna se manifester. Quoi, Jack? Tu sais quelle heure il est?

-Aucune idée, et je m'en fiche. Je me rappelle!

-Attends, comment ça tu te rappelles?» interrogea Harold en se redressant.

Ils s'assirent, un peu plus réveillés, et les dragon aussi sortir de leur sommeil.

-Je ne suis plus amnésique!» s'écria-t-il.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et se redressèrent, soudainement plus attentifs.

-Tu te souviens vraiment? Insista Mérida. C'est pas un rêve qui te fait croire que t'as retrouvé la mémoire?

-Non, pas cette fois, j'en suis sûre!

-Racontes-nous!» réclama Raiponce en s'installent confortablement.

Jack reprit son souffle et se calma. Il respira profondément et s'assit en tailleur.

-Je...oh, purée, je sais pas par quoi commencer! Il y a tellement de choses, de souvenirs! Qu'est ce que je devrais dire?

-Commence par ta famille, suggéra Harold, amusé de son air perdu et confus mais rempli de joie. Tu as retrouvé ton nom?

-Oh, ça oui! Je m'appelle Jackson Overland.»

Il avait prononcé les mots lentement, comme s'il savourait les sonorités qu'il avait si longtemps attendues.

-Jackson? S'étonna Mérida. Ça ressemble vachement à ton prénom actuel.

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Mais comme ça, vous pourrez continuer à m'appeler Jack! Alors, ma famille... Ma mère s'appelle Elizabeth. Elle était super gentille, et très douce. Je me souviens qu'elle a eu beaucoup de mal à m'apprendre à lire*. Je l'adorais, et c'était la reine des confitures! Elle en vendait souvent au marché, et les habitants lui offraient des kilos de fruit pour en faire.

-Tu en parles au passé, remarqua Mérida. Est ce qu'elle est...?»

Elle n'osa finir sa phrase, mais Jack hocha tristement la tête et acheva pour elle.

-Oui, elle est morte.»

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards désolés.

-Pas la peine de faire ces têtes-là! Dit Jack. Vous n'y pouvez rien, et je m'en suis remis. Je crois. Enfin bref! Éluda-t-il, refusant de se laisser emporter par la mélancolie. Je continue! Pour mon père... j'avais 12 ans quand il a disparu. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort où s'il est parti, mais je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il était sage, et très fort. Il me portait souvent sur ses épaules et j'adorai ça. Parfois j'allais l'aider à couper du bois, mais la hache était trop lourde pour moi! Et puis, il y avait Emma. C'était ma petite sœur, elle est née quand j'avais 7 ans. Elle était adorable, tellement petite et mignonne! On jouait tout le temps ensemble, je lui faisais des farces et des surprises constamment. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil, elle était toujours en train de sourire et rire. On se ressemblait beaucoup de visage, même si on avait un grand écart d'âge. Elle était presque aussi agile que moi, mais il fallait toujours que je l'empêche de me suivre ou elle risquait de se blesser.

-Tu l'adorais vraiment, on dirait, constata Raiponce en souriant.

-Énormément, confirma Jack en hochant la tête. On vivait tous à Burgess. C'est une petite île cachée au bord de l'archipel, au nord. D'ailleurs, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à l'île en forme de flocon sur la carte!

-Oui, je me souviens, se rappela Harold.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, intervint Raiponce, ''Corona'', c'est le nom que j'avais donné à l'île, et Flynn nous as dit que c'était un pays du sud.

-Oui, c'est vrai! Approuva Mérida. Peut-être que toi aussi tu as une mémoire enfouie, rigola-t-elle. Jack, continue! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Eh bien... jusqu'à mes 12 ans, je vivais la belle vie. Mais à cet âge-là, l'île a été attaquée par Pitch, dit Jack en songeant à ces douloureux souvenirs. Beaucoup de guerriers ont été décimés, tous les autres ont été faits prisonniers et emmenés au campement de Pitch. Les plus vieux, les inutiles et les infirmes ont été tués. Les hommes devaient rejoindre le camp des guerriers, les femmes travailler pour lui. Ensuite, il a formé un escadron d'enfants pour en faire des éclaireurs, dont moi. Les plus jeunes n'ont pas survécu, et ça a failli être le cas d'Emma. Je l'ai supplié de la laisser tranquille, et en échange, il m'a fait promettre de travailler à vie pour lui. Il m'a particulièrement bien traité, parce que j'étais efficace. Les autres sont morts, il ne restait plus que moi. Je connaissais cet archipel par cœur, dans les moindres recoins. Mais Pitch voulait aller plus vite. Il+ a tenu à former Emma, et j'ai tenté de l'en empêcher.

« tous les matins, il me faisait me lever aux aurores pour aller observer les troupes ennemis. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'avais le plus froid. Je passais des heures à jouer au funambule sur des ponts de glace aussi fins que mon bâton, à escalader des falaises, à me cacher comme un fugitif. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais dans ces moments-là, Pitch convoquait Emma et l'entraînait dans une arène spéciale. Je l'ai su par hasard. J'avais aperçu une flotte plus près que la normale, et il fallait que je le prévienne rapidement. J'ai emprunté un raccourci qui passait par cette arène, et là j'ai découvert Emma qui escaladait un mur depuis au moins deux heures, car elle avait plein d'écorchures et beaucoup de bleus.

« Quand je rentrais le soir, je la voyais dans cet état, mais je croyais juste qu'elle s'était blessée en effectuant les tâches avec les femmes. Elle était seule, donc je l'ai aussitôt ordonnée d'arrêter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait ça pour m'aider, car c'est vrai que je rentrais dans un sale état à chaque fois. Je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, et appris de ma mère qu'elle ne venait plus avec elle pour travailler. Elle aussi s'inquiétait, car nous nous étions juré de toujours veiller sur elle. Un jour, j'ai fait semblant de partir et je suis retourné au camp en cachette. J'ai vu Pitch lui ordonner d'exécuter une série d'exercices insurmontables pour son âge. Mais elle, elle serrait les dents et travaillait comme elle pouvait. Quel idiot j'ai été!»

Il venait de frapper le sol de son poing, furieux contre lui-même. Son visage crispé faisait peur à voir.

-Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il doucement. C'est juste que... ça fait tellement mal! J'aurais cru qu'en retrouvant mes souvenirs, j'allais être heureux, retrouver tout ce que j'avais perdu, être _complet_! Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal?»

Raiponce, Harold et Mérida se rapprochèrent de lui, bienveillants.

-Parce que c'est ta vie, Jack. Dit Raiponce. Pour une fois, ça ne concerne que toi.

-Tu te rends compte du temps que tu as passé sans savoir? Rappela Harold. Tout les souvenirs que tu avais venait des _autres_.

-Pour une fois, c'est toi que ça concerne. C'est forcément plus fort que pour les autres.» acheva Mérida.

Ils entourèrent Jack de leurs bras et de leur soutien. Un sourire timide étira la bouche de Jack et il les enlaça à son tour.

-Merci.

-On est désolés de t'avoir demandé ça, ajouta Raiponce. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à nous raconter.»

Jack baissa la tête, pensif, avant de la relever.

-Non, je continue. Je sens que j'en ai besoin, pour en être soulagé.

-Entendu, dit Harold en hochant la tête. On t'écoute, alors.»

Jack eut un rire gêné. Il inspira et reprit son récit.

(*)

-Je... j'ai essayé de persuader Emma d'arrêter. Je lui ai dit que je savais, mais elle pensait vraiment m'aider en faisant ça. Pitch l'avait complètement manipulée. Je suis allé le voir lui, pour négocier. Il disait que tant que c'était la volonté d'Emma, alors je devais respecter sa décision. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que les choses partaient de travers. Il fallait que je les arrête, ou elle allait se tuer à la tâche. J'ai commencé à faire des erreurs, exprès. Des choses indécelables, mais Pitch a compris que si il n'arrêtait pas d'entraîner Emma, il perdrait la guerre. Il m'avait pousser trop loin pour utiliser Emma comme moyen de pression. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Il sentait que je lui échappait, que je ne resterai pas éternellement un gentil clébard. Il a pris une décision. Une mesure radicale... pour me punir, il a...»

La voix de Jack se brisa et il se tut. Ces souvenirs-là étaient si douloureux à supporter! Pendant un instant, il espéra oublier de nouveau. Mais le visage souriant d'Emma s'imposa à lui et il refusa de repenser à une telle alternative. Il devait conserver sa mémoire. Pour les souvenirs heureux.

-Il a fait quoi, Jack? Qu'est-ce que cette enflure t'as fait? Interrogea Mérida avec colère, prête à en découdre.

-Pas à moi, corrigea Jack. Il a... il a tué ma mère, et Emma. Il a ordonné qu'on leur coupe la tête et il a jeté les restes au fond de l'eau. Et il... il m'a forcé à y assister.»

Un cri de stupeur général se fit entendre. Personne n'en revenait qu'un homme puisse être capable d'un telle cruauté.

-C'est horrible! Protesta Mérida en serrant les poings. Je vais... je vais tuer cet enfoiré!

-Ce qu'il fait est inacceptable! Renchérit Harold. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type soit encore humain.

-Si seulement... si seulement nous avions su plus tôt! Déplora Raiponce. Nous aurions pu t'aider, te soutenir!»

L'empathie de ses amis réchauffa le cœur de Jack.

-Je te remercie, Raiponce, mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand chose. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez tous là, maintenant.»

Il écarta les bras pour souligner ses paroles. Spontanément, Mérida se jetait dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est tellement stupide, dit-elle. On ne te laissera jamais seul, Jack.

-Merci, Furie.»

Jack lui retourna son étreinte et les deux autres les rejoignirent. Un des dragons vint glisser sa tête pour se joindre à eux.

-Oh, c'est toi, Toundra, remarqua Jack.

-Toundra? Interrogea Harold.

-Oui, je vais vous expliquer.»

Ils se séparèrent et Jack continua.

-Après cet...événement, j'ai décidé de trahir Pitch. Je lui ai donné de fausses informations. Il s'est jeté tout droit dans mon piège, et les résistants l'ont mis à mal. Je savais exactement où ils se trouvaient, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne, même pas eux. Pitch s'en est sorti. Il était furieux de devoir tout recommencer! Il pensait qu'en tuant ma famille, il s'assurait ma servitude, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. Au contraire, je n'avais plus aucune raison personnelle de lui obéir. Il a compris qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer de moi, alors il m'a jeté par-dessus bord, en me disant de rejoindre ma famille au fond de l'eau.

-Et c'est là que s'arrête la version de Flynn, intervint Raiponce.

-Effectivement. J'espérais, d'une certaine façon, qu'il préviendrait les résistants et aurait le courage de jouer les doubles rôles à ma place. J'avais trop peur pour Emma pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec eux, à ce moment... Et tu avais raison Mérida, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-À propos de quoi?

-J'aimais bien me disputer avec lui.»

Cette remarque les fit rire et arracha un sourire triomphant à la jeune écossaise.

-Ah! Se rappela Jack. Et je connais Jamie. Il est arrivé un peu avant la mort d'Emma avec d'autres enfants. J'étais chargé de les former quand je n'étais pas en mission. Je n'ai pas su pour Emma car elle travaillait indépendamment d'eux. Si on le trouve, je pense qu'on pourra le convaincre de nous aider. Pitch utilise aussi sa petite sœur pour le faire travailler. Et si on se débrouille bien, il est possible qu'on puisse l'intercepter demain.

-Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Harold.

-Et donc, que s'est-il passé pendant ces 6 mois où personne ne savait où tu étais? Interrogea Raiponce.

-J'ai flotté longtemps. Une fois sûr d'être hors de portée de Pitch, je me suis hissé hors de l'eau. Mais j'étais trop faible pour me déplacer vraiment. La faim, le froid et la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de moi. C'est à ce moment que Toundra est arrivée. J'avais déjà découvert cette vallée de dragons il y avait peu de temps, mais je n'avais pas la force d'y aller par moi-même, expliqua-t-il en grattouillant le cou de la dragonne.

« J'y allais fréquemment, et j'avais appris à les côtoyer. Ils avaient accepté ma présence. Moi, je les adorais, parce qu'ils crachaient de la glace. Depuis l'énorme incendie qui a ravagé Burgess, j'ai une peur bleue du feu. Toundra m'a trouvé et amené ici. J'ai réussi à me soigner et à me nourrir avec leur aide. À mon avis, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas été méfiants. Il connaissait déjà mon odeur.

-C'est logique, dit Mérida.

-J'étais complètement déprimé par la mort d'Emma et de ma mère. Mais Toundra m'a redonné goût à la vie. Elle était bienveillante et très patiente avec moi. Quand j'ai eu assez de force pour me lever, j'ai voulu m'enfuir d'ici. Je voulais échapper à tout ça, oublier. Mais elle m'a rattrapé juste à temps. Au lieu de me ramener, elle m'a fait grimper sur son dos et s'est envolée. Ce jour-là, j'ai découvert ce que c'est que de voler. J'étais tellement émerveillé que pendant un instant, j'étais heureux. Simplement heureux. Après ça, j'ai essayé de me reprendre en main. Je l'ai suivie, et elle m'a montré des tas d'endroits, accessibles uniquement pour les dragons. Elle m'a fait découvrir des panoramas époustouflants. C'étaient des instants magiques.»

Il s'arrêta un instant et contempla la grotte autour de lui.

-Par exemple, c'est ici que je dormais. La grotte en face un peu plus haut est celle où est né le petit dragonnet de Toundra, le petit curieux qui a joué avec ton épée, Harold. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le baptiser.

-Tu leur a tous donné des noms? Demanda Raiponce.

-Non, il y en avait trop. J'ai seulement nommé Toundra, et je voulais le faire avec son fils.

-Pourquoi ''Toundra''? Interrogea Mérida.

-Parce que c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Pendant une de mes explorations très longues, qui prennent plusieurs jours. D'ailleurs, un jour que je volais avec elle, j'ai recroisé le camp de Pitch. Je me souviens avoir éprouvé un mélange de terreur et de rage assez étrange. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable, et je voulais ne lus jamais avoir à le ressentir. Je voulais fuir, et en même temps je ne pouvais pas abandonner l'archipel à son sort. J'ai décidé de partir chercher de l'aide de l'autre côté de la barrière de glace.

« Grâce à Toundra, j'ai trouvé un passage qui permet aux dragons de passer dessous, juste au niveau de l'eau. Je me suis fabriqué un radeau. J'y ai mis du temps, parce qu'il fallait qu'il tienne le coup le plus longtemps possible.j'ai fait mes adieux à Toundra, puis je suis parti. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il m'aurait fallu aller si loin! Je n'étais jamais allé de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, j'ai essuyé une sévère tempête qui a détruit mon embarcation. Je me rappelle avoir perdu connaissance, puis je me suis réveillé à Beurk. La suite, vous la connaissez.»

Ils s'entre regardèrent, surpris, en quelque sorte, de pouvoir relier cette histoire à celle que eux avait connu du Jack d'aujourd'hui. Tout semblait si éloigné, comme un conte que l'on raconte le soir au coin du feu et qui se trouve être arrivé hier.

-C'est... hésita Raiponce. C'est incroyable! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais vécu tant de choses.

-Moi non plus! Dit Jack en souriant. Oh, et puis mon arme s'appelle Fauchelune. Mon père m'en parlait souvent quand j'étais enfant, ajouta-t-il en montrant son bâton.

-C'est vraiment incroyable! Souffla Harold. Attends un instant! Ça veut dire que tu connais cet archipel par cœur, et même un passage dans la passe!

-Donc, si on prévient les vikings à temps, ils pourront emprunter ce passage pour nous prêter main forte! Ajouta Mérida pendant que Jack hochait la tête. C'est génial! Ça nous fait un problème de résolu!»

Elle brandit un poing victorieux en l'air. Les dragons grognèrent d'entrains, conscients qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'essentiel pour les quatre dragonniers.

(*)

Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, Harold se mit soudainement à bailler.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais tu nous as quand même réveillés en pleine nuit pour nous raconter ça, et moi j'aimerai bien finir mes heures de sommeil.

-Oui, désolé, dit Jack en se frottant la nuque, embarrassé.

-On en reparle demain? Enfin, dans quelques heures. Suggéra Harold.

-Bonne idée.» approuva Raiponce.

Ils se recouchèrent rapidement pour récupérer encore le plus d'énergie possible. Ils en auraient besoin pour la journée qui les attendaient.

***(*)**

*il se trouve que j'ai écrit un petit one-shot à ce sujet, qui peut être lu séparément. Allez voir, ça me ferait plaisir ! X) l'attendrissante histoire du petit conteur.

Voilà ! Enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire de Jack ! J'ai mis du temps à la préparer et l'imaginer, mais je pense que le résultat est plutôt bon. En tout cas, je me suis vraiment fais plaisir à l'écrire (avec toute ma playlist de chansons tristes pour me mettre dans l'ambiance...) !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde !

Excusez-moi de ce petit retard, mais hier a été une journée très chargée. C'était l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur et ça se fête dignement ! X) Et comme je suis pas quelqu'un de très prévoyant, je n'ai pas préparé le chapitre en avance. Mais le voilà quand même, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Merci à ''Earwen Akiko'' pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu te manifestes ! Du coup, j'ai passé la nuit à cogiter sur la suite...-_- Dès que j'avais une bonne idée, je me relevais en m'écriant '' C'est bien, ça ! Et ensuite ?'' plusieurs fois d'affilée, ce qui fait que j'ai assez mal dormi, mais au moins, vous saurez que j'ai _beaucoup_ réfléchi pour la suite.

Dans ce chapitre, les choses vont se tasser un peu et il y aura peu de grands événements, mais c'est pour mieux préparer la **bataille finale** !

Comme d'hab, si le chapitre vous a plu, vous me laissez une petite review, vous connaissez la chanson.

C'est parti pour la disclaimer, et cette fois j'ai pas de petite remarque à faire dessus (je vais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, moi...) : les personnages de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Au camp des résistants, l'ambiance était lourde. Beaucoup pleuraient leurs camarades décédés. Quand bien même c'était leur quotidien, c'était très douloureux. Chaque bataille, qu'elle soit gagnée ou perdue, apportait son lot de peine. Comme chaque fois, les gardiens organisèrent une grande éloge funèbre pour les combattants tombés. La grande salle étaient pleine de vikings aux têtes baissées, se recueillant pour saluer leurs camarades pendant que chaque gardien parlait, d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Ce n'était pas des moments agréables, mais ils étaient nécessaires pour honorer la mémoire des défunts.

Cette fois-ci, la douleur était un peu plus accentuée. Les gardiens se sentaient responsables de ne pas avoir pu sauver les quatre dragonniers. Ces quatre adolescents leur avait été d'une grande aide par leur générosité. Même si leur arrivée avait d'abord jeter un froid, ils avaient rapidement su répandre la bonne humeur et les bons souvenirs que les gardiens cherchaient à conserver. Ils avaient été un lumière d'espoir, par leur ingéniosité et leur combativité. Pendant quelques heures, les résistants avaient cru plus que jamais que l'archipel serait sauvée. Leur rêve de liberté avait connu une force grandissante avec eux et ils avaient émerveillés les vikings avec leurs histoires de dragons.*

Mais aujourd'hui, ces quatre adolescents n'étaient plus. Ils avaient combattus pour aider les résistants, et ils n'étaient même pas parvenu à leur but, à vaincre Mordu. Une fois la cérémonie achevée, les quatre gardiens s'étaient réunis dans la salle de conseil, avec comme objectif d'attaquer à nouveau un autre campement à l'autre bout de l'archipel, pour profiter de la confusion de la première attaque. Flynn était avec eux. Au moment où il arrivait pour faire son rapport régulier, il avait appris avec horreur le décès des quatre dragonniers. Il avait assisté à la cérémonie les larmes aux yeux, comme chacun. Il se rappelait les quelques moments qu'il avait passé avec eux. Ils étaient débordants d'énergie, ils avaient la rage de vivre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils finissent ainsi?

Il était plus que jamais décidé à en découdre avec Pitch. L'image de Raiponce le traitant d''ignoble'' lui revint, et il sourit amèrement. Aurait-il pu la convaincre de sa bonne foi s'il avait eu plus de temps? Il en voulait plus que jamais au maître de l'archipel. Sur chaque visage se peignait la même expression. La détermination des personnes qui se relèvent de la pire des douleur, la mort d'un être cher. Cette détermination, cette force, allait causé la chute du pire des monstres, ils en avaient fait le serment.

(*)

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà lorsque les quatre dragonniers se réveillèrent. Le déjeuner de la veille leur semblait désormais bien loin et leurs estomacs vides les tiraillaient. Heureusement, Jack su leur trouver des fruits comestibles dont il s'était nourri lors de son séjour ici. Aux environs de dix heures, ils étaient tous les quatre réunis au bord du lac et se préparaient à partir. Raiponce était parvenue à emporter la fleur en fabriquant un sac de fortune avec la cape de Mérida, remplie de terre. Jack, lui, essayait d'emmener le braguetaure avec eux.

-Allez, viens! Ordonna-t-il en tirant sur les rênes de fortune. Tu peux pas rester éternellement ici! Il risque de mourir de froid, en hiver, expliqua-t-il à ses amis. Les dragons des glaces sont les seuls à pouvoir y résister dans la grande caverne. S'il veut, il pourrait rester sur les îles avoisinantes, mais pas ici.»

Il continua à tirer, mais le braguetaure se cabra et Jack fut propulsé en arrière. Le dragon, se croyant libre, se dandina joyeusement. Il se rapprocha du lac et envoya de l'eau sur Jack d'un coup de queue. Le jeune homme se redressa avec colère pendant que les trois autres le regardait se débrouiller tout en empaquetant leurs maigres affaires sur les dragons. Il tenta de s'approcher de lui par derrière, mais le braguetaure fouettait l'air de sa queue et il avait le plus grand mal à l'esquiver. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il essaya d'anticiper et saisit la queue du dragon au passage.

-Je t'ai eu! Triompha-t-il. Maintenant, tu vas... Wouaaaaah!»

Le saurien, surpris avait décider de s'envoler sur un coup de tête pour se débarrasser de l'intrus. Jack s'agrippait avec l'énergie du désespoir, ballotté dans les airs.

-Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, ça.» fit Harold alors que Crocmou ricanait.

Toundra s'envola prestement et bloqua la route du dragon qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se reposer à terre en catastrophe. Ils roulèrent à terre et Jack se fit éjecter à plusieurs mètres de longueur. Harold s'approcha pour calmer le braguetaure secoué pendant que Mérida aidait l'albinos à se relever. Toundra atterrit fièrement pendant que le petit dragonnet rejoignait Jack pour se frotter contre lui.

-Odin ce que je lui en veux, à celui-là! Fit-il en chancelant, s'appuyant sur Mérida.

-Tu es trop autoritaire, Jack, lui dit Harold. Ça ne sert à rien de les forcer. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'obéissent pas.

-Ouais bah en attendant je lui sauve les écailles! Rétorqua-t-il en faisant bouger ses épaules pour les détendre. Ah, ça y est, il te suit! Mon gars, des fois je me demande si tu serais pas à moitié dragon...

-Et des fois, on se demande si tu serais pas à moitié un clown, rétorqua Mérida en rigolant.

-Quand vous aurez fini de jouer à faire des pirouettes dans les airs, on pourrait y aller? Intervint Raiponce. Je pense que tout est prêt.

-Oui, pardon.» concéda Jack.

Ils enfourchèrent leur monture -la selle du braguetaure ayant été transposée sur Toundra- et quittèrent la petite vallée après un dernier adieu aux dragons. Il avait été particulièrement difficile de faire comprendre au dragonnet qu'il ne pouvait pas les suivre. Du moins, pas tant que la menace de Pitch était toujours présente.

Ils avaient convenu de repasser par le ravin pour constater l'état du campement. Jack et Toundra menaient la troupe, guidant leurs amis avec assurance. Il ne leur fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour émerger du ravin. Ils survolèrent la zone. Le campement avait été entièrement dévasté et déserté. Il n'y avait plus un viking, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Ils se posèrent à terre et firent le tour des lieux, suivis de près par les dragons.

-Il n'y a plus personne, constata Mérida. Les résistants ont bien fait leur boulot.

-Euh, Jack? demanda Raiponce à l'albinos en tête, qui fouillait les lieux du regard. On cherche quoi?

-On cherche quelqu'un, répondit Jack en levant le nez vers les hauteurs.

-Et qui donc? insista Harold, qui avait déjà une petite idée.

-Jamie.» répondit Jack en plissant les yeux, confirmant ce que pensait Harold.

Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient pouvoir l'intercepter s'il se pointait en même temps qu'eux.

-Pitch m'envoyait faire des contrôles réguliers à heure fixe. C'est sa régularité qui va nous aider. Si je ne me trompe pas sur l'heure, il devrait arriver dans quelques... Toundra, là-bas!»

Il enfourcha Toundra précipitamment, mais alors qu'il allait décoller, une ombre noire fila dans la direction indiquée si vite qu'ils la virent floue. Elle fonçait en direction d'une petite silhouette dans les hauteurs. Le jeune viking, prit par surprise, poussa un cri terrifié et tenta de s'esquiver sur le côté. Crocmou, devançant les directives de Harold, intercepta le petit garçon et l'agrippa entre ses griffes le plus délicatement possible. Il s'y agrippa avec l'énergie du désespoir en continuant de hurler, jusqu'à ce que Crocmou le dépose au sol à côté des dragonniers, avant d'atterrir à proximité. Jamie se releva et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand Raiponce intervint pour l'en empêcher et le rassurer.

-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal! assura-t-elle en le saisissant par les épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.»

Jamie se figea pour la dévisager avec crainte. On aurait dit un petit animal farouche qui venait de tomber dans un piège. Jack se sentit mal pour lui, car il devait sûrement songer à la punition que lui infligerait Pitch s'il apprenait qu'il avait été vu et attrapé.

-Tu ne risques rien.» reprit doucement Raiponce.

Jack s'approcha du petit garçon et s'accroupit en face de lui.

-Jamie? Tu me reconnaît?»

Le tout jeune viking plissa les yeux, perdu.

-C'est moi, Jack.»

Soudainement, Jamie écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

-Jack! Tu es vivant!» s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme.

Jack éclata de rire et serra le petit garçon, heureux qu'il se soit souvenu de lui. Il lui frotta vigoureusement le crâne avec un large sourire et Jamie se dégagea.

-Mais comment? interrogea-t-il. Pitch t'avait jeté par-dessus bord, je l'ai vu!

-Tu sais bien que je suis increvable!assura Jack. Plus sérieusement, Jamie, j'ai besoin que tu nous écoutes attentivement. Tu veux bien?

-C'est qui, eux? interrogea candidement le petit garçon en dévisageant les trois dragonniers.

-Ils viennent de Beurk, de l'autre côté de la barrière de glace. Je te présente Mérida, Harold et Raiponce, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils le saluaient de la main.

-Et les dragons sont avec vous?

-Nous les avons apprivoisés, expliqua Harold. Ils ne nous attaque pas et nous laissent voler sur leur dos.»

Totalement fasciné, Jamie s'approcha des créatures ailées, bouche bée. Crocmou, amusé de l'admiration qu'il suscitait, lui donna un petit coup de langue affectueux. Jamie éclata de rire. Il détailla les grandes ailes, les écailles rugueuses... très lentement, il approcha sa main et caressa les écailles de Crocmou.

-Ils sont géniaux! Moi aussi, je veux monter sur un dragon!» fit-il en agitant les poings pour contenir son excitation.

Les quatre dragonniers sourirent devant son enthousiasme. Puis le visage de Jack s'assombrit. Il demanda au petit garçon de s'approcher et celui-ci obtempéra. Un genou à terre, Jack posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit garçon pour signifier la gravité de la situation.

-Jamie. Je serai ravi de t'emmener faire un tour. Je te le promets. Mais avant, il faut qu'on s'occupe du problème de cet archipel. Tu voix ce que je veux dire?

-Pitch, confirma Jamie dans un souffle.

-C'est ça, dit Jack en hochant la tête. On a un plan, mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-D'accord, assura Jamie.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu me dises si Mordu est venu voir Pitch.

-L'ours? Non, il n'est pas venu, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. En ce moment, Pitch ne fait que râler parce que des prisonniers à lui se sont enfuis. Attendez! C'était vous les prisonniers, c'est ça?»

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils avaient complètement oublié cet épisode.

-Oui, c'était nous, confirma Mérida en soupirant. Bref, dans combien de temps penses-tu qu'il arrivera au camp?

-Euh... une ou deux journées, pas plus. Enfin, je crois.

-Ça nous laisse une bonne marge, fit Harold. Il ne sait donc pas encore que le campement est détruit.

-Dites... ce sont les résistants qui ont fait ça, pas vrai?

-Oui, confirma Jack. Tu les connais?

-Je sais que Flynn va les voir de temps en temps, mais il ne sait pas que je sais. J'ai fait exprès de me tromper, comme ça Pitch ne les as pas trouvés.»

Jack plissa le front, soudainement très inquiet, surprenant ses camarades.

-Quand il s'en ai rendu compte, il a...? interrogea-t-il sans oser achever.

-J'ai éviter les coups de fouet en lui disant qu'il y avait eu une avalanche et que c'est pour ça que je me suis trompé, le rassura Jamie, qui savait où il voulait en venir. Et puis les guerriers se sont fait balader dans les galeries donc il était plus énervé après eux qu'après moi.»

Jack poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-Tant mieux. Jamie, tu es plus courageux que je ne le pensais. Alors, voilà ce que l'on va faire: tout d'abord, tu vas rentrer au camp de Pitch.

-Il faut que tu dises à Flynn qu'on est vivants, intervint Raiponce. Il ne sera pas au courant tout de suite, il faut qu'il le sache.

-Très juste, confirma Jack. Tu diras à Pitch...

-Que tout va bien chez Mordu, qu'il ne s'est rien passé et qu'ils sont prêts à se battre, coupa Harold. Compris?

-Bon, vous voulez bien arrêtez de m'interrompre? grogna Jack.

-Mais je vais me faire punir quand il le saura! paniqua Jamie. Il va frapper Sophie!

-Non! fit Jack. Non, je te le promets. Tout ira bien. Si tu fais comme je te dis, Pitch ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, et surtout pas à Sophie.

-Mais comment tu le sais? interrogea Jamie, sceptique.

-Tu dois croire en moi, assura Jack. Je te protégerais.»

Jamie baissa la tête. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il semblait beaucoup hésiter, en pleine bataille entre sa terreur de tout perdre et la confiance qu'il accordait à Jack. Tiraillé des deux côtés, il releva la tête et croisa les regards de tous les dragonniers. Ils le regardaient avec espoir. Ils étaient déterminés à arrêter Pitch à n'importe quel prix. Un étincelle de courage s'alluma dans ses yeux, rassurant les vikings sur sa décision.

-Je le ferais, dit-il avec détermination.

-Je suis fier de toi, Jamie.» le félicita Jack.

Il pressa ses épaules puis le relâcha et se releva.

-Tu dis à Flynn qu'on est vivants et à Pitch que tout va bien et que Mordu est prêt à se battre. rappela Mérida. Tu te sens prêt?

-Oui.» fit fébrilement Jamie.

Jack souleva Jamie et le serra contre lui. Il le considérait un peu comme son petit frère, à l'instar d'Emma, et il ne supporterait pas de le perdre comme il avait perdu Emma. Il le reposa à terre.

-Lorsque tout sera fini, je t'emmènerai faire un tour sur un dragon.

-Oui!

-Allez, vas-y.»

Jamie leur adressa un petit signe de la main et repartit dans les hauteurs retrouver le passage qu'il avait emprunté avec agilité. Les quatre vikings l'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis ils s'entre regardèrent.

-On y va? suggéra Mérida. On a des résistants à rejoindre!»

Ils hochèrent la tête et enfourchèrent les dragons.

(*)

De nouveau, Jack les guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte des résistants. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de laisser leurs dragons non loin de l'entrée.

-Mieux vaut ne pas risquer de provoquer le bazar, avait dit Harold. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.»

Ils avaient donc laisser les dragons dans une petite combe discrète puis étaient retournés à l'entrée. Ils étaient un peu anxieux au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle, mais Mérida poussa la porte avec détermination. Ils s'attendaient à voir une foule dans la grande salle, peut-être même tristes de leur disparition. En réalité, il n'y avait personne. Les lieux étaient rangés, vides, presque sans âme.

-Où sont-ils tous passés? s'étonna Raiponce. Il n'y a plus personne.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Harold. Peut-être qu'ils sont repartis pour une escarmouche.

-Oui, c'est probable.» concéda Mérida.

Ils se déplacèrent et errèrent entre les salles, surpris de trouver les place vides.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils perçurent un grondement lointain. Un brouhaha d'armes qui s'entrechoquent, de pas sur le sol, de discussions animés. Jamais les hommes ne viendraient avec si peu de discrétion, il s'agissait forcément des résistants. Impatients, ils se précipitèrent à la grande salle. Pas de doute, ils étaient de retour.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une foule de vikings débarqua, les gardiens en tête. Il stoppèrent net en voyant les dragonniers. Ils semblaient comme figés dans la glace, les yeux écarquillés. Les quatre adolescents étaient eux aussi immobiles. Puis un gigantesque sourire illumina le visage de Nord.

-Vous êtes vivants!» rugit-il.

Il se précipita vers eux et les souleva tous les quatre dans ses bras. Les quatre jeunes vikings restèrent un instant stupéfaits puis éclatèrent de rire. Tooth se précipita joyeusement et tourna autour d'eux en collant une grosse bise sur la joue à chacun.

-Vous êtes vivants, c'est formidable! Nord, repose-les, ils vont mourir étouffés si tu continues.

-Oh, pardon.»

Le géant les reposa au sol et ils purent reprendre leur souffle. Tooth les enlaça tour à tour pendant que Sab applaudissait à tout rompre. Il serra vigoureusement la main de chacun d'entre eux avec énergie.

-Vous nous avez fait si peur! dit Nord.

-Ah, ça! On a vraiment cru vous avoir perdu! assura Bunny en ébouriffant vigoureusement les cheveux de Jack.

-Arrière, mon lapin, ricana Jack. Je veux pas de poils dans mes cheveux.»

Cette remarque lui valu de se faire allégrement étranglé.

-De toute façon, ça n'aurai pas changé grand-chose, dit Mérida. T'as déjà les cheveux blancs d'un vieillard. Au contraire, ça te rajeunit!»

Jack lui tira la langue alors que les gardiens éclataient de rire.

Une fois les effusions terminés -les autres vikings avaient également manifester la joie de leur retour-, Mérida demanda:

-Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là?

-Nous étions en pleine escarmouche, expliqua Tooth. Le deuxième campement le plus éloigné de Pitch est dévasté. Malheureusement, il est toujours en supériorité numérique et sa place forte est bien protégée.

-On s'en fiche, de ça! fit Nord. On en parlera plus tard. Je préfère savoir comment vous avez fait pour survivre à une chute pareille. Racontez-nous!»

Il les guida jusqu'à une table et les fit asseoir avec autorité. Les autres vikings se séparèrent. Ils avaient tous beaucoup de travail, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils entendraient cette histoire à l'heure du déjeuner. Cette fois, ce fut Mérida qui se porta volontaire pour conter leurs aventures:

-Après être tombés dans le ravin, on a survécu, très miraculeusement.

-Oh, attends, je sais pourquoi, intervint Jack. Ce ravin servait à abriter les œufs des dragons des glaces et les petits qui y naissaient devaient apprendre à voler tout seul. En crachant de la glace, ils ont lissés les parois pour que les chutes soient sans danger pour les petits dragons.

-Nous, on a quand même pris assez mal. Enfin, faut croire qu'on en doit une aux dragons, sur ce coup-là.»

Elle minimisait délibérément leur état à la chute, car il aurait fallu expliquer le pouvoir de Raiponce et ils savaient qu'elle ne voulait pas le révéler si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Dans le ravin, il y avait un nid de dragon, continua-t-elle. Ceux-là crachent de la glace, comme l'a dit Jack, ils sont tout blancs et ont de la fourrure, c'est dingue!

-Oui, bien sûr, ce sont les dragons de glace, dit Bunny. Ou alors les glaceurs. Vous n'avez pas ça chez vous?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Raiponce. C'est tout nouveau pour nous.

-Et donc, Jack les apprivoisés et ils nous ont emmenés ailleurs.»

Elle aurait aimé en dire plus sur la danse de Jack pour se moquer, mais décida de l'épargner. Elle interrogea ses amis du regard. Devait-elle parler de la vallée des dragons? Jack hocha la tête. On pouvait faire confiance aux gardiens pour garder le secret.

-En fait, ils nous ont emmenés dans une espèce de vallée où il y en avait plein d'autre. Et là-bas, on a retrouvé nos dragons!

-C'est vrai?! s'exclama Tooth. On peut les voir?

-Sûrement, dit Harold. Finissons d'abord.

-On a passé la nuit là-bas, reprit Mérida. Et Jack a retrouvé la mémoire.»

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme avec surprise. Jack sourit.

-Oui, en effet. J'ai retrouvé mon dragon et mes souvenirs. Je vais faire bref: je vivais à Burgess, la petite île paumée juste à la limite de votre responsabilité -Tooth hocha la tête-. J'étais bien l'éclaireur attitré de Pitch, mais cette andouille a pas été fichue de se servir correctement de mes talents. J'avais une petite sœur qui lui servait de moyen de pression, mais il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Je l'ai trahi, donc Pitch pas content et a jeté pauvre Jack par-dessus bord! J'ai été sauvé par un dragonne qui m'a emmené dans cette vallée, puis j'ai rejoins le village de Beurk par un passage dans la barrière qu'elle m'a révélé. Voilà, fin de l'histoire!

-Ce matin, on est retourné sur le campement où on a intercepté Jamie. On a pu discuté avec lui, puis on est arrivés ici où on vous as attendus. En fait, on a plus beaucoup de temps pour tout planifier, mais on pense avoir le moyen de vaincre l'armée de Pitch.»

Elle laissa aux gardiens le temps de digérer la foule d'informations qu'ils devaient ingurgité à la va-vite.

-Je vois, dit Nord. Venez avec nous à la salle du conseil.»

Ils se levèrent et suivirent le géant jusqu'à la pièce solennelle. Tooth ressortit la carte et l'étala à nouveau sur la table. Bunny en profita pour barrer le deuxième campement de Pitch qu'ils venaient de saccager.

-Pitch n'est pas au courant que son campement est vide, dit Harold. Nous avons demandé à Jamie de mentir, et dire que tout allait bien. De plus, Mordu n'arrivera pas chez Pitch avant un ou deux jours. On a donc un peu de marge là -dessus. On pense que les Beurkiens sont partis à notre recherche, et si on les fait passer par le passage que Jack a trouvé, ils peuvent nous aider. Ils sont nombreux et féroces. Les dragons nous seront également d'une grande aide.

-On a un peu réfléchi, dit Raiponce. Nous pensons que Harold pourrait aller guider nos compagnons dès que Jack lui aura indiqué le passage. Pendant ce temps, nous nous chargerons d'organiser.

-On aura peut-être même le temps d'intercepter Mordu et de lui régler son compte, ajouta Mérida.

-On va s'entraîner dur et tomber sur Pitch sans qu'ils s'y attende.»

Les gardiens considérèrent la question puis hochèrent la tête.

-Je suis pour, dit Bunny. Mais avant ça, il va falloir vous mettre au point sur tout ce qu'on sait de lui.»

Ils se mirent en cercle autour de la carte et le guerriers aux boomerangs leur fit une formation accélérée sur le nombre de guerriers, la situation géographique de chaque camp, l'organisation précise. La plupart des informations venaient de Flynn et Jack se rendit compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changer en 4 ans. Le camp principal s'était étendu, et le contrôle de l'archipel également. La discipline avait été renforcée. Ils retinrent la foule de détail de leur mieux. Ils organisèrent leur attaque décisive en donnant une attention toute particulière à l'horloge. Le mieux serait que Harold arrive à ramener les Beurkiens avant que Mordu ne revienne au campement, et qu'ils puissent attaquer la nuit venue. Ils espéraient même que les quelques survivants du deuxième campement ravagé arrive à temps pour que Pitch commence à paniquer, mais pas trop tôt sinon il aurait le temps de se préparer. Ils mirent de longues minutes, mais une fois que tout fut près, ils se sentirent en quelque sorte soulagés. Avoir tout planifié leur donnait la sensation de contrôler leur destin, au lieu d'être ballottés par les événements comme au début de cette expédition.

***(*)***

*je sais pas si vous avez remarqué (je pense que oui, en fait), mais j'ai placé une petite référence à la nature de chaque gardien dans ce petit paragraphe. XD

Et enfin nous avons vu Jamie, le petit gars qu'on avait toujours pas vu ! X) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec la suite de USE ! Dans ce chapitre, c'est un moment de détente, le dernier avant la grande bataille (je crois, j'ai paumé mon plan d'intrigue), qui n'est toujours pas pour le prochain chapitre, parce que je me rallonge à chaque fois parce que j'ai des idées et qu'il faut absolument que je les mette avant la conclusion, notamment celle que vous découvrirez à la fin. M'enfin bon, ça viendra de toute façon, vous vous en doutez. X)

Je n'ai pas pu faire relire ce chapitre par ma famille cette fois-ci, donc j'ai relu moi même, et j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais signalez-moi si il y a des fautes vraiment trop flagrantes qui vous dérangent et que j'aurais raté. Je suis actuellement en avance sur mes chapitres (là où j'en suis je vous concocte le début de la grande bataille) et c'est juste de la relecture pour corriger, mais je préfère garder mon rythme parce que j'ai eu quelques imprévus. Je suis chez mes grands-parents, donc j'ai emporté mon ordi pour écrire, mais j'ai oublié le brouillon au papier, donc je suis bloquée là où je me suis arrêtée... T-T misère de moi.

Je me suis dit au début de cette fanfic que si j'atteignais les dix chapitres, je ferais un bon gros bilan sur les retours (certains feraient la fête...pas moi). Ce jour est arrivé, et finalement...Bah c'est génial ! *w* Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'avoir des retours me ferait autant plaisir. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai passé 4 mois (Déjà?!) sur un petit nuage. J'ai eu beaucoup de stress à me demander comment les lecteurs (vous!) réagiraient, si ils allaient aimé, si je saurais m'améliorer, si à un moment j'allais perdre l'inspiration ou l'envie d'écrire sur cette histoire, l'angoisse de la page blanche, tout ça, tout ça...

Mais j'ai découvert qu'à chaque fois que je recevais une review de votre part, que je voyais que le nombre de vues avait augmenté, que quelqu'un ajoutait mon histoire en favoris, c'était une émotion fabuleuse. Il y a des gens qui aiment ce que je fais, qui me le font savoir, et c'est vraiment un immense bonheur pour moi. Peut-être que ce paragraphe est trop long, que vous vous en fichez complètement, mais je voulais vous faire savoir à quel point vous avez enrichi mon univers, rien qu'en lisant ces quelques lignes. Je vous remercie infiniment, parce qu'à chaque fois je prends plus de plaisir à écrire et à vous faire plaisir. Vous êtes géniaux, et je voulais le dire.

Voilà, maintenant je vais pleurer, mais c'est pas grave...

Enfin bref ! mes fabulations et autres mésaventures, aussi passionnantes soient-elles, ne seront jamais aussi palpitantes que celles de nos héros (c'est bien pour ça qu'on les aime), donc je vous laisse en leur compagnie !

Sans faire l'impasse sur la disclaimer, ou quelque chose de terrible pourrait bien m'en vouloir (c'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est ce qu'ils nous font quand on oublie la disclaimer ? Et qui ? Pourquoi ? Est ce qu'on disparaît, comme ça, POUF ?! O_O) : les personnages de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas, parce que je suis pas assez folle pour vérifier ma théorie énoncée entre parenthèses (c'est vachement pratique, les parenthèses...).

(Bonjour, c'était le commentaire de début de chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait, c'est à dire presque une page entière, et que dire de plus?XD)

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Un grand repas fut organisé pour fêter leur retour et le fait que cette fois, il n'y avait presque pas eu de morts. Les quatre jeunes vikings assistèrent à l'éloge funèbre, et comprirent davantage l'urgence de défaire Pitch. Ils furent émus en apprenant qu'on avait fait la même chose pour eux, qu'on les avaient placés au même rang que les guerriers les plus courageux. Heureusement, le festin était là pour détendre l'atmosphère. Les quatre Beurkiens découvrirent les talents festifs de leurs hôtes. Avant de manger, ils étaient partis chercher leur dragons. L'approche avait été craintive, mais chacun s'était désormais bien habitué. Les dragons s'étaient mêlés aux humains et on leur avait apporté la nourriture appropriée. Les quatre dragonniers s'était installés ensemble à une table et surveillaient d'un œil distrait tout en discutant. Certains vikings faisait quelques spectacles, par exemple en prouvant leur adresse par des jongleries. Tout était organisé pour conserver sa bonne humeur, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Il leur faut bien ça, avec tout ce qu'ils doivent vivre au quotidien, dit Harold.

-Tooth m'a dit que le soir, ils dansaient parfois, dit Raiponce. Ça doit être amusant.

-Bof, fit Mérida. La danse, c'est pas trop mon truc.

-Peur d'écraser les pieds de tes partenaires, Méri? se moqua Jack en buvant.

-Si c'est toi, je n'aurai aucun scrupule.» sourit-elle.

S'ensuivit une bataille d'écrasage de pieds sous la table, et Harold et Raiponce prirent soin de mettre les leurs en sécurité.

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, marmonna Harold. On peut même pas manger tranquille!

-Tu survivras! assura Jack. Aïe! T'es _obligée_ d'y aller si fort?

-Toujours, avec toi! Sinon c'est pas marrant.

-Tu vas voir si ça va être marrant , quand je t'aurais mis la main dessus! Enfin, le pieds.»

Agacée, Raiponce ressortit sa poêle à frire et les frappa très fort sur le crâne. Ils se protégèrent comme ils purent et cessèrent de se battre.

-Vous êtes fatigants tous les deux! Toujours à vous mesurer l'un à l'autre. Quand comprendrez-vous que vous êtes aussi fort l'un que l'autre?

-Un jour, proposa Harold, il faudra qu'on fasse l'expérience de les séparer un jour entier. Je me demande si ils tomberont en dépression ou si ils seront encore plus infernaux.»

Jack et Mérida échangèrent un regard terrifié et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Naaan! Je veux continuer à frapper ma furie préférée tous les jours! pleurnicha Jack pour de faux.

-Je pourrai pas supporter de manquer une seule occasion pour te remettre à ta place! gémit Mérida.

-C'est pas possible... soupira Raiponce en se frappent le front du plat de la main pendant qu'ils pleuraient en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

-Attends une minute, fit Jack en s'écartant, soudain méfiant. Comment ça, me remettre à ma place? Je suis très bien là où je suis. De quoi tu te mêles?

-Il faut bien qu'on contienne ton ego d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et d'où tu veux me frapper tous les jours? C'est stupide, tu prends plus de coups que moi.

-Ça va les chevilles? Ce me semble que les victoires ça donne moitié moitié, donc t'es priée de pas oublier ma part.

-Et c'est reparti... soupira Harold. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'Astrid soit là pour les assommer tous les deux.

-De toute façon, à chaque fois t'as eu de la chance, dit Mérida avec mauvaise foi. Ça compte pas comme des victoires, pour moi!

-De la chance! s'étrangla Jack. C'est parce que t'es trop bigleuse pour voir que tout est calculé!

-Qui c'est qui as les chevilles qui enfle, maintenant!?»

Raiponce et Harold se bouchèrent les oreilles pendant que les deux bagarreurs haussaient le ton. Ce qu'ils étaient bruyants! Heureusement qu'ils avaient laissés leurs armes ailleurs. Quelques vikings des plus proches se retournèrent. En voyant que cela concernait les deux jeunes gens aux cheveux improbables, ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions, pour le plus grand soulagement de Harold et Raiponce.

-Ils se disputent presque plus fort que Bunny et Nord.» fit une petite voix.

Raiponce et Harold découvrirent une petite fille qui s'était assise à leur table. Elle regardait Jack et Mérida avec fascination, le menton dans la paume de la main.

-Comment ça? interrogea Raiponce.

-Tooth dit que Bunny et Nord se disputent parce qu'ils s'aiment bien mais ils n'ont pas envie de le dire. Vous croyez que c'est pareil pour eux?

-Euh... peut-être, dit Harold, qui n'avait jamais considéré la question de cette façon. En fait, c'est même très probable.» ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il détailla la petite et la reconnut comme étant parmi les enfants s'étant le plus enthousiasmés devant Krokmou. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et portait un gilet à capuche extrêmement coloré, comme l'arc-en-ciel. Elle ne devait pas avoir au-dessus de 10 ans, et sûrement moins que ça. À ce moment, Jack et Mérida, lassés de se disputer, revinrent à table.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous battre? demanda Raiponce.

-Nan, nia Mérida. Mais on a passé une trêve. Courte, te fais pas de fausse joie.

-Oh mais je ne m'en faisais pas. Je me doute que ça va vite recommencer, assura Raiponce en soupirant.

-Euh... Bonjour?»

Jack venait de s'adresser à la petite fille à côté de lui. Elle s'était installée à genoux sur le banc et le fixait avec intensité, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise. En fait, elle fixait plus précisément ses dents.

-Waah! T'as les dents toutes blanches! Comment tu fais? Tooth avait raison quand elle disait que tes dents scintillaient comme de la neige de printemps qui vient juste de tomber!»

Elle semblait réellement émerveillée. Jack appela ses amis au secours d'un regard. Mérida se retint d'éclater de rire et se cacha derrière son bras pour rigoler.

-Oui, euh, bon. dit Jack. C'est bien gentil, p'tite Quenotte, mais là t'es un peu près, tu crois pas?

-Oh, pardon.»

Elle se rassit correctement mais continua à fixer Jack avec admiration, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme, se sentant décidément mal à l'aise, soupira profondément. Puis Tooth apparut derrière eux.

-Ah, tu es là! dit-elle à la petite fille. Viens, il ne manque plus que toi!

-J'arrive!

-Plus qu'elle pour quoi? demanda Raiponce, curieuse.

-J'ai dégagé un morceau de mur, les enfants voulaient faire de la peinture.

-De la peinture? s'étonna Jack. Il y en a, par ici?

-Oui. C'est Bunny qui la fabrique lui-même.

-Ce lapin fabrique de la peinture? rigola l'albinos. J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens!»

(*)

Ils se levèrent de table et suivirent la ribambelle d'enfants jusqu'à une grande salle aux murs nus, suivis par leurs dragons. Le guerrier tatoué distribuait des pots de différentes couleurs avec des pinceaux à chaque enfant.

-J'en veux un, s'il te plaît!» s'écria Quenotte.

Bunny lui en tendit un en souriant. Raiponce demanda avec enthousiasme si elle pouvait participer et Tooth lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Entraînés, les trois autres participèrent à leur tour. Raiponce dessina des soleils et des motifs de toute beauté, que les enfants tentaient d'imiter avec application. Harold peignit des dragons, et chaque gamin lui demandait l'histoire de tel ou tel saurien, et il s'empressait de raconter. Mérida représenta des ours, car c'était tout ce qu'elle savait dessiner.

-Des ours? s'étonna Jack en souriant. Il y en a plein. Tu ne sais faire que ça?

-Un problème avec ça? demanda Mérida, sur la défensive.

-Mais pourquoi des ours? insista-t-il.

-J'ai toujours été fascinée par ces bestioles, répondit Mérida, de la peinture brune sur les mains et les joues. Les ours sont si forts, et ils protègent leur famille avec une telle hargne. Je les trouvent très courageux.

-Je vois. Tu sais, dit-il comme si l'idée lui traversait tout juste l'esprit, d'une certaine façon, tu ressemble à un ours.

-Ah oui? s'étonna Mérida.

-Absolument. Tu es bourrin, toujours de mauvaise humeur, mal léchée... Hey!»

Il esquiva habilement le pinceau qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure.

-Va fondre, l'engelure!»

Jack leva les yeux au ciel avec le sourire alors qu'elle reprenait son travail. Il prit à son tour un pot de peinture et un pinceau. Cherchant un endroit libre, il repéra la petite Quenotte qui dessinait dans un coin en tirant la langue tant elle était concentrée. Amusé, il la rejoignit. S'asseyant en tailleur à côté d'elle, il trempa son pinceau dans la peinture bleu glacé.

-Qu'est ce que tu dessines? demanda-t-il.

-Des fées!» fit la petite.

Jack détailla les images et distingua effectivement ce qu'elle voulait représenter. Ses fées avaient un long nez pointu, une petite traîne plume et une crête colorée.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles tiennent dans leurs mains? dit-il en essayant d'identifier le petit objet blanc.

-Ce sont des dents! répondit la petite. Moi je fais les mini-fées, mais Tooth sait super bien dessiner la reine des fées. C'est la fée des dents!

-Oh, je comprends.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas dessiner?»

Jack fixa le mur vide avec intensité, songeur. Puis il apposa son pinceau sur la pierre et commença à tracer des figures géométriques extrêmement complexes.

-Ce sont des flocons? s'étonna Quenotte. Ils sont beaux!

-Et surtout, ils sont tous différents.

-Waah! Qu'est ce que tu sais faire d'autre?

-Eh bien, en fait... je ne sais faire que ça. Je n'ai jamais appris à dessiner autre chose, expliqua-t-il, embarrassé.

-Et ça se moque de moi parce que je ne sais faire que des ours?»

Jack sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise. Mérida était arrivée par derrière et contemplait les flocons avec curiosité. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil accompagné d'un rictus moqueur alors qu'il reprenait contenance, la main sur le cœur et le souffle court.

-Débarque pas comme ça, enfin! protesta-t-il. Tu m'as fichu les jetons!

-Encore un peu de progrès et je réussirais à te tuer d'une crise cardiaque! se félicita-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous différents, tiens.

-Mais combien de morts tu as déjà essayer de me faire subir, espèce de grande folle? se plaignit-il en la pointant de son pinceau.

-On en as déjà parlé, de ça, Frosty, dit-elle en redirigeant le pinceau vers le mur. Et fais gaffe avec cet outil, tu pourrais te blesser.

-Et en quel honneur, je te prie? C'est un _pinceau_ , dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

-Oh, je suis sûre que tu serais capable te le planter dans l'œil d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tu as vraiment une bien piètre estime de moi, pas vrai? soupira-t-il en reprenant son dessin.

-Ça alors! fit Mérida, faussement effarée. Bébé Frost déprime! Il faut tout de suite lui redonner le sourire!»

Elle tourna le visage de Jack vers elle et essaya de lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour former un sourire.

-Aïe! protesta-t-il. Ha fait hal! Arrête!

-Mais non, pas comme ça, voyons!»

Quenotte venait d'intervenir après les avoir regarder se disputer en pouffant. Avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, elle glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de Jack et l'écartela fermement.

-Comme ça, tu vois?» dit-elle à Mérida.

La jeune rousse relâcha sa prise pour éclater de rire à loisir. Hilare, elle regardait Jack tenter de se libérer de Quenotte en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Hon, cha suffit 'aintenant!»

Il prit Quenotte par les poignets et la força à lâcher prise. Il prit soin de l'écarter de lui avant de la relâcher pendant que Mérida se roulait par terre.

-On met pas les doigts dans la bouche des gens après avoir fait de la peinture! ordonna-t-il en se frottant les joues. Et toi, arrête de ricaner bêtement. T'as l'air fine avec tes cheveux dans tous les sens...

-Et toi...hou! Hou!hou!... Alors? J'ai... j'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi ébouriffés. Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Hin, hin. ricana Jack avec un air sinistre. Je te retiens à essayer de me faire sourire, tu m'as défoncer la bouche!

-Je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras, assura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle pendant que Quenotte riait aux éclats. Après tout, tu es l'inimitable dessinateur de Flocon!»

Elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une grande claque dans le dos, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'elle levait le bras, Jack se crispa pour absorber le choc. À la place de la claque à laquelle il s'attendait, il reçut une légère tape sur le crâne. Il se retourna, étonné.

-Allez, je t'épargne pour aujourd'hui, dit Mérida, magnanime. Joyeux flocons!»

Elle s'éloigna alors que Jack marmonnait. Quenotte ria.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? demanda Jack à la petite.

-Vous vous entendez vraiment bien tous les deux! constata-t-elle.

-Il faut croire, soupira-t-il d'un air fataliste. Avec le temps qu'on passe à se crier dessus, c'est étonnant.»

(*)

Le brouhaha général augmenta d'un cran et il se retournèrent. Bunny et Raiponce était en train de peindre les visages des enfants avec de la peinture. Quenotte, aussitôt charmée par l'idée, vint faire la queue à son tour.

-Ça a l'air génial! s'enthousiasma-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva en face de Raiponce. Tu peux me faire une dent sur la joue droite et une pièce sur la joue gauche, s'il te plaît?

-En voilà une qui sait ce qu'elle veut! s'amusa Raiponce. Je vais te faire ça.»

Jack rejoignit Harold qui achevait de dessiner Angus.

-La passion pour les dents de cette petite me ferait presque flipper, dit-il en s'asseyant dos à une partie vide du mur.

-Tu aurais dû voir quand elle a aperçu Krokmou, sourit Harold. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se faire avaler tant elle s'est approchée de sa bouche!

-Oh, je crois que j'imagine très bien.»

Il y eut un bref flottement, puis Jack demanda:

-Quelle heure crois-tu qu'il est?

-Deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi, je dirais.

-Mouais. Je me demande si il ne serait pas temps qu'on aille chercher Stoïck et compagnie. Ils ne doivent pas être si loin, tu crois?

-Tu as raison, dit Harold après avoir réfléchit un moment. Ils doivent bientôt être arrivés à la passe.»

Il poussa un soupir et reposa son pinceau, interrompant son dessin.

-Tu ne le finis pas? s'étonna Jack.

-Ça me donne une raison de revenir, tu ne crois pas? dit Harold avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est juste.» confirma pensivement Jack.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu et se levèrent. Ils prévinrent Mérida et Raiponce de leur départ, celles-ci leur conseillant d'être prudents.

-Faites attention! ordonna Raiponce. On ne sait jamais si vous pourriez tomber sur les hommes de Pitch.»

Jack partit prévenir Nord, et Mérida en profita pour prendre Harold à part, histoire de régler quelques détails. Les deux dragonniers enfourchèrent ensuite leurs dragons et décollèrent en direction du passage caché, pendant que les deux jeunes filles restaient avec les résistants. Bunny fut appelé à la salle d'entraînement pour entraîner des adolescents désireux de faire leurs preuves, laissant les enfants à Mérida et Raiponce. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous eu leur peinture sur le visage, ils découvrirent que le peinture était quelque chose de très fatigant, surtout à leur âge. La plupart, assez épuisés, décidèrent de retourner dans les parties de la grande caverne réservée à leur famille.

-On fait quoi, nous, maintenant, avec tout ce bazar? demanda Mérida.

-On n'a qu'à ranger, dit Raiponce. On nettoie un peu tout ça. Au fait, je vais demander à Tooth si elle n'as pas des cartes vierges. J'ai envie de tracer la carte de la vallée des dragons.

-Pas bête, ça! convint Mérida.

-Tu peux garder Maximus? Pas que j'ai peur que tu fasse le bazar, mon grand, assura-t-elle en le voyant se renfrogner. Mais si les enfants reviennent, il ne faut pas que tu les effraies, même s'ils t'énerves, d'accord?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe.»

Raiponce quitta la pièce à la recherche de la petite femme, en laissant la rouquine gérer les enfants restants et les dragons. Elle commença à ranger, aidée de Maximus. Angus fit mine de l'aider, mais elle le frappa sur le museau.

-Pas toi, Angus! La dernière fois que tu as essayé de m'aider, la maison était pire qu'avant.»

Le dragon partit bouder dans un coin, vexé, faisant rire la petite Quenotte.

Raiponce erra quelques temps dans le camp, demandant sur son chemin où se trouvait la résistante à ceux qu'elle croisait. Ses pas la guidèrent jusque dans la grande salle, où il n'y avait plus grand monde. Juste au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit volte-face et découvrit Flynn, essoufflé. Il fouilla la salle du regard et se figea quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la blonde. Raiponce, intriguée d'une telle réaction, s'approcha du voleur.

-Flynn? Tout va bien?»

Le viking sembla reprendre ses esprit et secoua la tête, comme pour se reconcentrer. Sans prévenir, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il la prit par la main et l'attira contre lui.

-Tu es vivante!» murmura-t-il, une vague de soulagement perçant à travers sa voix.

Raiponce comprit alors que le voleur s'était terriblement inquiété pour les quatre dragonniers. Se voulant rassurante, elle passa ses bras dans le dos de Flynn et le frictionna gentiment.

-Oui, nous sommes de retour.» confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Flynn l'écarta brusquement, la rendant confuse. Son visage avait une teinte plus rouge et il semblait troublé. Il se passa précipitamment une main dans les cheveux.

-Oui, bon, euh... où sont les autres? Non, d'abord...Comment? Comment tu... comment vous vous en êtes sortis? Vous auriez dû...Attends! Tu es blessée quelque part?»

Il la prit par les épaules et la scanna du regard. La jeune fille éclata de rire. L'empressement inquiet du voleur à son sujet lui faisait étrangement plaisir.

-Mais oui, je vais bien. Tout le monde est de retour. En fait, nous faisions de la peinture il y a quelques minutes, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Là, je cherche Tooth.»

Flynn sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Tout allait bien. Aucun d'entre eux n'était mort, tout allait bien. Il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur l'immense soulagement qui l'avait envahi quand Jamie lui avait annoncé que les dragonniers étaient vivants. Raiponce et tous les autres étaient vivants, et il avait aussitôt voulu vérifier par lui-même. Il avait failli donner des soupçons à Pitch, mais il n'en avait que faire.

-Ça tombe bien, dit-il. Je dois faire mon rapport à Tooth. Tu me racontes en chemin?»

Raiponce hocha joyeusement la tête et ils partirent à la recherche de la viking, discutant sur le chemin des aventures des dragonniers.

(*)

Jack guidait Harold et Krokmou, un air déterminé sur le visage. Toundra répondait à la moindre de ses sollicitations avec rapidité. Elle sentait la tension qui occupait son cavalier. Ils avaient avancé pendant longtemps, empruntant des détours et des raccourcis pour esquiver les vikings ennemis. Au bout d'un moment, Jack ralentit. Un dernier virage et ils découvrirent une petite caverne, dont la seule autre issue était un passage au-dessus de l'eau qui traversait la barrière de glace par en-dessous. Ils se posèrent au bord, dans la neige.

-Lorsque tu verras un grand rocher en face de toi, indiqua Jack, il te suffira de chercher un accès par la droite. Il y aura encore une petite route en zigzag et tu déboucheras au sud de la faille que nous avons empruntée pour venir.

-Entendu, dit Harold en hochant la tête. J'espère arriver au bon moment.»

Il s'apprêtait à redécoller quand Jack l'arrêta.

-Harold... hésita-t-il, la tête basse.

-Oui?

-Merci. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, alors que j'étais le mouchard de Pitch, tout ça...J'y repense souvent, ces derniers temps, et...

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas être la personne que tu dois principalement remercier, Jack.»

Jack redressa la tête, intrigué, et rencontra le regard amusé du dragonnier.

-À mon avis, c'est surtout à Mérida que tu devrais dire ça. De nous trois, c'est elle qui t'as le plus soutenu. Elle te fait presque aveuglément confiance...

-Comment ça? fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

-Oh, je t'en pris, Jack, soupira Harold en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste en la matière, mais ça crève les yeux que vous n'êtes pas que des amis. Alors sers-toi un peu de ta cervelle. Sinon, je vais finir par croire Mérida quand elle dit que ton crâne est aussi blanc qu'il est vide.

-Hey! protesta Jack en rougissant, gêné des sous-entendus de son ami. Que je sache, t'es pas encore le chef, t'as pas d'ordres à me donner!

-Quel est le rapport avec ce que je viens de dire?» demanda Harold en haussant un sourcil.

Il se retenait de ne pas rire devant la confusion de son ami, ce dont Krokmou et Toundra ne se privaient certainement pas. Il se sentait un peu secoué, d'ailleurs.

-Ah, je sais pas! s'écria Jack agacé en se frottant le crâne. Va plutôt chercher ces fichus Beurkiens, que je vois plus ta sale tête de gringalet sournois!

-Voilà bien le Jack que je connais! rigola Harold. Une bonne vieille andouille qui se complaît dans l'exagération et la surenchère.

-Je t'en ficherais des andouilles! menaça Jack en souriant. Maintenant, file avant que je ne décide de te couper la tête!

-C'est marrant, d'habitude c'est Mérida que tu menaces comme ça. Tu veux que je me batte avec toi? Ou alors tu as compris qu'il faudrait plutôt être gentil avec elle et tu m'agresses à la place?»

Jack lui lança un regard fulminant et Harold éclata de rire.

-Par Odin, tu veux _vraiment_ que je te coupe la tête, constata Jack.

-Je préfère pas. Pas très pratique pour _garder la tête sur les épaules_ , tu ne crois pas?»

Jack laissa échapper un profond soupir, puis reprit son sérieux.

-Vas-y maintenant, où ils te fileront entre les doigts.»

Harold hocha la tête et reprit également sa concentration. Il allait partir quand il sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

-Jack, encore une chose: n'essaie pas d'approcher Pitch et ses hommes tout seul.»

Jack eut l'air interloqué, et Harold soupira.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu avais l'intention d'aller voir pour ramener des infos en plus ou je ne sais quoi. Ne le fais pas.

-Mais, de quoi tu parles? fit Jack en riant jaune, mal à l'aise, avant de s'interrompre devant le regard sévère d'Harold. Mais, comment...enfin, pourquoi? Je pourrais peut-être...

-''Je pourrais'' rien du tout! Mérida et Raiponce sont d'accord avec moi. Je t'interdis de faire un détour. Tu rentres chez les résistants dès maintenant.

-Mais...

-Jack.»

Harold avait tendu sa main vers le jeune homme, comme pour lui interdire de dire un mot de plus.

-Je te fais confiance, quoi que tu fasses. Mais on est tous inquiets pour tout le monde, ne l'oublie pas.»

Sur ces derniers mots Harold adressa un signe de tête à Jack, qui lui rendit avec un temps de retard, encore interloqué. Il regarda le viking partir. Une fois celui-ci hors de vue, il se pencha sur Toundra.

-On y va, ma belle? Je crois que si je lui désobéi, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.»

Toundra approuva d'un ronronnement et ils s'envolèrent vers le chemin du retour.

Jack retournait dans sa tête les paroles du viking fluet, plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire exactement, à ton avis?» demanda-t-il à Toundra.

Étrangement, cela ne lui posait aucun problème de s'adresser à un dragon. Toundra lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule que Jack interpréta à son gré.

-Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'il devrait éviter de parler par énigme? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il pouvait le dire simplement, qu'ils sont inquiets pour moi. Il devrait pourtant savoir que je suis pas très subtil.»

Il hocha la tête et recommença à regarder devant lui. Pour rentrer plus rapidement, il décida d'utiliser des chemins un peu plus audacieux qu'il n'aurait dû. Il passa au-dessus d'un campement ennemi, volant au ras du toit de glace pendant que de la sueur froide coulait dans son cou. S'il se faisait attraper ici, il était mort. Cette réalité ne l'empêcha pas d'observer attentivement les lieux pendant qu'il les survolait. Les guerriers s'activaient pour il ne savait quelle tâche.

Un étrange sentiment lui éteignit le cœur. Rien n'avait changé depuis dix ans. Toujours le même paysage glacé et inacueillant. Toujours cette liste de travail interminable. Toujours cette tension fugace qui régnait, cette mésentente de caractères diamétralement opposés forcés de se côtoyer. Avec un peu plus d'attention, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait changé. Les hommes semblaient las, fatigués.

Jack ne l'avait dit à personne, mais il compatissait pour leurs ennemis. Il avait vécu longtemps parmi eux. Ils étaient des hommes, des humains comme les autres qui se battaient pour un but qui n'était pas toujours le leur. Ils n'étaient pas inébranlables comme des machines. Ils en avaient assez de batailler depuis bientôt cinq ans pour une terre dure, dont la situation politique instable rendait leur domination précaire. La menace des résistants pesait comme une ombre sur leurs visages épuisés. À un moment, même lui en était venu à les détester. Après tout, comment cela se serait-il passer s'ils avaient abandonner tout de suite? Peut-être n'aurait-ils pas eu à se battre pendant si longtemps, et Pitch aurait été maître de l'archipel.

Jack réalisa soudain qu'il était étrange que Pitch veuille tant s'emparer de cet archipel. Que pouvait lui apporter cette prison de glace pour qu'il s'acharne dessus depuis cinq ans? Il fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à tirer une conclusion de cette question. Son instinct lui disait simplement qu'il y avait là un indice, une clé... dont il ne connaissait pas la porte. Il soupira. Il regrettait de ne pas parvenir à achever sa réflexion. Ce n'était pas qu'il était bête. Parfois, il faisait preuve d'une grande vivacité d'esprit. Mais il arrivait qu'il lui manque un élément, la dernière pièce pour tout comprendre. Et par Odin, ce que c'était frustrant de se savoir à un cheveu de trouver la solution sans y parvenir!

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand Toundra effectua un brusque virage pour éviter une stalactite. Il reporta son attention sur le camp qu'il quittait presque, lorsqu'il aperçut aux abords une file de silhouettes plus petites. Il repéra cinq enfants. Le simple fait de voir des enfants en train de travailler le révulsait. Mais le pire fut quand il se rendit compte qu'il les connaissait. C'était Monty, Caleb, Claude, Choupette et Pipa! Ces cinq-là, avec Jamie, avaient dû recevoir une formation accélérée de sa part. Moins doués que Jamie, seul Pipa arrivait presque à son niveau. Pitch n'avait pas hésiter à les maltraiter, sans tirer grand-chose d'eux.

Il avait fini par les abandonner à des tâches pénibles tels que le ramassage de bois qu'ils finissaient actuellement sous l'œil menaçant d'un goêlier. Ils étaient squelettiques, décharnés, et même sans voir leur yeux, Jack sut à leur stature voûtée qu'ils étaient en mauvaise santé, et sûrement désespérés. Jack tira vivement sur les rênes pour faire demi-tour et Toundra se cabra, mécontente du traitement que lui infligeait son cavalier.

-Vite, Toundra, il faut les aider!» ordonna Jack.

La dragonne se débattit. Elle semblait faire passer la sécurité de Jack avant tout et souhaitait ardemment rentrer au camp.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend? demanda Jack d'une voix paniquée. On doit y aller!»

En désaccord, la dragonne résista aux sollicitations de Jack. Ils se retrouvèrent ballottés dans les airs. Jack tentait de la diriger vers les enfants mais Toundra refusait catégoriquement.

Alors qu'il avait failli passer par-dessus bord, il dû se laisser faire et ils firent un atterrissage en catastrophe sur un promontoire. L'impact éjecta Jack de sa selle et il roula dans la neige sur plusieurs mètres pendant que Toundra se relevait en s'ébrouant. Jack se redressa vivement et fit face à la dragonne.

-Toundra! cria-t-il, furieux. Pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller?»

Toundra affronta son regard sans ciller. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de céder, surtout quand elle voyait la détresse derrière la colère du viking. Jack, les dents serrées, se tourna vers le campement en contrebas, alarmé. Au moment où Caleb allait recevoir un coup de fouet pour avoir laisser tomber son chargement, Jack ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter le spectacle. Il fit volte-face vers la dragonne avec agressivité et elle fit un pas en arrière, surprise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas les aider? Il faut que quelqu'un les aide!» hurla-t-il.

Il leva la main et Toundra frissonna. Elle redoutait la réaction de Jack, mais refusait de se laisser faire. Jack figea aussitôt son geste, les yeux écarquillés. La dragonne riva ses yeux aux siens avec intensité. _N'y va pas_ , disait-elle, _tu pourrais te tuer, et personne ne souhaite ça_. Ou alors était-ce seulement ses propres pensées qui se reflétaient dans les pupilles étroites de la dragonne. La fureur de Jack retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il baissa lentement le bras et se rendit compte qu'il voyait flou.

-Toundra, s'il te plaît... réclama-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche. Je ne peux pas les laisser là. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir de froid, de faim et de souffrance sous mes yeux!»

Il tomba à genoux dans la neige. La dragonne se rapprocha de lui et posa délicatement son museau contre son front. Jack tenta de se retenir de sangloter, en vain. Il en avait assez de voir tant de douleur. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la fin de ce cauchemar éveillé. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de Toundra et plongea son visage dans la fourrure immaculée. Il se résigna à écouter l'appel de la dragonne qui ronronnait doucement pour le consoler.

-Je suis désolé Toundra, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que... c'est juste que tout ça m'épuise. Je voudrais qu'on en finisse, une bonne fois pour toute.»

Il se redressa. Toundra lui adressa un regard entendu, rempli d'affection. Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil affligé aux cinq enfants et soupira.

-Allons-y, dit-il. Je ferais personnellement payé à Pitch ce qu'il a fait, mais pour l'instant nous devons rentrer.»

Il se releva, essuya ses larmes et remonta en selle. Juste avant de s'envoler, Toundra lui adressa un regard qui semblait dire '' c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure''. Jack hésita à rajouter un ''abruti'' ou ''crétin'' après cette phrase, puis se rappela que ce serait davantage le genre de Mérida de l'insulter de cette façon et il sourit doucement.

***(*)***

Et voilà, fin de ce dixième chapitre !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite !

À la prochaine ! X)

Ah, et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai publié ce chapitre avec une semaine d'avance...-_-

Bah c'est un cadeau de grandes vacances et voilà! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde ! X)

Alors pour commencer, ce chapitre a été LE pire chapitre à écrire. À la base, quand je me suis rendu compte de ma semaine d'avance, j'ai voulu en faire un vrai cadeau avec trois semaines-trois chapitres, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu à temps. Sorry.

Tout d'abord, je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite de certaine choses. Il y a une partie avec Raiponce (je ne donnerais pas de détails, vous verrez par vous-même tout à l'heure) que j'ai réécrite, et réécrite, et réécrite, sans jamais réussir à la présenter comme je voulais. Au bout d'un moment j'ai finis par abandonner, et vous la donner telle quelle, au mieux que j'étais parvenu à faire, mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite.

Ensuite, il y a un passage entre Mérida et Jack qui était décidé depuis longtemps, puis je me retrouve soudainement à avoir une bien meilleure idée, et il faut que je réorganise beaucoup de choses pour le chapitre suivant. Ça m'a donné du fil à retordre (une montagne de fil à retordre), mais par contre, cette fois-ci, une fois terminée, j'en étais plutôt fière.

Enfin, ce chapitre est très long par rapport à d'habitude, mais ne comporte que très peu de choses par rapport à son contenu initial. Il y a deux événements plutôt conséquents que je vais devoir reporter au chapitre suivant, mais au moins, j'ai eu le temps de développer ce que j'avais envie dans celui-ci.

Voilà, ce long commentaire vous montre comme j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre. Là, tout de suite, j'ai presque envie de vous montrer mon plan d'intrigue rien que pour vous montrer le ''bazar'' que c'est. -_-

Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser commencer le chapitre sur une note négative, et je veux que vous sachiez que je me suis amusé comme une folle, comme à chaque fois que j'écris, et que ce chapitre un peu plus corsé pour moi a en réalité été un challenge des plus amusants (ou peut-être que je suis maso...).

Et bon retour parmi nous, Cyclonedragons ! X)

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée scolaire, moi je dois retourner au lycée, j'ai bien profiter de mes vacances, et c'est parti pour une nouvelle année !

Et puis aussi la disclaimer, je vais faire bref (mais comment on peut faire bref ? C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon ! Je suis nouille...) : les personnages de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Toundra s'envola. Elle redoubla de vitesse, pressée de rentrer retrouver les résistants. Ils atterrirent presque en catastrophe. Jack descendit de selle et ouvrit la porte, débarquant dans la grande salle. Toundra s'ébroua à l'extérieur et rentra à son tour. Jack repéra Quenotte qui sortait d'une salle et l'appela:

-Quenotte!

-Jack!»

La petite fille se précipita vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner avec elle.

-Il faut que tu vienne voir ça! En fait..»

Elle se mit soudainement à parler très très vite et Jack ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il se laissa quand même entraîné docilement jusqu'à la salle où les enfants s'étaient amusés à peindre. Il découvrit Mérida en train de nettoyer Angus. Le pauvre avait réussi à renverser un pot de peinture et avait patauger dedans pendant une bonne minute avant de s'en rendre compte. La jeune rouquine grommelait en même temps d'enlever les traces de peinture sur ses écailles.

De l'autre côté, Raiponce dessinait sur des feuilles de papier vierge en même temps de discuter avec animation avec Flynn. Il y avait encore quelques enfants qui soit aidaient à nettoyer, soit continuaient à dessiner là où il y avait encore de l'espace. Mérida releva la tête et aperçut Jack.

-Tu es de retour!» s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui, je suis de retour. Ça s'est bien passé?» demanda-t-il en prenant la petite Quenotte dans ses bras.

Mérida hocha la tête. Elle avait vu pire que de la peinture partout avec Angus. Ce fut à ce moment que Flynn remarqua l'arrivée de Jack.

-Oh, Jack, bon retour! Heureux de vous savoir tous vivants! Harold est déjà parti?

-Oui, il a emprunté le passage que je lui ai indiqué, et je crois que...»

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, car le voleur avait déjà repris sa conversation avec la jeune blonde.

Intrigué, Jack haussa un sourcil avant de rejoindre Mérida. Toundra le suivait de près et elle vint consoler le pauvre Angus qui se plaignait que la peinture le démangeai.

-Dis donc, ils ont quoi ces deux-là? demanda-t-il en les désignant du menton.

-Aucune idée, répondit la rousse. Raiponce était partie de quoi faire une carte de la vallée des dragons, et puis elle revient une demie-heure plus tard, en pleine discussion avec Flynn. Depuis, ils ne se lâchent plus du regard.»

Jack observa les deux jeunes gens passionnés par leur conversation. C'était tellement évident.

Même Quenotte pouvait remarquer combien ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre. Ils buvaient leurs paroles et se dévoraient du regard, sans conscience du monde extérieur. Repenser aux premières fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand Raiponce le prenait pour un manipulateur, arracha un léger sourire au jeune homme. Il observa autour de lui, détaillant les peintures des enfants et des adolescents. Elles étaient colorées, pleine de vie et de joie de vivre.

Il repensa à Pipa, Caleb et tous les autres. Pourquoi fallait-il que juste parce qu'ils étaient de l'autre côté, ils devaient subir tout ça, alors qu'ici, on faisait tout pour que les enfants soient heureux et innocents? Il repensa aussi à l'époque où il vivait à Burgess. Là-bas aussi, les enfants étaient heureux avant que Pitch n'arrive. Il se souvenait notamment d'une jeune fille de son âge qui s'occupait énormément de ceux dont les parents travaillaient, et qu'il venait souvent aider. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de contenir la détresse qui semblait s'emparer de lui.

-Jack? -Jack?»*

Le jeune homme sortit brutalement de ses pensées pour se tourner vers Mérida et Quenotte, les deux filles arborant une mine curieuse qu'il trouva adorable.

-Jack, ça va? Interrogea Mérida. Tu avais l'air tellement sombre, à l'instant.

-Oh, c'est rien, dit-il en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

-Tu pensais à une fille! proposa Quenotte. Vu comme tu les dévisageaient tous les deux, c'est sûr!»

Jack éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que dans le vague, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur Raiponce et Flynn. Il reposa la petite fille à terre et la poussa vers ses amis.

-Tu deviens lourde, tu sais? Je ne pourrais pas te porter éternellement.»

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit ses amis pendant que Jack la regardait partir.

-Elle a tapé dans le mille, on dirait.» se moqua Mérida.

Jack sursauta et fit volte-face, surpris. Il rencontra le regard de Mérida. Celle-ci le fixait, apparemment pensive. Lorsqu'il fixait Raiponce et Flynn, il avait eu l'air tellement sombre, comme terriblement inquiet. Puis il s'était mis à froncer les sourcils subitement, comme s'il repensait à des souvenirs qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais. Et Quenotte avait parlé, le mettant à l'évidence mal à l'aise sur la question. Elle se sentait curieuse, soudainement.

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé. Il venait de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Harold. Aussi bien à propos de Mérida que sur le fait qu'il comptait agir seul contre Pitch, ce qu'il avait bien failli faire.

-Tu pensais bien à une fille, alors.»

Jack décida qu'il valait mieux satisfaire la curiosité de Mérida sur ce sujet plutôt que de lui raconter cet épisode qui aurait pu être le dernier sans Toundra.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mentit-il en se rappelant la jeune fille de Burgess. Une fille que j'ai connu à Burgess, avant l'arrivée de Pitch. Elle s'appelait Bianca.

-Elle était jolie? S'entendit Mérida demander.

-Oui, plutôt. Enfin, je crois. Elle était plus petite que moi, et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds. C'est à peu près tout ce dont je me rappelle, ça fait longtemps.»

Mérida observa l'albinos. Il n'était pas franchement grand, car elle lui arrivait au niveau du front, à peine quelques centimètres de moins. Elle enroula une mèche de boucle rousse autour de son doigt et se retint de soupirer. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup?! Depuis quand elle prêtait autant d'attention à son apparence? Non mais franchement, c'était ridicule.

-C'est vraiment tout ce dont tu te souviens? demanda-t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

-Elle était gentille avec moi, réfléchit Jack en se disant que Mérida était bien curieuse. C'était ma voisine, et il lui arrivait de s'occuper d'Emma quand je devais travailler avec mon père. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, j'avais fait une mauvaise chute d'un arbre et elle m'avait soigné.»

Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à évoquer ses souvenirs, à n'avoir qu'à y repenser pour qu'ils lui reviennent en mémoire. C'était une sensation encore nouvelle, mais il en profitait pleinement.

-À sa place, je t'aurais frappé et engueulé pour avoir fait l'andouille, sourit Mérida.

-Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça! ria Jack. À vrai dire, je ne la côtoyais pas beaucoup. Elle avait du mal à me suivre dans mes bêtises, et même Emma était plus intrépide. Elle avait du caractère, mais elle n'était pas très agile, à vrai dire.

-Et tu l'aimais quand même?» s'étonna Mérida.

Il lui semblait très étrange que Jack ai pu tomber amoureux d'une fille qui était si différente.

-L'aimer? fit Jack, sincèrement surpris. Non, je ne crois pas. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, mais... ne ris pas, mais elle était plus comme une deuxième mère pour moi, même si nous avions le même âge.»

Il semblait très gêné d'avouer ce genre de chose, et Mérida sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, assura-t-elle.

-Tu es la seule à qui j'en parle, dit-il. Même quand j'avais mes souvenirs, je ne l'ai dit à personne.

-Personne? Même pas elle? Eh ben... Et si tu la revoyais aujourd'hui, est ce que tu lui dirais?

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver! soupira-t-il. Elle a été tuée pendant la razzia de Pitch.

-Oh! Je suis désolée.»

Mérida se sentait soudainement mal d'avoir parler de ça. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne mourir dans son entourage, elle n'osait imaginer la douleur que cela devait être. Jack eu l'air étonné pendant un instant, puis sourit avec douceur.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien, dans cette histoire. C'est la faute de Pitch.»

Il se rappela les cinq enfants qu'il avait voulu sauver et serra les dents. Qu'aurait-il fait, si Toundra n'avait pas été là? Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise. En quelque sorte, il avait l'impression de trahir ses amis en se taisant. À ce moment, Sab débarqua dans la salle, il s'approcha d'eux et leur fit de grands gestes des mains très très rapidement. Jack et Mérida s'entre regardèrent, incapables de maîtriser ce type de langage.

-Désolé p'tit bonhomme, s'excusa Jack, mais là on comprend rien du tout. »

Sab haussa les épaules, habitué. Tooth entra à sa suite.

-Te voilà, Sab. Tout le monde, vous devriez prendre un peu de repos avant l'offensive. Nous avons quelques heures de libre, je vous conseille de dormir. »

Sab pointa Tooth et les deux dragonniers comprirent que c'était ce que que le gardien avait cherché à leur expliquer. Ils hochèrent la tête, et les autres les suivirent en direction des dortoirs.

-Flynn ! Raiponce ! appela Tooth en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas. Vous devriez vous reposez. »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent puis opinèrent, se levant pour suivre le mouvement, sans pour autant arrêter leur conversation.

-Et donc, dans quels autres pays as-tu voyagé ? demanda Raiponce.

-Oh, un peu partout. Au départ, j'habitais en Corona, et ensuite j'ai commencé à remonter vers le Nord... dit-il alors qu'ils passaient par la grande salle.

-Corona... tu en avais déjà parlé la dernière fois. Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ? demanda Raiponce avec curiosité.

-Eh bien, c'est un pays très prospère. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de guerre, ils sont en paix. Ce qui ne les empêchent pas d'avoir des problèmes. Je te l'ai dit, mais le roi et la reine actuels ont perdu leur unique fille, il y a 18 ans, je crois.

-18 ans ? répéta Raiponce.

-Absolument. Y a une légende qui raconte que seul les héritiers de leur lignée sont en droit d'accéder au trône,et la preuve serait qu'il sont capable de faire un truc magique en chantant, où quelque chose comme ça. »

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Tu...tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur cette légende ?

-Je n'ai pas retenu grand-chose, j'étais gamin, tu sais. En tout cas, ça a quelque chose à voir avec leur symbole, une espèce de fleur qui ressemble à un soleil. »

Raiponce s'arrêta brutalement de marcher. Trop, il y avait trop de coïncidences.

-Raiponce ? demanda Flynn en s'arrêtant de marcher. Tout va bien ?

-Je...il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. »

Elle se mit soudainement à courir vers le dortoir où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Flynn lui emboîta le pas, surpris de cet empressement soudain.

-Raiponce, attends ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sans l'écouter, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et fila vers le lit qui lui avait été attribué dans la petite pièce vide. Elle s'empara de son sac et l'ouvrit à la volée, ressortant la petite fleur de soleil qu'elle avait déterré à la vallée des dragons. Une fleur de soleil. Et elle chantait pour libérer ses pouvoirs.

-Par Odin ! s'écria Flynn en apercevant la plante. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?

-Je crois que si. »

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et observa la fleur, fasciné par son éclat. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir la plante des légendes qu'il entendait quand il était gosse.

-Une fleur de soleil...

-Flynn, intervint Raiponce. À quoi ressemblait la princesse disparue ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle semblait particulièrement perdue. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine détresse et une angoisse difficilement dissimulable. Il soupira et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

-Eh bien, je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois la gravure sur la place devant le château, mais je m'en souviens plutôt bien je crois. C'était pendant une sortie à l'orphelinat. »

Pendant leur longue discussion, Flynn lui avait révélé qu'il n'était au départ qu'un pauvre orphelin, et qu'il s'appelait en réalité Eugène Fitzherbert, un drôle de nom que Raiponce avait pourtant apprécié. Flynn reprit :

-On avait chacun posé une fleur sur la petite marche devant cette gravure. Dans les bras du roi et de la reine, il y avait un petit bébé blondinet avec des yeux verts. »

Raiponce cessa un instant de respirer, le choc lui coupant le souffle. Aussitôt, des images se mirent à tourner dans sa tête : Gothel lui interdisant de voler sans elle, ses beaux discours sur le monde en dehors de Beurk, la fleur de soleil qu'elle utilisait régulièrement, ses peintures qu'elle signait sans cesse avec un soleil ressemblant à une fleur qu'elle avait cru inventé, et enfin une vision un peu floue de deux visages penchés au-dessus d'elle qui lui souriaient. Ses parents. Elle recula brusquement, se cognant contre le lit voisin, qui bascula. Elle respirait vite, devinant lentement les conséquences de cette découverte.

-Raiponce ? appela Flynn, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Mère n'est pas ma mère, murmura Raiponce. Flynn ! s'écria-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui. Je suis la princesse disparue !

-Quoi ? »

Elle se leva et se mit à tourner en rond, sous le regard médusé du voleur.

-Elle m'a gardé à Beurk avec elle. Tout ce temps, elle m'a menti ! Mais pourquoi ?! Il faut que je la retrouve, il faut que je lui parle ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers la sortie quand Flynn l'arrêta en la saisissant par le bras.

-Une minute, Raiponce ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je dois retourner à Beurk ! expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Tu te ferais attraper par les hommes de Pitch avant de trouver le passage, et Odin sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver !

-Mais... il faut que je lui parle.

-Quand tout ça sera terminé, tu pourras lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Flynn. Tu retourneras chez toi, tu lui demanderas des comptes et tout sera pour le mieux. Mais maintenant, on doit tous se serrer les coudes. Ne nous laisse pas, Raiponce. »

Dans les yeux de Flynn, Raiponce y lut davantage une phrase à la première personne ''Ne me laisse pas.'' Elle hocha la tête et soupira.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, lui conseilla Flynn en souriant. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant la grande bataille.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, répondit Raiponce. Je préférerais continuer à discuter...avec toi. »

Flynn fut touché par ses paroles. Il acquiesça, et ils s'installèrent en tailleur sur un des lits pour recommencer à parler.

(*)

Jack et Mérida s'était séparé, Jack ayant été installé dans un dortoir de garçon avec Harold et Mérida dans un dortoir pour fille avec Raiponce. La jeune rouquine, suivie comme son ombre par Angus, après avoir passé un instant à discuter avec les vikings de technique de combat, se dirigea vers la pièce, mais en y voyant Flynn et Raiponce en pleine discussion, elle décida de s'éclipser et retourna vers la grande salle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, trop tendue par les événements à venir pour se reposer vraiment. Elle décida d'aller s'exercer un peu dans la salle d'entraînement. En traversant les couloirs, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne, et le silence lui semblait à la fois bienfaisant et inquiétant.

En approchant de la salle d'entraînement, elle distingua des bruits familiers : le frottement des vêtements en plein mouvement, le sifflement de l'air fendu par une arme et la respiration bruyante de quelqu'un. Surprise, elle accéléra et découvrit Jack.

Le jeune homme était planté au milieu de la pièce et enchaînait des séries de mouvements avec son arme. Il était très rapide, et surtout il était totalement immergé dans ses exercices. Son visage était tendu de concentration, et il transpirait déjà beaucoup, alors que cela faisait quelques minutes à peine qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il avait retiré sa cape et même sa tunique bleue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu retirer. En dessous, il n'avait qu'une fine chemise sans manche de couleur claire. Elle l'observa un instant.

Au départ médusée de voir Jack s'entraîner aussi dur, même si elle avait éprouvé une certaine satisfaction à le voir en plein entraînement, elle en venait à se demander ce qui avait suscité une telle motivation.

-Jack ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te dépenses autant alors que Sab nous a conseillé du repos ? »

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, et son visage déjà tendu devint encore plus sérieux lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Il faut que je sois plus fort. dit-il seulement.

-Pourquoi spécialement maintenant ? insista Mérida en croisant les bras. C'est la première fois que je te vois autant t'investir là-dedans.

-Il y a une première fois à tout. » éluda Jack en essuyant brièvement la sueur sur son front.

Mérida soupira profondément en secouant la tête, absolument pas convaincue. L'énergie que déployait Jack à frapper le vide était dû à quelque chose, et un gros doute s'empara d'elle. Discrètement, elle prit son épée, et la dégaina en silence. Elle devait le vérifier. Elle s'approcha de Jack, cherchant une faille dans la danse mortel qu'il exécutait avec son bâton.

Dès qu'elle la trouva, elle se jeta sur lui. En une poignée de secondes, les deux combattants enchaînèrent une série de mouvements à toute vitesse. Mérida envoya son épée pour frapper Jack, qui réagit au quart de tour pour repousser la lame et riposter, ce qui fit reculer Mérida aussi sec, lui permettant de l'attaquer à son tour, bien qu'elle bloqua aussitôt la courbe effilée de Fauchelune. L'instant d'après ils luttaient l'un et l'autre pour prendre l'ascendant sur son adversaire. Leur bras tremblaient sous l'effort fourni par leurs muscles, mais aucun des deux ne lâchaient prise.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Jack Frost ? » fit Mérida entre ses dents.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Son regard reflétait l'incompréhension et la panique. Mérida en profita pour repousser sa lame et il recula.

-De quoi tu parles, Furie ? tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne la feras pas à moi, Jack. Il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette velléité combative. »

Jack déglutit, et Mérida comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Il était arrivé quelque chose lorsque Jack était revenu du passage dans la muraille, et il fallait qu'elle découvre quoi. Malheureusement, elle comprit rien qu'en voyant son attitude qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui pour le moment. Elle remarqua qu'il serrait son bâton si fort que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

Il était sur la défensive, le bâton devant lui en rempart, vigilant à chacun de ses gestes. Ce n'était pas le Jack qu'elle connaissait, toujours partant pour de nouveaux défis et pour rire face à l'adversité. Ce Jack-là était effrayé, écrasé par quelque chose à tel point qu'il ressentait le besoin de s'entraîner avec une ardeur effrénée, presque maladive.

Et bien soit ! Elle allait le tirer de cette situation, de force s'il le fallait. _Place au langage des armes !_ Elle attaqua. Des coups rapides, précis, efficaces. Ces attaques-là signifiait : _je vais démanteler ton armure pièce par pièce, et tu n'as aucune chance de ma cacher quoi que ce soit._ En réaction, Jack para chacun de ses coups, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Mérida répliqua en accélérant, puis s'arrêta brutalement.

Elle ouvrit les bras, baissant sa garde, laissant Jack déconcerté. _Je te fais confiance._ Profitant de sa surprise, elle attaqua de nouveau. _Alors pourquoi toi tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ?_ Jack fut rapidement dépassé par l'assaut, déstabilisé par sa précédente action. Il tenta de se ressaisir, mais pourtant il semblait incapable de rétorquer. Mérida frappa un coup plus puissant que les autres, et Jack recula de plusieurs pas pour récupérer un périmètre de sécurité.

Elle s'arrêta de frapper, et vit Jack, crispé sur son bâton, les dents serrées. _J'ai peur._ disaient ses yeux. Il était prêt à encaisser le coup suivant, pas à riposter. Ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre, réalisa Mérida. Jack fuyait un combat qu'elle essayait désespéramment d'engager. Sa bouche resta bée, et elle suspendit l'attaque qu'elle s'apprêtait à exécuter, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Jack se redressa légèrement, intrigué qu'elle n'ai pas continué sur sa lancée. Elle secoua la tête, fixant le sol. Jack n'avait jamais fui un combat, auparavant.

-Mérida ? » appela Jack.

La jeune fille ignora son appel. Elle baissa les bras, interrompant leur dialogue métallique. Devant son manque de réaction, Jack commença à s'inquiéter. Il se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas d'écart. Il tendit la main vers elle avec douceur. Soudainement, Mérida saisit son bras et le retint fermement. Sidéré, Jack esquissa un geste de recul qu'elle empêcha en l'agrippant par le col. Leur yeux se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et la jeune rousse sonda le regard du jeune homme. _Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de fuir._ Elle était décidée à faire parler Jack. Jack s'empara de la main de Mérida qui le tenait par le col. Au lieu d'essayer de se dégager, il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Mérida redressa la tête en relâchant sa prise. Allait-il se décider à lui répondre ? Mais l'expression de Jack n'avait pas changée.

-Désolé, Mérida, mais c'est parti trop loin...

Il lui tordit le poignet et elle lâcha prise, poussant un cri de douleur en reculant. Elle se sentait blessée que Jack refuse de s'ouvrir à elle. Ravalant un cri de rage, elle se redressa et raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Jack ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle marcha vers lui. Il avait cessé de vouloir communiqué par les armes. Elle pointa son épée dans sa direction, et il ne bougea toujours pas. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer, et que même sans parler elle était capable de comprendre. _Pourquoi cherche-tu tant à le cacher ?_ déplora Mérida.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque la pointe de la lame rencontra la cou de Jack. Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle retire son épée et qu'elle reparte. Il était désolé de la blesser en refusant le combat ainsi, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il pensait.

Il regrettait ce qu'il avait failli faire, il regrettait de l'avoir caché, et maintenant qu'elle cherchait à le découvrir il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille. Il savait qu'il aurait dû parler tout de suite, mais sa première réaction avait été la dissimulation, et il n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir de cette voie. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que l'acier froid quitte sa gorge pour le laisser seul.

La première surprise fut lorsqu'il entendit l'épée rebondir sur le sol, comme si la jeune fille l'avait jeté. À peine une seconde plus tard, il sentit des bras entourer son torse et des mains s'agripper à son dos. Abasourdi, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Mérida le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était ni les langage des mots ni celui des armes, et pourtant il comprit instantanément ce qu'elle cherchait à exprimer. _Ne me laisse pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et nous l'affronterons ensemble, mais ne me laisse pas comme ça._

Confusément, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, comme si un barrage cédait. Il renifla, comprenant que Mérida ne le blâmerait pas, qu'elle l'écouterai. Il se surprit à sourire et retint un rire nerveux. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra à son tour, sans sentir qu'elle retenait soudainement son souffle.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Et tellement stupide,ajouta Mérida en grommelant.

-Si tu veux, concéda-t-il en soupirant.

-Et beaucoup trop borné.

-Ça se pourrait.

-Et sourd comme un pot.

-Peut-être.

-Et très mauvais baratineur.

-Oui, oui. Bon t'as bientôt fini ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

Mérida éclata de rire en s'écartant, essuyant ses yeux humides. Jack se sentit mortifié de l'avoir évitée comme ça. La jeune fille récupéra son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau, avant de se planter devant lui.

-Je t'écoute, Jack Frost. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Jack soupira, résigné. Il renfila sa tunique et s'assit dos au mur, Mérida à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es revenu ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? interrogea la rouquine.

-Comment tu sais que c'était à ce moment-là ? s'étonna Jack.

-Je m'en serais douté, et j'en ai parlé avec Harold. Alors, dis-moi.

-Eh bien...Pour revenir rapidement, je suis passé au-dessus du campement de Pitch. C'était juste pour aller plus vite ! se défendit-il. Mais là-bas, j'ai vu des enfants. Ce sont les amis de Jamie, que Pitch voulait former pour être des mouchards eux aussi. Mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour ça. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient devenus après, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Et...que sont-ils devenus ? demanda Mérida.

-Ils sont de corvée de bois. Ça peut paraître insignifiant comme ça, mais c'est une des pires tâches qu'on peut te refiler. Il faut travailler constamment, et le bois est très dur à trouver. Une fois que tu as repéré une bonne zone, il faut encore le récupérer et le transporter. La plupart des prisonniers assignés à cette tâche ont en plus un geôlier avec eux, qui les surveille au cas où ils s'enfuiraient, et pour les inciter à travailler plus vite.

-De quelle façon ? dit Mérida, même si elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

-Des coups de fouets, bien sûr, répondit Jack alors que son visage s'assombrissait. C'est vraiment horrible, comme traitement, et ils en abusent. J'ai déjà vu un homme d'âge mûr mourir à cause de coups de fouets trop répétés. Quand j'ai vu que c'était ce qu'ils subissaient tous les jours, j'en ai eu des frissons. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me jeter sur cet enfoiré et lui faire subir le même sort.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, sinon tu ne serais pas revenu, intervint Mérida.

-J'ai bien failli, et seule Toundra m'en a empêché. J'ai eu tellement peur que vous m'en vouliez après ça, mon premier réflexe a été de le cacher. Et puis tu es venue, tu as essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, et j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois. J'étais presque moi-même effrayé ce cette rage. Je te jure, j'étais prêt à y aller à pieds, s'il le fallait. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je crois que je... je serais devenu fou.

-Mais elle était là ! assura Mérida. Elle était là, elle t'as retenu, et tant mieux ! »

Elle devait bien avoué qu'à voir Jack aussi sombre, elle avait peur. La vie là-bas semblait si chaotique, si dénuée d'espoir ! Elle n'osait imaginé la vie qu'il avait vécu, et les sentiments qu'elle devait susciter.

-Je suppose, hésita Jack. J'ai quand même failli la frapper, et même si ça ne lui aurait pas fait grand mal...

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! s'impatienta Mérida. Arrête d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se faire avec des ''si'', surtout quand c'est le pire ! Ce qu'il faut faire dans ces moments-là, c'est positiver, d'accord ? On se serre les coudes, comme on le fait d'habitude ! »

Jack se tourna vers Mérida. Le visage de la jeune fille exprimait son emportement, son inquiétude, pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour tous les autres. La rouquine avait un cœur d'or, elle était prête à se battre pour ses amis quoi qu'il en coûte. Il sourit légèrement.

-C'est vrai, t'as raison. Je me torture trop la tête.

-Et tu n'es pas le seule, lâcha Mérida. Moi aussi. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. La jeune fille passa un bras autour de ses genoux, fixant le sol où ses doigts se mirent à tracer des figures.

-J'ai beaucoup écouté ce que les résistants racontaient, sur Pitch, expliqua-t-elle. Sur ce que eux vivaient, et puis ce que toi tu me racontes. À chaque fois que j'en apprends plus, je me sens très nerveuse. J'imagine aussi, tu sais. Je pense à ce qui se passerait si nous perdons cette bataille, ce qu'il risque de nous arriver. J'ai peur de mourir, j'ai peur de te voir mourir, j'ai peur de nous voir mourir. »

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement. Trois fois. Mérida avait employé trois fois les mot ''peur'', elle qui exécrait plus que tout admettre ses frayeurs. Il sentit que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre était vraiment important, pour qu'elle se livre à ce point. Il fixa les motifs aléatoires qu'elle traçait avec ses doigts.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que toute la détermination du monde ne pourra pas venir à bout de tout ça. Je me bats tout le temps, partout, je ne fais que ça. J'ai de l'énergie à revendre, et ça me semblait suffisant. Et puis, quand j'entends ça, je me demande si une épée ou un arc peut vraiment battre un désespoir pareille. Je me demande si moi je sers à quelque chose, si je ne suis pas juste une gamine bornée qui croit pouvoir tout faire simplement en se battant de toutes ses forces...

-Non, surtout pas ! » s'écria Jack.

Surprise, Mérida leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait sincèrement atterré qu'elle pense une telle chose. Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il lui prit la main.

-Surtout pas ! répéta-t-il. Mérida, je t'ai entendu plein de fois me redonner courage, et spécialement ces derniers temps. Tu es une battante, et l'énergie que tu as, tout le monde en a besoin. Il ne faut pas que tu déprimes comme ça, parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour ça. Tu n'es pas juste une gamine têtue, tu as plein de qualités. Tu es forte, brave, courageuse, observatrice, acharnée, passionnée, magnifique... »

Jack se tut brusquement, réalisant seulement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il pouvait ravaler ses paroles, écarlate. Mérida ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite.

-Euh, je...je...je suis désolé ! paniqua-t-il. Enfin, non ! Mais si ! enfin...je veux dire que...oh misère ! »

Il se prit la tête entre deux mains en gémissant, incapable d'organiser ses pensées.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...en fait, je te trouve magnifique...mais non ! Je voulais pas le dire comme ça ! Par Odin, je l'ai redit... » fit-il, mortifié.

Il arrêta net ses lamentations lorsqu'il entendit un grand éclat de rire. Mérida était hilare à côté de lui, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur ses côtes, riant comme elle n'avait pas rit depuis leur histoire délirante de tortue à corne joufflue et de mâcheurs. Jack se redressa un peu, la contemplant avec une certaine confusion. La jeune fille mit un long moment à se ressaisir, et bientôt la confusion de Jack était remplacé par un mélange d'apaisement et d'amusement. Sa bonne humeur était communicative.

-Jack, un jour tu finiras par me tuer de rire. » dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux, de légers gloussements faisant tressauter ses épaules.

Elle lui adressa une regard très doux et attendri qui le déstabilisa complètement et il rougit de plus belle, les nerfs à vif. Il failli sursauter lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, ou plutôt de sa joue. Elle y déposa un léger baiser, et il crut un instant que c'était elle qui allait le tuer d'une crise cardiaque.

-Merci. » dit-elle sincèrement.

Jack lui sourit doucement, lui aussi reconnaissant. Cette discussion leur avait fait un bien fou, car ils avaient pu partager leurs peurs et les apaiser. Ils se sentaient calmes, l'esprit détendu (même si Jack était encore un peu perturbé). Mérida reprit :

-Tu sais quoi ? Toutes ces émotions m'ont fatigué. Je crois que pour une fois, je vais écouter gentiment ce qu'on me dit de faire et aller me coucher. La dernière nuit qu'on a passé n'a pas été de tout repos, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Jack eu un rictus un peu gêné. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait tenus éveillés une partie de la nuit avec ses souvenirs.

-Tu as raison. »

Ils se levèrent et Jack récupéra sa cape. Mérida se rappela ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec acharnement et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge. Elle qui l'avait toujours traité de brindille regrettait un peu ses paroles. En réalité, Jack était bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait, et n'avait rien d'une brindille. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées embarrassantes et ils quittèrent la pièce, l'esprit apaisé.

Une ou deux heures de repos, et ils seraient prêts pour la grande bataille.

***(*)***

*Non, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour montrer que deux personnes parlent simultanément.

Et voilà, à dans deux semaines !


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde !

Ah, je suis très contente de ce chapitre-là ! Me demandez pas pourquoi... parce que je vais le dire de toute façon : enfin ! Enfin on commence le grande bataille ! Bon, c'est pas encore le grand combat (mais quand on va enfin y arriver, purée de bazar de zut...), mais nous sommes partis !

Tout d'abord, je vous préviens. À partir de maintenant, nous allons commencer à jouer avec le temps et les personnages pour alterner plusieurs points de vue, il ne faudra pas manquer les marqueur temporels et tout ça tout ça... (oh, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec les points de vue, qu'est ce que c'est drôle les points de vue, je vais tellement faire joujou mouahahaha !... hum, pardon.)

Il y a donc ici les séquences que j'avais zappé dans le chapitre précédent, vous verrez ça va être chouette (accrochez-vous, je suis d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui). J'ai beaucoup stressé avec le premier paragraphe, c'est un truc du genre mystère/suspense/attente/truc-pas-clair-et-pas-net (cochez la case que vous estimez être la catégorie correspondante). Je savais pas si je mettais trop ou pas assez. XD

En revanche, je me suis complètement éclatée sur la deuxième partie, j'ai essayé d'en faire un truc épique, et surtout, j'ai essayé de décrire ce que moi je ressentais quand j'étais enfant et que je faisais ce genre de chose (vous comprendrez en lisant). La troisième partie (disons que je sépare les parties en points de vue, ce sera plus clair) était écrite depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai un peu améliorée. Dans la cinquième partie, j'ai essayé de faire un discours épique et émouvant, vous me direz si j'ai réussi. Avec juste le dialogue j'en était très fière (au brouillon pendant un cours de français et que la prof était partie faire des photocopies), mais une fois que j'ai dû rajouter les actions...ben je sais pas si c'est toujours aussi bien. Enfin pour la sixième et dernière partie, elle n'était juste pas du tout écrite au brouillon, je l'avais complètement oubliée. O_O fallait bien que ça arrive un jour vu mon brouillon totalement bordélique m'enfin quand même...du coup j'y suis allée en random, et à la fin ça rendait plutôt bien. X)

Ah, et je voula is aussi vous dire que vous êtes géniaux, y a pas de raison particulière, c'est juste que je suis d'une humeur de bisounours.

N'hésitez SURTOUT pas à laisser une review ! Ça me ferait vraiment très très plaisir. Si, si, j'insiste !

Et puis, il nous faut bien passer par la disclaimer, encore et toujours, parce que voilà : les personnages de ROTG, HTTYD, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas. (ça, c'est fait. Étape suivante : prendre rendez-vous avec Dreamworks, Disney et Pixar pour régler le problème.)

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Pitch tournait en rond dans sa tente, agacé. Ces derniers temps, les événements désagréables s'enchaînaient, et il craignait de ne pouvoir maîtriser ses hommes encore longtemps. Les plus féroces réclamaient des butins.

Oh, bien sûr, Pitch savait les tenir en respect. Une ou deux torture sur les plus résistants et ils le suivraient comme des petits moutons, mais lui aussi s'impatientait. Les résistants étaient une épine dans son pied depuis bien trop longtemps. Heureusement, ces quelques derniers jours, les choses commençaient à bouger, et ses alliés le rejoignaient un par un. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, il s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un était de l'autre côté de l'entrée de tissu, il le devinait.

-Entrez. » dit-il.

Une personne entièrement enveloppée dans une cape noire pénétra dans la pièce, la capuche rabattue.

-Ah, c'est toi, constata Pitch. Très bien. Si tu es ici, je suppose que tu as des nouvelles de l'autre côté. »

La silhouette hocha la tête. Elle sortit un parchemin usé et ancien qu'elle confia à l'homme. Pitch s'en empara et le déroula avec soin. Il le parcouru distraitement, puis un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage émacié. Il eut un léger rire satisfait.

-Oui, fit-il d'une voix suave. Oui, c'est bien ça. La formule... Ha. Ha. Ha.

-J'ai rempli ma part du marché, dit la silhouette. Et toi ? »

Pitch lui lança un regard ennuyé. Il alla à son bureau et prit dans ses mains une petite fiole rempli d'un liquide doré. Même de dos, il put deviner le mouvement que la silhouette avait fait vers la fiole et il sourit avec satisfaction.

-J'ai également rempli ma part du marché. Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de sang de ta précieuse protégée pour que la potion fonctionne. »

La silhouette serra les poings, outrée. Il osait dire avoir achever alors qu'il n'avait pas tout les éléments !? Il se moquait d'elle ! Cependant, elle ravala sa rage. Elle aurait bientôt l'occasion de se venger. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à dire qu'elle avait croisé ces stupides vikings de l'autre côté.

(*)

Quenotte n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tooth avait envoyé tout les orphelins au lit, leur avait même raconté une histoire pour essayer de les endormir, mais Quenotte n'y parvenait pas. La gardienne, après avoir réussi à coucher quasiment tout le monde au bout d'une heure, avait parlé un peu avec elle, l'avait câliné, et Quenotte s'était couchée pour lui faire plaisir, mais là elle ne faisait que se retourner sans cesse dans son lit depuis un trentaine de minutes qui lui semblait une éternité.

N'y tenant plus, elle rejeta vivement les couvertures et se leva. Elle quitta le dortoir à petits pas et sortit. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, et elle sentit l'adrénaline la parcourir d'un délicieux frisson. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, pas une seule fois les couloirs n'avaient été vide. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde, fait de tension, d'excitation et de dissimulation. Elle marcha en silence, longeant les couloirs et regardant autour d'elle avec furtivité. Elle avait la sensation de pénétrer dans un lieu interdit, et c'était fascinant.

Elle décida d'aller plus loin que ses simples idées et se dirigea vers les salles des gardiens. Ces pièces n'étaient pas à proprement parler interdites, mais l'aura de mystère qui les entourait les transformait en temple des secrets, un endroit plein d'attraits pour la petite fille. Elle suivit les couloirs jusqu'à la galerie qui y menait. Une lampe accrochée au mur éclairait le précédent couloir, et elle eu presque l'impression de voir la frontière d'ombre et de lumière entre son monde et celui des gardiens.

Elle déglutit doucement et avança. Elle s'éloigna de la lumière et se repéra avec le mur qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts. Elle sentit bientôt sous ses doigts une porte en bois, et comprit qu'elle avait atteint la première salle. Elle chercha la poignée, l'actionna, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière. Elle toussa, repoussa la poussière et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle n'y voyait absolument rien, et tâtonna pour trouver une lampe à activer. Ses mains rencontrèrent une chaise, un coffre ouvert sur des tas de papiers (peut-être des cartes?), des objets éparpillés par terre...

Elle trouva sur une étagère deux petites pierres à faire du feu dont elle oubliait toujours le nom, puis enfin une lampe sur le bureau. Débrouillarde, elle alluma rapidement une petite étincelle qui alluma la lampe. La lumière se fit, et Quenotte observa avec émerveillement autour d'elle. Les gardiens lui avait un peu parler de chacune de leur salle. Celle de Nord était remplie de jouet en cours de fabrication, celle de Bunny de peinture et de tableaux, celle de Sab de peluches, d'oreiller, de couettes et de tout ce qu'il fallait pour dormir, celle de Tooth de tas de registre et de carnets avec l'histoire de l'archipel... Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'était dans aucune d'entre elles.

Il y avait dans la pièce des feuilles de dessin représentant des paysages hivernaux aux murs, des cartes dans les coffres, des objets plutôt utiles tels que des cordes, des couteaux, mais aussi des morceaux de bois sculptés dont l'étagère était remplie, des jeux tels que des osselets ou des dés un peu partout par terre. Tout ici semblait servir n'importe quelle activité capable de susciter un peu d'amusement. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle du cinquième gardien et en resta bouche bée. Personne ne s'y était rendu depuis qu'il était parti en voyage !

Elle eu l'impression de profaner un lieu sacré et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, quand un objet attira son attention. Elle s'en approcha en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un étui plutôt long adossé au mur, fait pour accueillir une espèce de bâton avec un crochet. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant. C'était pour le bâton de Jack !

-Incroyable... » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle venait de faire une grande découverte, et se sentait de plus en plus comme une exploratrice de trésor. Elle observa autour d'elle et remarqua un livre ouvert sur le bureau. C'était un carnet dans lequel avait été dessiné des souvenirs. Elle rapprocha la chaise, s'y assit et commença à lire depuis le début. Elle vit les premières habitations qui constituait la plus grande ville de l'archipel, des travaux de rénovation, des attaques de dragons, des explorations, du commerce avec les îles avoisinantes autrefois occupées...

Il y avait beaucoup de visage qu'elle reconnut, mais elle connaissait leurs propriétaires aujourd'hui bien plus âgés. Elle remarqua que le visage du cinquième gardien revenait souvent, parmi les habitants, en tant que chef ou avec ses camarades gardiens. Au fur et à mesure, les images se firent plus personnelles, retraçant sa vie. La naissance de sa fille, son évolution, son mariage...

Elle fut surprise d'arriver à la fin. La dernière image montrait trois portraits souriant côte à côte. Il y avait le cinquième gardien, son beau-fils, et enfin son petit-fils, qui devait sur l'image avoir environ 5 ans. Elle connaissait déjà le visage du cinquième gardien, mais les deux autres lui semblait étrangement très familier. Elle comprit en voyant les noms inscrits sur la petite feuille.

(*)

Harold avait franchi le passage sans problème. Cela faisait un moment qu'il longeait la barrière de glace en remontant au nord, à la recherche des Beurkiens. Il restait en alerte, comme Krokmou, et tout deux sondaient l'horizon du regard. Si en apparence il semblait calme, le jeune viking n'en était pas moins très stressé à l'intérieur. Et si les Beurkiens n'étaient pas partis ? Si Pascal n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Il regarda derrière lui et cru voir un dragon se dirigeant vers le passage avec un cavalier. Mais comme il avait disparu l'instant d'après, il crut avoir rêvé. Il se frotta les yeux et continua à longer la muraille. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à la passe.

Krokmou passa dans un épais nuage de brouillard et Harold soupira. Ils allaient devoir le contourner après pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose autour, et cela les ralentiraient. Il demanda à Krokmou d'accélérer et le dragon battit plus vite des ailes, fendant la véritable purée de poix qui leur obstruait la vue. Ils en sortirent rapidement et Harold plissa à nouveau les yeux. Avant de les écarquiller de surprise. Là-bas, tout prêt de la passe, il pouvait voir la forme sombre de bateaux, les voiles claires et une nuée de dragons les suivants.

-Ce sont eux ! On les a trouvés Krokmou ! » s'exclama Harold, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le dragon rugit joyeusement et fonça vers les vikings. Bientôt, les marins les aperçurent à leur tour et leur firent de grands signes des bras. Le duo se posa sur le pont du premier bateau alors que les dragons se rapprochaient pour saluer leur retour.

-Mon fils, tu es vivant ! » fit la très grosse voix de Stoïck, où perçait un intense soulagement.

Abandonnant toute retenue, il étreignit son fils dès qu'il fut descendu de selle. Harold sentit ses côtes craquer mais ne dit rien, trop heureux lui aussi de retrouver son père. Les vikings acclamaient son retour en applaudissant.

-Tu nous as fichu une trouille de tous les dieux, gamin ! assura Gueulfor en essuyant une petite larme.

-Crois-moi, Gueulfor, je m'en serai bien passé...Aïe ! »

Harold se retourna vers Astrid, qui venait de le frapper d'un bon gros coup de poing à l'épaule. Son visage montrait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer de soulagement, mais se retenait avec dignité.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait une peur pareille, dit-elle d'un ton sinistre qui inquiéta beaucoup Harold sur son avenir prochain. Et ça... »

Elle prit Harold par l'épaule et le jeune homme se raidit, s'attendant à un autre coup. À la place, elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

-...c'est pour être revenu vivant. »

Harold eut un rire nerveux et la serra contre lui à son tour. Que c'était bon de retrouver tout ceux auxquels il tenait ! Astrid s'écarta doucement, à regret. Ce fut à ce moment que Pascal débarqua juste devant le nez d'Harold en piaillant avec force.

-Oui, oui, je vais tout vous expliquer, dit-il pour le calmer. Mais ça va être plutôt long et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Alors d'abord, il faut que je vous mette sur la bonne voie. »

Il donna plusieurs indications précises à son père qui orienta le bateau vers le passage, les autres drakkars dans son sillage. Pascal se posa sur son épaule, enserrant nerveusement la plaque d'armure de Harold entre ses griffes. Astrid prit un air soudain songeur.

-C'est à ça que te servent tes épaulettes ? demanda-t-elle. Pour te protéger des griffes des dragons ? »

Harold prit un air amusé et secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout ! En fait, ça ne va pas te plaire, mais c'est pour me protéger de tes coups de poings.

-Que... ?! »

Astrid grommela, agacée. Elle aurait été tentée de la frapper à nouveau, mais se retint. Après tout, elle avait eu si peur qu'il soit mort quand Pascal était revenu seul ! Elle avait choisi de ne pas participé aux expéditions pour veiller sur l'île pendant le départ des autres. À la place, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et Harold la serra en retour avec un regard attendri.

-Fils ! intervint Stoïck. Il faut que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui, qu'est-il arrivé à notre fille ? demanda Fergus, le père de Mérida, en passant un bras autour des épaules de son épouse.

-Élinor, vous êtes là aussi ? s'étonna Harold.

-Je n'allais pas rester à Beurk en sachant que ma fille était sûrement en danger. Raconte, mon garçon, raconte.

-Eh bien, je vais essayer de faire bref : au moment où Pascal s'est échappé, nous venions de nous faire capturer par d'autres vikings. »

Astrid lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, il y a d'autres vikings de l'autre côté de la passe, confirma Harold. En fait, c'est un très grand archipel avec beaucoup de cavernes en tout genre. Il y a un type qui s'appelle Pitch -il entendit les jumeaux pouffer-, il veut dominer cet archipel., c'est lui qui nous a capturés. On a réussi à s'échapper et nous avons rejoint les résistants, des gens qui luttent contre lui. En gros, c'est ça, mais il s'est passé plein de choses à côté. Jack a retrouvé ses souvenirs, par exemple. »

Son entourage fut très surpris par la nouvelle.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout ! continua Harold. Nous avons découvert une nouvelle espèce de dragons qui crachent de la glace. Jack vient de cet archipel et il le connaît par cœur. De plus, nous avons rencontré Mordu. C'est un très grand homme qui...

-Vous avez rencontré Mordu ?! le coupa Fergus, alarmé.

-Euh...oui, pourquoi ? dit Harold sans comprendre pourquoi Élinor et Fergus semblaient si paniqués.

-Il est extrêmement dangereux ! fit Élinor. Il est fort comme 10 hommes et peut se transformer en ours !

-Oui, ça, on avait remarqué, rétorqua Harold sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

-Vous ne l'avez pas affronté, j'espère ? interrogea Fergus.

-Il a bien fallu, il attaquait nos amis ! protesta Harold. Mais nous nous en sommes sortis, c'est le principal. Actuellement, les résistants préparent leur offensive finale et nous avons décidé de les aider. Avec les dragons, nous pouvons renverser la donne ! Lorsque nous serons de l'autre côté, je vous guiderai et nous pourrons leur venir en aide !

-Attends un peu, Harold, intervint Stoïck. Tu nous demande beaucoup d'un coup, sans que nous n'ayons aucune information concrète. »

Harold hocha la tête et se calma. Il s'était effectivement un peu emporté.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer en détail. Krokmou, s'il te plaît, mets-toi à la proue et préviens-moi quand nous arrivons au passage. Il va me falloir du papier et de quoi écrire. Installez-vous en cercle pour que tout le monde voit bien. Et il faudra prévenir les autres bateaux du plus important, qu'ils soient au courant. »

Ses directives furent aussitôt suivies à la lettre. Harold attendit que tout le monde soit bien attentif et croisa le regard d'Astrid. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire en coin malicieux.

-Quoi ? demanda Harold, légèrement embarrassé.

-Oh, rien, éluda-t-elle. Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air classe, à l'instant. »

Harold rougit, ce qui la fit rire. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

-Oui, bon, bref. Je vais vous expliquer... »

Il commença à tracer grossièrement la carte de l'archipel et parlait en même temps. Il leur raconta en détail leur aventure, en édulcorant quelques passages qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être vraiment approfondis, comme le combat avec Mordu. Il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter le couple Dunbroch plus que ça. Il en profita pour retracer tout ce qu'il avait pu retenir de la carte des gardiens. Il détailla le plan de bataille et les informations sur leurs ennemis le plus précisément possible. Cela lui prit du temps, et il ne sut pas combien tant il était concentré. Néanmoins, il finit par achever son histoire.

-Voilà, dit-il. Je pense avoir fini. Des questions ?

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence la castagne ? Interrogea Kognedur, aussitôt approuvée par son jumeau et Rustik.

-Ce soir. On a l'après-midi pour se préparer, et je vous conseille tous de prendre quelques heures de sommeil. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Harold avait remarqué que tous avaient l'air très fatigués. Ils avaient passé deux jours de recherches effrénées, les heures précédentes avaient dues être très éprouvantes pour eux. D'ailleurs, lui aussi se sentait très fatigué. À ce moment, Krokmou rugit pour prévenir Harold qu'ils arrivaient au passage. Le viking se leva et alla à la proue. Il repéra à son tour l'entrée cachée. Il se tourna vers les Beurkiens.

-Très bien. Tenez-vous près à vous réveiller n'importe quand, il va y avoir de la baston. »

C'est avec enthousiasme que les guerriers répondirent à cette déclaration.

(*)

Après ces quelques heures de sommeil bien mérités, les résistants étaient plus que jamais prêts à en découdre. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, armés et protégés, une foule de guerriers prêts à jouer la bataille de leur vie. Les quatre gardiens s'étaient élevés sur une estrade provisoire. Raiponce, Jack et Mérida attendaient également, les dragons à leur côté. Nord demanda le silence de sa voix de stentor et fut presque aussitôt obéit. Tous se tournèrent vers eux.

Les gardiens parcoururent lentement la foule des yeux, conscients que toutes les personnes présentes remettaient leur vie entre leurs mains. Nord se racla la gorge, et commença avec une voix pleine d'émotion :

-Résistants ! Je peux tout aussi bien vous appeler amis, camarades, famille ! Nous voulons la paix. Nous voulons vivre, sans craindre chaque seconde pour nos vies. Depuis des années, nous vivons enchaînés sous le joug de Pitch. »

Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche vibrait au cœur de chacun de ces hommes, qui l'écoutaient dans un silence empli de respect.

-Nous avons souffert, mais jamais nous ne nous sommes laissés faire ! Nous avons lutter, chacun d'entre nous à sa manière, pour que cet archipel soit à nouveau libre. Il y a quelques jours, quatre dragonniers sont apparus à nos côtés. »

Les trois vikings sursautèrent lorsqu'un grand nombre de visage se tournèrent vers eux avec gratitude. Embarrassés, ils sourirent maladroitement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à être mentionnés.

-Ils nous ont aidés bien plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour eux, reprit Nord. Et aujourd'hui, nous pouvons les considérer comme faisant partie des nôtres ! »

Une ovations s'éleva, non seulement pour les dragonniers mais aussi pour toutes les personnes présentes.

-Avec eux, avec nous, avec vous tous, cria Nord pour couvrir le brouhaha, nous allons arracher à Pitch notre liberté si longtemps souhaitée ! Nous allons nous battre à nouveau, et nous mettrons toute notre âme dans cette bataille, car dès lors l'archipel que nous avons connu autrefois renaîtra de ses cendres ! »

Une gigantesque vague d'applaudissement salua son discours avec enthousiasme. La détermination des gardiens était contagieuse, et chacun sentait en lui se raviver la flamme du courage. Les trois dragonniers applaudirent avec ferveur. Savoir que l'émotion qu'ils ressentaient étaient partagée avec tout le monde à l'unisson leur nouait la gorge.

-J'aurais aimé que Harold voit ça. » chuchota Raiponce.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Le géant avait réussi à motiver des hommes désespérés avec de simples mots, car il y croyait de toute son âme.

-Que chacun prenne son poste et se tienne prêt, dit Bunny lorsque la calme fut relativement revenu. Nous allons lancer l'offensive. »

Aussitôt, chaque guerrier obtempéra. Ils sortirent en masse à l'extérieur et se séparèrent en groupes. Un des groupes devait aller aux bateaux des résistants et couper la route à toute arrivée extérieure, puis attaquer par la voie des eaux. Un autre devrait se poster dans les hauteurs, prêts à déclencher un dispositif mis au point par Sab : ils avaient préparé des quantités colossales de neiges prêtes à être déverser sur le campement principale, créant ainsi une avalanche artificielle sur les points stratégiques à neutraliser. Ils avait pu en installer trois en tout. Un autre groupe était simplement composé des guerriers qui erreraient dans les galeries pour déboucher à différents points d'attaque. Nos trois dragonniers, eux, restaient pour le moment aux côtés des gardiens qui supervisaient ce complexe engrenage. Maximus, Angus et Toundra étaient eux aussi tendus par l'atmosphère qui régnait. L'événement fatidique arrivait à grand pas, celui qui allait décider du destin de cet archipel.

(*)

Quenotte prit l'image entre ses doigts fébriles, déchiffrant l'écriture en patte de mouche : ''Moi, Mon beau-fils John et mon petit-fils Jack''. Elle sursauta, stupéfaite, devant le nom du dernier. Plus de doute possible, elle reconnaissait bien ce visage.

-Ça alors ! s'écria-t-elle. Le cinquième gardien est le grand-père de Jack ! »

L'information mit un temps avant de prendre son ampleur dans le cerveau de la petite fille. Elle se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, toute fière de sa découverte.

-Il faut absolument que je lui dise ! »

Elle sauta de la chaise, lampe et image à la main, se précipitant vers la grande salle. Elle avait l'impression d'apporter un cadeau particulièrement réussi, et son cœur battait d'excitation. Elle débarqua dans la grande salle toute essoufflée en hurlant :

-Jack ! Jack ! »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant la salle vide et son expression se fit confuse. Tout à l'heure, pendant qu'elle regardait l'album, elle avait pourtant entendu des exclamations et des éclats de voix ! Puis elle se rappela brutalement :

-La bataille ! Ils sont déjà partis ! »

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mis aussi longtemps ! Peut-être pourrait-elle les rattraper si elle se dépêchait un peu. Elle se mit à courir vers la porte de la grande salle et l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Un coup de vent froid lui fouetta le visage, et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Elle rebroussa chemin et fila vers la salle du conseil. En y pénétrant, elle eut l'impression de commettre un énième sacrilège, mais n'hésita qu'une poignée de seconde.

Le visage déterminé, elle s'empara d'une carte de l'archipel et ressortit à l'extérieur. La pliant pour n'avoir qu'à observer son trajet, elle rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne et suivit l'itinéraire. Le vent lui gela rapidement le bout du nez, mais elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Depuis le règne de Pitch, les enfants n'étaient plus autorisés à sortir dehors. Ils devaient rester en sécurité, avec leur parents, et les orphelins comme elle étaient aux bon soins de Tooth. La gardienne avait veillé à les éduquer de son mieux, et Quenotte l'adorait.

Mais en ce moment même, elle se fichait éperdument des consignes de sécurité, des règles et tout le reste. Plus rien d'autre ne l'intéressait que le plafond de glace qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle, la neige qui crissait sous ses pas, l'immense étendue immaculée qui n'attendait plus qu'elle. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-En route ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle repéra sa position sur la carte et trouva son trajet. Elle n'était pas sûre de les rattraper avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination, mais ils s'arrêteraient sûrement pour s'organiser un peu avant. Elle pourrait trouver Jack à ce moment-là. Le nez dans la carte, elle détaillait les environs, avant de lever la tête, fascinée de voir en vrai ce qui était tracé sur ce morceau de papier. Elle sursauta soudainement en entendant un grondement lointain.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette immensité, et elle l'avait un peu oublié. Regardant derrière un instant, elle surveilla les alentours. Malheureusement, concentrée comme elle était sur les sons, elle ne vit pas la brusque pente devant elle. Elle se sentit brutalement perdre pied. Elle cria de surprise, dégringolant jusqu'en bas en roulant dans la neige, heureusement sans trop de dommages. Sa chute fut brusquement ralentie lorsqu'elle arriva en bas. Elle roula encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, face contre terre (enfin, contre neige).

-Aoutch... » fit-elle en se redressant, retirant la poudreuse de son visage.

Une espèce de roucoulement sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle se redressa brusquement. En face d'elle se tenait un petit dragon des glace qui la fixait avec de grands yeux méfiants, la gueule ouverte. Terrifiée, Quenotte recula de plusieurs pas en dérapant.

-Oh non, oh non. Non, non, non. »

Le petit dragon s'avança et elle plaça son bras devant elle pour se protéger. Si il décidait de l'attaquer maintenant, elle ne pourrait rien faire du tout pour se défendre ! Le saurien s'approcha encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main...

...qu'il lécha. Quenotte cria de surprise et recula sa main, avant de la contempler avec inquiétude. Puis elle leva les yeux vers le dragon, méfiante. Le petit dragon pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par cette petite humaine très nerveuse.

-Tu ne m'attaque pas ? » s'étonna Quenotte.

Le petit dragon s'ébroua distraitement. Elle se souvint de Krokmou, le dragon apprivoisé de Harold et sourit.

-Tu es gentil, alors ? »

Le petit dragon tendit son cou et vint se frotter contre son gilet, la reniflant avec curiosité.

-Ha ! Ha ! s'amusa-t-elle. Mais c'est génial ! Attends... »

Une idée lui venait soudainement à l'esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et s'adressa à nouveau au dragon :

-Tu crois que tu pourrais m'emmener quelque part ? »

Le petit dragon essaya de mordre la carte et Quenotte l'éloigna vite fait en repoussant sa tête.

-Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas la manger, sinon Tooth va beaucoup m'en vouloir. Regarde. Nous on est là, et moi, je dois aller là. Tu veux bien me faire voler ? »

Elle se sentit un peu bête de parler à un dragon, mais l'animal sembla comprendre et lui présenta son dos. Quenotte déglutit, appréhendant le vol. n'y avait-il pas un risque pour qu'elle tombe et meurt à cause de la hauteur ? Et puis, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre ! Puis elle raffermit sa prise sur la carte. Non, certainement pas. Et puis de toute façon, elle avait décidé de retrouver Jack, alors elle le ferait.

Elle grimpa sur le dos du petit dragon, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son cou. Le dragonnet gémit et elle s'excusa en relâchant un peu sa prise. Prenant son élan, le dragon courut sur une petite distance avant de bondir et de s'envoler, battant vigoureusement des ailes. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus petit, il aurait pu facilement porter une personne adulte, mais Quenotte se félicita quand même d'être légère.

-Waouh ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant le vent fouetter son visage. On vole ! »

Un large sourire fleurissait sur son visage. Quelle merveilleuse sensation. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel ! Avec beaucoup de prudence, elle retira une de ses mains du cou du dragonnet et la leva vers le plafond, émerveillé. Puis elle ramena la carte vers elle pour voir son trajet.

-Hey ! On va à droite ! À droite ! » s'écria-t-elle en tirant la fourrure du dragonnet de l'autre côté.

Le dragonnet gronda mais obéit. Quenotte soupira de soulagement, puis son visage retrouva sa détermination. Il était temps d'aller retrouver les résistants !


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde ! Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! XD

Pardon ! Pardon pour ce retard de 24 longues heures ! T-T Depuis que les cours ont repris, je suis paumée dans un espace-temps très hasardeux, et j'ai failli oublié de m'occuper de ce chapitre ! O_O J'avais la tête tellement pleine de projets et d'idées que nos petits vikings sont un peu passés au second plan. Mais je vais vite réparer cette petite (toute petite) bévue, pour vous offrir ce chapitre sur un plateau d'argent (et pas d'or, parce que le silence est d'or, et la parole est d'argent, et comme c'est comme si je vous parlait, c'est un plateau d'argent, d'accord ? Ok, je ramène ma science une autre fois...). Nan, sérieusement, le chapitre était prêt hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger... snif...

Dans ce chapitre, on va se centrer sur deux personnages (je me rends compte en relisant), Raiponce et Jack. Vous allez voir, ça va être cool. Parce que ça y est ! Le combat à commencé ! *w* Ce que je suis contente, on arrive à ma partie préférée des histoires, avec les trucs épique et tout et tout... J'ai vraiment bossé pour celui-là (sur le brouillon, y a environ un mois, parce qu'avec les cours j'aurais pas pu). J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ces passages, même si ils sont pas très très sympas pour eux (je suis une grosse sadique). Mais je ne vous saoule pas plus longtemps ! Il est temps de rejoindre nos courageux héros.

Et la disclaimer : RTOG, HTTYD, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas ( hé non, j'ai pas la force de protester aujourd'hui).

***(*)**

Les gardiens étaient tous les quatre extrêmement tendus. À la lueur de l'aube, le camp principal de Pitch semblait paisible et imperturbable. Les hommes étaient peu à être debout, et soit ils finissaient leur nuit de veille, soit ils peinaient à revenir du royaume des songes. C'était le meilleur moment pour lancer l'offensive.

Derrière eux, Jack, Mérida et Raiponce avaient enfourchés leurs dragons, prêts à fondre sur le campement dès que le signal serait donné. Encore à l'arrière se trouvait quelques vikings responsables d'une partie des opérations et les bataillons dirigés par Nord et Bunny. Tooth avait davantage des capacités d'assassin que de combattante et restait légèrement en arrière pour gérer les blessés avec un ou deux autres guérisseurs, tandis que Sab devaient s'occuper du lancement des avalanches.

-Vous voyez le promontoire, là-bas ? » demanda Nord aux dragonniers, une longue-vue à la main.

Le camp de Pitch était juste au bord de l'eau, non loin de la fin de l'archipel et enserré par deux murs de glace, formant une crique. Il y avait tout juste un passage pour les bateaux, un lieu difficile à prendre par la mer. Ce que leur désignait Nord était un pan de mur flanqué de deux gros rochers l'un en dessous de l'autre, séparés par une dizaine de mètres. Le bloc le plus bas était accessible par un escalier de roche de fortune, fabriqués à la hâte des années plus tôt et renforcé aujourd'hui, et il n'y avait pas d'autre accès tant la roche mêlée de glace était glissante.

Cette structure leur faisait furieusement pensée à la gueule d'un monstre géant, prêt à avaler tout ce qui passait près de lui, dominant les hommes de sa présence écrasante. Dans la gueule de cette créature immobile et glaciale se trouvait une hutte plus grande et plus travaillée que les autres, en bien meilleur état et renforcée d'une charpente en fer indéchirable.

-Je pense que vous vous en doutez, reprit Nord, mais cette tente est celle de Pitch. Il faut s'en occuper en priorité.

-Je me charge de la brûler ! s'écria Mérida en serrant les poings.

-Surtout pas ! » intervint une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous avec surprise vers Flynn.

-Je croyais que tu étais parti te réfugier ! » s'étonna Bunny.

C'était au départ ce qu'il avait été convenu, car les résistants ne pouvaient décemment pas attaquer le campement en sachant qu'un des leurs s'y trouvait. Le brun hésita un instant avant de répondre, se frottant la nuque.

-Moi, je sais pourquoi il est resté... chuchota Tooth avec excitation.

-Oui, bon, bref ! éluda Flynn d'un revers de main. Il ne faut pas la brûler. Il l'a rendue ignifuge !

-Dans ce cas, je suis le seul à pouvoir m'en occuper avec Toundra, déclara Jack.

-Non plus, en fait. Il l'a également couverte de sel et il y fait toujours chaud.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'il est si bien protégé ? s'énerva Mérida. Il nous voit venir ou quoi ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait beaucoup d'expérience pour préparer une espèce de potion. Et comme ça ne marche pas toujours, il s'est prémuni contre ce genre d'incidents.

-Alors on n'a qu'à le sortir de sa tente ! s'écria Raiponce. Il ne pourra pas y rester éternellement s'il veut commander ses troupes.

-On peut pas aller lui coller une bonne grosse avalanche dont tu as le secret, Sab ? » demanda Jack.

Le petit bonhomme secoua la tête et se lança dans une explication poussée du pourquoi du comment en enchaînant des gestes plus rapide les uns que les autres, perdant complètement son auditoire. Comprenant qu'ils n'avait pas tout saisi, il fit un geste las vers Tooth.

-Il y a le bloc d'au-dessus qui prendrait tout à la place. » résuma-t-elle en quelques mots.

Un éclair de compréhension passa et Sab soupira. Bunny emprunta la longue-vue à Nord et détailla les installations.

-Puisque vous ne pouvez pas attaquer la tente de Pitch, on revoit la stratégie, camarades. Vous allez attaquer les catapultes et les balistes pour foutre le bordel et...

-Bunny ! Langage !

-Pardon, Tooth. Je disais donc _mettre le bazar_ et attirer Pitch hors de son trou. En espérant que ce petit trouillard sorte de dessous son lit. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se tinrent prêts. Sab leva la main, qu'il abaisserait pour lancer la première avalanche, pile sur les entrepôts d'armes et d'armures les plus proches. Nord observa attentivement. Quelques minutes de silence absolu et de tension passèrent, chacun tentant de déterminer l'ampleur de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Lorsqu'il fut bien sûr qu'aucune personne en-dessous n'était préparée à quoi que ce soit, il se décida :

-Maintenant ! »

Une violente bourrasque de vent salua le départ impétueux des trois dragonniers. Sab abaissa le bras, et presque aussitôt un lourd grondement retentit. Les hommes de Pitch s'alarmèrent, et ceux qui dormaient encore furent réveillés en catastrophe.

-Avalanche ! Avalanche ! »

Le cri d'alarme provoqua une rumeur grondante, répandant la panique. La gigantesque masse de neige déboula depuis les hauteurs jusque vers le campement, immense vague inarrêtable qui emportait et détruisait tout sur son passage.

Avant même que celle-ci n'est fini ses ravages, un autre cri retentit, faisant monter la panique parmi les soldats.

-Dragons ! » hurla quelqu'un en désignant le ciel.

Deux trébuchets explosèrent dans une pétarade enflammée tandis que le troisième gela littéralement avant d'exploser en miettes. Les dragonniers remontèrent dans les airs à l'unisson, le vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles avec la vitesse. De là où il était, Nord vit Pitch sortir de sa tente avec colère et stupeur, pris au dépourvu par les événements. Le gardien des îles du nord eut un sourire de triomphe :

-À ton tour d'avoir peur, maintenant. »

L'homme tout en noir reprit toutefois la situation en main.

-Reprenez-vous ! hurla-t-il, l'écho de sa voix résonnant dans la crique. En formation ! »

Il ordonna à ses hommes de se regrouper et de riposter le plus vite possible. Les guerriers se préparèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, chacun filant à son poste.

-On dirait bien qu'il a donné des instructions en cas d'attaque, constata Bunny. Mas ça n'empêche rien. »

Nord hocha la tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence et lancèrent leur troupes en avant. Ils était temps de se battre.

-Abattez les dragons, ce sont les plus dangereux ! »

Réagissant à l'ordre, les soldats s'étaient jetés sur les balistes et les trébuchets, déterminés à éliminer cette menace venue du ciel. Les dragonniers devaient désormais esquiver les nombreux projectiles s'ils voulaient éviter de se faire avoir. Raiponce parvint à faire exploser la porte d'un des enclos, libérant une bonne centaine de prisonniers et d'esclaves. Jack avait pu défoncer une énorme baliste de justesse.

Mérida avait écopé de davantage de projectiles, étant plus visible (en même temps, du rouge sur du bleu, ça se voit), et cherchait une deuxième cible avant de risquer de blesser les résistants qui commençaient à arriver en masse. Elle repéra un des entrepôts à poudre et un rictus triomphant fleurit sur son visage.

-Angus, tu n'es pas un braguetaure, mais aujourd'hui tu vas être explosif ! »

Elle dirigea le dragon qui fila en ligne droite. Une fois assez près, le cauchemar monstrueux tira un jet de flammes sur la bâtisse après en avoir retiré le toit d'un coup de patte. Mérida s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de victoire avant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'entrepôt, à la limite de son champ de vision.

-Oh non ! Oh non, non, non ! Angus ! »

L'explosion les souffla, gonflant les ailes du dragon qui s'envola vers les hauteurs. Mérida les fit faire demi-tour et croisa Jack.

-Jack ! J'ai vu Jamie à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt ! 'écria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

-QUOI ?! »

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour. Repérant les lieux que désignait la rousse, Toundra et lui filèrent à tire d'aile. Il repéra le jeune garçon coincé sous une planche qui commençait à prendre feu, l'édifice en flamme menaçant de s'écrouler alors que les soldats s'en écartaient, tentant d'arrêter le début d'un incendie ravageur. La vision chaotique qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles l'effraya, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Le désastre qui avait dévaster Burgess flottait devant ses yeux, compressant douloureusement sa poitrine.

Puis il regarda à nouveau vers Jamie et serra les dents. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il retira ses pieds des étriers et s'accroupit sur sa selle. Alors que Toundra allait cracher de la glace pour éteindre le brasier, il sauta. L'atterrissage fut une roulade de fortune douloureuse pour ses genoux, mais il était arrivé à l'endroit prévu, juste à côté du jeune garçon.

-Tiens bon, Jamie ! »

Le petit viking leva la tête, gémissant, les jambes écrasées. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante qui fit suffoquer l'albinos. Il commença à dégager le bois autour avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Je savais que tu me protégerais... » murmura doucement Jamie.

Il acheva sa phrase par une violente quinte de toux. Jack redoubla d'effort, suant et toussant à cause de la chaleur. Le feu se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux, malgré la glace que Toundra crachait pour éteindre le foyer. Il devait se dépêcher, car bientôt les hommes de Pitch se rendrait compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cet entrepôt et chercherait à le tuer. Il n'eut bientôt plus qu'à dégager l'énorme planche qui recouvrait Jamie, sûrement une partie de la charpente en miette.

Il s'arc-bouta dessus, serrant les dents sous l'effort, mais le bois était trop lourd pour lui. Une langue de feu s'approcha un peu trop près et il faillit lâcher, mais tint bon.

-Jamie ! Est ce que... tu peux... Kof ! Kof ! Te dégager ?! »

Le petit garçon essaya de tirer ses jambes, mais il n'avait plus de force. Il secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Jack tira encore de toutes ses forces, mais sa main ripa sur le bois glissant et il s'écorcha sévèrement la main sur un clou tordu. Il retint un cri de douleur et recommença.

-Jack ! s'écria Jamie en voyant sa main en sang. Arrête ! Tu vas te blesser ! »

Jack secoua la tête, et sa perception du monde tangua dangereusement. Chaud, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Ses bras le lançaient, les muscles trop sollicités protestant avec véhémence. Sa vision se flouta et il gémit, l'arrière de son crâne pulsant contre ses cervicales. Il entrevit un instant des visages, devinant qu'ils l'appelaient. Ils compris que c'était ses parents, et ils fut tenté de se laisser aller vers eux. Après tout, ils étaient capables de sauver tout ceux que lui n'avait pu sauver, pas vrai ?

Soudain, une vague de fraîcheur l'enveloppa, bienfaisante. Il respira un grand coup et son cerveau s'oxygéna, lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que Toundra avait presque atteint son objectif et le rejoignait. Voyant que son ami avait de grosses difficultés, elle envoya bouler le bois d'un coup de patte. Jack s'effondra au sol, le manque d'oxygène et les efforts fournis lui avaient sapé une grande partie de ses forces.

Quand une lance d'un des soldats de Pitch se ficha dans le sol à quelques centimètres de sa main, il se ressaisit très vite. Il se releva, prit Jamie dans ses bras et remonta en selle. Toundra s'envola prestement, esquivant les soldats qui attaquaient. Jack balaya le champ de bataille du regard. Sab venait de lancer une nouvelle avalanche et la neige emportait une bonne partie des habitacles des soldats avec férocité. Il repéra Nord et Bunny qui se battaient dos à dos, hargneux.

-Je te dépose auprès de Tooth, c'est une amie, compris ? » dit-il alors que Toundra suivait la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, le nez vers les hauteurs du plafond de glace. Il ne semblait pas gravement blessé, simplement sonné par les événements, mais Jack préférait ne rien risquer et le confier à la gardienne des îles de l'est. Il se rappela l'aide précieuse de Toundra et lui caressa la fourrure, reconnaissant. Le cou de la dragonne se tordit souplement dans sa direction pour lui adresser un large sourire et Jack sourit à son tour.

Jack déposa le petit garçon auprès de Tooth, qui restait en hauteur pour observer la situation et gérer les soins. La gardienne avait une excellente réactivité dès qu'il fallait faire face à l'imprévu, et c'était pour cela qu'elle restait en retrait, afin de rediriger les opérations en cas de besoin.

-Est ce que tu peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien ? » demanda-t-il en confiant Jamie à la résistante.

Celle-ci opina, prenant Jamie dans ses bras. Jack se retourna, et son regard fut attiré par l'estrade de Pitch. Le tyran avait cessé de donner des ordres et tenait dans ses mains un arc en bois sombre sur lequel était encochée une flèche noire. Il suivit des yeux la direction qu'il visait avec un rictus de colère et découvrit que sa cible n'était autre que Flynn, qui aidait Raiponce sur le champ de bataille. Un filet de sueur froide lui coula sournoisement dans le cou.

(*)

Après avoir libérer quelques prisonniers, Raiponce chercha une autre cible des yeux. Malheureusement, elle fut prise entre deux tirs croisés qui frappèrent Maximus et entravèrent ses grandes ailes. Le dragon tomba en chute libre, entraînant Raiponce tout en la protégeant de son corps à l'atterrissage. Ils étaient sacrément sonnés, et heureusement les résistants firent corps contre les soldats de Pitch, ou ils auraient été en très mauvaise posture. Raiponce prit son fouet en main et commença à se battre, Maximus s'envolant en rase-mottes pour faucher les soldats de Pitch par fournées.

-Raiponce ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Flynn qui la rejoignait, totalement désarmé. Une vague d'effroi lui serra les poumons en voyant derrière lui un soldat de Pitch qui levait sa hache pour l'abattre.

-Flynn, attention ! »

Elle envoya son fouet et lacéra le visage de l'homme, qui se protégea de son bras. Flynn se retourna et recula précipitamment vers Raiponce. Décrochant sa poêle à frire, elle lui fourra dans la main.

-Défends-toi avec ça !

-Une poêle à frire ? J'ai bien vu tout le charabia que vous avez fait là-dessus, mais je ne suis pas sûre que... »

Il ne put achever, car un soldat l'attaqua. Ripostant par réflexe, il lui aplatit l'arme sur le nez, enchaînant trois soldats suivant en quelques mouvements.

-Tu disais ? fit Raiponce avec un sourire taquin.

-Euh, rien du tout. Purée, mais c'est un truc de fou cette arme ! Aha ! » s'exclama-t-il en se mettant en garde pour affronter le soldat suivant.

Ils se battaient désormais dos à dos, affrontant les troupes du tyran pendant que Maximus assurait leurs arrières. Flynn assommait les soldats avec allégresse, satisfait de ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie. Ils se découvrirent un duo de choc lorsque Raiponce saisit le bras d'un soldat avec son fouet pour le tirer alors que Flynn plaçait adroitement la poêle en travers du chemin de sa tête, le défigurant.

-Dis donc, Blondie, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal ! Moi qui t'avais prise pour une gentille petite fille à sa maman ! Oh là, raté mon p'tit gars, dit Flynn en esquivant un coup d'épée.

-Et moi qui t'avais pris pour un voleur sans foi ni loi, et menteur par-dessus le marché...rétorqua Raiponce avec un sourire.

-Outch. Tu me blesses, là !

-Tu étais arrogant, manipulateur, prétentieux, antipathique...énuméra-t-elle.

-...Où tu veux en venir, au juste ? se plaignit Flynn.

-Que tout ça, c'est juste toi, un voleur un peu séducteur à l'âme d'enfant, et ça fait partie de ton charme... » acheva-t-elle alors qu'ils se retrouvaient soudainement face à face dans le feu de l'action.

Raiponce fixait Flynn en souriant tendrement, et le voleur aurait voulu se perdre dans son regard.

Gêné, il releva la tête, et son visage se décomposa brutalement.

-Attention ! »

Il saisit la jeune fille par les épaules et s'interposa entre Raiponce et l'arc bandée de Pitch. De là où il était, il voyait très bien le rictus de satisfaction du tyran, qui se doutait bien qu'il allait protéger la jeune fille. C'était sûrement ce qu'il voulait, d'ailleurs. Le voleur se glaça d'effroi en percevant le sifflement mortel. Un instant plus tard, sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, la flèche se fichait dans son épaule. _Même à cette distance, il y avait peu de chances pour que Pitch rate son tir_ , songea-t-il. Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il entendit Raiponce s'écrier :

-Quenotte ! »

La douleur arriva, foudroyante, et il s'effondra à genoux.

-Flynn ! » hurla Raiponce.

Elle se précipita à son chevet, abandonnant son arme. Les soldats de Pitch les plus proches voulurent profiter de cette occasion, mais les boomerangs de Bunny les privèrent de leurs armes.

-Bas les pattes ! » s'exclama le guerrier alors que d'autres résistants arrivaient à sa suite.

Sûre de ne pas être en danger, Raiponce les remercia rapidement des yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à relever la tête pour foudroyer Pitch du regard, mais un gémissement de Flynn ramena son esprit vers le voleur.

-Flynn ? Ne bouge pas, surtout. Je vais te soigner. »

Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par l'angoisse, elle aida le résistant agonisant à s'allonger. Elle écarta doucement mais fermement la main qu'il utilisait pour couvrir la blessure.

-Oh, par Odin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le résultat.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle s'empara de la sacoche qui ne la quittait plus et l'ouvrit. Flynn ouvrit les yeux et se détendit légèrement en voyant la fleur de soleil. Il n'allait pas mourir.

Au moment où la flèche l'avait frappé, il avait eu une peur terrible. Pas celle de mourir, mais celle de laisser Raiponce seule, elle qui semblait tant avoir besoin de soutien, elle aux côtés de qui il aurait voulu rester pour toujours.

-Une minute...réalisa-t-il en toussant. Tu vas révéler ton pouvoir à tout le monde si tu fais ça...

-Ce n'est pas grave, éluda Raiponce en saisissant la main qu'il n'avait pas la force de lever. Ce n'est pas important.

-Non, attends, insista-t-il en retirant sa main. Les gens autour vont se rendre compte de ce que tu fais...si Pitch le voit, il voudra sûrement...Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

-Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens voudront faire ! s'écria Raiponce avec désespoir, les larmes aux yeux. Je refuse de te perdre, point final ! Tu es bien plus important que tout ça ! »

Flynn, malgré la douleur, sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. Il comprit qu'il ne résisterai pas plus longtemps à cette fille.

-Alors...si tu veux me sauver...il faut d'abord retirer cette flèche... »

De son autre main, crispée sur son épaule, il s'empara fermement de la flèche et tira d'un coup sec. Il se tordit de douleur en poussant un râle d'agonie. Ça faisait si mal ! C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter ! La douleur affluait comme une vague de souffrance insupportable. Avec panique, il sentit qu'il perdait lentement conscience et fermait les yeux. _Non ! Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant !_ Pourtant, ce fut bientôt le noir total. Il s'affaissa dans les bras de Raiponce, qui se mit à hurler :

-Flynn ? Flynn ! FLYNN ! »

Sans perdre de temps elle prit sa main et la posa sur les pétales de la fleur, récitant les paroles en bafouillant. _Je t'en pris, réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas !_ Elle répétait inlassablement ces mots dans sa tête en chantant, comme une formule magique qui lui ramènerait le voleur. Une lumière dorée apparut bientôt sur l'épaule du jeune homme, prenant de l'ampleur. Elle s'étendit bientôt au-delà, s'élevant en volutes dorés vers le ciel, comme une fleur qui s'épanouissait délicatement.

Enveloppant les deux jeunes gens d'une aura dorée, la complexe figure de lumière éclatante les aveugla un instant, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. Raiponce contempla la poussière doré qui s'élevait, quand un gémissement la fit revenir à la réalité. Flynn reprenait conscience.

-Flynn ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-Oh là, on se calme, Blondie ! ria Flynn, le soulagement perçant dans sa voix. Je suis bien vivant. »

Elle s'écarta et le voleur étudia sa blessure avec scepticisme.

-C'était, euh... bizarre, quand même. souligna-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. Perturbant, même. Heureusement que je connaissais déjà, parce que sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Et, je...tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis toujours ! répondit Raiponce en souriant.

-Je vois... »

Il contempla le visage de la jeune fille, ému. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

-Raiponce ? Je...je voudrais te dire...Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Raiponce, un peu gênée.

-Oh, regardez-moi ça ! Comme c'est touchant ! » fit une voix sarcastique qui les fit sursauter.

Raiponce fit volte-face, prête à combattre, avant de se figer de stupeur face à Gothel.

-Mère ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était si incongru, de la voir ici ! Pourtant, la femme aux cheveux noirs, aux traits légèrement vieillis et au sourire patient était bien sa mère. Elle en avait douté, l'espace d'un instant, en se rappelant l'histoire que lui avait raconté Flynn, et ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle se détendit instantanément et soupira de soulagement. Même si ce n'était pas sa vrai mère, elle avait élevée comme telle, elle ne pouvait que la remercier. Gothel ouvrit les bras d'un air rassurant :

-Je suis arrivée dès que j'ai pu, ma chérie ! »

Raiponce se jeta dans ses bras avec soulagement, retrouvant ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

-Alors Pascal vous a trouvé, il a réussi à vous prévenir ? C'est génial !

-Pascal ? Ah, oui ! Pascal. éluda Gothel. Quoi qu'il en soit, rentre avec moi, Raiponce, tu seras en sécurité. »

La jeune fille voulut s'écarter, mais Gothel la retint.

-Mère, je ne peux pas, assura-t-elle. Mes amis ont besoin de moi ! Je ne peux pas les abandonner ici !

-Bien sûr que si, tu peux ! »

Gothel l'écarta brutalement et la prit par la main, agacée. Surprise de ce changement d'attitude, Raiponce résista.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Raiponce. Maman a besoin de toi, pour quelque chose de très important.

-Mais je ne peux pas laisser mes amis, je vous l'ai dit, contra Raiponce sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas entendre raison.

-Excusez-moi ? »

Gothel se tourna vers Flynn avec mépris. Le voleur toussota et reprit :

-Il me semble que Raiponce n'a pas l'intention de vous suivre. Si vous êtes sa mère, vous devriez peut-être l'écouter.

-De quoi te mêles-tu, toi ? »

Flynn voulut avancer pour aider la jeune fille, mais Gothel prononça quelques mots et le jeune homme fut projeter en arrière par la magie de la sorcière.

-Flynn ! Mère, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

De plus en plus effrayée, Raiponce se dégagea vivement. Gothel lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de soupirer longuement.

-Raiponce, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, tu me fait perdre mon temps. Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que...

-Raiponce. Je préférerais ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

-À en arriver où ?!

-À te tuer, voyons. »

Raiponce cessa de respirer. La tuer ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle écarquilla les yeux, perdue. Derrière elle, Flynn avait assister à l'échange avec horreur, médusé. La femme s'impatienta.

-Maintenant, viens ! dit-elle en saisissant le poignet de Raiponce.

-NON ! »

La jeune fille se dégagea, la détermination enflammant son regard.

-Je ne vous suivrais plus ! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous ne me gardez que pour votre fleur, et maintenant vous voulez me tuer !? »

Raiponce avait rarement été en colère. Sa personnalité très douce et conciliante l'amenait rarement à ce genre d'extrémité. Mais aujourd'hui, elle bouillonnait de rage. La rage d'avoir été trompée, utilisée depuis des années sans le savoir. Ce fut d'une voix glaciale qu'elle dit :

-Vous ne m'utiliserez plus _jamais_. »

Gothel sonda son regard avec surprise, peu habituée à la voir se rebeller. Puis elle eut un gloussement amusé.

-Ah, tu crois ça ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, ma petite. »

Des plis de sa cape, elle sortit soudain un poignard à la lame effilée. L'éclat du métal effraya la jeune fille, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin que de ton sang pour rester éternellement jeune. Il me suffit de te tuer... Fantastique, tu ne crois pas ? » fit Gothel sur un ton enjoué.

Raiponce retint son souffle, trop terrorisée pour réagir. La sorcière leva sa dague. Instantanément, Flynn réagit. Il prit Raiponce par le bras et l'attira contre lui, faisant barrage de son dos. Raiponce avait fermé les yeux, refusant d'assister une nouvelle fois à ce genre de vision. La main crispée sur le bras de Flynn, elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la douleur. Pourtant, le cri de souffrance ne vint jamais. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et vit qu'un ruban doré retenait le bras de Gothel.

-Sab ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Gothel se retourna vers la gardien, qui affichait une mine déterminée. Pour la première fois depuis que Raiponce l'avait rencontré, il n'eut besoin que de son visage pour exprimer sa rage de défendre ses amies. Il tira, et Gothel fut emportée en hurlant. Elle prononça des paroles magiques et Sab fut renvoyé au sol, lui permettant de se relever. Raiponce voulut se dégager, mais Flynn, qui avait assisté à tout, la retint fermement. Alors qu'elle allait frapper le petit bonhomme, elle hurla à son dragon, qui depuis le début ne pouvait intervenir, gêné par les combats alentours.

-Maximus ! Fait quelque chose, je t'en prie ! »

Réagissant à l'appel de sa maîtresse, le dragon fondit sur la sorcière, lui arrachant l'arme des mains. Sab eut le temps de se relever. D'un habile mouvement de poignet, il enroula un de ses fouets autour de la cheville de Gothel et l'envoya dans les airs avec une force insoupçonnée. Le dragon l'intercepta aussitôt, la renvoyant encore plus haut dans les airs. Fou de rage qu'elle ai voulu porter atteinte à son amie la plus précieuse, il l'enflamma. Une véritable fournaise embrasa la sorcière, qui poussa des cris de douleurs. Le feu la consuma à une vitesse phénoménale, affamé, dévorant ses vêtements, sa peau, carbonisant son corps entiers dans ses hurlements d'agonie. Il brûla tout, sans pitié, au point qu'il ne resta bientôt plus rien d'elle.

Seules quelques cendres retombèrent doucement au sol. La vision horrifia Raiponce et Flynn, devant la mort atroce qu'elle avait subie. La sorcière était morte. Gothel n'était plus là. Elle était libre. Raiponce avait peine à le réaliser. Le sentiment de trahison et de déception était toujours là, et aussi un semblant de tristesse, mais elle était libre. Libre de toutes contraintes, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie.

-Raiponce, ça va ? » demanda Flynn, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle se retourna, saisit Flynn par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris, le voleur répondit bien vite à ce baiser.

Une petite main tapota la hanche de Raiponce, et la jeune fille se sépara de Flynn pour se retourner en rougissant vers Sab. Le gardien leur désigna le champ de bataille, qui avait légèrement reculé en leur faveur. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Raiponce récupéra son fouet. Flynn reprit à son tour la poêle à frire. Plus déterminés que jamais, il repartirent dans la bataille.

Flynn jeta un œil à la tente de Pitch, espérant ne plus y voir l'arc et la flèche noir qui lui avait causé tant de douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Raiponce, regarde là-haut ! dit-il en désignant le promontoire.

-Jack ?! s'étonna la jeune blonde en le voyant aux prises avec le tyran de l'archipel. Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

***(*)***

Et voilà ! Je suis contente de moi ! X) Ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais envie de tuer Gothel de façon horrible. J'étais déçue de sa mort dans le film, alors j'ai envoyé mon dragon vengeur lui cramer la figure, mouhahaha ! Et Jack qui sauve Jamie, j'en suis super contente aussi. Bon, en vrai, c'est Toundra qui fait tout le boulot, mais bon, on va pas chipoter. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous avez trouvez ça épique (ça m'aiderai beaucoup), ce que vous avez aimé, et si vous aussi vous trouvez que Gothel mérite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ah, et si vous aussi vous ne voulez pas que je sois de nouveau en retard. Parce que mine de rien, à chaque fois ça me redonne la pêche pour m'avancer, et donc ne pas avoir 7 pages openoffice pour ma pomme en un jour (on imagine pas, mais c'est très long).

Il y en a un autre, qui mérite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, d'ailleurs ! À ton tour, Pitchoune ! (mais c'est que ça lui va bien dis donc...) Je vais te faire souffrir la Malemort, toi aussi !

Allez, à la prochaine ! XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde ! XD

J'ai remplacé le chapitre 13, parce que je m'étais complétement gourée et que j'avais mis un chapitre de mon autre fanfic à la place. donc celui-ci est à lire après le chapitre 13, qui est disponible à la bonne place maintenant. normalement. C'est un tel bazar ce site... Donc celui-ci est tout pareil, je l'ai juste modifié pour vous dire ces quelques lignes, encore désolé pour ce petit désagrément.

Ici Iferil, mais dans le milieu on m'appelle 20h30, parce que je prépare mes chapitres à cette heure-là. Oui, parce que j'ai failli ne pas poster ce fichu chapitre parce que j'ai passé 2H30 à écrire. 5 pages. Et c'est looong ! T-T Mais je m'en suis sorti, et regardez le beau chapitre tout beau tout propre tout neuf que voilà !

Dedans, on parle de...Jack, Frost, et Jack Frost. En fait, le combat entre Jack et Pitch m'a pris un chapitre entier. XP J'espère que le manque de point de vue ne vous rebuteras pas trop, parce que j'ai beaucoup bossé pour l'avoir. En fait, j'en suis arrivé au point ou même mon brouillon a été rattrapé par la publication. Donc : je suis dans la panade. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que j'aime écrire, j'adore ça, et peu importe si c'est galère d'être régulière j'adore cette histoire.

De plus, je remercie très chaleureusement Megdelfia qui a commencé à lire depuis le début pour ses reviews. Bienvenue à toi, même si tu liras ces lignes dans longtemps (ou pas...). Un énorme merci également à Matea, une amie à moi qui c'est décidée à lire mes histoires et qui me laisse des reviews même si elle pourrait juste me le dire à l'oral. Vous aussi, vous pouvez laisser une review à la fin du chapitre, pour me dire si vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez aimé et tout ça. Ça me fait plaisir, et ça me donne du courage pour écrire, parce que je sais que je n'écris pas que pour moi, mais aussi pour vous.

Voilà, maintenant il est temps pour la disclaimer de faire son show (disclaimer : 14, Iferil : 0, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot)(hé oui, je fais une autre parenthèse pour pointer mes rime en O) : les personnages de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture !

***(*)***

-Flynn ! » s'écria Jack avec effroi en voyant la flèche noir de Pitch.

Il était beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! Il serra les dents, furieux de se sentir aussi inutile. Soudain, une petite silhouette se jeta sur l'homme en noir, déviant la trajectoire de quelques centimètres, suffisants pour que Flynn ne meurt pas sur le coup. Jack sentit que Jamie venait de s'accrocher nerveusement à sa cape, effrayé. De loin, le jeune homme vit le tyran se débattre et renvoyer au loin une petite fille avec un gilet arc-en-ciel. La mâchoire de Jack se décrocha.

-Je rêve...souffla-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

-Quenotte ! » hurla Tooth en apercevant la petite fille.

Jack serra les dents avec détermination. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Il allait lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il avait commis. Il se tourna vivement vers Toundra, serrant fermement son bâton, lorsque Jamie le retint. Il se retourna vers lui et vit que le petit garçon avait de la crainte plein les yeux.

-Jack...j'ai peur... » lâcha-t-il.

Jack s'accroupit face à lui, désolé.

-Il ne faut pas, Jamie. Je te protégerais, je l'ai promis. »

Pendant un instant, il vit une lueur de doute dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-Mais si on perd cette bataille ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si Pitch vous bat tous ? Est ce que vous allez mourir ?! Est ce que les soldats, les prisonniers, les résistants vont mourir ?! »

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer devant la détresse du petit viking. Il était si jeune, et ils s'inquiétait déjà pour tant de gens ! Il devait se montrer digne de la confiance que lui accordait Jamie.

-Je ne laisserai pas faire Pitch, assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant. Je le vaincrais, et tout l'archipel sera en paix. »

Jamie renifla et ravala ses larmes avec bravoure, encouragé. Soulagé, Jack lui ébouriffa brièvement les cheveux avant de se détourner pour sauter en selle. Toundra s'envola prestement, forçant le garçon à reculer sous la pression du vent. La dragonne fonça en avant, elle aussi pressée d'en découdre avec Pitch. Jack déglutit un instant. La confiance qu'il afficha n'était certes qu'une façade pour rassurer Jamie, mais il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver le plus de monde possible.

Pendant ce temps, Pitch avait soulevé Quenotte dans les airs et s'apprêtait à la jeter par-dessus bord.

-Arrête ça, Pitch ! » hurla Jack pour attirer son attention.

En voyant que Jack volait à la rescousse de la gamine, Pitch eut un rictus satisfait.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, Jack. »

Le jeune homme sauta de selle et atterrit non loin du tyran. La plate-forme était trop étroite pour que Toundra s'y pose, alors Jack l'envoya aider les résistants. Dans les bras de Pitch, Quenotte se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Lâche-la tout de suite ! » ordonna Jack.

Il tenait fermement son bâton, le visage fermé, prêt à en découdre. Pitch ricana.

-Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? »

Jack ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Il fixa Pitch avec fureur, pourtant très calme. Il _devait_ garder son sang-froid.

-Mais, comme tu le devines sans doute, je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert, continua Pitch avec une voix suave. Alors, si tu me donnes Fauchelune, je suis prêt à relâcher cette petite gamine à laquelle tu tiens tant.

-Certainement pas ! répliqua Jack tout net, surpris de cette réclamation.

-Tu es sûr ? »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du bord, se délectant du dilemme de Jack. Dans ses bras, la gamine s'agitait toujours.

-Jack ! » appela Quenotte.

Elle tourna son regard larmoyant vers le jeune homme, appelant à l'aide. Jack serra les dents et fixa Pitch comme s'il pouvait le tuer d'un regard.

-Oh, pas la peine de me regarder aussi méchamment, tu sais. dit Pitch. Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux aussi revenir à mon service.

-...Et quel genre de choses horribles tu pourrais encore me faire faire ?

-Tu pourrais...fit-il mine de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas, moi... tuer les gardiens ? »

Quenotte cessa aussitôt de se débattre et le contempla avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'effroi, tout comme Jack. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'un tel homme puisse un jour être à la tête de l'archipel.

-Mais tu peux toujours me donner ton bâton. »

Jack baissa les yeux vers son arme. Il était à la merci de Pitch, incapable de récupérer Quenotte saine et sauve sans passer par le chantage. Il soupesa l'arme, hésitant. Pitch se rapprocha encore du bord, et Quenotte recommença aussitôt à se débattre.

-Ton bâton, Jack ! » réclama Pitch d'une voix féroce.

Jack serra les dents, indécis. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Cette arme n'était pas seulement un objet, c'était une partie de lui-même. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir depuis toujours, elle lui remémorait tant de choses ! D'un autre côté, Quenotte était en danger. Il était hors de question de la laisser aux mains de Pitch.

Il fit un pas en avant, résigné. Dès qu'elle vit le mouvement de Jack et l'expression désespérée de son visage, Quenotte réagit instantanément. Elle prit la main de Pitch et mordit son index jusqu'au sang.

Pitch jura en dégageant rapidement sa main. N'hésitant pas un seul instant, il jeta Quenotte dans le vide dans un mouvement de colère .

-QUENOTTE ! » hurla Jack en tendant la main vers la petite fille.

Il n'eut qu'une brève vision d'elle qui le regardait en tendant la main vers lui, les yeux remplis de détresse et d'incompréhension, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Dès qu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, il se tourna avec une fureur décuplée vers Pitch, prêt à en découdre.

Cependant le tyran s'était approché d'un dispositif prêt de sa tente, de l'autre côté de la plate-forme, et venait d'appuyer sur le levier rudimentaire. L'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Jack, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grondement inquiétant. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'escalier de glace, unique accès de cette plate-forme. Il remarquait tout juste des bonbonnes disposées le long de l'escalier, chacune reliées au dispositif de Pitch.

Une par une, elles explosaient en masse, détruisant le pont sans un laisser un seul morceau, provoquant une explosion en chaîne. Bientôt il ne restait plus rien de l'escalier dévasté. Jack pria pour qu'il n'y ai personne dans les alentours à ce moment-là.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça... ?

-Du gaz de braguetaure, mon cher Jack. Un dispositif que j'ai moi-même mis au point, et que tu es bien trop bête pour comprendre, naturellement. Que dis-tu de ça ? Nous sommes seuls à présent. Tu peux me battre en duel, ou du moins tenté. »

Jack s'éloigna aussitôt, de nouveau prêt. Seulement, le tyran brandissait désormais une gigantesque faux noire et tranchante. Jack réprima un cri d'effroi et brandit son bâton en bouclier lorsque Pitch l'attaqua. Il para la tranchant de la faux avec une grimace. Malgré son manque d'épaisseur, le tyran avait de la force à revendre. Jack reculait alors que Pitch l'attaquait à nouveau. La faux était faite d'un métal lourd et résistant, Jack n'était pas sûr que Fauchelune puisse y résister longtemps.

-Donne-moi ton bâton, Jack ! cria Pitch après une nouvelle salve de coups.

-Jamais ! répliqua Jack. Je te vaincrais un jour, même si je dois en mourir !

-Eh bien meurs ! »

Jack esquiva la charge en roulant au sol, avant de se relever et de se rebaisser pour esquiver à nouveau. De la sueur glacée coulait dans son dos, et ses mains étaient moites. Pitch le malmenait. Le jeune homme aurait pu l'attaquer pendant qu'il levait sa faux, mais il mettait trop de temps à esquiver et se replacer pour essayer. Le visage impassible de Pitch n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne cessait de revoir à travers ses yeux ses pires cauchemars, tel que l'incendie de Burgess, ou la mort de Emma.

Un offensive légèrement plus rapide le força à se reconcentrer sur le combat, où la faux était un danger bien plus réel que ses mauvais rêves. Jack aurait aimé de l'aide de la part de Toundra, mais il était impossible pour la dragonne de se déplacer librement ici, et elle aurait pu blesser Jack. Dans un coin de son esprit, il espérait qu'elle avait pu rattraper Quenotte temps, et il s'accrochait à cet espoir.

-Tu es bien meilleur combattant qu'il y a quelques années, on dirait. » ricana Pitch.

Jack serra les dents et se refusa à répondre. Il savait que le tyran cherchait à le déstabiliser pour profiter d'un instant de faiblesse.

-Tu as sûrement dû beaucoup t'entraîner en vue de me vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il. Tu devrais pourtant bien savoir que c'est inutile. Cela dit, je dois avouer que tu es parvenu à t'échapper, et tu es bien le seul à avoir réussi. J'ai toujours su que ce Rider allait me poser des problèmes. Comme il doit souffrir le martyr, à présent ! »

Jack amorça un mouvement pour le frapper, contenant à grand mal sa fureur, mais Pitch le repoussa, éraflant son avant-bras.

-Et tes nouveaux compagnons ? Parlons-en. Tu leur as montré tout ce que tu savais, je suppose ? Leur as-tu raconté ton passé ? L'ont-ils accepté ? Ont-ils accepté que tu ai tué ta sœur par un mensonge ?

-Je ne l'ai pas TUÉE ! hurla Jack, fou de rage, les yeux brillants. C'est TOI ! »

Les mouvements de Pitch ralentirent légèrement, et Jack se mit à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces.

-Ah, tu crois ça ? Rappelle-toi, Jack ! Je t'avais prévenu si tu te rebellais, ta famille en ferais les frais ! »

Il esquiva une attaque et le repoussa d'un coup de pied aux genoux.

-Tu le savais très bien. Par contre, combien de temps as-tu mis à comprendre que ta sœur souffrait pour te protéger ? Qu'elle taisait sa douleur pour ne pas t'inquiéter ? Combien ? Insista-t-il en le frappant au visage.

-TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! »

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Pitch, alors que les coups de Jack se faisaient plus hasardeux et que les larmes noyaient son visage.

-Je ne me tairais pas, Jack. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu es responsable de sa souffrance ! Tout comme celle de Jamie. »

Jack eut un sursaut en entendant le nom du petit garçon. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

-Savais-tu, Jack, que ce garçon t'adorait ? Il était persuadé que tu me vaincrais.. crois-moi, ça lui a brisé le cœur de voir que tu ne pouvais rien faire contre moi. Et cette pauvre Sophie ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, je l'ai encore puni d'une autre bêtise. Et que crois-tu qu'il a fait, Jack ?

-Mais vas-tu te TAIRE ?

-Tu sais très bien que non, assura Pitch en se contentant d'un pas de côté pour éviter un coup. Ce pauvre Jamie a protégé sa sœur de son petit corps, en assurant que tu viendrais me tuer. N'est ce pas adorable ? »

Jack recula vivement de plusieurs pas, anéanti. Les paroles de Pitch ravivaient la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, comme s'il versait du sel sur des plaies invisibles. Il souffrait trop pour réfléchir, il ne pensait qu'à le tuer. Le faire disparaître, pour ne plus entendre à voix haute ce que sa conscience lui répétait chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir su voir, d'oublier, d'être incapable de tenir ses promesses le torturait, et Pitch jouait avec cette culpabilité comme avec une marionnette. Jack essuya rageusement ses larmes. La fureur mêlée à la détresse l'empêchait de se reprendre, il le savait. Il devait se calmer, réfléchir...

Il se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver la faux de Pitch et se releva. C'était ça qu'il ne lui laissait pas. Du temps. Jack força son esprit à se focaliser sur le combat. Il chercha dans sa mémoire les combats où Mérida l'avait acculé sans lui laisser de temps. Il avait toujours perdu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

 _Je dois trouver son point faible,_ pensa-t-il en fixant la faux. _Son point faible, où est son point faible ?_ Jack ne trouvait aucune faille dans sa technique, Pitch était une frontière qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir par ses propres moyens. Il para une nouvelle attaque avec son bâton, mais les muscles de ses bras accusèrent le coup et il commença à ployer sous la pression.

-Alors Jack, on faiblit ? se moqua Pitch, se délectant de son visage tendu et de ses bras tremblants.

-J...Jamais ! » répliqua Jack en serrant les dents.

Il raffermit sa prise, prêt à repartir au combat, quand il sentit avec effroi une de ses jambes glisser sur la glace. Il eut l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond de sa poitrine alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Pitch, un large sourire aux lèvres, se contenta de lui donner un coup de pied au ventre pour le faire chuter.

Comme avec Mordu, Jack sentit tout le poids de la gravité qui voulait l'emmener à la rencontre du sol. Il tenta de se rattraper, mais sa main ripa sur la glace lisse. Enserrant son bâton de toutes ses forces, le crochet de Fauchelune s'agrippa à la paroi, stoppant sa chute. Jack sut aussitôt qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ses derniers efforts l'avait épuisé. Ses mains étaient moites et ses bras tremblaient. Le visage de Pitch apparut au-dessus de lui, et il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa nuque.

-Tu sais vraiment comment être ennuyeux au possible, pas vrai ? dit Pitch. Tu m'auras vraiment causé des problèmes jusqu'au bout. Enfin, je suppose que tout ça sera bientôt fini. »

Il s'accroupit près du bâton et poussa légèrement l'arme de Jack. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa prise se fragiliser.

Il n'allait pas mourir comme ça, si ?! En tombant d'une falaise, vaincu par son pire ennemi, sans avoir eu le temps de vivre la moitié de sa vie ? Toute sa vie durant, il avait imaginé sa vie future, sans jamais penser qu'elle pourrait se finir aussi abruptement. La foule de ses projets d'avenir lui revinrent en mémoire. D'abord, il voulait baptiser le petit dragonnet, lui trouver un nom qui correspondait à son caractère et apprendre à le connaître. Ensuite, il voulait réexplorer entièrement l'archipel, en faire une carte qu'il offrirait aux Beurkiens. Et puis, il voulait offrir une tombe à sa famille, et à tous les habitants de Burgess, rendre hommage à leur mémoire, et surtout à celle d'Emma.

Il avait toujours voulu avoir quelques rudiments de tir à l'arc, mais il n'avait jamais osé demander à Mérida. À propos d'elle, il voulait se déclarer. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et peut-être l'embrasser, si elle acceptait ses sentiments. Il voulait apprendre à connaître les résistants, leur vie passée, ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant que Pitch ne vienne les envahir. Il voulait que Bunny lui parle de son pays, que Tooth lui raconte l'histoire de chaque habitants, que Sab lui montre encore ses incroyables mouvements avec ses fouets, que Nord rit en entendant ses blagues stupides.

Il voulait encore se battre avec Mérida, comme ils le faisaient depuis toujours, tout en parlant. Il voulait encore s'envoyer des piques avec Harold, qui avait un humour très proche du sien. Il voulait encore assister à l'enthousiasme débordant de Raiponce, qui lui rappelait le sien. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Et pourtant il était là, Pitch au-dessus de lui, qui poussait chaque seconde un peu plus son arme, le rapprochant de la mort. Jack serra les dents et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Soudainement, il se sentait très calme. Parce que non, il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, et il ne mourrait pas. Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même.

-Tu ne me tuera pas, Pitch ! Pas comme ça, et même jamais ! cria-t-il.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et comment penses-tu t'en sortir ? Il me semble quand même que tu ne survivras pas à une chute pareille.

-Parce que je crois. » répliqua Jack, et toute la conviction du monde se reflétait dans ses iris.

Pitch arrêta un instant son compte à rebours morbide, surpris. Puis il se reprit et sourit à nouveau.

-Et en quoi crois-tu, Jack Frost ? Tu n'échapperas pas à une telle fatalité que la mort.

-Je crois en la vie, répondit-il calmement. Je crois en mes amis. »

Pitch s'arrêta définitivement, cette fois, et sonda le regard déterminé de Jack. Il ne pouvait qu'être ébranlé par la confiance inébranlable qui habitait le regard du jeune homme.

-S'en est assez ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Il se leva pour frapper Fauchelune et sceller le sort de Jack. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avec certitude, confiant. Pitch leva le pied, décidé à en finir. Un délicieux frisson de soulagement parcourut Jack quand il entendit cette voix :

-Effectivement, s'en est assez ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la provenance de cette voix et Pitch jura en plongeant au sol lorsque l'ombre d'un énorme cauchemar monstrueux le frôla. Les flammes crachées par Angus furent brèves, mais le tyran fut forcé de reculer très loin pour les esquiver.

-Mérida ! » s'écria Jack en voyant la rouquine sauter de selle.

La jeune fille se releva très vite et se précipita vers lui, le visage paniqué.

-Espèce d'idiot ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire tout seul, comma ça ?! »

Jack fut un peu surpris de se faire crier dessus ainsi, mais il se mit à sourire, puis à rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris, imbécile ?

-Rien, je suis juste soulagé d'être encore en vie. Tu voudrais bien m'aider à remonter ? Mes bras ne vont pas tarder à lâcher. »

Mérida hocha la tête, boudeuse. Elle essaya de prendre le crochet de façon à ne pas se couper avec la lame, et le tira lentement vers l'intérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à remonter, quand elle reçut un violent coup dans les côtes qui l'envoya rouler.

-Mérida ! » cria Jack.

Pitch épousseta la neige sur son manteau noir et foudroya Jack du regard.

-Alors c'est ça que tu attendais ? Qu'une misérable gamine vienne t'aider ? Puisque tu sembles tant lui faire confiance, je pense que je vais la supprimer. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Surtout pas ! Pas Mérida ! Ses mains glissèrent et il se rattrapa. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à son bâton. Il vit Pitch s'approcher de Mérida à terre avec horreur. La jeune fille toussa avant de lever un regard plein de défi vers Pitch. L'expression du tyran était parfaitement neutre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à éjecter un insecte qui l'ennuyait. Il leva sa faux et l'abattit sans sommation. Mérida roula sur le côté, et se releva pour courir vers Jack. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Jack.

-J'essaye de t'aider, alors mets-y du tien !

-Derrière toi, attention ! »

Mérida dégaina son épée et para le coup. Elle esquiva un autre côté et s'éloigna du bord, attirant Pitch vers l'intérieur. Elle commença à se battre contre lui. Elle devait gagner du temps, assez pour aider Jack à revenir sur la terre ferme. À ce rythme, ce n'était pas que lui qui allait lâcher, mais le morceau de glace qui le retenait à la plate-forme. Mérida inspira et expira un grand coup, concentré. Elle savait ce qu'avait fait Pitch. Et pour être honnête, elle avait peur de lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre petite princesse écossaise ? constata Pitch. Et oui, je te connais ma chère. Je connais bien tes parents, surtout. Ton père m'a très méchamment repoussé quand j'ai voulu envahir ton pays natal. Quant à ta mère...sais-tu ce dont elle est capable ? »

Mérida secoua brièvement la tête. Elle ne devait pas l'écouter.

-Tu dois connaître Mordu, je suppose. Le prince déchu qui a voulu dominer un jour le pays entier pour lui tout seul. Oui, tu connais cette histoire, je le vois dans tes yeux, fit Pitch d'une voix suave. Tes parents l'ont combattu, courageusement vaincu, et depuis l'Écosse est en paix. Oui, il me semble que c'est comme ça que ça fini. Eh bien, les histoires ne sont pas toujours très honnêtes. Si tu savais ce que tes parents ont fait pour le vaincre ! Ils n'ont pas toujours utilisé des moyens très vertueux. Ils ont tués des innocents, juste parce qu'ils souhaitaient finir cette guerre au plus vite...

-Ah non ! Pas mes parents ! Je vous interdit de mentionner leur nom avec votre sale petite langue de vipère ! s'écria Mérida.

-Pourtant, tu sais toi-même que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec ta mère, n'est ce pas ? Elle te cache des choses, elle ne t'écoute pas. »

Mérida recula et baissa son épée, la tête basse. Pitch retint un ricanement, jubilant intérieurement. Cette gamine était encore plus facile que Jack à manipuler.

-Tu te sens incomprise, et tu l'es. Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que...

-Est -ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? demanda abruptement Mérida.

-Comment ?

-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez faire pour que ça change ? »

Cette fois, Pitch laissa un rire satisfait lui échapper. Oh oui, c'était trop facile. Il baissa son arme et s'approcha tout doucement d'elle, pas à pas, tout en parlant.

-Eh, bien, je peux te révéler la vérité, par exemple.

-Mais encore ?

-La vrai nature de ta mère... la fourberie de ton père.

-Fourberie toi-même ! » s'écria Mérida.

Elle repoussa violemment Pitch en arrière en lui arrachant la faux des mains, avant de la jeter au loin. Pitch jura de fureur et elle l'ignora, se précipitant vers Jack. Elle saisit le bras du jeune homme et le tira vers elle, l'aidant à revenir sur la terre ferme.

-Ouf ! J'ai jamais été aussi content de retrouver le sol ! s'écria Jack.

-Tu t'extasieras plus tard, on doit d'abord s'occuper de son cas. »

Jack massa rapidement ses bras engourdis et ils firent face à Pitch, qui avait récupéré sa faux et les dévisageaient avec une haine pure et profonde.

-Vous le regretterez. Vous verrez, vous allez le payez. » dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il se jeta sur eux, et ils se dispersèrent de chaque côté. Il effectua un grand mouvement circulaire qui les força à se baisser pour esquiver. Une attaque obligea Mérida à rouler vers Jack. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se séparer s'ils voulaient rester efficaces. Jack plongea vers la gauche pendant que Mérida bloquait une offensive de Pitch. Le tyran ne put réagir exactement à temps et Jack le blessa à l'épaule. Il dut reculer pour éviter la faux, et Mérida tenta une percée au niveau de son ventre, qui faillit marcher. Pitch faiblissait.

Deux combats successifs l'avait fatigué, et malgré sa dextérité il avait du mal à faire face à deux combattants tels que Jack et Mérida. Il s'abaissa brusquement au sol pour esquiver Fauchelune, récupérant une poignée de neige qu'il lança au visage de Mérida. La jeune fille n'avait pas senti le coup venir. Aveuglée, elle recula vivement de plusieurs pas. Pitch leva sa faux pour l'abattre. Jack, de l'autre côté, réagit instantanément. Il tendit son arme en avant, attrapant le manche avec son crochet. Il tira violemment, déséquilibrant Pitch, et se mit entre lui et la rouquine.

-Tu ne la toucheras pas ! »

Pitch ne répondit pas, son visage déformé exprimant une foule d'expression tel que la rage, la frustration, la panique...Il avait perdu le contrôle. Jack se sentit parfaitement calme en voyant ce visage, qu'il devinait avoir eu quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'éprouvait plus que de la pitié pour cet homme qui avait passé sa vie à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, incapable de fonctionner autrement que par la force et la manipulation. Il écarta rapidement Mérida qui recouvrait à peine la vue, et recula près du bord.

-Non, Jack ! » S'écria la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un bref sourire confiant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le tyran. Pitch leva son arme, presque au ralenti, et frappa, mettant tout son poids et toutes ses forces dans cette charge. Jack plaça Fauchelune en travers, mais il subit le coup, il tomba au sol, entraînant Pitch avec lui. Dès qu'il sentit la neige dans son dos, il ramena ses pieds et projeta Pitch par-dessus lui, l'envoyant dans le vide.

-Adieu. » dit-il simplement en voyant l'incompréhension dans le visage du tyran.

L'homme en noir ne fit pas un son en tombant. Il disparut sans laisser de trace. Ils avaient gagné. Jack se redressa lentement et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se sentait soudain très fatigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un coup de plusieurs années. Il releva la tête vers Mérida, mais la jeune fille s'était déjà jetée à son coup, le serrant à l'étouffer. Jack se mit à rire, comprenant sans peine ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de dire. Il la serra contre lui à son tour.

-Oui, je sais, je suis un idiot, je t'ai fais super peur et si je recommence tu me tues, pas vrai ?

-T'as oublié la partie où tu es vraiment stupide, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je l'ai dit, pourtant.

-Et aussi la partie où tu es bête, débile, inconscient...

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il.

-Tu es un imbécile fini, rajouta Mérida, et une andouille, et un crétin...

-Bon, ça suffit. » annonça Jack, que ce petit jeu commençait à agacer.

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle pour l'interrompre et prit délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains.. Le cœur de Mérida rata un battement et elle rougit. Il pencha doucement la tête vers la sienne et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Fermant les yeux tous les deux, ils profitèrent de cet instant de douceur à l'unisson. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Jack posa son front contre celui de Mérida et dit :

-C'est vrai que je dois être un idiot pour être tombé amoureux de toi. »

Un sourire s'étala sur leurs visages et ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Puis Mérida soupira et s'écarta pour se relever. Jack suivit son mouvement et il se tournèrent vers la vallée.

-Pitch a rappelé tous ces soldats il y a quelques jours, expliqua Mérida. Ils ont tous rallier le camp de Pitch et les résistants...nous sommes en difficulté. C'est ce que je voulais te dire quand je t'ai cherché et trouvé pendu à la paroi.

-Dans ce cas, il faut y retourner, annonça Jack. La tête est tombé, mais la bataille n'est pas terminé. »

Mérida afficha un sourire fatigué et appela Angus. Le cauchemar monstrueux arriva avec empressement et elle remonta en selle.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-elle à Jack qui restait sur la terre ferme.

-Je ne vois pas Toundra. » répondit Jack avec anxiété.

***(*)***

Ah, et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dépassé le milliers de vue pour mon histoire ! *_*

Merci, vous êtes tous formidables ! C'est génial ! C'est trop plein d'émotions !


	15. Chapter 15

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà !

Encore désolé pour le petit bazar du chapitre 13, j'étais très fatiguée et je n'ai pas du tout vu que je m'étais trompée de fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop (parce que moi je m'en veux déjà beaucoup beaucoup T-T). Non, il n'y avait aucune explication logique pour la suite, c'est juste moi et ma pas-de-bolitude...

Bref ! J'ai trouvé énormément d'énergie pour écrire ce chapitre (et il m'en fallait, je m'y suis encore prise la veille de la publication pour le commencer). On reprend avec le point de vue de ma petite Quenotte chérie, que j'aime de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Toujours pas de retard alors que j'ai abandonné mon brouillon, vive moi !

Merci à cyclonedragons et Loulohan pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! X)

Il ne me reste plus qu'à refaire la disclaimer... quoi que... Allez ! Il est aujourd'hui temps de vérifier si ma théorie du chapitre 10 se vérifie (et là, vous allez tous foncez au chapitre 10 pour vous rappelez ce qu'était cette fichue théorie. Comme moi. Oui, c'est moi qui écrit, et alors ?! J'ai bien le droit d'oublier, avec tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit ! _). Hé oui, je suis trop une thug ! Donc je vais pas dire que les personnages de ROTG, HTTYD, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas (je sais, je ne suis qu'une demie-thug. Que voulez-vous, cette disclaimer me fiche les jetons, ça me tue de l'admettre, alors me jugez pas.) (je fais des parenthèses dix fois trop longues)

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ! XD

P.S. : Au début de la fic, j'ai essayé de calculer combien de temps il me faudrait pour finir. Le dernier était le chapitre 15, quand j'aurais atteint la centaine de pages...Et oui, j'ai atteint les 100 pages.

***(*)**

La vision du champ de bataille frappa Quenotte de plein fouet, lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux et se posa en hauteur. Elle voyait des combats sanglants, des visages pleins de rage et de désespoir, des cadavres inanimés. Elle percevait la cacophonie assourdissante du fracas des armes, les cris de douleur dans le chaos. Elle sentait l'odeur de la fumée, du feu. Mais plus pesant encore était l'odeur de la mort, si forte qu'elle lui laissait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Elle déglutit, de la sueur glacée glissant dans son dos.

Ce n'était pas comme dans les histoires, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Où étaient les guerriers courageux en armure étincelante ? Elle ne voyait que des hommes abattus. Où étaient les duels épiques entre héros ? Elle ne voyait qu'un carnage désordonné où tous les coups étaient permis pour survivre...

-C'est trop horrible...murmura-t-elle. C'est ça, la guerre ? »

Quenotte aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à assister à une chose pareille. Elle frissonna en voyant un résistant fendre le crâne d'un soldat d'un coup de hache. Elle connaissait cet homme, il était très gentil avec elle et lui avait appris à faire la roue. Maintenant elle ne le reconnaissait plus dans le viking grondant qui frappait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, le flanc maculé de rouge. Elle détourna les yeux en serrant les dents, mais la vision resta devant ses paupières. Le petit dragonnet se tourna vers elle avec un couinement interrogatif.

Elle se frotta vivement les yeux. Ne pas y prêter attention. Se raccrocher à son objectif. Trouver Jack. Même si ce qu'elle avait à lui dire lui semblait bien dérisoire désormais, elle voulait quand même le trouver. Près de lui, elle se sentirait en sécurité. Elle survola le campement du regard en détaillant les visage, sans succès.

Repérant une tente plus en hauteur que les autres, elle découvrit Pitch. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle pouvait mettre un visage sur toutes les horreurs qu'on lui avait raconté. Et avec son rictus malveillant, elle devait admettre qu'il était terrifiant. Elle le vit rentrer dans sa tente et en ressortir avec un arc noir et un carquois de flèche.

-Il va tirer sur quelqu'un ! » comprit-elle en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire ! Elle fit signe au dragonnet de décoller dans sa direction le lus vite possible, et il s'envola à toute vitesse. _Je suis complètement folle_ , songea-t-elle. _Mais je refuse de les regarder mourir sans rien faire !_ Ils longèrent le campement pour ne pas se faire repérer et le petit dragonnet la déposa en bas de l'escalier de glace. Quenotte descendit et se mit à courir pour rattraper le tyran. Lorsqu'elle en fut assez près, elle le vit qui bandait son arc. Avec panique, elle se jeta sur lui pile au moment où il tirait et dévia la trajectoire de la flèche.

-Que.. ?! s'écria Pitch. Qui es-tu, toi ? Je vais t'apprendre à m'attaquer ! »

Quenotte fut soulagé de voir que Flynn, celui qu'il visait, n'avait été touché qu'à l'épaule. Cette sensation disparut bien rapidement lorsqu'elle se sentit saisie par la capuche et soulevée dans les airs. Elle retint un cri de surprise et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le responsable de tous ses cauchemars. Il la tint par le cou et serra fort, l'étranglant à moitié. Elle commença à paniquer en sentant le manque d'oxygène se faire sentir.

-Jack...à l'aide...

-Tu connais Jack ? s'étonna Pitch. Dans ce cas, tu me seras peut-être utile à quelque chose. »

Elle frissonna d'effroi en comprenant qu'elle allait servir d'appât. Aussitôt, elle se débattit avec énergie.

-Non ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

Il la fit taire d'une claque sonore dans la figure. Sonnée, Quenotte s'agita un peu moins.

Lorsque Jack arriva, elle aurait voulu lui crier de s'en aller, mais elle s'était sentit rassurée de le voir. Même quand Pitch s'était rapproché du bord pour intimider Jack, elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée qu'elle aurait pensé l'être. Mais lorsqu'il demanda à Jack de tuer les gardiens, elle se redressa aussi sec en fixant son kidnappeur avec horreur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi malveillant. Elle se tourna vers Jack et vit l'hésitation dans son yeux. _Non ! Tu ne dois pas plier !_ Elle réagit par réflexe, mordant le tyran aussi fort que ses dents adorées le lui permettaient.

Le goût du sang envahi sa bouche, et elle aurait voulu vomir. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, car il la jeta par-dessus bord. En ne sentant plus aucun appui, elle comprit que cette chute serait sa dernière. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, mais au moins, elle aurait essayé. Non, elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça. Elle attendit le choc avec anxiété. Mais juste avant, elle perçut un grognement aigu. Tournant la tête, elle vit le dragonnet qui fonçait vers elle. Elle tendit les bras et lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Le dragonnet gronda de fierté. Elle se réinstalla rapidement et il l'emmena plus loin.

Elle se sentit emmenée vers le sol, un peu plus loin du champ de bataille. Il se posa délicatement dans la neige et elle se laissa glisser au sol, épuisée. Un instant plus tard, elle sentit le sol vibrer lorsqu'un autre dragon, beaucoup plus gros, se posait à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Toundra, avec sur son dos Tooth, et un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge qu'elle ne connaissait pas, couvert de légères brûlures. La gardienne sauta de selle, le visage dévoré d'angoisse, et fonça vers elle. Quenotte eut à peine le temps de se relever que Tooth se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras avec force.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue ! » fit-elle avec émotion.

Quenotte sentit que la gardienne était secouée de sanglots, un intense soulagement perçant dans sa voix. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le petit garçon brun qui les regardait en souriant légèrement. Elle enfouit son visage dans la chevelure chocolat de Tooth et laissa un hoquet lui échapper. Sa gorge était douloureuse, ses yeux lui piquaient atrocement et son cœur pesait lourd au fond de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'être encore en vie. Elle renifla bruyamment alors que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et se mit à pleurer en criant :

-Je...je suis désolééééée ! Snif ! Ouiiin ! »

Elle se fichait de passer pour un bébé, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et qu'elle avait le droit de pleurer.

-Quenoootte ! » éclata Tooth en se joignant à elle.

Elle fondirent en larme dans les bras l'une de l'autre, déchargeant toute la pression accumulée. Un long moment s'écoula avant que Quenotte ne se calme. Elle s'écarta de Tooth en respirant profondément, essuyant ses yeux rougis. La gardienne lui caressa le front avec douceur.

-Tout va bien, maintenant. dit-elle. Tout va s'arranger. »

Quenotte hocha la tête et renifla une dernière fois. Elles se relevèrent et Tooth se tourna vers les dragons et le petit garçon.

-Quenotte, je te présente Jamie. Il connaissait Jack, avant.

-Bonjour, fit le petit brun en faisant un signe de main nerveux à Quenotte.

-Bonjour. » répliqua la petite à son tour.

La mention de Jack la ramena à la réalité et elle se tourna précipitamment vers Tooth.

-Au fait, et Jack ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Tooth. Lorsqu'on tu es tombée, j'ai vu ce dragonnet voler à ton secours, et j'ai réussi à appeler Toundra pour qu'elle nous amène jusqu'à toi.

-Moi, j'ai vu Jack suspendu au bord, après l'explosion de l'escalier, intervint Jamie avec anxiété. Je ne sais rien d'autre, ça m'inquiète. »

Tooth hocha la tête, comprenant la détresse du jeune viking.

-Montez sur Toundra tous les deux, dit-elle. On repart au poste d'observation, et avec un peu de chance nous pourrons voir... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que le petit dragonnet s'était rapproché de Jamie pour le renifler, avant de se mettre à lui lécher le visage.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ça chatouille ! se plaignit-il en rigolant.

-D'où vient-il ? demanda Tooth en se tournant vers Quenotte.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai rencontré en sortant de la caverne, et il m'a amenée ici. »

Leur surprise augmenta encore quand elles virent Toundra couvrir le bébé dragon d'une aile protectrice, tout en frottant le bout de son museau contre le sien.

-C'est le fils de Toundra ? s'étonna Tooth. Ça alors... s'il connaît les humains, ça peut explique qu'il t'ai aidée. Il a dû fréquenter Jack aussi.

-Il faut aller le chercher, rappela Jamie en montant en selle. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Tooth hocha la tête et souleva rapidement Quenotte pour l'installer derrière Jamie, et enfin s'installer à l'arrière. Elle saisit les rênes et fit signe à la dragonne de décoller. Lorsqu'elle s'envola dans les airs, Quenotte s'agrippa à Jamie avec énergie.

-C'est super dangereux ! protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de prise !

-Tu es bien montée sur un dragon qui n'avait pas de selle, non ? répliqua Jamie.

-Oui, mais je pouvais m'agripper à son cou !

-Figure-toi que mes côtes ne sont pas aussi solides que les cous de dragon, alors si tu pouvais serrer moins fort! protesta Jamie.

-Oups, désolé. s'excusa Quenotte en relâchant sa prise. Mais t'es un peu fragile quand même, j'ai pas serré si fort.

-Fais-toi écraser par une poutre, et on verra si tu fais toujours la maligne.

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais sous une poutre, aussi ? Cela dit, je suis quand même tombée dans le vide depuis au moins 20 mètres de hauteur. considéra-t-elle.

-Dis, j'ai une question, interrogea le brun sans relever, tu t'appelles vraiment Quenotte ?

-Nan, c'est un surnom, parce que j'aime pas mon prénom. répondit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi Quenotte ? insista-t-il.

-Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

-Bah oui, tu viens de le faire. »

Quenotte détourna le visage en grommelant alors que Tooth éclatait de rire. Ces enfants étaient si attendrissants ! S'ils pouvait encore se disputer comme ça, alors peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Ils survolèrent le champ de bataille et Jamie et Quenotte repérèrent Jack.

-Il est là ! » s'écrièrent-ils en chœur en pointant dans sa direction.

Tooth orienta Toundra dans la bonne direction tout en détaillant les combats. Le nombre de soldats de Pitch avait considérablement augmenté. Elle comprit sans mal que le tyran avait prévu le coup et rappelé toutes ses troupes au campement principal.

-Si jamais tu n'es pas mort, Pitch, jura-t-elle entre ses dents, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. »

(*)

Jack fut profondément soulagé d'apercevoir Toundra. Sa dragonne préférée semblait en parfaite santé, et en plus de cela Quenotte était avec eux !

-Quenotte ! Tu es vivante ! s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Odin soit loué ! »

Toundra se rapprocha à la limite de la plate-forme et les deux enfants sautèrent de selle pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Ouch, doucement ! » réclama-t-il, fourbu.

Une joie indescriptible s'empara de lui lorsqu'ils serra les deux jeunes vikings dans ses bras. Il avait réussi. Il les avait sauvé tous les deux. Avec l'aide de tout le monde, il pouvait sauver des vies. Il les serra contre lui, les larmes au yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même avec Emma. Il s'était reproché si longtemps de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver ! Il en était venu à se croire maudit, incapable de venir en aide à ceux auxquels il tenait. Il savait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Jack, tu pleures ? demanda doucement Jamie en relevant la tête.

-Pas du tout, ce sont mes yeux qui suent, répliqua-t-il aussi sec.

-Beuuurk ! » firent les deux enfants avec une grimace de dégoût.

Il éclata de rire, suivi de Tooth et Mérida.

-Oui, je pleure, Jamie, répondit-il plus sérieusement. Je pleure de joie parce que vous êtes vivant, et que c'est très important pour moi.

-C'est très important pour nous aussi que tu sois vivant, alors ! » répliqua Quenotte.

Jamie hocha vivement la tête, approuvant ses paroles. Jack sourit, reconnaissant, puis il se releva.

-Le dragonnet est là aussi ? s'étonna-t-il en soupirant. Je croyais qu'on lui avait interdit de venir. Bon peu importe. Il faut vous ramener en sécurité tous les deux. Montez sur Toundra. »

Jamie obtempéra rapidement, très vite suivi de Quenotte.

-Au fait, Jack, je dois te dire quelque chose, se rappela Quenotte. Le cinquième gardien...

-Pas maintenant, Quenotte, la coupa Jack. Il faut d'abord vous mettre à l'abri, puis finir cette foutue guerre. »

Il s'éloigna et enfourcha Angus, juste derrière Mérida. Les deux dragons et le bébé filèrent vers le poste d'observation des résistants sans trop d'inquiétude. Toutes les balistes et trébuchets avaient été détruits, le ciel était à eux.

Tooth déchargea Quenotte et Jamie, puis Jack remonta sur Toundra avec délectation.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il à la dragonne. Prête? »

Toundra poussa un grand cri de guerre qui résonnait dans la gigantesque caverne. Mérida les suivit, et ils survolèrent le campement.

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais. » constata Jack.

Les résistants perdaient du terrain, chaque minutes plus sanglante que la précédente. Ils étaient encerclés par les troupes de Pitch provenant des autres campement, et en très grande difficulté. Mérida et Jack échangèrent un regard de connivence et plongèrent droit dans la bataille. Toundra et Angus projetèrent des vagues de feu et de glace sur les ennemis.

Malheureusement, il semblait que le nombre était trop important pour aider. Même les dragons ne pouvaient se déplacer plus vite que le son pour gérer tous les front. Mérida gardait les sourcils froncés. Sa mère lui avait fait prendre des cours de stratégie, et son père également. Dans cette situation, ils ne pouvaient s'en sortir par leur seule force. Toutes les avalanches de Sab avaient été déclenchées, il n'y avait plus de vikings qui ne soit pas en train de se battre en 3 contre 1. Elle serra les dents en brûlant une rangée de soldats, le feu provoquant un vent de chaleur. Elle redressa Angus et ils s'élevèrent très haut dans les airs. Stationnant dans les airs, elle scruta l'horizon.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution qui pouvait les sauver, et elle avait intérêt à être à l'heure. Elle attendit quelques instants en fixant la mer pendant lesquelles son anxiété monta petit à petit, compressant sa poitrine.

Puis finalement, elle les vit : des petits points noirs mouvants dans leur direction. Des bateaux de vikings, suivis d'une nuée de dragons. Son visage s'éclaira dans un large sourire de soulagement.

-Jack ! Harold est arrivé ! »

(*)

Après avoir conseillé aux Beurkiens de prendre un peu de repos, Harold était resté à la proue aux côtés de Krokmou, guidant son père sur le bon chemin. Les vikings avaient été surpris de cette immense caverne qui constituait l'archipel. Ils connaissaient quelques endroits de ce genre, mais jamais de cette taille.

Maintenant cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient presque tous en train de dormir, et Harold se rongeait les sang. Il avait terriblement peur de ne pas arriver à temps et de ne découvrir en arrivant qu'un champ de cadavres. Il soupira profondément et Krokmou lui donna un léger coup de patte, inquiet pour son ami.

-Je sais, Krok', ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, répondit Harold au regard exaspéré que lui lançait le dragon. Mais c'est quand même assez dur de ne pas y penser. »

Il se retourna pour indiquer à son père de virer à bâbord et refit face à l'étendue d'eau et les bloc de glace à moitié immergé qui constituait le paysage. Il entendit des pas et se retourna pour découvrir Astrid.

-Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui. Et je ne pense pas y arriver avant que cette histoire soit finie.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, ce n'est pas juste une petite escarmouche que nous allons mener, s'expliqua Astrid. Nous avons l'habitude de nous battre, mais contre des dragons, et encore ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ce que nous allons faire là, c'est une vrai guerre. »

Harold hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. La guerre, c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer quand il était petit. Il s'en était bien rendu compte en se battant contre Mordu.

-Je suppose que tu l'as déjà expérimenté, continua Astrid. Mais ce n'est pas encore mon cas. J'ai toujours aimé me bagarrer, parce que quand je gagnais ça voulait dire que j'étais la meilleure. Mais là je vais me battre, et ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour des inconnus, des gens que je n'ai jamais côtoyé. En fait, c'est surtout pour toi. »

Harold fit une moue interrogative.

-Tu crois vraiment que tous ces vikings se lancent dans une bataille juste par plaisir de cogner ? rigola Astrid. Bon, c'est sûrement le cas de Kognedur et Kranedur, mais la plupart le font juste parce que tu leur a demandé et que nous avons confiance en ton jugement. Et aussi pour récupérer Raiponce, Mérida et Jack. »

Harold mit son menton dans la paume de sa main, songeur. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la motivation des Beurkiens, il était trop habitué à les voir se battre sans raison. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les jumeaux, ils en étaient le parfait exemple.

-Ça va leur faire un choc, à ces deux-là, constata-t-il tout haut. Quand ils vont voir le champ de bataille.

-Oui, hein ? sourit Astrid. Je me demande quand même ce que ça fait, d'être au front, là où tout le monde se bat.

-C'est effrayant, répondit Harold en faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Tu te retrouve au milieu de la mêlée, et tu n'arrive même pas à distinguer tes ennemis de tes alliés. Le seul moyen que tu as de le savoir, ce sont ceux qui t'attaquent. Parfois, tu dois te battre contre plusieurs personnes en même temps, et tu n'as aucune idée de quand ça se termine. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est te battre, survivre, en espérant que ce soit bientôt fini.

-Ça a l'air...frustrant, constata Astrid.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Frustrant. »

Astrid voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Harold lui fit brusquement signe de se taire. Il se leva, les sourcils froncés, en sondant les lieux du regard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura Astrid en faisant de même.

-J'ai cru voir des bateaux de Pitch, répondit Harold sur le même ton.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je préfère l'être. Krokmou, on y va. »

Le dragon grogna sourdement et Harold monta en selle. Alors qu'il allait décoller, Astrid l'arrêta.

-Attends ! Je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Et ce n'est pas discutable. » annonça-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Harold soupira de résignation et hocha la tête. Astrid appela Tempête, qui se posa à ses côtés. Elle l'enfourcha et empoigna fermement sa hache.

-Où vous allez ? interrogea Stoïck.

-Vérifiez quelque chose, répondit Harold. Tiens le cap jusqu'à ce gros rocher, puis va à bâbord. On sera vite de retour.

-Ha ! Parce que vous comptez partir vous amusez sans nous ? grogna Kranedur, qui finalement n'avait pas l'air de dormir du tout.

-Vous étiez réveillés ? s'étonna Astrid.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Kognedur en sautant sur ses pieds. Pour qui vous nous prenez ? On vient !

-Vous savez où on va, au moins ? interrogea Harold avec consternation.

-Pas la moindre idée, répliqua Rustik, lui aussi réveillé. Mais c'est pas grave ! Allez, debout Varek ! On attend plus que toi ! » ajouta-t-il en gratifiant le viking ensommeillé d'un coup de pied.

Astrid éclata de rire en les voyant tous prêt à les suivre sans même savoir où.

-Ça me rappelle des souvenirs... » dit-elle en se rappelant le jour où ils avaient tous combattus la mot rouge, ce gigantesque dragon qui avait eu la jambe d'Harold.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en selle, il leur dit :

-On va voir si je ne me suis pas trompé en apercevant les bateaux de Pitch. Si jamais j'ai eu bon, on essayera de les empêcher d'avancer.

-Comment ? demanda Rustik.

-Tu les cognes, évidemment ! répondit Kognedur.

-Non, on ne va pas les cogner, corrigea Harold. On va mettre le feu à leurs bateaux. Quant aux vikings, on les emmènera sur les îles avoisinantes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas rejoindre l'archipel avant longtemps. Compris ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et décollèrent. Ils volèrent au ras de l'eau pour ne pas se faire repérer, Harold ouvrant la voie. Au bout de quelques instants, ils aperçurent quatre bateaux aux voiles grises. Harold retint un juron. C'étaient bien les bateaux de Pitch, il le devinait au blason de cheval noir qu'il avait déjà vu. Si ils étaient là, cela signifiait que Pitch avait rappelé ses troupes, sûrement en prévision, et donc que ses amis étaient en danger.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Varek, sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

-Kognedur, Kranedur, occupez-vous du bateau tout à l'avant. Il ne doit pas en rester une seule planche. Varek et Rustik, vous vous occupez de celui qui est l'arrière. Astrid, tu gères le deuxième, et moi celui qui reste. On y va ! »

Ils accélérèrent en rasant la surface de l'eau, dissimulés par un léger brouillard. Le silence le plus total régnait, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la première explosion de gaz des braguetaures. Des cris de panique retentirent, se multiplièrent lorsque Tempête arracha des pan entiers de bateau, crevant la coque. Le cauchemar monstrueux de Rustik mit feu à lui-même et atterrit sur le pont, embrasant le mât, tandis que Bouledogre, la dragonne de Varek, donnait de grands coups de sa queue aussi dur que la pierre contre le bois. Krokmou cracha une multitude de boules de plasma, explosant le vaisseau qu'il avait ciblé.

L'attaque fut rapide et efficace. En quelques secondes, il ne restait des bateaux que quelques morceaux de bois flottant. Les dragons, sur les ordres des Beurkiens, saisirent les vikings tremblants entre leur griffes pour s'envoler vers les îles environnantes. Ils les jetèrent de quelques mètres de hauteur pour leur donner une dernière grosse frayeur, puis rebroussèrent chemin vers les bateaux des Beurkiens où ils déposèrent leurs cavaliers sans problème.

-J'ai un peu de peine pour eux, quand même, dit Varek.

-Certainement pas ! Répliqua Astrid en brandissant sa hache. Quand on sait ce qu'ils ont fait à nos amis, on ne fait pas de quartiers !

-En tout cas, c'était étonnamment rapide, constata Harold. Avec autant de dragons, ils nous sera facile de renverser la donne. »

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Avec autant de puissance de feu, aucun doute sur l'issue de la bataille.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous étiez partis faire, les enfants ? interrogea Gueulfor, qui s'était réveillé entre-temps.

-On était partis latter l'armée de Pitch ! » répondit fièrement Rustik.

Le vieux forgeron fronça les sourcils sans trop comprendre, avant de hausser l'épaule d'un air désabusé. Ces gamins avaient vraiment de l'énergie à revendre... Harold jeta un œil à la progression des bateaux avant de s'adresser à son père :

-Nous sommes presque arrivés, il va falloir réveiller tout le monde. Mais en silence, si possible. »

Stoïck hocha la tête et demanda à son dragon de bien vouloir aller prévenir les autres. Bientôt chaque saurien allait réveiller son propre maître. Les vikings ajustèrent leurs pièces d'armures et empoignèrent leurs armes, prêts à en découdre. Harold orienta encore le chef pendant quelques instants, puis ils arrivèrent sur une grande étendue qui leur permit de revoir le ciel dans son immensité. En face d'eux se dressait une immense caverne, et de loin il pouvait voir qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. L'accès était restreint, un maigre passage entre deux murs de glace.

-C'est là. » annonça Harold.

Ses amis plissèrent les yeux en tentant de distinguer le déroulement des événements, mais ils étaient trop loin.

-Plus vite, Stoïck ! réclama Gueulfor.

-Je peux difficilement faire mieux, les dragons sont en train de pousser le bateau... »

Gueulfor se retourna vivement de surprise à cette remarque et découvrit une dizaine de sauriens qui battaient des ailes en poussant le bateau de leur tête.

-Ah oui, tiens... »

Ils approchèrent et rapidement, ils purent distinguer un peu mieux ce qui se passait. Tout d'abord, ils virent trois dragons qui tournoyaient dans les hauteurs en revenant sans cesse en bas.

-Ce sont eux ! » se réjouit Harold.

Les autres repérèrent également les trois dragonniers, plus particulièrement le dragon de Jack.

-C'est ça, un glaceur ? interrogea Astrid. Ils sont beaux... »

Harold hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la terre ferme. Il revit le bloc de glace qui ressemblait à la gueule d'un monstre qu'il avait repéré la dernière fois. Il savait que la tente de Pitch s'y trouvait, mais il ne voyait le tyran nulle part. Il voyait les traces des avalanches de Sab, et beaucoup de débris de machines de guerre. La bataille semblait faire rage, mais impossible de voir qui gagnait.

-Ce n'est pas assez vite, protesta-t-il. Krokmou ! »

Le dragon rugit fièrement lorsque Harold l'enfourcha et décolla sans attendre. Ils filèrent vers le champ de bataille.

-Harold ! » appela Astrid.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Astrid soupira en grognant.

-Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul...Allez tout le monde ! En selle ! »

Répondant à son invective, une grande partie des victimes montèrent sur leurs dragons et s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile vers le champ de bataille. La nuée de sauriens formait un dangereux nuage qui fondait sur les combattants, avide de victoire. Ils firent une entrée fracassante dans les lieux, obscurcissant le passage. En voyant la multitude de guerriers, Astrid se sentit rassurée que Harold leur ai fait une description extrêmement de leurs alliés, comme prévu le plan des quatre dragonniers de l'expédition d'origine.

-EN AVANT ! » hurla-t-elle dans un cri de guerre.

Ils fondirent sur leurs ennemis en masse, envoyant voler les soldats de Pitch. Les dragons achevèrent de détruire toutes les structures existantes, mais il était difficile de se mêler des combats rapprochés, il y avait bien trop d'alliés à proximité pour cracher le feu sans risquer des blessés dans leur camp. Néanmoins, ils avaient une telle hargne de se battre qu'ils trouvèrent chacun des occasions pour malmener les troupes de Pitch.

Harold fouilla les alentours du regard et finit par repérer ses trois amis, qui volaient dans sa direction.

-Harold ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur. Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver !

-À moi aussi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

-On va faire bref, annonça Raiponce. Jack et Mérida ont vaincu Pitch. Gothel était avec lui, ils avaient passé un marché. On a délivré les esclaves et les prisonniers, Tooth et Sab s'occupent de les mettre en sécurité.

-Quoi ? Gothel et Pitch ? » s'étonna Harold.

Raiponce hocha la tête.

-On te racontera tout en détail une autre fois, éluda Jack.

-Il était temps que vous arriviez ! s'écria Mérida. Tu as failli nous faire attendre !

-Pourtant, nous sommes pile à l'heure, pas vrai ? Et puis, on a détruit une partie de la flotte de Pitch en chemin, ça a dû vous aider, non ?

-C'était juste, répliqua Jack. On a subi beaucoup de pertes.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y retourner ? s'impatienta Mérida. La victoire va pas se faire toute seule ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et s'apprêtèrent à retourner au combat, quand une espèce de tremblement secoua la terre au moment où Mérida brandissait le poing.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? interrogea Raiponce.

-Aucune idée, fit Harold en regardant de tout côtés. Mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

Ils tentèrent de trouver la source de ce phénomène, quand Jack pointa du doigt quelque chose en dessous de la gueule de glace.

-Là, regardez ! »

Une grande lumière émanait de cet endroit. Une lumière grisâtre, malsaine, qui leur faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se résorba rapidement, et à la place commença à se développer une espèce de masse de brume noire grouillante. Bientôt commencèrent à s'en échapper des monstres à forme de cheval qui se mirent à galoper dans les airs, fonçant vers les dragons. Jack plissa les yeux et vit, juste à côté de l'espèce de portail maléfique, une haute silhouette tout en noir.

-Pitch... » murmura-t-il, un frisson glacé parcourant son dos.

***(*)***

Et oui...Suspense Ultime ! Mouhahaha ! Non, ce n'était certainement pas la fin de cette fic ! XD je vous ai fait peur ? Sinon oui, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu de magie dans cette fic, parce que j'aime trop ça j'ai pas pu résister. Pitch n'est pas mort, mais c'est pas grave ! C'est pour mieux le faire souffrir d'avoir blesser mon petit Jack ! (même si c'est moi qui ai écrit donc moi qui l'ai fait).

Alors...j'ai pas fait exprès du tout, mais je crois que maintenant je ship Quenotte et Jamie ! XD Ils sont juste adorables tous les deux ! Et puis on a enfin revu notre cher Harold, il m'avait manqué celui-là !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. À la prochaine ! X)


	16. Chapter 16

Hello tout le monde, me voilà de retour !

Voici la suite de USE tant attendue. Encore une fois, je m'y suis prise le jour même pour faire le plus gros du travail, j'y ai encore passé une après-midi entière, mais c'est bon, le voilà dans les temps ! Ouf !

Dans ce chapitre, on va donc voir la suite (bah oui, la suite. Félicitations, captain obvious), avec les chevaux noirs (et Pitch ! Tu pouvais pas crever gentiment, vilain pas beau!? Bah nan.), et tout ça. Le chapitre est aussi plus court d'une page, parce que je trouvais pas mal de m'arrêter là (et aussi parce qu'une page de plus aurais usé mes dernières forces restantes). Ah, et aussi, y a pas tant que ça de dialogue. J'ai espacé au maximum, mais accrochez-vous quand même (je sais que ça fait toujours un peu peur quand on voit un texte entier sans dialogue. Mine de rien c'est rassurant les guillemets.'-' Ou alors c'est juste moi.)

J'ai écrit la fin du chapitre avec une bonne odeur de crêpes dans la maison, c'était pas du tout l'ambiance de ce que j'écrivais ! X) Par contre il pleuvait, et ça c'est bien. J'écris mieux quand il pleut, je sais pas du tout pourquoi (pas parce que ça rime. Enfin j'pense pas.), mais c'est comme ça. Bon, voilà, je vais arrêter de digresser et vous envoyez le chapitre. Profitez-en bien.

Un grand merci à Loulohan pour sa review. Tu as parfaitement raison, on devrait écouter es enfants quand ils ont quelque chose à dire ! Et on est assez loin d'avoir fini, en fait.

N'hésitez pas non plus à laisser une review si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez ressenti, quels passages vous ont peut-être marqués, etc...Je serais juste trop contente.

Je n'oublie pas la disclaimer, aujourd'hui je suis sympa (ou fatiguée), et je vais pas me casser la tête à chercher un truc inintéressant à dire parce que de toute façon tout le monde s'en remettra si je dis rien. Bref : les personnages de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas, voilà, bonne soirée, je vais me coucher je suis crevée j'ai passé la journée sur ce chapitre...

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture ! ^^

***(*)***

Le tyran n'était pas mort dans sa chute.

Et à vrai dire, il avait failli.

L'atterrissage l'avait sévèrement blessé, et sa fierté surtout saignait abondamment. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de sortir sa botte secrète : la formule magique que lui avait amené Gothel et qu'il recherchait depuis des années. Il s'était servi du sang qui coulait de son bras pour tracer un pentacle, puis avait récité la formule qu'il avait fini par apprendre par cœur à force de la relire.

Aussitôt que le sort s'était achevé, il avait senti une immense puissance l'envahir, une force difficile à maîtriser qu'il avait aussitôt matérialiser sous la forme de chevaux noirs, inspiré par son blason. Les démons cauchemardesque avaient répondu instantanément à ses instants, se jetant sur les dragons de Beurk, ce que Pitch n'aurait jamais pu contrer sans cette formule. Il ricana avec satisfaction.

De leur côté, les vikings ne se sentaient pas d'humeur à rire, la déferlante noire mettant à mal leurs alliés. Mais les Beurkiens étaient des guerriers, et ils firent face à la menace de la meilleure façon qu'ils connaissaient : Frapper. À chaque fois qu'un cheval de sable noir était réduit en cendre, ses particules se disloquait pour rejoindre l'espèce de portail d'où il venait pour se régénérer. Jack, Mérida, Raiponce et Harold étaient de la partie, tout aussi acharnés à détruire ces terrifiantes créatures.

Le cerveau de Harold moulinait à toute vitesse, attentif au moindre détail qui leur permettrait de les éliminer définitivement. Sur la terre ferme, les soldats de Pitch et les résistants avaient cessé de se battre les uns contre les autres. La raison en était simple : les chevaux noirs ne faisaient aucune distinction entre les soldats et les résistants, ce qui reflétait sans doute l'état d'esprit du tyran vis-à-vis de ses soldats. À la place, tous les vikings luttaient pour leur vie sans se préoccuper des ennemis de chair.

Harold avait compté environ une dizaine de secondes le temps qu'un cheval désagrégé se recompose, ce qui ne leur laissait pas vraiment de répit. Les dragons pouvaient en exploser plusieurs à la fois, mais ils étaient si nombreux qu'ils peinaient à les affronter malgré leur puissance de feu considérable.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un endroit où l'activité des chevaux s'étaient ralenti. Tout au bord du champ de bataille, à la limite du campement, quelques chevaux tournaient autour d'un homme avec circonspection, puis s'éloignaient pour attaquer d'autres vikings. C'était forcément une personne que Pitch considérait un peu plus comme un allié, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Mordu était de retour.

-Mérida ! appela Harold. Mordu est là ! »

Il pensait que Mérida était en droit d'être la première à connaître cette informations, depuis la rancune particulière qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Mérida entendit et se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait Harold. Le colossal guerrier avait fini par repérer Pitch dans la mêlée et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui, écartant les soldats qui lui barraient le chemin.

Il fonçait droit vers Bunny et Nord, au cœur de la mêlée, qui se battaient à l'épuisement depuis le début de la bataille. Il n'allait pas tardé à entrer en collision avec eux, et connaissant ses amis, elle savait que le choc allait être rude.

-Il est hors de question que je les laisse se battre seuls ! annonça-t-elle à Harold. Je les rejoins ! »

Harold se demanda soudain si cela avait été une bonne idée de lui montrer Mordu. Mais si elle avait décidé de les rejoindre, alors cela voudrait au moins dire qu'elle ne se battrait pas toute seule. Il hocha la tête et Krokmou et lui éparpillèrent quelques chevaux d'une boule de plasma bien placée.

Mérida fit faire un tonneau à Angus pour qu'il descende rejoindre les résistants. Il se redressa juste avant la collision avec le sol et Mérida sauta de selle, débarquant aux côtés de Bunny et Nord.

-Bienvenue, Mérida ! fit Nord avec empathie. Une personne en plus ne sera pas de trop pour nous aider.

-Mordu arrive sur vous, annonça Mérida en dégainant son épée pour détruire un cheval qui lui fonçait dessus.

-Cette homme qui vous as envoyé dans le ravin ? demanda Bunny en envoyant des salves de boomerangs.

-Exactement. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu, mais il se transforme en ours et est fort comme dix hommes.

-Oui, vous l'avez mentionné, confirma Nord en embrochant un cauchemar de son sabre.

-Il se dirige vers nous actuellement, et il va essayer de nous dégager pour rejoindre Pitch. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se retrouvent ! Sinon, ils risque de reprendre leurs esprit et mettre au point un plan tordu. Enfin, surtout cette saleté de Pitch. »

Ils distinguèrent bientôt la haute silhouette du colosse écossais.

-Il est vraiment grand... » constata Nord.

Lui-même était immense, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de plus grand que lui ! Le métamorphe les repéra bien vite, et ses yeux s'embrasèrent de colère en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de Mérida. La jeune fille frissonna en serrant la mâchoire. Sa fureur tendait ses muscles, accélérait sa démarche et dégageait une aura menaçante qui lui faisait froid dans les dos.

Elle se força à inspirer profondément, contrôlant de son mieux la peur qui s'insinuait dans ses os. Elle resserra sa prise sur son épée, et le fixa droit dans les yeux. _Viens. J'aurais le courage de t'affronter._ Un jour, lorsqu'elle était un peu plus petite, sa mère lui avait dit que le courage n'était pas de ne pas avoir peur, mais de savoir la combattre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris à ce moment, mais plus tard elle avait de cette phrase sa propre maxime.

Elle sentit soudain deux présences rassurantes à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers Nord et Bunny, qui affichaient deux visages farouches et déterminants.

-Vous pourriez presque le faire s'enfuir. » rigola-t-elle, une légère chaleur se répandant dans sa poitrine.

Elle entendit un rire amusé de la part de Nord et un ricanement fier du côté de Bunny.

En quelques instants, il n'y avait plus entre eux et le colosse qu'une parcelle de neige souillé. Mordu s'arrêta. Il se ramassa un instant sur lui-même, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de pousser un énorme hurlement bestial qui les fit frissonner. Sa portée était telle qu'il y eut un court temps d'arrêt parmi les chevaux de brume, comme si ils se demandaient si il y avait besoin d'intervenir.

Puis Mordu se tut et se laissa tomber. Deux énormes pattes griffues s'abattirent sur le sol, faisant trembler la terre. La bave aux lèvres, écumant de rage, il laissa son instinct de prédateur prendre le dessus. Il bondit en avant, galopant à toute vitesse, droit sur Mérida. Bunny saisit la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'écarta prestement alors que Nord faisait de même de l'autre côté. Il reposa la jeune fille alors que Mordu dérapait pour se rediriger vers elle. Mérida savait qu'un seul de ses coups pouvait la tuer. Il lui fallait être particulièrement prudente.

Et surtout, il lui fallait un plan. Rapide. Simple. Elle ne pouvait pas venir à bout de lui simplement en le frappant, ça ne marcherait pas. Il fonça à nouveau vers elle. Elle l'esquiva en plongeant sous son ventre, de justesse. Elle sentit le déplacement d'air provoqué par la griffe brandie et déglutit brièvement. Elle roula sur le côté. Angus s'était posé très brièvement et elle sauta en selle, le dragon décollant juste avant que les griffes de Mordu lui déchire le ventre. Il sauta une nouvelle fois, un bond phénoménal pour sa corpulence.

Ne pouvant l'atteindre, il poussa un rugissement de frustration. De rage, il balaya d'un coup de patte les hommes à proximité qui se débattaient contre les chevaux. Mérida retint avec fermeté un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la violence avec laquelle ils avaient été projetés. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, car les cauchemars semblaient l'avoir prise en grippe.

Pitch devait avoir repéré Mordu, et il avait décidé de l'aider en éliminant Mérida, sûrement pour qu'il le rejoigne plus vite ensuite. Angus accéléra et les chevaux de brumes les suivaient à la trace, ainsi que Mordu. _Je sais vraiment comment me faire des ennemis, moi,_ songea-t-elle.

-Mérida ! Plonge ! » entendit-elle.

Elle se focalisa sur l'avant et vit que l'ordre venait Jack, qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle obtempéra très vite, et le jeune homme ordonna à Toundra d'envoyer toute la puissance qu'elle avait pour pulvériser les chevaux. Une grande partie se désagrégea en se dispersant en direction du portail de Pitch. Mérida vit Raiponce qui se rapprochait d'elle.

-Jack a demandé à Toundra de former de la glace sur le mur. » dit-elle en désignant un bloc de glace fraîche que la dragonne venait de créer.

Il était volumineux, et semblait très lourd.

-Amène Mordu en dessous, peut-être qu'on le bloquera suffisamment longtemps. »

Mérida hocha la tête et s'y dirigea. L'ours poussa un grognement de fureur et accéléra pour la rattraper. Harold se posta avec Krokmou. Dès que Mordu passa en-dessous, Krokmou tira une boule de plasma qui fit tomber le bloc de glace sur l'ursidé, droit sur sa tête. Assommé, ses pattes s'emmêlèrent et il dérapa sur quelques mètres, puis il cessa de bouger. Mérida s'en approcha.

-Il est juste assommé, constata-t-elle. Au moins, ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous consacrer au problème de Pitch. Je vais le surveiller au cas où il se réveille.

-Je doute que le temps nous soit très utile pour trouver une solution, dit Harold. Je ne vois rien qui pourrais nous aider. »

Jack les rejoignit et perçant dans la mêlée de cauchemars.

-Assommé ? Demanda-t-il, et Mérida confirma d'un hochement de tête. Je vais le refaire au même endroit, pour s'il se réveille. Il te reste encore assez d'énergie, Toundra ? »

La dragonne rugit avec fierté et ils remontèrent former un nouveau bloc de glace. Pendant que Toundra se mettait à l'œuvre, Jack observa autour de lui. Sur la plate-forme d'où ils étaient partis, Tooth guidait les esclaves et les prisonniers libérés vers l'extérieur. Quelques dragonniers se chargeaient de garder les chevaux de brumes à distance, leur permettant de s'échapper. Jack repéra Jamie et Quenotte et Jamie qui aidaient de leur mieux la gardienne. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. Ces deux enfants étaient déjà si courageux...

De leur côté, Jamie et Quenotte se sentaient débordés. Ils ne cessaient d'indiquer le chemin à ceux qui paniquaient, à relever les enfants plus petits qu'eux qui trébuchaient, à retrouver et réunir les familles séparées. Tooth gardait un œil sur eux en permanence. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils n'aient pas à faire ça, mais elle avait besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour assister la foule de gens perdus et inquiets.

-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à Jack, tout à l'heure ? demanda Jamie alors qu'il aidait une dame fatiguée à se relever.

-J'ai découvert un truc incroyable ! répondit Quenotte. Je sais qui est le grand-père de Jack !

-Son grand-père ? » répéta Jamie en haussant un sourcil.

Il avait vu sa mère et sa sœur, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque grand-père de Jack.

-C'est le cinquième gardien ! s'enthousiasma Quenotte. J'ai trouvé des images, et il y avait un étui pour l'arme de Jack. D'ailleurs, il y avait cette feuille dedans. » dit-elle en tendant à Jamie un morceau de papier plié en quatre.

Elle l'avait pris sans réfléchir, lorsqu'il était tombé de l'étui. Jamie s'en empara et l'ouvrit alors qu'elle indiquait le chemin à un homme. Il vit des signes bizarres qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Alors ? demanda Quenotte. Je ne l'avais pas encore ouvert.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a écrit, fit Jamie, penaud.

-Ah bon ? Fais voir. »

Il rendit le papier à Quenotte qui plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer.

-Alors...''j'ai caché la formule que j'ai...euh...découverte il y a quelques...nois ? Sois ? Ah, mois ! Il y a quelques mois, donc, dans le revers de la lame''. C'est vrai que c'est pas très bien écrit, mais quand même.

-Oui, bon ça va, bougonna Jamie en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Te fâche pas comme ça ! Y pas de mal à avoir du mal à lire, s'étonna Quenotte.

-Je ne sais PAS lire. » corrigea Jamie en rougissant de honte.

Quenotte écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur, éberluée.

-Attends, attends. Tu ne sais pas lire ? »

Jamie se renfrogna davantage en voyant sa réaction. Quenotte referma la bouche, consciente qu'elle en faisait un peu trop.

-Mais, euh...comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai jamais appris. J'avais 5 ans quand ils ont attaqué mon village.

-Pitch ? »

Jamie confirma d'un hochement de tête. Dans le vague, Quenotte fit un rapide calcul. Ils avaient tout les deux à peu près le même âge, il devait donc avoir aux alentours de 11 ans. Si il avait 5 ans lors de la première attaque de son village...

-Ça fait 6 ans... ? »

Jamie haussa les épaules avec hésitation. Il avait à peine appris à compter, il n'était pas très bon avec les calculs. Quenotte redevint bouche bée. La guerre durait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle le savait. Mais elle n'en avait vraiment pris conscience que très récemment. Auparavant, Tooth avait veillé à ce que tous les orphelins reçoivent une éducation, et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre normalement.

Jamie n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Rien du tout. La réalisation lui fit mal au cœur, et elle sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge en voyant le garçon, la tête baissée, honteux de son manque de savoir. Sans réfléchir, elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force.

-Quenotte ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Jamie avec surprise.

-C'est NUL ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Aoutch, évite de crier dans mes oreilles.

-Désolé. »

Elle s'écarta de lui, le visage déterminé.

-Moi, je t'apprendrais à lire ! Je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais ! »

Ce fut au tour de Jamie d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Tu ferais ça ? »

Quenotte hocha résolument la tête. Jamie allait formuler un timide merci, quand ils entendirent des pleurs d'enfants juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans.

-Ouiiiiin !

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Quenotte en s'approchant.

-Ma...Mamaaaaan ! »

Quenotte et Jamie échangèrent un regard maladroit. Ça allait être dur de retrouver sa mère parmi toute cette foule.

-À quoi ressemble ta mère ? demanda doucement Jamie.

-Mamaaaan ! »

Ils soupirèrent. Ils n'allaient rien pouvoir faire si il ne se calmait pas.

-Écoute, commença Quenotte, il faut que tu respire, d'accord ? On va retrouver ta maman, mais d'abord il faut que tu nous dises à quoi elle...

-Hegiiill ! » entendirent-ils.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon cessa de pleurer pour tendre l'oreille.

-Maman ! appela-t-il. Maman ! »

Guidée par les appels, ils virent sortir de la foule un femme au visage inquiet qui s'éclaira en l'apercevant. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La femme remercia brièvement Jamie et Quenotte avant de repartir avec son fils. Quenotte poussa un soupir de soulagement, contente que le petit garçon ait retrouvé sa famille aussi vite. Elle se tourna vers Jamie pour partager son soulagement, mais le jeune garçon affichait une expression autrement plus mélancolique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Quenotte, sentant qu'il y avait là aussi un sujet sensible.

-Je me demande où est ma famille. Mes parents sont dans un autre campement loin d'ici, donc je pense qu'il sont en sécurité, mais ma petite sœur devrait être parmi eux. Enfin, je pense. Et je ne la vois pas. »

Quenotte baissa la tête le menton dans le point. Jamie avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour sa sœur. Comment pouvait-elle lui permettre de la retrouver ? Elle observa autour d'elle. L'idée lui vint en voyant le dragonnet qui jouait dans la neige non loin, ignorant 'ambiance générale.

-On peut aller la chercher ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant Jamie par l'épaule. Viens ! »

Elle l'embarqua vers le petit dragonnet alors que Jamie protestait.

-Hé, bébé dragon ! appela-t-elle alors que le jeune saurien se redressait, à l'écoute. Tu nous emmènes en ballade ?

-Tu comptes survoler la foule pour trouver ma sœur, c'est ça ? devina Jamie.

-Exactement ! »

Jamie n'hésita qu'un instant et monta en selle -enfin, selle, façon de parler, vu qu'il n'en avait pas-. Quenotte hésita à se joindre à eux, mais elle doutait que le dragonnet puisse les soulever ensemble pendant très longtemps. Il s'envola, Jamie lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait survoler la foule. Elle les observa quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers la bataille.

La masse de cauchemars brumeux pesait comme une menace sur leurs épaules, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle se demandait comment Pitch avait trouvé une formule pour invoquer ce genre de créatures. Cette magie noire était si destructrice ! Elle mit les mains dans ses poches, et ressortit le petit papier. Elle le relut machinalement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le cinquième gardien avait lui aussi découvert une formule ! Et si elle avait un lien avec celle de Pitch. C'était envisageable, après tout ! Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensive. Parler à Jack commençait à devenir urgent, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir insister pour lui expliquer. Elle repéra Jamie à nouveau et lui fit de grands signes pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il repéra ses mimiques au bout de quelques minutes et la rejoignit.

-Toujours rien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Écoute, je sais bien qu'il faut la trouver et que tu t'inquiète, mais il faut absolument trouver Jack ! Je crois que la formule du papier peut peut-être contré celle de Pitch ! »

Jamie réfléchit un moment.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était à la recherche de l'arme de Jack. Je l'ai entendu la mentionner souvent, peut-être qu'il voulait la détruire pour ça...

-Oui ! Sûrement ! Il faut qu'on aille le trouver !

-Oui, mais où est-il ? »

Jack et Toundra n'avaient pas fini de refaire un bloc de glace suffisamment gros lorsque Mordu se réveilla. L'ours grogna et gémit en bougeant, faisant tomber les quelques morceaux de glace qui lui était arrivé sur le crâne. Jack jura et s'éloigna rapidement. Mérida, restée à proximité, ne tarda pas à revenir, vigilante. Ils le virent se réveiller et se lever lentement avec anxiété, incapables de savoir comment ils allaient le stopper.

-Il n'est pas resté endormi très longtemps, déplora Jack.

-Non, effectivement. » confirma Mérida.

Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine lorsque le regard de Mordu se posa sur elle. L'ours respirait difficilement, il commençait sûrement à se fatiguer. La rage était toujours visible dans son regard, mais Mérida vit autre chose. Quelque chose de plus diffus. Il était fatigué. Comme si il n'était pas totalement maître de cette rage qui était la sienne. Que cette rage l'usait, le consumait à petit feu depuis des années.

Ce sentiment s'éloigna de son esprit dès qu'elle l'entendit rugir férocement. Les cauchemars se rapprochèrent sensiblement d'eux, comme si Pitch avait remarqué que son acolyte était de nouveau opérationnel et qu'il lui prêtait main forte. Mérida se vit bientôt assaillie de partout. Jack, Raiponce et Harold l'aidaient de son mieux, mais la mêlée était trop nombreuse et trop agressive pour qu'ils puissent vraiment y faire quelque chose.

Angus poussa un couinement paniqué en ne sentant plus le poids de sa maîtresse sur son dos. Mérida avait été emportée par le flots de chevaux noirs et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Sitôt qu'ils la virent à terre, les chevaux cessèrent de la harceler et se centrèrent sur les trois autres, pour les empêcher de la rejoindre.

Mérida se releva rapidement, massant distraitement son bras engourdie et dégaina son épée pour fendre avec énergie les quelques cauchemars qui s'étaient attardés auprès d'elle. Elle se mit en garde et fit face à Mordu, à quelques mètres d'elle. L'ours s'avançait lentement, presque hésitant. Elle remarqua une seconde fois à quel point il était massif. Debout, il devait bien faire trois fois sa taille et sa largeur. Ses énormes pattes laissaient des empreintes profondes dans la neige. Ses babines retroussées sur de long crocs pointues laissaient s'échapper un filet de bave. Un grognement sourd et guttural s'échappait de sa gorge.

Mérida inspira profondément, reculant de deux pas à chaque fois que Mordu avançait d'un seul. Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas ? Elle n'osait pas regarder en arrière, de peur qu'il ne profite de l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus. Elle ne savait pas si elle se dirigeait vers une impasse, et cela la stressait intensément. Mordu s'arrêta, et Mérida en fit de même. Elle le vit prendre une longue inspiration, qui gonfla ses poumons et le rendit encore plus impressionnant.

Puis il bondit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était exactement là où Mérida se tenait. Mais la jeune fille avait été assez réactive pour rouler sur le côté. Elle se releva et courut à toute jambes à l'opposé. Mordu se mit à rugir en continu, et elle commença à progresser en zigzag. Chaque fois que Mordu se jetait sur elle, elle esquivait en roulant dans la neige avant de se relever et de partir dans une autre direction.

La taille volumineuse de l'ours le contraignait à de plus grands mouvements, mais ses bonds étaient si puissants que Mérida se savait très en danger. Il commençait à la rattraper, et elle jura entre ses dents. Elle essaya d'accélérer, et de rendre ses mouvements encore plus imprévisibles. Mais elle s'épuisait. La bataille durait depuis trop longtemps, son corps commençait à sérieusement accuser le coup.

-Mérida ! »

Le cri lointain de Jack fut le premier signal. Subitement elle sentit que les rugissement de l'ours étaient plus proches. La sensation d'un coup de marteau dans son dos la projeta sur plusieurs mètres. Mordu l'avait touché. Elle posa aussitôt une main sur sa côte. Elle la retira pleine de sang, et un instant la vue l'inquiéta. Elle tâta la blessure et tenta de se relever. Mordu se dirigeait vers elle. _Bouge ! Bouge !_ Hurlait-elle à son corps. Elle se mit sur les genoux. Lentement, elle parvint à se mettre debout. _Allez, mes jambes !_ Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas. Elles tremblaient.

Elle jura, furieuse contre elle-même. Mordu leva sa patte. Lorsque celle-ci s'abattit, elle réussi à rouler sur le côté, en ignorant la douleur fulgurante qui envahit ses côtes pendant sa roulade. Elle se releva, et ne put contrer le revers de la patte de Mordu qui la percuta de plein fouet. Elle roula dans la neige sans contrôle sur sa chute, et stoppa sur le ventre. Elle toussa, le souffle coupé, une main sur ses côtes et l'autre sur sa gorge. Mordu s'approcha encore.

Il leva la patte lentement, et Mérida comprit que c'était le dernier coup qu'il comptait lui porter. Il savourait sa vengeance tant attendue, depuis des années, contre ses frères qui lui avait pris le pouvoir qu'il méritait. Il n'avait même pas quoi que ce soit de personnel contre Mérida. La jeune fille serra les poings, refusant de céder aux larmes. _Je ne te laisserai pas cette satisfaction. Pas question._

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa. Une ombre recouvrit soudainement son champ de vision, emportant Mordu avec elle. Mérida sentit la terre trembler sous le choc de la chute. Elle releva la tête, et vit une masse brune au-dessus de Mordu qui luttait pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ses yeux ne crurent pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Il y avait quelque chose de trop irréaliste à admettre ce qu'elle croyait voir. Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, avant de se redresser légèrement. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. Un deuxième ours était apparu pour la sauver.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello tout le monde !

Ok. Ce chapitre est sûrement le plus court que j'ai jamais fait dans cette fic. De deux pages plus court. Je suis désoléééée ! T-T J'avais avancé assez dans la semaine pour être tranquille cette après-midi, mais les cours se sont rappelés à mon joyeux souvenir, et je me suis retrouvée avec une masse particulièrement décou-rageante de boulot. J'ai été tentée de tout laisser tomber pour finir ce chapitre, mais... nan. Donc une fois que j'ai pu m'occuper de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu eu du mal à tenir le délai. Il a fallu toute ma playlist de musiques épiques.

Bon du coup je me suis arrêtée là, mais ça va, je ne trouve pas ça trop abrupt, j'ai réussi à faire passer les choses pour ces pages en moins.

Reviewez si ça vous tente ! ^^

Dans ce chapitre, on va régler son compte à Mordu, et la voix des enfants sera enfin prise en compte. X)

Et la disclaimer : HTTYD, ROTG, Brave et Tangled ne m'appartienne pas. À plus, je vais dodo.

***(*)***

Un deuxième ours.

Il était à peine plus petit que Mordu, et un peu moins massif. Son poil était plus lisse, sa fourrure sans imperfection. Il n'avait pas non plus de nombreuses cicatrices un peu partout. Physiquement bien moins impressionnant que Mordu, il semblait pourtant bien plus féroce dans sa rage de défendre Mérida.

Car oui, c'était bien Mérida qu'il défendait, se mettant en barrage pour empêcher Mordu de l'approcher. La jeune fille observa le combat des deux ursidés avec incrédulité, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir aperçu des ours dans le coin. Seul les ours polaires auraient pu survivre à ce type de climat et de géographie, et de toute façon les dragons ne les auraient pas laisser empiéter sur leur territoire aussi facilement. Mordu était le seul ours qu'elle ai jamais vu dans cet endroit.

Elle détailla l'animal qui la défendait griffes et crocs. Elle était presque sûre que c'était une ourse. Cette ourse était acharnée à la défendre, mais Mordu était déchaîné, à tel point qu'il n'avait plus qu'un objectif : tuer Mérida. Elle le voyait au regard avide de sang qu'il lui jetait. Il était prêt à mourir pour son objectif. Mérida poussa un cri de surprise en voyant l'ourse se faire violemment projetée en arrière. Elle la vit glisser lourdement sur une petite distance avant de tourner son regard vers Mordu qui se jetait sur elle avec un mugissement de rage.

Il fut dévié de sa trajectoire par une boule de plasma en plein visage. Mérida leva brièvement la tête pour remercier Harold avant de se mettre à courir loin du monstre. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'ourse et croisa son regard. L'ourse allait se relever et recommencer à se battre. Il y avait un tel désir de protection dans son regard ! Instantanément, Mérida sentit qu'elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. L'ourse était sa mère. L'ourse était Élinor.

Le découvrir la surprit tellement qu'elle trébucha dans la neige. Elle se rattrapa néanmoins bien vite. L'ourse qu'elle savait désormais être sa mère s'était relevée, et elle fonça dans sa direction.

-Maman ! » appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer sa certitude.

Élinor lui présenta son dos et Mérida monta, s'agrippant aux poils bruns. Aussitôt elle partit en trombe, Mordu à leurs trousses. Mérida regarda en arrière, et remarqua que voir Mordu lui courir après n'était plus aussi effrayant. Était-ce parce qu'elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude ? Ou alors parce que cette fois, elle était aidée par une personne qui allait aussi vite que lui ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et n'allait perdre de temps à la chercher. Elle se reconcentra sur la route. Elles frôlèrent une des immenses colonnes de glace qui soutenait la caverne.

Malheureusement, Élinor n'était pas du tout habituée aux terrains glissants et accidentés de la caverne de glace. Elle trébucha violemment et dérapa sur la glace. Mérida descendit avant de se faire écraser par le poids. Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux et firent face à Mordu. Celui-ci s'arrêta, voyant qu'elles n'avanceraient pas davantage, et s'autorisa un peu de prudence en avançant prudemment sur la glace.

Une fois de retour sur un terrain plus stable, il se jeta sur elles pour repartir au combat. Mérida, épée en main, était prête à se battre, mais Élinor la dégagea d'un large coup de patte, faisant de ce combat le sien. Mérida n'eut d'autre choix que de les regarder, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'impact sur le déroulement du combat vu son état. Pourtant elle garda fermement sa prise sur son épée.

Mordu et Élinor s'étaient engagés dans un véritable combat de titans. Mordu donna un large coup de griffe à Élinor, qui répliqua en l'envoyant bouler d'un coup de bassin. Mordu revint à la charge et d'un bond fut sur elle. Elle le repoussa avec ses pattes et se redressa. Il lui fonça dessus encore une fois et cette fois parvint à lui érafler le flan. Élinor hurla de douleur et lui lacéra le visage en retour, rajoutant une blessure par-dessus celle de son œil. Ils se mirent tous les deux sur deux pattes et s'engagèrent dans un duel de force brute, pattes contre pattes. Un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit de Mérida. Elle mit ses mains en porte-voix et hurla :

-La colonne, Maman ! Cogne-le contre la colonne ! »

Élinor regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et repéra la colonne de glace derrière elle. Elle adressa un regard entendu à Mérida, puis relâcha complètement sa prise. Déséquilibré, Mordu bascula en avant et elle l'aida d'un bon gros coup de pattes arrières à passer par-dessus elle. Il roula jusqu'à la colonne qu'il percuta de son dos. Dès qu'il se releva, Élinor était sur lui. Elle le frappa contre la colonne. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

À la troisième, l'édifice de glace avait commencé à se fissurer. Élinor voulut recommencer, mais Mordu la repoussa d'un grand coup de griffe. Élinor recula. Elle dérapa sur la glace et fonça sur Mordu à quatre patte. L'ours, qui essayait de se relever, fut brusquement projeter contre la glace avec violence. Un craquement sinistre retentit alors que la colonne cédait. Élinor recula très vite et fonça vers Mérida alors que le craquement s'intensifiait.

Mérida monta au vol et elles filèrent loin de la colonne. Mordu, sonné, n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne le comprit qu'en sentant la monstrueuse masse de glace qui s'abattait sur lui telle une avalanche. Le bruit retentit dans toutes la cavernes. La colonne s'écroula, la glace et la neige courant après Mérida et Élinor. Elles ne parvinrent que de justesse à esquiver. Élinor effectua un bond de géant qui leur permit d'éviter les dommages et elles glissèrent sur une petite distance.

L'avalanche s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. L'écho résonna un moment dans la caverne avant de s'estomper. Mérida était allongée à côté de sa mère, qui geignait pitoyablement dans sa direction en voyant sa blessure qui s'était aggravée. Mérida lui fit signe d'approcher et elle obtempéra. Une fois qu'elle fut assez près, Mérida l'enlaça, arrivant à peine à faire le tour de son cou avec ses bras.

-Maman... murmura-t-elle doucement, la voix vibrante. Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Elle avait abandonné toute forme de politesse comme elle était censée le faire en tant que princesse envers une reine. Elle était juste une jeune fille en train de parler à sa mère.

-Je n'y ai pas pas pensé au début, réalisa-t-elle avec une grimace de douleur et de soulagement, mais tu me manquais terriblement. J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir. »

Elle renifla discrètement alors que Élinor venait frotter son museau contre sa chevelure rousse. Elle entendirent des pas précipité et virent Fergus qui se précipitait vers elles, chargé d'une large couverture.

-Élinor ! Mérida ! s'écria-t-il. Est ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il avait quelques égratignures à cause de son combat contre les cauchemars, mais en dehors de cela il ne semblait blesser nulle part. Il couvrit Élinor avec la couverture et elle se retransforma en femme, l'air épuisés et les traits tirés. Elle prit le temps de s'envelopper dans la couverture avant que Fergus ne les prenne tous les deux dans ses bras, les serrant fort contre lui, libérant toute l'anxiété éprouvée en devant assister à leur combat de loin.

-Papa, je suis blessée ! protesta Mérida néanmoins en riant et en lui rendant son étreinte du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Et moi, très chère, je suis nue, ajouta Élinor en souriant, et il fait très froid dans cette région. »

Fergus éclata de rire et les libéra. Il sortit de son sac et redonna à Élinor ses vêtements.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, Maman ! S'exclama Mérida en se rappelant que sa mère s'était quand même transformée en ours.

-C'est un don ancestral, ma chérie. Il était caché en chacun des membres de notre clan, et le sort qui a rendu Mordu si fort n'a fait que réveiller ce pouvoir.

-Ça veut dire que moi aussi je pourrais me transformer en ourse ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Peut-être, avança Élinor avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Mais c'est génial ! fit Mérida en brandissant les poings. Aow, j'ai compris, pas bouger, grimaça-t-elle en sentant sa côte blessée la rappeler douloureusement à l'ordre.

-Mérida ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant son nom et vit que Jack s'était posé avec précipitation et courait désormais vers elle, le visage dévoré d'angoisse. Il s'assit près d'elle d'un mouvement fluide et grimaça en voyant les dégâts.

-Oh, par Odin, il ne t'as pas ratée ! Comment tu te sens ? Où est ce que ça fait mal ? Tu peux te lever ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir monter sur Angus dans cet état, je t'emmène à Raiponce. » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Il se retourna tout net en entendant un double éclat de rire et se retourna vers Élinor et Fergus, légèrement désorienté.

-Ravi de te revoir également, Jack, fit Élinor malicieusement.

-Oh, euh, bonjour. » répondit Jack, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il avait été si préoccupé par la blessure de Mérida qu'il avait complètement ignoré le reste. Il entendit un ricanement de la part de la rouquine et la foudroya du regard, tout le sérieux de son expression gâché par le rouge qui colorait ses joues.

-Merci du soutien... » grommela-t-il.

Mérida rigola plus fort avant que son rire ne déraille en spasmes douloureux. Jack reprit tout son sérieux et se tourna vers les parents de la jeune fille.

-Raiponce va la soigner très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-il. Tu peux te mettre debout, Mérida ? Appuies-toi sur moi. »

Mérida passa un bras autour des épaules alors qu'il l'agrippait prudemment mais solidement par la taille. Aucun des deux ne virent le regard attendri d'Élinor et Fergus.

Toundra se précipita vers eux et présenta son flanc.

-Merci, Toundra. » dit Jack en aidant Mérida à monter, avant de faire de même juste derrière elle.

La dragonne décolla rapidement, toute en veillant à ne pas trop s'agiter pour ne pas aggraver la blessure de Mérida. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de voler trop vite, mais les chevaux les avaient rapidement repérés et s'agglutinèrent devant eux pour leur barrer la route. Heureusement, un énorme jet de flamme vint en réduire la plus grande partie en fumée de particule.

-Angus ! » fit Mérida en voyant son dragon leur ouvrir le chemin.

Le saurien se tourna vers sa maîtresse et lui adressa un large sourire de dragon.

-Raiponce a arrêté de se battre, expliqua Jack. Elle est avec Tooth et soigne les prisonniers blessés. Harold essaie de percer la défense de Pitch là-bas, mais ça n'a pas l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet. »

Mérida hocha la tête, balayant rapidement le champ de bataille du regard.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. Je paris que tu te la coulais douce.

-J'essayais de percer ce fichu mur de cauchemars pour t'aider, donc franchement, ça revient au même. »

Mérida rougit légèrement et Jack sourit, sa réplique ayant eu l'effet escompté. Ils arrivèrent très vite auprès de Raiponce et la jeune blonde se précipita pour aider son amie.

-Toi, alors ! grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait la fleur de soleil. Tu es encore pire que Jack quand il s'agit de te blesser ! »

Mérida ricana légèrement, touchée de l'inquiétude de son amie. Elle s'empara délicatement d'un des pétales et Raiponce chanta. Mérida sentit la douleur refluer, bientôt remplacée par une chaleur bienfaisante. Une fois que Raiponce eut achever sa chanson, elle prit son amie dans ses bras, et Raiponce lui rendit son étreinte avec enthousiasme.

-Merci, Raiponce, tu es adorable !

-Et toi tu es incroyable !

-Je me trompe ou tu as la voix enrouée ? Constata-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Je ne fais que chanter depuis un bon moment, répondit Raiponce en désignant tous les blessés. C'est beaucoup de travail. »

Mérida hocha la tête.

-Alors on va régler ça très vite ! »

Elle se releva rapidement alors que Angus se posait juste à côté et elle l'enfourcha, prête à partir. Jack remonta à son tour sur Toundra.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander de décoller, deux voix l'arrêtèrent :

-Jack ! Attends !

-On a quelque chose de très important ! »

Il se retourna et découvrit Quenotte et Jamie qui couraient vers lui. Voyant qu'ils avaient réussi à le retenir, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés à côté de Toundra pour reprendre leur respiration.

-On a ça pour toi ! » dit Jamie alors que Quenotte lui tendait un morceau de papier.

Intrigué, Jack s'en empara, le déplia et commença à le lire.

-''J'ai caché la formule dans le revers de la lame'' ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il en descendant de selle.

-Je l'ai pris dans la salle du cinquième gardien ! s'exclama Quenotte après avoir reprit son souffle. C'est la formule pour vaincre les cauchemars de Pitch, j'en suis certaine !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas, toi ? fait Jack, de plus en plus désorienté. De quelle lame est-ce que ça parle ? »

Quenotte prit le temps, de relater ses découvertes :

-Je suis allée dans la salle du cinquième gardien, reprit-elle, et j'ai découvert l'étui de Fauchelune ! Et aussi que le cinquième gardien, c'est ton grand-père ! Et le papier était dans l'étui de Fauchelune ! »

Jack resta un instant éberlué, tentant de digérer ce que Quenotte venait de lui affirmer.

-Comment est ce que tu le sais... ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-Ben...hésita Quenotte en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se pourrait que je sois allé fouiner, et il se pourrait que j'ai découvert un livre de dessins où il y avait le cinquième gardien, son beau-fils et toi tout petit...

-Et comment tu sais que c'était moi ? insista Jack en souriant devant son malaise.

-Ben...parce qu'il y avait ton nom écrit à côté ? » acheva-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jack reste les yeux dans le vague, stupéfait. L'homme de la lune était son grand-père ? Il en était bien sûr maintenant, c'était le même homme qui lui avait offert Fauchelune, et gardait l'étui dans sa salle de gardien. Mais alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné son vrai nom ? Et pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il était son grand-père ! Et puis, comment s'était-il retrouvé à Beurk ?

Jack n'avait aucun souvenir de son grand-père. Il se rappelait de sa mère qui lui en parlait, mais il ne se remémorait aucun visage ni aucun événement concret. Il raffermit sa prise sur Fauchelune, essayant d'assimiler tant bien que mal ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'homme de la lune était donc son grand-père. D'accord. Il inspira et expira profondément avant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à Jamie et Quenotte qui le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il relu le papier et s'adressa aux deux enfants :

-Et donc, vous pensez que la formule pour contrer le sort de Pitch est dans cette arme ? »

Quenotte hocha vigoureusement la tête. Jack prit son menton entre deux doigts.

-C'est possible...Il m'avait réclamé plusieurs fois mon bâton lorsque je me suis battu avec lui...Peut-être qu'il savait déjà que Fauchelune avait un moyen pour annuler son sort, et il voulait la détruire... »

Jamie renchérit :

-Il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler, ces derniers jours. »

Jack hocha la tête, convaincu.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, il faut se servir de cette formule. »

Il s'assit au sol.

-Le revers de la lame... »

Il prie la lame entre ses doigts et tira, en vain.

Il fit pression à différentes parties du métal pour voir s'il pouvait la déboîter, encore une fois sans succès.

-Je vois... » grommela-t-il.

Il commença à observer attentivement le bois autour, cherchant une piste. Il la trouva, une fine ligne à l'extrémité du crochet. Il tira sur le bois, et la lame sortit de son socle avec un léger 'clac'. Jack ne perdit pas de temps et la dégagea mieux. Quenotte et Jamie, chacun d'un côté, se rapprochèrent pour observer. Il y avait bien des inscriptions gravées sur la lame, et Jack adressa un sourire fier à Quenotte. Malheureusement, il était complètement incapable de déchiffrer le langage utilisé.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a marqué...soupira Quenotte.

-Moi non plus, dit Jack. Je vais voir Tooth, peut-être qu'elle sera capable de lire ça. » l'excitation rendait sa voix fébrile.

Il se leva, les deux morceaux de Fauchelune dans chaque main. Quenotte et Jamie s'élancèrent au-devant de lui à la recherche de la gardienne. Ils la trouvèrent bientôt et la pressèrent de les rejoindre. La viking les suivit jusqu'à Jack, qui lui présenta la lame :

-Est-ce que tu serais capable de déchiffrer ça, Tooth ? »

Elle s'empara du morceau de métal et fronça les sourcils, les trois plus jeunes vikings attendant devant elle avec impatience. Finalement, elle soupira :

-Je suis désolé, je suis incapable de lire ça.

-Dans ce cas, on va peut-être demander à Nord, hésita Jack.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, fit Tooth. Le seul d'entre nous qui est capable de lire ceci, c'est Sab.

-Sab ?! » s'étonna Jack.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé au petit bonhomme rond.

-Mais,se rappela-t-il soudain, s'il est muet, il ne pourras jamais nous la lire ! »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules quand il sentit son maigre espoir douché aussi rapidement. Tooth lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-En fait, Sab n'est pas vraiment muet, révéla-t-elle, provoquant la surprise générale. Autrefois il était versé dans les arts arcaniques. Un jour, il a essayé une formule qui lui a coûté sa voix. Il peut toujours parler, mais seulement dans la langue arcanique, celle qu'on utilise pour réciter des formules. Il a décidé de ne plus jamais parler pour le bien de tous le monde, car chacune de ses paroles aurait eu trop d'impact sur on environnement. »

Elle ricana légèrement en voyant les deux visages figés par l'ahurissement de Quenotte et Jack.

-Et oui, je sais, c'est dur à croire, la première fois. En tout cas, il est sûrement le plus à même de vous déchiffrer cette formule. Je suppose que c'est ce qui nous permettra d'arrêter Pitch ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jamie et Quenotte hochèrent vigoureusement la tête alors que Jack se contentait de sourire.

-Je savais que vous avoir à nos côtés serait d'une grande aide, dit-elle en s'adressant à Jack. Allez, dêpéchez-vous ! »

Ils ne se firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent retrouver Toundra, qui les avait attendus patiemment.

-On peut venir avec toi, Jack ? supplia Quenotte en joignant les mains. S'il te plaît !

-Je suis désolé, Quenotte, répondit Jack en secouant la tête. C'est trop dangereux de vous emmenez avec moi sur le champ de bataille. Tooth me tuerai si elle l'apprenait. »

Il leur fit un rapide signe et s'envola prestement, survolant le champ de bataille du regard pour trouver Sab.

Quenotte grommela, mécontente.

-Je veux juste aider, moi ! protesta-t-elle.

-Attends, je crois que j'ai une idée, fit Jamie en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Quel genre d'idée ? questionna Quenotte avec une lueur d'intérêt.

-Suis-moi, tu verras. »

Il entraîna Quenotte avec lui et elle le suivit, les deux enfants disparaissant discrètement.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde ! XD

Je ne vais pas parler beaucoup dans ce début de chapitre parce qu'il est tard (argh...).

Juste peut-être vous dire que comme d'hab j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, que j'espère que ça vous plaira, etc...

Juste une petite question : quand est-ce que vous lisez mes chapitres ? Je suis plutôt sûr que vous ne les lisez pas immédiatement vu l'heure qu'il est à chaque fois (ou alors c'est juste moi qui me couche quasiment avec le soleil), et je me posais la question. Dites-le moi en review ! :)

Je n'oublie pas la disclaimer : Les perso de HTTYD, ROTG, Brave, Tangled ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

***(*)***

Jack mit un moment avant de repérer le petit bonhomme jaune. Le gardien était en train de se battre avec ses fouets dorés contre les cauchemars, et son arme semblait particulièrement efficace contre les équidés. Son visage exprimait une intense détermination, une puissante rage de vaincre qui aurait pu faire flancher n'importe quel adversaire. En le voyant ainsi, on se sentait en sécurité. On se disait ''tout va bien, je peux dormir en paix, il sera là pour veiller sur mon sommeil.''

Malheureusement, les chevaux n'étaient absolument pas intimidés par ce personnage. Il n'avait pas d'âme, ni de conscience, fonçant comme des fous contre la barrière de fouets en espérant la briser de force. Jack n'était même pas sûr qu'ils espéraient quoi que ce soit. D'une impulsion de genoux, il demanda à Toundra de l'emmener auprès du gardien. La dragonne plongea en piqué, fendant la masse de cauchemars qui tentèrent de s'attaquer à elle et son cavalier. Elle ne les laissa pas faire, crachant de la glace pour les congeler ou les éparpiller.

Elle déploya rapidement ses ailes pour amortir l'atterrissage, et Jack la remercia brièvement en descendant de selle. Le complexe tourbillon d'or se modifia légèrement, épargnant Jack. Sab tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Il était fatigué. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Jack se rapprocha en haussant la voix pour couvrir le vacarme des chevaux.

-J'ai trouvé une formule sur la lame de Fauchelune ! annonça Jack. Tooth pense que tu es capable de la lire !Elle pourrait nous aider à supprimer les cauchemars ! »

Une lueur de surprise s'alluma dans le regard du gardien, se teintant d'une touche d'espoir. Celle-ci s'assombrit cependant rapidement lorsqu'ils leva la tête, désignant la masse de cauchemars qui s'en prenait à lui et ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Jack jura sous sa barbe, frustré.

-Toundra, tu penses que tu peux t'en occuper ? » demanda-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, la dragonne secoua tristement la tête.

À ce moment, ils virent une petite partie des chevaux brumeux exploser sous l'onde de choc d'une boule de plasma.

-Krokmou ! s'exclama Jack, tout sourire. Harold ! »

Il vit le jeune viking le chercher un instant du regard, avant de le trouver et de lui adresser un bref signe de tête. _J'assure tes arrières. Maintenant, fais ce que tu as à faire._ disait son visage.

-Toundra, prête-lui main-forte ! » ordonna Jack.

La dragonne ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança dans les airs, éclair blanc et destructeur. Le jeune viking aperçut du coin de l'œil Mérida qui s'était jointe à eux, et soupira de soulagement. Bientôt la barrière de Sab diminua en présence, en tangibilité. Jack put enfin apercevoir les lanières et bientôt plus aucun chevaux ne pouvait les approcher. Jack se précipita vers Sab et lui présenta la lame avec fébrilité.

-C'est Quenotte qui a trouvé un papier. Ça disait qu'il y avait une formule sur le revers de la lame de Fauchelune, et elle a supposé que c'était celle qui permettait d'arrêter Pitch. On est d'abord allés voir Tooth, mais elle n'arrivait pas du tout à lire. Du coup, elle nous as expliqué que toi tu pouvais le fai... »

Il se tut devant le froncement de sourcils impératif du gardien et hocha la tête, penaud. Parfois, il devrait prendre exemple sur son silencieux compagnon.

Le petit bonhomme se tourna vers la lame que lui tendait Jack et observa attentivement les écritures, collant presque son nez contre le métal. Il bougeait les lèvres, mais aucun son ne s'en échappait. Jack attendait à côté, trépignant d'impatience.

-Alors, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus. C'est la bonne formule ? »

Sab se tourna vers lui, s'amusant un moment de le voir aussi bouillonnant, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Incapable de se contenir, Jack bondit de joie.

-OUI ! Ah, j'en était SÛR ! »

Il se jeta au cou du gardien pour l'enserrer avec force dans une brève étreinte, avant de s'écarter et de rebondir à nouveau.

-Et donc, comment on s'en sert ? » reprit-il en s'accroupissant de nouveau au niveau de Sab.

Le gardien le prit par le bras et l'emmena sur une petite distance, avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner. Jack esquissa un geste pour le suivre, mais il se retourna et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Jack obéit docilement et se figea à sa place, observant curieusement le gardien se placer à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui.

Il regarda aux alentours, estimant la distance, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la lame. Approchant son pouce de la lame, il s'entailla légèrement le doigt, avant de le passer sur les écritures, de sorte que chaque ''lettre'' était touchée par le liquide. Aussitôt, le sang devint doré, avant de s'auréoler d'une légère lumière. Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira, et commença à parler.

Les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche n'étaient en aucun cas naturel. Jack savait que c'était la voix de Sab, mais rien dans les sons ne ressemblait à une voix humaine. Il percevait des sonorités étranges, envoûtantes, comme des rubans de brume qui venaient effleurer ses oreilles. Les sons s'enchaînaient avec fluidité, et sans qu'il n'y comprenne un traître mot, ils lui évoquaient des sensations familières. Le ressac léger de l'océan, le crépitement d'un feu de camp, la chaleur d'une étreinte, le craquement de la glace qui se brise sous le poids du temps...

Bientôt, il distingua dans la complexe toile de mots inconnu un son qui revenait souvent, et qu'il n'avait pas souvent entendu : le frottement des milliers de grains de sable charriés par le vent. Ce son amplifia, remplissant l'espace sonore de sa présence, tout en se faisant plus ténu, de façon incompréhensible.

Jack rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Sab flottait légèrement, à quelques mètres du sol, et cela semblait plus naturel pour lui que marcher. Il était auréolé d'une lumière bienveillante. Sa bouche se mouvait très vite, et des chuchotements vibrants de magie s'en échappaient. Le sang sur la lame s'était fragmenté en dizaine, puis en centaine de filaments de sable. Ceux-ci s'étiraient paresseusement dans les airs, comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un long sommeil. Jack aurait voulu juré par Odin, mais sa bouche resta définitivement close, refusant de briser la symphonie du moment. Un des rubans dorés s'approcha de lui et effleura sa joue avec curiosité, comme pour le reconnaître en tant qu'ami. La caresse fut brève et légère, mais Jack se sentit empli d'un apaisement bienfaisant.

Harold perçu la lumière qui s'était mise à émaner du gardien, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il était trop occupé à repousser les cauchemars pour qu'ils ne l'approchent. Son bras commençait à lui faire mal à force de brandir son épée enflammée, et Krokmou aussi subissait le contrecoup. Le dragon était moins rapide, et sa réactivité, bien que dépassant toujours largement celle des chevaux brumeux, avait diminuée.

Puis ils entendirent le chant de magie. Le premier des deux était Krokmou. Il secoua brusquement la tête, avant de tendre l'oreille en tournant la tête vers la provenance du son. Puis Harold entendit lui aussi. Le tintement d'un carillon titilla ses oreilles, avant de d'être rejoint par des grondements rauques de dragons, le sifflement du vent dans les voiles, le marteau contre l'enclume...Il distingua à son tour les grains de sable. Il jeta un œil vers le gardien, et le vit auréolé de lumière. La vision lui donna du baume au cœur, étrangement. Puis un ruban de sable se dirigea vers eux. Il frôla la côte de Krokmou qui frémit, avant d'augmenter en vitesse.

Il serpentait dans les airs, droit vers sa cible un cauchemar. À pleine vitesse, il percuta de plein fouet la créature, le perçant en plein portail. Le cheval poussa un hurlement de détresse qui se répandit parmi ses congénères. Mais le ruban de sable semblait déterminer à le détruire complètement. Il se tortilla à l'intérieur du cheval, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son centre. Puis il gagna en volume, comme s'il purifiait chaque grain qui constituait le cauchemar. Celui-ci se débattit tant bien que mal, en vain.

Le ruban de sable n'avait pas lâché prise, et bientôt une lumière doré s'échappa du corps purifié. Harold plissa les yeux devant l'intense lumière. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le cheval avait disparu. À la place se tenait un dragon de sable, un petit terreur terrible doré qui gambada un instant dans le ciel avant de se dissoudre dans les airs, redevenant ruban de sable.

Mérida dirigea Angus d'une impulsion du genoux et fonça sur un cauchemar et le dragon abattit ses mâchoires sur la créature, la réduisant en poussière.

-Retourne d'où tu viens, saleté ! » s'écria la jeune belligérante.

Son cri de guerre attira l'attention d'un autre cheval qui se jeta sur elle, juste en face. L'épée dégainée, prête à la recevoir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son mouvement lorsqu'une étrange musique parvint à ses oreilles. Elle entendit le fer que l'on sort de son fourreau, le sifflement d'une flèche, le chant des arbres et le galop d'un cheval...

Juste quand les grains de sable parvinrent à ses oreilles, elle entendit le sifflement de quelque chose de très rapide fendant les airs. Elle eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de voir un éclair doré transpercer le cauchemar qui lui fonçait dessus de part en part, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le sable du gardien se répandit dans le corps du cheval, le faisant exploser de l'intérieur et formant un ours doré qui rugit brièvement avant de se désagréger. Mérida secoua la tête, mais le son était toujours là.

Elle se tourna vers la lumière qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil, et une poussée d'adrénaline l'envahit en reconnaissant le gardien. Elle devinait sans peine que Sab avait la solution qui allait leur permettre de mettre fin à cette bataille. Angus chargea en avant, sans même qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de lui en donner l'ordre, et ils se lancèrent tous le deux à nouveau dans la bataille.

Raiponce pressait les derniers prisonniers à l'extérieur, les blessés les plus graves hors de danger. Elle accompagnait un groupe d'enfants lorsqu'elles entendit le chant de Sab, et des sons familiers envahirent ses oreilles, tout comme ses compagnons : le léger froissement du pinceau sur la toile, la musique de la poêle à frire qui battait contre sa hanche, le chant de la fleur, et le brouhaha de la foule les jours de fêtes...

À son tour elle perçut les grains de sable, et baissa les yeux vers le chant de bataille. Elle vit Sab tout en bas, entouré d'un halo de lumière, tandis que des rubans de lumière s'étendaient dans toute les directions. L'un des rubans serpenta tranquillement vers eux, et elle vit bientôt qu'il n'était pas constitué de lumière mais de sable. Le voir se mouvoir vers eux paisiblement apporta une chaleur bienfaisante dans ses poumons, la laissant respirer plus librement. Elle sentait comme en écho que cette magie était sensiblement semblable à la sienne.

-Choupette ! Caleb ! Claude ! Monty ! Regardez ! S'exclama une des enfants que Raiponce accompagnait, un bonnet sur la tête. Des serpents de lumière ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de les arrêter que les enfants se précipitaient déjà dessus. Le ruban les frôla et ils tendirent leur mains, affleurant le sillon de sable. Aussitôt, le ruban de sable se mit à grossir, grandir. Il allait plus vite, était plus vif, et semblait étrangement renforcé par son contact avec les enfants. Raiponce observa le phénomène les yeux écarquillés, surprise. Puis elle se ressaisit et réfléchit. Il lui fallait prendre une décision rapidement.

-Les enfants, venez avec moi ! » ordonna-t-elle en en prenant deux par la main.

Ils dévalèrent la pente. Raiponce essaya d'aller le plus vite possible, mais quelques cauchemars les repérèrent et leur foncèrent dessus, prêts à les abattre. Raiponce lâcha les mains des deux enfants et sortit son fouet. Elle en abattit un, mais au même moment le ruban de sable que les enfants avaient en quelque sorte ''nourri'' en perfora deux d'un coup, tandis qu'une boule de plasma de la part de Krokmou en réduisaient une bonne partie en poussière. Le furie nocturne vola plus bas, permettant à Harold de s'adresser à Raiponce :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Les enfants renforcent le pouvoir de Sab ! répondit Raiponce. Je les emmènent à Sab.

-C'est trop dangereux pour eux ! » argua Harold.

Ce qu'il venait de dire lui parut pourtant bien vu devant la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de Raiponce.

-Alors je me chargerais de les protéger. » affirma-t-elle avec fermeté.

Harold hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, je vous couvre. »

Il demanda à Krokmou de voler plus haut et ils repartirent dans la bataille. Raiponce arriva près de Sab, qui continuait à chanter, inconscient de son environnement.

-Touchez tous les rubans que vous pouvez ! dit-elle aux enfants. veillez à restez près de moi. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent aussitôt à sauter pour atteindre ceux qui s'envolaient. Ils étaient si proche de la source qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à la masse noire qui pesaient au-dessus d'eux, s'amusant simplement. Lorsqu'ils étaient plusieurs à toucher un ruban, celui-ci se tortillait un instant pour prendre la forme d'un animal exotique avant de s'attaquer aux cauchemars. Raiponce les surveillait attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

C'était vraiment dangereux de les emmener presque en plein cœur de la bataille, mais peut-être que grâce à eux ils allaient gagner cette bataille. Elle le va les yeux et observa l'état des lieux.

Les rubans de sable, dotés d'une nouvelle force, commençaient à gagner un terrain considérable sur les cauchemars, les repoussant plus loin et permettant à beaucoup de dragonniers de reculer pour se reposer. Ils n'y avaient presque plus de cauchemars pour attaquer les vikings aux sols, qu'ils soient résistants ou soldats. Comme elle, ils observaient l'avancée de la bataille dans le ciel. Raiponce avait envoyer Maximus dans le ciel pour protéger la file de prisonniers et d'esclaves.

Sans même qu'elle ai eu besoin de lui dire, une fois cette tâche terminée, il avait foncé dans la bataille. Elle aperçut également Toundra, et se demanda où était Jack. Elle regarda atour d'elle et le vit non loin, observant le ciel. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par l'attention et l'anxiété. Comme s'il sentait son regard, il baissa la tête et croisa ses yeux.

Son visage exprima la surprise un bref instant, puis il tourna son regard vers Sab et découvrit les enfants. Sa surprise sembla augmenter, puis se transforma en un soulagement intense. Il rejoignit rapidement Raiponce et se plaça à ses côtés.

-C'est toi qui les as amenés ?

-Oui, on dirait bien qu'ils sont capables de renforcer les rubans de sables. »

Jack hocha la tête et observa les enfants jouer, insouciants.

-Tu sais, je les connaissais avant. Ce sont des amis de Jamie. Et je crois que je ne les ai jamais vus aussi souriants de toute ma vie... »

Raiponce devina que cette constatation comptait beaucoup pour Jack. Sans dire un mots, ils abandonnèrent le sujet et se retournèrent vers la bataille.

-Regarde là-bas, dit Jack en pointant la source de la masse noire. On dirait que les rubans ont du mal à aller jusque là. »

Et effectivement, les rubans de sable arrivaient à peine à atteindre la masse de brume grouillante qui constituait la source des cauchemars. Ils les voyaient foncer avec détermination dans la masse, mais les cauchemars s'agglutinaient pour leur barrer le passage, les disloquant de leur sabots. Les cauchemars et les rubans de sable semblait avoir atteint un point où rien n'avançaient.

Les deux forces opposées semblaient s'être annulées, et aucune ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Jack se tourna vers Sab, qui chantait toujours. De loin, il semblait toujours maîtrisé parfaitement la situation, mais le jeune viking arrivait à distinguer des gouttes de sueur coulant de son front et ses bras qui commençaient à trembler.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, annonça-t-il. Sab ne pourra pas vaincre Pitch tout seul, même avec cette formule. Toundra ! »

Il mit les mains en porte-voix pour appeler à nouveau la dragonne qui n'avait pas répondu. Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, s'agaçant de ne pas la distinguer où que ce soit.

-Ne te casse pas la voix, le rassura Raiponce en lui désignant le promontoire d'où ils avaient attaqués et emmenés les prisonniers. Elle arrive. »

Jack tourna la tête dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et vit que la dragonne portait Tooth sur son dos. Elle atterrit bien vite près d'eux et Tooth sauta aussitôt de selle alors que Jack allait entourer la dragonne de ses bras. Il avait étrangement besoin de soutien, en l'instant présent.

-Elle n'était pas très loin quand je l'ai appelé, expliqua Tooth. Tous les prisonniers ont été emmenés à la caverne par plusieurs vikings, mon travail là-bas est terminé. »

Raiponce hocha la tête, soulagée qu'ils n'aient plus à s'inquiéter pour les innocents. Puis l'expression de Tooth s'assombrit et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit.

-En revanche, je crains que Quenotte et Jamie n'aient disparus. Je ne les trouve pas.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Jack, atterré. Oh, c'est pas vrai... Odin, fait qu'ils soient partis avec les prisonniers et les esclaves.

-J'en doute, malheureusement, répliqua Tooth. Je connais Quenotte. »

Jack et Raiponce hochèrent la tête. Même sans la connaître depuis longtemps, ils avaient vite compris qu'elle n'était pas du jour à se défiler devant le danger.

-Et je ne pense pas que Jamie ai vraiment été la voix de la raison. Il faut aussi qu'on aille les chercher, donc.

-Tooth, peux-tu rester avec les enfants ? demanda Raiponce. Il faut veiller sur eux. »

La gardienne hocha la tête.

-Je m'en occupe. »

Raiponce la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis appela Maximus non loin. Le dragon mit un petit moment à entendre l'appel de sa maîtresse mais finit par descendre rapidement. Raiponce et Jack montèrent en selle et décollèrent pour rejoindre leur deux compagnons dans le ciel.

-Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour appeler les dragons sur une longue-distance, grommela Raiponce presque plus pour elle-même qu'à Jack. C'est compliqué de les appeler quand ils sont éloignés. »

Jack haussa les épaules. Harold et Mérida les rejoignirent dès qu'ils les aperçurent.

-Il y a du neuf ? Demanda Harold presque aussitôt.

-Il faut aider Sab à prendre l'avantage, répondit Raiponce. On doit... je ne sais pas, lui apporter une distraction.

-Distraire Pitch ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ! Fit Mérida en souriant légèrement. On ne fait que l'embêter depuis des heures, il doit en avoir relativement marre de nous voir lui tourner autour.

-Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt impressionnant qu'il ai tenu jusque là, ajouta Jack. En tout cas, on essaie de lui faire perdre le contrôle de cette brume noire. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent pour attaquer de plusieurs côtés. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la silhouette voûtée de Pitch. Lui aussi fatiguait face aux assauts constants des rubans de sable. Tous les quatre, ils attaquèrent chacun de leur côté, tentant de détruire, une partie des cauchemars, mais ceux-ci s'étaient totalement fondus dans la brume noire et aussitôt qu'on les désintégraient, ils reprenaient forme.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Quenotte.

-Pas vraiment. Mais je veux être utile. » répondit Jamie.

Les deux enfants s'étaient précipités vers le dragonnet dès que Jack était reparti. Celui-ci avait été interdit par sa mère de bouger de son poste précèdent et il ne fut pas difficile pour les deux jeunes vikings de le retrouver, non loin de la plate-forme. Lorsqu'il les vit, il poussa de petits couinements de joie, content de les revoir.

-Coucou, toi ! fit Quenotte en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

-Euh...Quenotte ?

-Oui, pardon. »

Elle relâcha le dragonnet après une dernière grattouille derrière les oreilles. Jamie s'adressa au petit dragon avec sérieux :

-Il faut que tu nous emmène jusqu'à Pitch. Annonça-t-il.

-C'était ça, ton idée ?! S'exclama Quenotte avec effarement. Tu veux aller te faire embrocher directement.

-Non, attends, écoute ! Je suis sûre que Jack et les gardiens et tout le monde font ce qu'ils peuvent... mais Pitch est sûrement très concentré sur eux pour les repousser. Alors je me suis dit que nous, on est tout petits, discrets, et pas vraiment important...

-Bah merci, ça fait plaisir... fit Quenotte en croisant les bras.

-Laisse-moi finir, à la fin ! s'agaça Jamie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut tourner ça à notre avantage et nous glisser suffisamment près de lui pour le mettre hors jeu.

-Ooooh... répliqua Quenotte alors que son visage s'illuminait de compréhension. Mais... c'est bien joli, tout ça, mais comment veux-tu qu'on lui règle son compte ? On des enfants ? »

Elle appuya ses propos en le désignant du doigt, ainsi qu'elle-même. Jamie détourna le regard, embarassé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a même pas pensé... soupira Quenotte.

-Je suis juste habitué à amener les gens là où ils veulent, j'ai pas été entraîné à penser à ce genre de chose. » grommela-t-il.

Quenotte baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise à son tour. Parfois, elle oubliait que Jamie et elle avaient eu une enfance sensiblement différente. Le dragonnet couina avec interrogation. Elle le contempla sans le voir, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se tourner vers Jamie.

-Je sais, c'est tout simple ! On demande au dragonnet de lui congeler la figure, et le tour est joué ! »

Jamie considéra le bébé dragon un instant avant de hocher la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si on réussira à lui faire faire ce qu'on voudrait, mais ça devrait marcher.

-Ça ''devrait'', hein... »

Un léger frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Quenotte en prononçant ces mots. Ils étaient en guerre, et c'était parfois dur de s'en rappeler brutalement. Elle avait peur de mourir, elle devait bien l'admettre. Elle déglutit lentement, et croisa le regard de Jamie. Le jeune garçon était déterminé à réussir. Elle lui accordait toute sa confiance.

-Suis-moi ! dit-il en la prenant par la main. Je connais un tunnel qui nous emmènera pile là où il allait. »

Il fit signe au dragonnet de les suivre et le dragon trottina à leur côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous la gueule du monstre de glace.

-Tu peux nous emmener là-haut ? demanda Jamie en désignant là où se tenait la tente de Pitch. En volant. »

Les yeux du dragonnets firent quelques allers-retours entre le jeune viking et le lieu qu'il désignait, avant de présenter son dos.

-Il a compris, constata Jamie avec soulagement.

-Bah évidemment, il n'est pas stupide. » dit Quenotte en souriant.

Ils montèrent sur son dos. Le jeune saurien courut sur une courte distance avant de déployer ses ailes et décoller. Il eut quelques difficultés à les maintenir en l'air, mais bientôt il volait jusqu'à la plate-forme. Ce fut à ce moment que les enfants entendirent à leur tour le chant de Sab.

-Tu... tu entends ça ? fit Quenotte. On dirait...

-Il y a un instant j'aurais dit des froissements de papier, mais maintenant on dirait plus des grains de sable. »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent les rubans de sable s'étendre dans le ciel.

-La formule! s'écria Quenotte. La formule a marché !

-Arrête de t'agiter, tu vas nous faire tomber tout les deux ! »

L'un des rubans de sable fila dans leur direction et les suivit, comme pour les protéger.

Le voyage fut rapide, et les enfants sautèrent très vite au sol, mais la sensation de voler leur avait paru aussi extraordinaire que les autres fois. Jamie courut jusqu'à un renfoncement, d'où il déplaça un vieux rocher pour libérer un tunnel de deux fois sa taille. Le ruban de sable restait à côté d'eux

-Tu connais vraiment bien cet endroit, pas vrai ? constata Quenotte.

-Ce trou-ci, c'est Pitch qui l'a fait faire par mes amis, dit tristement Jamie. Il voulait que je puisse le rejoindre même quand j'étais en bas plus vite qu'en empruntant les escaliers. Ça va nous être utile pour descendre, même si la pente est super raide. Une fois en bas, on sera pratiquement derrière lui. Il n'a pas pensé à protéger ses arrières avec sa drôle de brume. »

Quenotte hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la masse noire, qui était plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Dis, tu crois que Pitch a utilisé une formule comme celle que j'ai trouvé pour Jack ?

-Comment ? » demanda Jamie.

Il avait commencé à s'engager dans le tunnel mais, en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, s'était arrêté.

-Je me demandais si Pitch a lui aussi une formule.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua Jamie en haussant les épaules. Sûrement, oui. »

Quenotte hocha la tête, confortée dans son idée.

-Dans ce cas, elle doit être quelque part par ici, pas vrai ? »

Son visage s'éclaira de détermination et Jamie soupira en la voyant se tourner vers la tente.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, encore ? demanda-t-il.

-Je dois la trouver et la détruire ! Personne ne doit plus jamais mettre la main dessus !

-Je croyais qu'on devait aider les autres ?

-Ça aussi, c'est urgent ! Aide-moi, on ira plus vite ! »

Elle s'éclipsa dans la tente. Jamie croisa le regard du dragonnet qui attendait à côté. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la tente d'où il entendait déjà des bruits significatifs.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... »

Il pénétra à l'intérieur et vit que Quenotte avait déjà commencer à ouvrir tous les placards et les meubles.

-Tu sais qu'il y très peu de chance pour que ce soit simplement rangé là, pas vrai ? Et puis, il l'a sûrement prise avec lui.

-Je préfère essayer que ne rien faire du tout. » répliqua Quenotte en s'aplatissant au sol pour regarder partir.

Elle se retourna pour adresser un regard lourd de sens à Jamie. Avec un soupir de résignation, il s'aplatit au sol pour regarder sous un autre meuble.

-Et puis, poursuivit-elle en retournant le tapis, si quelqu'un retombe dessus un jour, tout ça pourrait arriver encore une fois. Sous cette perspective, je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en occuper maintenant.

-Je vais sûrement encore passer pour un idiot, mais ça veut dire quoi, prespective ? interrogea Jamie en ouvrant une malle pleine de livres.

-On dit _per_ spective, corrigea Quenotte. Et c'est pour dire...euh... attends, je cherche l'expression. ''Si on voit les choses de cette façon'', en gros. »

Elle se glissa sous le lit et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un morceau de parchemin. Elle l'arracha presque de son support et se releva en brandissant le papier, victorieuse.

-Sous le lit ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Jamie.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas chipoter, parce que ça m'arrange bien. »

Elle déroula le parchemin. Il était couvert d'écritures qu'elle savait être de la magie.

-Là, dit-elle en désignant une ''lettre'' à Jamie lorsqu'il les rejoignit. Sab m'a appris à reconnaître certaine lettres. Je suis presque sûre que c'est ça.

-Bon bah y a plus qu'à la détruire. »

Quenotte tendit le papier à bout de bras avant de le déchirer solennellement en deux. Elle en donna une partie à Jamie et dépiauta l'autre un tout, tout petits morceaux. Le jeune viking fit de même, se défoulant brièvement sur le papier.

-Maintenant, sortons d'ici, dit-il. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Quenotte hocha la tête et ils sortirent. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, le ruban de sable les accueillit avec une espèce de looping. Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers le champ de bataille et découvrirent que les rubans de sable avaient fait reculer la masse noire.

-Ça alors! s'exclama Quenotte. Ils vont gagner !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Jamie, les sourcils froncés. Tu vois le nombre de dragons qui ses sont posés ? Tout le monde est fatigué, et les rubans n'ont pas l'air d'avancer beaucoup. »

Quenotte serra le poing.

-Allons-y alors ! »

Ils se détournèrent de la scène et s'engagèrent dans le tunnel, le dragonnet et le ruban de sable après eux.

***(*)***

Et voilà ! Comme vous vous en doutez, peut-être, on arrive à la fin.

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

Ça me fait très bizarre de vous dire ça, parce que ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus cette routine et tout ça, mais je parlerais de tout ça la prochaine fois, j'ai encore deux semaines pour profiter de tout ça.

Je pense qu'il sera plutôt long car il y aura l'épisode avec, et je prendrais peut-être plus de temps, et voilà...

À la prochaine !


	19. Annonce

Hello tout le monde, me voilà !

Alors, techniquement, je publie ceci le 25 décembre à 20:04, donc, c'est toujours noël,et j'avais dit que ce serait votre cadeau de noël. Voilà.

Le dernier chapitre d'une singulière expédition. Le voilà. Et vous savez quoi, je vais vous laissez lire. Tant pis pour la disclaimer, je parlerais en fin de chapitre. Je vous laisse profiter.

Bonne Lecture !

***(*)**

Jamie et Quenotte dégringolèrent le tunnel. Juste avant de remonter, Jamie avait passé sa tête à l'extérieur en reconnaissance. Il revint très vite dans l'anonymat rassurant du tunnel.

-Alors ? interrogea Quenotte.

-Il est monté sur son bateau après être tombé à l'eau, dit le petit garçon. Le bateau est presque entièrement protégé par la brume noire, sauf au niveau de l'eau.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir se mouiller. » annonça Quenotte avec détermination.

Ils sortirent du tunnel le plus discrètement possible, s'aplatissant au sol. Le tunnel les avait menés non loin de l'eau, et ils se rapprochèrent des quais assez rapidement. Derrière eux le petite dragonnet progressait en silence, et le ruban de sable qui les accompagnait montait la garde au-dessus d'eux. Ils quittèrent bientôt la neige et atterrir sur le bois.

Le souffle de la brume en activité effleurait leur joues. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du bateau, cachés derrière un tas de caisses, là où les rubans de sable attaquaient en continue sur la brume. Jamie se leva rapidement et se déplaça pour aller s'emparer d'une corde abandonnée.

-Je pense qu'on en aura besoin, dit-il en s'attachant, puis en attachant Quenotte. Tu sais nager, au moins ?

-Euh, j'ai appris, mais c'est pas trop ça. L'eau est froide, par ici. »

Elle baissa les yeux devant cette raison assez pauvre, mais Jamie haussa les épaules.

-Tant que tu sais comment ne pas te noyer, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Et toi, dragonnet ? »

Le jeune saurien s'ébroua vivement, ce que les deux enfants prirent pour une affirmation. Puis Quenotte se tourna vers le filet de sable qui les suivait toujours.

-Je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir nous suivre sous l'eau, mon grand, dit-elle. On va se débrouiller tout seul à partir de maintenant. Prends bien soin de toi ! »

Le ruban s'agita, comme peiné de ne pas pouvoir les aider plus que ça. Mais il se reprit bien vite et partit se mêler à la masse de ses congénères. Les deux enfants l'observèrent un instant, puis se reconcentrèrent sur leur tâche.

-Prête ? interrogea Jamie.

-Prête. répondit Quenotte.

-Alors c'est parti. »

Il sauta et plongea, rapidement suivi de Quenotte. Le dragonnet mit quelques instants à les rejoindre, mais bientôt un troisième PLOUF sonore retentit. Sur le quai, la seule trace de leur passage était l'eau sur le bois du quai.

Une fois sous l'eau, Quenotte ouvrit les yeux et distingua entre ses paupières la forme sombre de Jamie qui nageait en avant. Elle devinait à la surface l'agitation des deux magies de Pitch et de Sab, et elle se sentit en sécurité sous l'eau. Voyant que le dragonnet la dépassait et que la corde qui la reliait à Jamie commençait à tirer, elle agita les pieds et les mains pour les rejoindre. Ils rencontrèrent bientôt la surface dure du bois du bateau et la longèrent avec prudence. Jamie remonta et Quenotte le suivit. Crevant la surface, ils avalèrent une large goulée d'air et observèrent les alentours.

Ils avaient pénétré l'intérieur du dôme de brume dans lequel s'était protégé Pitch. Une sphère noire entourait le bateau et s'agitait pour se maintenir, ne laissant passer aucune lumière. Ils avaient la sensation d'être pris au piège. Quenotte secoua la tête et se tourna vers Jamie. Le gamin lui fit signe et nagea en direction de l'encre. Quenotte comprit et le suivit rapidement. La chaîne était couverte d'algues et glissait sous leur doigts, mais ils purent s'en servir pour monter à bord. Le dragonnet les suivait avec un peu plus de difficultés, ses griffes agrippant le métal. Jamie sauta à bord et fila se cacher de la vue de Pitch, Quenotte le rejoignit rapidement, suivie du dragonnet.

-Il est là. » murmura-t-il.

Quenotte hocha la tête en ramassant la corde pour la garder hors de vue du tyran. En passant, elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de l'homme qui hantait les cauchemars de tout les enfants de l'archipel depuis maintenant des années. Le revoir lui fit froid dans le dos. Pitch était grand, squelettique, décharné. Il semblait faible, mais une aura menaçante l'entourait, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, et qui l'avait terrifiée quand elle avait été capturée par lui. À côté de lui se tenait un cheval de brume, et lui semblait capable de la gober d'une seule bouchée. Elle respira profondément et se tourna vers Jamie.

-Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant le plus doucement possible.

Elle avait chuchoté si doucement que Jamie dut se pencher vers elle et lui demander de répéter pour qu'elle se fasse comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? répéta-t-elle plus fort.

-Je sais pas trop, répondit Jamie en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil. Il ne fait pas du tout attention, mais j'ai peur que le cheval nous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

-On n'a qu'à envoyer Dragonnet ! suggéra Quenotte. Il faut qu'on lui trouve un vrai nom, au fait. On peut pas continuer de l'appeler comme ça.

-On verra ça une autre fois ! fit nerveusement Jamie. On ne peut pas s'occuper de Pitch tout seul !

-Saleté de canasson ! grommela Quenotte. Si seulement il n'était pas là, tout serait tellement plus facile ! »

Jamie hocha la tête.

-On ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Il va falloir attendre qu'il par... »

Ils se figèrent brutalement en entendant le cheval renifler et renâcler.

-Tu sens quelque chose ? » interrogea la voix de Pitch, froide et suave.

Un filet de sueur glacé coula sur le dos des deux intrépides. Ils étaient en danger.

Jack, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce s'étaient rapprochés le plus qu'il leur était possible du centre de la brume. Leurs dragons attaquaient de toutes parts la sphère qui s'était refermée autour du bateau de Pitch, rapidement aidés de toute la clique d'Astrid et des autres Beurkiens.

-Il faut frapper tous au même endroit ! » s'écria Harold.

Ils opinèrent et Harold leur désigna un endroit où tirer. Ils centrèrent leur attaque dessus et déchargèrent toute la puissance qui leur restait.

-Regardez ! » s'écria Raiponce.

Les dragons durent reprendre leur souffle, mais tous avaient pu voir que leur attaque avait causé une brèche dans le mur de brume noire. Jack se tourna vers Sab. Le gardien les regardait de loin, et il sembla diriger ses rubans de sable sur le même point. Le dragons recommencèrent à attaquer. Cette fois, la brèche dura quelques secondes avant de se reformer lorsque les dragons respirèrent.

-Lorsque l'on aura ouvert encore une fois, sautez à l'intérieur ! s'exclama Jack à l'adresse de ses trois autres compagnons.

-Tu es malade ! s'exclama Mérida.

-Si on veut réussir quelque chose, il faut frapper de l'intérieur ! »

Lorsque la brèche s'ouvrit à nouveau, Jack souligna ses paroles en sautant de selle, s'élançant dans la brèche.

-Il est complètement fou. » dit Mérida en sautant à sa suite.

Harold et Raiponce firent de même quelques secondes plus tard, la brèche se refermant sur eux.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux. Jack réussit à saisir une corde du mât au passage pour glisser, mais il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché les bras.Mérida avait atterri directement sur le ponton et roula rapidement pour limiter les dégâts, sentant déjà un bleu se former sur son épaule. Raiponce atterrit dans l'eau en plongeant, et Harold suivit en s'agrippant à l'échelle de corde.

-Ça alors ! fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous très bien. Vous êtes venus me rendre visite ? Comme c'est gentil à vous ! »

Jack et Mérida furent les plus rapide à se remettre debout et se tournèrent vers Pitch avec férocité.

-Tu as perdu, Pitch ! s'écria Mérida. Nos amis vont venir à bout de ta barrière d'un instant à l'autre !

-Tu crois ça ? fit le tyran en caressant l'encolure de son cheval de brume. Je leur souhaite bien du courage. »

Harold les rejoignit bientôt, Raiponce utilisant la même technique que Jamie et Quenotte pour monter à bord. Elle monta en toute discrétion, cherchant à prendre Pitch par surprise.

-Je te déconseille de tenter ce que tu as l'intention de faire, ma chère, lui dit Pitch sans même se retourner. Sans ça, ILS finiront à l'eau. »

Il leva la main et un filet de sable noir sortit de la cale, enserrant deux enfants. Les yeux des quatre vikings s'écarquillèrent en découvrant Jamie et Quenotte.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Pitch à son cheval en le caressant pour l'apaiser. Tu sens quelque chose ? »

Jamie et Quenotte échangèrent un regard paniqué. Le cheval les avait repérer ! Aussitôt, Quenotte réagit. Elle repoussa le dragonnet en lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

-Cache-toi ! murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve toi ! »

Le petit dragon protesta mais bientôt Jamie se joignit à elle.

-Vas-y ! tu peux encore le surprendre et lui geler la figure. S'il t'attrape, notre plan tombe à l'eau.

-Et nous aussi, d'ailleurs. » renchérit Quenotte.

Résigné, le jeune saurien se colla au sol et fila, descendant du bateau en utilisant ses griffes pour agripper la coque.

-Voyons ce que nous avons là. » fit une voix qui leur glaça le sang, dangereusement proche.

Quenotte vit que Jamie s'était figé sur place, et ses mains tremblaient. Elle-même sentait que son cœur était tombé au fond de sa poitrine, et qu'il comptait bien rester à trembler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Jamie serra les poings, terrifié. Pitch le terrorisait. Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait sous ses ordres, à obéir de son mieux pour éviter que lui ou Sophie ne soient blessés. Il avait vu, et parfois subit des horreurs imaginées par le tyran qui lui causaient encore d'horribles cauchemars. Cet homme pour lui l'incarnation de la peur elle-même. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le vaincre. Il se sentait si bête. _Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire, de toute façon ?_ Pensa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. _Allez le défier, et me faire capturer pour rien ?_

Il leva les yeux vers Quenotte. Elle semblait aussi effrayée que lui, et dans ses yeux grands ouverts il lut la même terreur que lui. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais subit les mêmes choses que lui. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de pleurer de douleur le soir à cause des coups de fouets. Elle ne savait pas, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le sache. Il comprit en un instant qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire s'il y avait encore un moyen pour qu'il puisse aider les autres. Rapidement, il défit la corde qui les reliait et la confia à Quenotte.

-Va te cacher, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Je vais faire diversion et tu vas rejoindre le dragonnet.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que... ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jamie la repoussait et roulait de l'autre côté, se livrant à la merci de Pitch.

-Jamie ? s'étonna le tyran en haussant un sourcil. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, cherchant une autre personne du regard. Jamie leva vers lui des yeux terrifiés, et il laissa un léger sourire sur son visage.

-On dirait bien que tu es venu seul. C'est donc toi que mon cheval a senti ? »

Il se pencha et saisit le jeune viking par le col, le soulever du sol. Jamie s'agita et s'agrippa à son bras, à la recherche d'oxygène. Il refusa de jeter un œil en direction de Quenotte, espérant qu'elle s'était cachée. Pitch le considéra avec dédain avant de s'approcher du bastingage.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? C'est un problème que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici, d'autre pourraient également y parvenir. Comment es-tu arrivé ? »

Il posa le jeune garçon sur le bastingage en relâchant sa prise, le repoussant assez pour que la moitié de son corps soit au-dessus de l'eau. Jamie fit semblant de ne toujours pas pouvoir respirer, espérant gagner du temps. Pitch relâcha encore légèrement sa prise et le secoua.

-Réponds ! »

Jamie secoua la tête avec bravoure. L'ennui s'afficha sur le visage du tyran et il leva la main. Jamie se tendit, s'attendant à recevoir la claque...qui ne vint pas. À la place, il entendit le cheval hennir pour avertir son maître. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Pitch s'était brutalement retourné vers une Quenotte armée d'un couteau rouillé, courant vers le tyran dans un cri de guerre. Elle crut presque qu'elle avait atteint Pitch quand il claqua des doigts, un morceau de la brume filant vers elle pour la soulever en l'air, transformant son cri de guerre en détresse.

-Donc tu n'était pas seul, marmonna Pitch en relâchant Jamie, qui glissa à terre. Toujours à te mettre dans mes pattes, toi.

-Lâchez-moi ! s'écria Quenotte en se débattant pour se libérer.

-Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? »

Quenotte lui adressa un regard féroce, mêlé de peur et de rage.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous êtes ignoble !

-Merci, du compliment, jeune demoiselle. »

Jamie se releva doucement, silencieux. Il s'apprêtait à bondir sur Pitch quand le cheval de brume intervint et le renversa d'un coup de sabot. Il roula sur une courte distance en gémissant avant de se relever avec difficulté.

-Ah là là... soupira théâtralement Pitch. Les enfants sont vraiment les plus pénibles. Toujours à s'acharner, sans savoir quand il faut admettre la défaite... »

Il claqua des doigts, et un autre filet de brume vint à son tour enserrer Jamie. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers la barrière de brume. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais quand Pitch en utilisait un peu pour les empêcher de bouger, alors ça la fragilisait, pas vrai ? Il s'agita de son mieux, Quenotte faisant de même non loin, et Pitch claqua des doigts pour en rajouter, les privant complètement de leurs mouvements.

Ce fut à ce moment que la première brèche s'ouvrit. Pitch leva des yeux intrigués vers l sphère, et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en voyant le trou se refermer rapidement. Lors de la deuxième, il jura et envoya les deux enfants dans la cale, supprimant leurs traces.

-Nous allons les accueillir avec une bonne surprise, sourit-il. Restez sages, vous deux. »

Quelques instants plus tard, les quatre vikings descendaient rejoindre Pitch dans son trou.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent les quatre compagnons, les deux enfants leur adressèrent des regards désolés.

-On voulait aider... murmura Quenotte, penaude.

-Vous m'avez bien aidé, effectivement. » dit Pitch en éclatant de rire.

Jack serra son bâton dans les mains et esquissa un geste vers le tyran, mais Pitch ordonna à la brume de se rapprocher du bord, menaçant de jeter les enfants à l'eau. Ils envoya rapidement un filet de brume chercher la corde que les enfants avaient utiliser et les attacha tout les deux.

-Voilà, maintenant, je doute qu'ils survivent à un petit plongeon...

-Enflure ! s'écria Mérida. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »

Pitch les tenaient, ils le savaient tous. Jamie et Quenotte étaient mortifiés de honte. Qu'avaient-ils crus ? Qu'ils étaient des héros invincibles ? Un silence de mort régnait sur le bateau. Le silence dérangeait Jamie. Il était habitué à entendre le tyran parler sans cesse. La parole était sa meilleure arme, un poison terrible qu'il magnait à la perfection. Alors pourquoi ne s'en servait-il pas ?

De son côté, jack avait constaté la même chose. Lui aussi savait que Pitch était trop beau parleur pour ignorer cette occasion. Sans quitter le chef des cauchemars des yeux, il tendit l'oreille. Aussitôt, il perçut des froissements légers. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il comprit très vite, et réagit instantanément quand Jamie hurla.

-Attention ! »

Il se retourna et faucha le filet de brume qui le menaçait. Il sut que ses amis n'avaient pas eu autant de chance en entendant leurs cris surpris. Rapidement Raiponce, Harold et Mérida se retrouvèrent dans les airs, désarmés par les discrets filets de brume que Pitch avait envoyé dans leur dos.

-Relâche-les ! » hurla Jack.

Pitch éclata d'un rire moqueur. Il envoya le filet de brume qui retenait Jamie et Quenotte près de l'eau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Jack. Arrête !

-Et tu te crois en droit de me donner des ordres ? se moqua Pitch. Je me débarrasse des gêneurs, et tu es le suivant sur la liste. »

D'un geste dédaigneux de la main, il envoya le filet jeter les deux enfants à l'eau.

-NON ! » hurla Jack.

Pitch ricana légèrement. Sentant un froissement dans son dos, Jack se retourna et trancha le ruban de brume qui menaçait de l'entraver.

-Nous allons voir combien de temps tu peux tenir, Jack. »

Le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement encerclé par des rubans de brume qui fondait sur lui. _Jack, mon vieux, il est temps de montrer de quoi tu es capable._ pensa-t-il. Il s'élança au-devant de ses ennemis de brouillard et trancha dans le tas. Les rubans l'esquivaient et l'attaquaient avec fluidité, et il devait constamment faire tournoyer Fauchelune pour les tenir éloignés. Dès que l'un deux s'approchait trop près, il le tranchait et le renvoyait chez ses congénères. Il esquivait également en roulant ou en faisant des pas de côtés. Bientôt il fut assez près du ruban qui retenait Harold. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à le trancher, le jeune Beurkien fut déplacé hors de portée.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas vu ton petit manège, Jack ? ricana Pitch.

-Ça valait le coup d'essayer ! répliqua Jack.

-Voyons, Jack, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de lutter. Depuis combien de temps m'attaquez-vous ? Des heures. Des mois, des années même. Vous n'arrivez toujours à rien.

-Ça y est, tu retrouve ta verve venimeuse ? Se moqua Jack avec ironie. Tu dois être sûr de ta victoire, alors.

-Je suis toujours sûr de ma victoire, Jack. Tu as déjà tenté tant de fois de ma vaincre, et pourtant je suis toujours debout.

-Je t'ai vaincu une fois, je peux le refaire ! » s'écria Jack.

Il redoubla d'ardeur pour briser le mur de brume qu'il détruisait et voyait se reformer devant lui en continu.

-Si tu continues, Jack, tes amis en subiront les conséquences ! »

Il claqua des doigts et la brume se refermait sur eux plus fort. Alors que Jack allait se retourner, s'attendant à entendre les cris de douleurs de ses amis, ce fut l'invective de Mérida qui l'en empêcha :

-Ne t'occupe pas de nous, Jack. Règle-lui son compte à cette crevure ! »

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et obtempéra, ce qui lui permit de trancher net le morceau de brume qui s'apprêtait à le neutraliser. Jack expira profondément. Il devait conserver ses forces. Il le fallait. Jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Jamie et Quenotte avaient survécu à leur chute et que de l'autre côté de la barrière de brume, leurs alliés mettaient tout en œuvre pour les aider.

Jamie et Quenotte retinrent tout les deux des cris de frayeur lorsqu'ils furent jetés à l'eau, préférant garder leur souffle pour lorsqu'ils seraient sous l'eau. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux en chœur, attendant le choc, qui ne fut pas exactement celui escompté.

Ils se sentirent brutalement tirés sur le côté, et ouvrirent les yeux.

-Dragonnet ! s'écria Quenotte.

-Chht ! » lui rappela aussitôt Jamie.

Quenotte se tut mais conserva un énorme sourire sur son visage. Ils étaient vivants.

-Tu es le meilleur ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Jamie et elle se tortillèrent pour s'installer plus confortablement. Le dragonnet fila au ras de l'eau et leur indiqua les bords de la sphère. Il y avait un petit mètre entre la surface de l'eau et la brume grouillante.

-Il utilise beaucoup de sable pour s'occuper des autres, constata Jamie à voix haute.

-Tu penses que l'on peux aller de l'autre côté ? » interrogea Quenotte.

Le petit dragon haussa légèrement les épaules et s'approcha. Malheureusement, dès qu'ils furent assez près, la brume se tendit légèrement dans leur direction.

-Elle nous sent, dit Quenotte. Comment on va faire ? Il faut qu'on aille de l'autre côté pour aux autres qu'ils ont des ennuis.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant ? Fit Jamie. Il faudrait plutôt qu'on réussisse à faire passer ne serait-ce qu'un petit ruban de sable. Tu avais vu comme un seul transperçait plusieurs chevaux d'un coup ?

-Mais on en a un, nous ! s'exclama Quenotte. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher.

-Bon, d'accord, là on a une raison d'aller de l'autre côté. Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment faire. »

À ces mots, le cou du dragonnet se tortilla pour saisir la corde qui les reliait dans sa gueule. Le jeune saurien s'éloigna du mur en remontant.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Quenotte avec panique.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il va plonger ?! » fit Jamie.

Et c'était bien le but du dragonnet. Raffermissant sa prise sur la corde, il se laissa tomber en piqué et creva la surface de l'eau. Sonnés par le choc, les deux enfants, ne purent pas nager pour ressortir, mais le dragonnet avait assez de force pour les traîner sous l'eau. Il nagea rapidement et passa la barrière. S'aidant de ses ailes, il sortit de l'eau d'une puissante pression. Il rejoignit très vite la berge et tira les enfants hors de l'eau, avant de couper la corde qui les entravaient d'un coup de dents. Quenotte toussa l'eau qu'elle avait avalé et se redressa.

-D'accord, c'était super ce que tu viens de faire. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens, s'il te plaît. »

Le dragonnet lui adressa un regard penaud alors que Jamie reprenait lui aussi ses esprits. Alors qu'il se levait, ils virent tous les deux un serpent de lumière se précipiter vers eux avant de les entourer, les faisant tournoyer un instant avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! fit Quenotte, elle aussi heureuse de revoir le ruban. Tu nous avais manqué ! »

Le ruban se tourna vers elle et oscilla, comme s'il attendait.

-Il faut qu'on passe là-dessus, lui dit Jamie. Tu peux venir avec nous ? Si on déconcentre Pitch suffisamment et qu'on lui fait encore plus utiliser sa brume, ils pourront ouvrir une brèche qui tiendra plus longtemps ! »

Il désigna les dragons et le sable qui s'étaient agglutinés contre la barrière pour briser le mur. Le ruban opina rapidement et suivis les deux enfants qui repartirent dans l'eau.

-C'est un miracle si on attrape pas un rhume avec ça. » grommela Quenotte.

Jamie et elle saisirent un bout de la corde, se lançant traîner sous l'eau par le dragonnet, le ruban de sable les suivant au ras de l'eau. Jamie et Quenotte émergèrent de l'autre côté et se tournèrent rapidement vers la barrière. Le ruban de sable s'approcha prudemment de la barrière et lorsqu'il passa dessous, les deux enfants retinrent leur souffle. Pourtant il passa indétecté. Les deux enfants soupirèrent de soulagement et nagèrent vers le bateau. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir trois des vikings de Beurk suspendus dans les airs.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, du coup ? chuchota Quenotte alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la coque du bateau, percevant des sons de bagarre plus haut.

-Il faut qu'on mette Pitch en difficulté, répondit Jamie en hésitant. Il faudrait qu'on soit plusieurs à l'agresser en même temps, et suffisamment pour le forcer à utiliser plus de sable.

-Pour ça on a déjà dragonnet et le ruban. Tu crois que ça suffira ?

-Il faudra bien. » répliqua Jamie en haussant les épaules.

Il se rapprocha de la chaîne de l'ancre pour l'escalader à nouveau et Quenotte s'engagea à sa suite. Le dragonnet, quant à lui, s'agrippait au bois de la coque pour grimper, maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait faire ça. Le ruban de sable les suivait à la trace. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bord, ils virent Jack lutter contre une masse de brume qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Les trois autres vikings se débattaient avec énergie pour se libérer, sans grand succès car leurs armes étaient au sol. Ils se firent repérés par Harold qui écarquilla les yeux en les apercevant, avant de se tourner pour regarder Pitch, s'assurant qu'il ne les avait pas remarqué.

Heureusement, le tyran était trop concentré sur Jack. Quenotte s'approcha du filet qui le retenait dans les airs et aperçut l'épée enflammée du Beurkien. Très discrètement, elle s'en empara, avant de l'activer et de couper précipitamment le filet. Harold tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais il réagit très vite alors que Pitch se tournait vers eux avec stupeur. S'emparant de l'épée dans les mains de Quenotte, il trancha le filet qui retenait Raiponce juste à côté de lui avant de la lancer sur le filet de Mérida, les libérant toute les deux.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent à peine le temps de saisir leurs armes au sol que la brume de Pitch se matérialisaient pour les agresser. Harold repoussa Quenotte près de Jamie, les repoussant dans leur première cachette, avant de se tourner pour affronter Pitch. Le cheval de Pitch se jeta sur Harold désarmé, mais Raiponce le réduisit en poussière, utilisant son fouet pour ramener l'arme d'Harold à lui. Le viking la remercia rapidement et ils firent face à Pitch, le sourire sur le visage de Jack dévorant largement son visage. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu à croire et qu'il l'avait fait, le destin ne l'avait pas déçu.

-Tu as perdu, Pitch ! s'écria Mérida.

-La bataille n'est pas terminée, jeune fille. » répliqua le tyran.

Levant les mains, la sphère se referma davantage sur le bateau, lui permettant de mobiliser davantage de brume sans la fragiliser.

-C'est un début ! » chuchota Quenotte aux côtés de Jamie.

La brume se matérialisa en une dizaine de chevaux qui agressèrent le quatuor. Ceux-ci répondirent par les armes.

-Dragonnet ! fit Jamie. Essaye de congeler la figure de Pitch ! »

Le petit saurien hocha la tête avec détermination et s'élança dans les airs. Son apparition surprit tout le monde.

-Que fait-il ici ?! » s'écria Jack.

Le petit dragon plongea en piqué sur Pitch, décidé à le congeler sur place. Malheureusement, l'expression neutre du tyran ne présageait rien de bon. Jamie et Quenotte le comprirent dès qu'ils la virent. Brutalement, un des chevaux de brume qui agressait Raiponce se transforma en brume pour aller plus vite. Obéissant aux invectives mentales de Pitch, il entra en collision avec le dragonnet, heurtant son flanc de plein fouet. La douleur arracha un cri aigu au petit saurien, blessé au flanc et à l'aile, alors que l'éclat de rire de Pitch retentissait sinistrement.

-Dragonnet ! » hurlèrent Jamie et Quenotte en chœur en voyant le saurien inconscient.

Raiponce, la plus proche, courut vers le bastingage et lança son fouet. Le lacet de cuir enserra le ventre du dragon, l'empêchant de tomber dans l'eau. Mérida se mit en travers du chemin des chevaux qui voulurent profiter de sa vulnérabilité et combattit pour deux le temps que son amie remonte le jeune dragon. Dès qu'il fut à nouveau à bord, les deux enfants sortirent de leur cachette et se précipitèrent vers le saurien, mortifiés. Du sang rouge sombre coulait de sa blessure, et son aile était tordu dans un angle tout sauf naturel. Quenotte sentit les larmes affluer dans ses yeux et renifla.

-Il... il ne va pas mourir, dis ? »

Raiponce secoua la tête en sortant la fleur de soleil de son sac. Plaçant l'aile du dragon sur un des pétales, elle commença aussitôt à chanter. Très vite la blessure se referma, mais le petit dragon resta inconscient. Jamie essuya ses yeux embués et tourna vers Pitch un regard empli de rage. Le tyran se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mielleux. Le petit garçon se sentait dévoré de colère. La rage, la frustration, la détresse qui s'était accumulée depuis tant d'années menaçait de sortir du plus profond de lui-même, secouant ses entrailles.

Il ne voyait plus que le visage du tyran, et son stupide sourire fielleux, qu'il voulait tellement lui faire ravaler. Le voir souffrir comme tous ceux qui avaient souffert par sa faute. Voir son sourire se tordre en une grimace de terreur et de douleur. À la limite de sa perception, il distingua le frottement du sable. Sans même réfléchir, il leva la main. Aussitôt, des centaines de grains de sable filèrent entre ses doigts, prenant du volume, de la vitesse et de la puissance, se nourrissant des ses rêves pour donner corps à ses désirs.

Le ruban de sable qui les suivait depuis les début avait décidé d'agir, et Jamie était prêt à lui donner toute la force qu'il possédait s'il permettait de finir cette guerre. Jamie vit l'expression de dédain de Pitch se transformer en surprise, puis en panique. D'un mouvement de main, il rappela tout les chevaux qu'il avait matérialiser pour qu'ils fassent barrage entre lui et le ruban de lumière. Le ruban de sable ralentit considérablement en entrant en collision avec les chevaux, mais il se fraya un chemin, purifiant la brume qu'il traversait.

Paniqué, Pitch recula, invoquant plus de brume noire pour lutter. Jamie sentit une main se joindre à la sienne, et se tourna vers le visage déterminé de Quenotte qui lui souriait. Les quatre autres vikings assistaient à l'œuvre avec de grands yeux émerveillés, la magie les fascinant. Pitch retira encore davantage de brume noire, ce qui lui permit de se surélever en formant sous ses pieds un nuage de brume. Ce fut la dose de trop. Tous se tournèrent vers le ciel en entendant un lourd craquement, signe que la barrière cédait.

Une grande lumière les aveuglaient, et bientôt la brume tomba en morceaux, révélant derrière elle une flotte entière de dragonniers acharnés. Au milieu d'eux, Sab se tenait sur un nuage de sable, les enfants à ses côtés. Pitch rassembla ce qu'il pouvait de brume, les yeux fous, presque sur le point de s'arracher les chevaux.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! NON ! »

Coupant court à sa tirade paniquée, le ruban que nourrissait Jamie et Quenotte passa au travers du dernier barrage. Il fonça vers Pitch à toute allure et l'embarqua dans un tourbillon de sable doré, l'emprisonnant dans une barrière de sable de laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Pitch hurla une dernière fois avant que le sable ne le recouvre entièrement.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Un silence d'espoir, d'attente, où chacun retenait sa respiration en se disant '' Ça y est ? C'est la fin ?''. Chacun regarda autour de lui. Le champ de bataille était un désastre sans nom. Des bâtiments à moitié enfouis dans la neige, des colonnes de glace effondrées, des armes brisées en quantité sur le sol... rien ne ressemblait à ce que la caverne avait été il y a quelques heures. Il y avait des blessés. Il y avait des morts. Il y avait des gens épuisés par tant d'années de combat. Il y avait des gens hantés par tant de violence dans ce combat.

Mais sur tout les visages se lisait le soulagement intense qui signifiait la fin de la guerre. Lentement, une clameur monta. Les soldats et les résistants au sol, les dragonniers dans les airs, tous commencèrent à hurler leur soulagement vers le ciel par des Hourras sincères.

-Alors, c'est fini ? demanda Bunny à Nord, alors que tout deux se tenaient campés au sol, observant les résistants qui se tombaient dans les bras.

-On dirait bien, oui, répondit le géant avec un sourire. Tu ne trouve pas que ça vaut une bonne accolade ?

-Juste pour cette fois. » accorda le guerrier en soupirant.

Sur le bateau, Harold, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack se tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, riant comme des fous.

-Wouhou ! s'écria Mérida. Je vous l'avais dit qu'on y arriverait ! Je vous l'avais dit !

-On peut quand même dire que ça nous a prit du temps ! rigola Raiponce.

-Quand je pense que tout ça partait d'une simple expédition pour explorer le monde... dit Harold. C'est incroyable...

-Oui, hein ? approuva Jack. Je n'ai plus du tout l'impression d'être le même que quand nous avons passer cette barrière de glace. »

Ils opinèrent tous, considérant un instant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus. Oui, ils n'étaient plus vraiment les même. Ils avaient grandis, changés de l'intérieur, vu des choses, apprit d'autres... Ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres en s'échangeant des sourire soulagés, quand Quenotte et Jamie se jetèrent sur eux pour les étreindre. Les deux enfants en pleurait.

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! s'écria Quenotte, agrippée au cou de Mérida.

-Je sais, je sais, la rassura la jeune fille. Mais tu es vivante, non ? »

De son côté, Jamie agrippait Jack de toutes ses forces, n'arrivant même plus à émettre des sons compréhensibles.

Très vite ils furent rejoints sur le bateau par Tempête, chevauchée par Astrid. La jeune fille sauta de selle et alla droit vers Harold, qui tenta de se cacher derrière Jack devant son regard terrible. Malheureusement, la viking ne lui laissait pas le moyen de s'échapper et le saisit par l'oreille pour le ramener alors que Jack éclatait de rire.

-Ça, c'est pour t'être fourré dans des ennuis pareils, gronda-t-elle. Et ça... »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Harold se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se plaindre.

Ils furent ensuite rejoins par leurs dragons. Krokmou se jeta sur Harold, interrompant son baiser et le noyant sous une couche de bave.

-Krokmou, c'est pas vrai ! protesta le jeune homme. Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ? »

Le dragon gronda joyeusement pour répondre par l'affirmative alors que Astrid éclatait de rire.

Maximus se posa rapidement près de Raiponce, transportant Flynn avec lui. Le résistant ne prit même pas la peine de parler qu'il prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serrait à l'étouffer. Raiponce lui rendit son étreinte avec presque autant de force. Pascal sauta du dos de Maximus et vint se percher sur son épaule, léchant sa joue pour la faire rire.

Angus faillit écraser Mérida en la rejoignant, et la jeune éclata de rire comme les autres pour relâcher toute la pression accumulée, serrant son dragon avec affection. Elle se releva rapidement et se pencha près du bastingage pour voir ses parents lui faire de grands signe de mains. Elle le leur rendit avec un large sourire.

Toundra enveloppa Jack, Jamie et le dragonnet de ses larges ailes, rassurée de les voir tous en vie. Jack souriait largement, heureux que tout soit terminé. La dragonne le libéra au bout d'un moment pour choyer son fils, et Jack libéra Jamie pour se tourner vers Mérida. La jeune fille se détournait de sa famille quand il croisa son regard. Son expression s'adoucit soudainement, et Jack se rapprocha d'elle. La prenant par la main, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle lui rendit tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! » Intervint une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers Tooth, qui sauta du nuage de Sab où elle avait suivi les enfants. Sab atterrit sur le pont du bateau et fit descendre la sphère dorée qui retenait Pitch. Il en libéra une partie, ce qui permit de libérer le visage du tyran. Celui-ci avait largement perdu de son prestige. Son visage était couvert de sable et il toussait pour en retirer de sa bouche. Il tourna vers eux un regard furieux où se rassemblait les derniers restes de dignité qui lui restait.

-J'aurais pu demander qui est volontaire pour porter le dernier coup, annonça Tooth alors que Sab hochait la tête, mais étant donné que j'ai très, très, _très_ envie de m'en charger, je ne poserais pas la question. »

Elle fit craquer sinistrement ses doigts en fixant Pitch d'un regard aussi tranchant que la glace. Ses doigts se refermèrent en un poing qu'elle envoya voler à la rencontre du visage de Pitch, lui brisant une dent et lui arrachant un cri de douleur au passage.

-Ça, c'est pour ma petite Quenotte. »

À côté de Harold, Astrid glissa quelques mots qui firent rire son compagnon.

-Je l'aime bien, celle-là. »

Sab referma la sphère et utilisa quelques rubans de sable pour attacher le tyran des pieds à la tête, avant de le jeter à l'eau, presque négligemment.

Ainsi se termina la guerre de l'archipel.

Il était maintenant temps de reprendre une nouvelle vie, qui commençait par réparer les dégâts. On fit descendre tout le monde du bateau. Les dragons aidèrent à déblayer les lieux et on rassembla les débris, qu'on utiliserait pour faire de grands feux de joies. Les soldats de Pitch, la plupart des hommes d'anciennes îles libres, demandèrent un pardon qu'on leur accorda avec bienveillance. Ils avaient eux aussi été victimes du joug de Pitch.

Les hommes du tyran qui étaient de véritable criminels, en revanche, furent envoyé en mer sur des radeaux avec quelques vivres. On construisit des tombes décentes pour tout les guerriers morts au combats. Les prisonniers furent renvoyés chez eux, et toutes les îles furent bientôt libérées du carcan sombre dont Pitch avait entouré l'archipel.

Jack retourna dans la cinquième salle du gardien, et découvrit tout ce dont Quenotte lui avait parlé. Il pu retracer des événements du livre d'image avec ses propres souvenirs et obtenir la confirmation que l'homme de la lune était bien son grand-père. Il aidait grandement les gardiens et se lia d'amitié avec la quasi-totalité des résistants. Il se sentait chez lui dans cette archipel, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il retrouvait ce sentiment chaleureux.

Pourtant quelques interrogations demeuraient, et il aurait voulu trouver l'homme qui détenait les réponses. Les gardiens lui proposèrent de s'installer avec eux et d'occuper la place de son grand-père. Il en fut très flatté, et accepta avec grand plaisir. Cependant, avant de prendre cette place, il voulait tenter de retrouver son grand-père s'il était encore vivant et décida de partir en voyage.

Mérida l'accompagnait. Après cette bataille, sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle revienne en Écosse renouer avec ce côté-ci de sa famille. Elle avait accepté pour un temps, avant de rapidement se rendre compte qu'elle ne rêvait que de voyage. Elle décida cependant de faire honneur à sa mère et en profita largement pour nouer des alliances avec les pays voisin. Elle accompagna Jack très loin dans le Nord. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais l'homme de la lune. Pourtant cela ne les empêcha pas de découvrir de nouvelles contrées, de nouvelles cultures, et de voyager ensemble, en sachant qu'ils seraient séparés si Mérida se consacrait à son rôle de futur reine et Jack à celui de gardien de l'archipel.

Raiponce décida de quitter définitivement Beurk et de partir à la recherche de ses origines. Flynn et elle partirent en voyage vers Corona en faisant un bout de chemin avec Mérida et Jack. Ils leur fallut un long moment, mais ils parvinrent à entrer en contact avec la reine, et il s'avéra qu'elle était bien la princesse disparue de Corona. Elle apprit très vite la vie de princesse, et profita des longs voyages diplomatiques pour rencontrer ses amis, Flynn toujours à ses côtés.

Harold retourna à Beurk, et fut sans doute celui dont la vie changea le moins. L'expédition qu'ils avaient fait ensemble avait pourtant éveillé chez lui un désir de découverte et de nouveauté intense. Avec Krokmou, ils s'engagèrent dans de longues explorations, notamment en passant par l'archipel de Jack, ou les pays de ses amis. Il continua d'expérimenter de nouvelles inventions, et d'accroître toujours plus ses connaissances sur les dragons. La vie à Beurk était devenue un peu plus ennuyante sans ses trois compagnons, mais il ne doutait pas que cette île n'avait pas fini d'apporter ses surprises.

Les gardiens reprirent leurs places, chacun dans sa partie de l'archipel. Tooth se chargea de l'éducation de Jamie, et bientôt, dès que le petit garçon fut assez grand, il accompagna Jack dans certain de ses voyages. Quenotte grandit auprès de Tooth et démontra qu'elle avait toute les qualités pour prendre la relève de chef des îles de l'Est. Nord, Bunny et Sab ne changèrent pas vraiment. Le guerrier et le colosse se disputaient toujours pour des broutilles sous le regard mi amusé mi agacé du petit bonhomme magicien.

Le dragonnet resta auprès de Jamie, car le garçon était la plupart du temps avec Jack et donc avec sa mère Toundra, mais il gardait une affection toute particulière pour la petite Quenotte. Même une fois adulte, il conserva le nom que les deux enfants lui avait donné, ''Dragonnet''. Jack ne révéla jamais à qui que ce soit d'autre la localisation de la vallée des dragons, pour qu'ils puissent continuer de prospérer en paix.

Chacun reprit le cours de sa vie comme il le pouvait, comme il le voulait, sans oublier ces événements. Chacun vécut longtemps, contant cette histoire au coin du feu, effrayant les enfants avec le sinistre personnage de Pitch, les émerveillant par les récits des gardiens, les faisant rire par les plaisanteries...

Voilà, mes amis, l'histoire d'une aventure, d'une singulière expédition...

***(*)***

Wahou ! Vous avez tout lu ! Vous êtes arrivés à la fin ! Vous vous rendez compte ! J'ai fini une histoire ! XD

J'ai tellement de trucs à dire, je suis sûre que je ne réussirais pas à tout dire (alors même que j'ai tout noté au fil de l'écriture) !

Tout d'abord, un énorme merci. Un merci gigantesque, comme de très longs bras pour faire un énorme câlin à tout ceux qui m'ont lu. Qu'ils se soient manifestés ou non, que je les connaisse ou non (clin d'œil à tout les amis que j'ai réussi à traîner dans cette histoire), je vous remercie tous. Vous m'avez une bonheur indicible. Littéralement. Je n'ai juste pas les mots pour vous communiquer toute ma reconnaissance. Merci.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'engageais. 8 mois ! 8 mois à écrire tout le temps. Presque aucun retards, d'ailleurs ! Sauf le dernier, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut. Cette aventure est ultra-longue, elle m'a embelli 8 mois de ma vie, et je serais capable de vous dire des répliques sans même lire tant je l'ai relu et travaillée. J'espère que la fin a été à la hauteur, sincèrement.

Et pourtant, des erreurs, j'ai réussi à en faire ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du tout début, dans lequel Mérida annonce qu'elle a fait une modification à son arc ? Je ne m'en suis jamais servi ! Quant à Tooth, dans sa première apparition, Flynn mentionne qu'elle est entourée de plein de petits oiseaux. La seconde fois, les oiseaux deviennent des couteaux à plumes ! XD Il y aussi la première fois que les gardiens rencontre les Big Four et qu'ils s'entraînent dans la salle. Vous vous souvenez que Nord s'étonne de la bizarrerie de Fauchelune. S'il connaissait le grand-père de Jack, il était censé déjà connaître cette arme !

Je crois que ma plus grosse erreur se trouve à la fin du chapitre 3, à l'apparition de Pitch. Il s'exclame : ''Jack Frost, ça alors !''. Pourtant, il est censé le connaître sous le nom de Jackson Overland ! Juste Jack aurait passé, mais j'ai écrit Jack Frost. Vous voyez ? C'est incroyable !

Bien sûr, il y aussi tout les petits anachronismes que j'ai fait je ne suis pas sûr que les trébuchets existent au temps des vikings, ou même des longues-vues, des clowns et des pissotières ! X)

Il y aussi des questions auxquelles je n'ai jamais répondu. Par exemple, comment les cheveux de Jack sont-ils devenus blancs ? On sait que c'est lors de sa rencontre avec les dragons, mais on ne sait pas comment. Peut-être est-il victime d'une canitie précoce parce qu'il a eu super peur (Wikipédia est ton meilleur ami).

Et je me souviens d'une scène que j'aurais beaucoup aimé achever. Quand Harold part chercher les vikings, il abandonne sa peinture en disant que ça lui donnera une raison de revenir. Je n'ai trouvé ni la place ni le temps, mais c'est pas grave ! C'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! ^^

Et il y aussi des petites choses dont je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez remarqué l'existence, et dont j'ai pris conscience seulement parce que j'ai relu des dizaines et des dizaines fois. Par exemple, Jack et Pitch utilisent chacun deux fois l'expression ''Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?''. je me disais que j'avais renforcé leur situation de Némésis sans même faire exprès. ^^

Il y a tant de choses auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai eu un plaisir immense à écrire, et j'espère que vous avez pris un immense plaisir à me lire. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laisseront des reviews une fois qu'elle sera terminée, parce que sinon je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion de les remercier.

Merci. Merci à tous.

Je vous souhaite une belle histoire à chacun.^^


End file.
